Our Promise
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Mari kita intip kehidupan di Keluarga Namikaze, sang Ichigo kecil merasa bahwa dirinya amat berbeda dari kedua saudara dan juga kedua orangtuanya, bagaimana ini? Chapter 17 updated :)
1. Chapter 1

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : TYPo, alur cepet, AU, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Angst ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : Anak gadis berambut merah itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, ia murid yang datang dari Kota Uzushio, ke Kota Konoha. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal dan ia hidup berdua dengan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja. Kushina adalah anak yang tangguh, tetapi di balik semua itu ia sangat rapuh. Ia ingin ada sandaran hati di mana ia bisa menumpahkan semuanya. Akankah Namikaze Minato, pemuda ramah jenius yang baik hati dan mempunyai banyak fans ini akan mengabulkan impian Kushina? Check it out! ;D

A/N : Paiiringg fave terbaruuu yihiiii Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, hope you like it ;D

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

"Uhh, Ibu, apakah aku harus meninggalkan Kota Uzushio ini?" tanya Kushina kepada orang tua tunggalnya saat ini, Uzumaki Mina. Wajah tirus wanita paruh baya itu berubah, ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut merah Kushina.

"Iya, Kushina-chan, maaf ya, Ibu ingin mencoba hidup yang baru setelah kepergian Ayahmu," dada Kushina menghangat, jarang sekali rambutnya dibelai seperti ini, tentu saja, setelah seminggu Ayahnya meninggal, Ibunya menenggelamkan dirinya pada pekerjaan yang sekarang ditekuninya itu, sebagai koki, lalu Ibunya mendapat rekomendasi untuk pindah ke Konoha, tentu saja Ibu Kushina menerima hal itu dengan wajah riang, karena ia dapat sedikit saja melupakan sang suami tercinta, Uzumaki Jito. Maka dari itu Kushina yang biasanya periang menjadi murung, Ibunya terlalu sibuk bekerja.

"Ahh~ baiklah, ayo pergi, Bu," Kushina tersenyum dan masuk ke kereta bawah tanah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Konoha, meninggalkan Uzushio yang ia sukai.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan."

~Our Promise~

"Minato, kamu sudah siap?" tanya wanita yang berambut pirang tersenyum kepada anak berambut pirang jabrik dengan warna mata sapphire.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Ma," kata anak yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut, penerus Namikaze corp, salah satu perusahaan yang mempunyai banyak cabang se-Jepang.

"Pagi, Istriku," seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris mata yang serupa dengan Minato datang dan mengecup pipi sang wanita tersebut.

"Minato, kami akan pergi ke luar negeri selama seminggu, uang untukmu sudah ku transfer ke rekeningmu, pakailah dengan bijaksana," pesan Sang Ayah, Minato tersenyum pahit, ia baru saja bertemu orang tuanya pagi ini, dan mereka sudah akan pergi lagi.

"Iya, Pa, pasti akan kugunakan dengan bijaksana," senyum Minato, ia tidak pernah menghabiskan uang orang tuanya seperti remaja seumurannya.

"Yap! Jangan lupa setelah kami pulang, kamu harus sudah punya pacar ya!" pesan sang Ibu, Minato yang sudah berumur 16 ini memang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Meskipun ia mempunyai ratusan fans yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tetapi ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kalau bisa, Ma, aku mencari wanita yang lain dari pada yang lain," Sang Ayah tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Minato.

"Bagus! Kamu juga jangan memaksakannya pacaran dulu kalau dia memang tidak suka, Lisa?" Ibunya memang keturunan bule, tetapi Ia sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang. Ia senang tinggal di Jepang.

"Sudahlah! Minato sarapan dulu saja! Lalu ayo kita pergi, Sato!" Minato tersenyum senang, sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

"Ah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Ma, semoga selamat sampai tujuan, dah Ma! Pa!" seru Minato, mengambil kunci mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya dan memasuki mobil tersebut, menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju ke sekolahnya, Konoha Internasional Senior High School, tetapi sebelumnya, ia merasakan akan ada hal menarik hari ini.

~Our Promise~

"Anak-anak, kita hari ini mendapatkan murid baru dari Kota Uzushio," kata sang guru yang bernama Kurenai kepada seluruh muridnya di XI-2 tersebut.

"We? Siapa sensei? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Inochi, murid yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan warna mata toska, semua murid juga bertanya-tanya pada sensei pelajaran akuntansi tersebut.

"Yah kalian akan tahu sendiri, Uzumaki, silahkan masuk," sesaat kemudian pintu geser terbuka, menampakkan gadis dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata yang berwarna violet, semua lelaki menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah melihat kecantikannya, sedangkan para gadis hanya dapat menggigit jarinya tanda cemburu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan ketus, membuat para lelaki tersontak mendengarnya, ternyata masih ada cewek yang kasar.

'Siapa dia? Cantik sekali, warna rambut yang indah,' pikir Minato, terpana pada sesosok gadis angkuh yang ada di depan kelas tersebut.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Uzumaki-san," bujuk sang sensei tersenyum lembut, Kushina menatapnya, tersenyum tipis dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, siswi pindahan dari Kota Uzushio, mohon bantuannya," kata Kushina dengan tampang datar.

'Gadis unik,' pikir Minato lagi, sedangkan semua temannya sudah mengacungkan tangan mereka untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang murid baru ini.

"Yakk, semua pertanyaan akan dijawabnya saat istirahat nanti, kamu duduk di samping Namikaze Minato," kata Kurenai menunjuk lelaki berambut pirang dengan badan yang tegap dan kekar yang sedang melihat Kushina, biasanya reaksi para gadis akan langsung jatuh cinta dan dengan mudahnya masuk ke Minato Fans Club.

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih, sensei," kata Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato.

"Uhm, hai, namaku Namikaze Minato, panggil saja Minato," senyum simpul Minato yang ia tunjukkan dapat melelehkan para gadis, tetapi sekarang tidak, teman sebangkunya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-san, tapi aku tidak akan memanggil kau dengan nama depan karena aku belum kenal denganmu," kata Kushina berusaha untuk sopan.

"Ah, itu mudah! Kau tinggal mengenalku, mudah kan?" kata Minato menyeringai kepada Kushina, yang membuat guratan tipis pada wajah Kushina mulai terbentuk, baru kali ini dia berkenalan dengan cowok seperti Minato.

"Bagaimana cara-," ucapan Kushina putus ketika Minato memindahkan telunjuknya di bibir Kushina.

"Bagaimana jika habis ini kita memutari sekolah, kamu baru pindah kan? Aku akan mengajakmu keliling sekolah!" kata Minato, muka Kushina memerah karena amarah karena Minato meletakkan telunjuknya sembarangan! Sungguh tidak sopan!

"Uhh, maaf Namikaze-san, tapi kau sangat tidak sopan sekali meletakkan telunjukmu dengan seenaknya," kata Kushina bergetar menahan amarah, coba saja kalau saat itu tidak sedang pelajaran.

"Ahh, maaf ya, Uzumaki-san, aku baru kali ini berkenalan dengan gadis unik sepertimu," kata Minato tersenyum lembut.

'DEG'

Dada Kushina bergetar kencang, tak mungkin, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Kenapa saat ini wajahnya memanas?

"Ba-baiklah aku akan menerima ajakanmu," Kushina gugup, hancur sudah topengnya yang ia pasang untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak perlu siapapun, Namikaze Minato, pemuda yang menarik.

~Our Promise~

"Jadi ini kantin sekolahnya ya, Namikaze-san? Di sini menjual ramen tidak?" tanya Kushina semangat, sepertinya jalan-jalan bersama Minato bukanlah hal buruk, malah ia dibuat tertawa oleh pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini.

"Tentu saja! Ramen disini sangat enak, Kushi- eh maaf, Uzumaki-san," kata Minato menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, tanda ia salah tingkah.

"Sudah, panggil saja aku Kushina, Minato," kata Kushina, muka Minato memerah.

"Ta-tapi katamu kamu tidak akan memanggil nama depanku jika tidak mengenalku?" tanya Minato, Kushina terkekeh.

"Bodoh! Kita kan sudah berkenalan, Minato-kun, baru kamu cowok pertama yang berani mendekatiku," kata Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Minato, muka Minato tambah memerah.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Minato gugup, oh, Minato tidak pernah gugup seperti ini.

"Yah, kamu tahu kan kalau aku mempunyai rambut merah yang unik ini? Teman-temanku di Uzushio memanggilku tomat, lalu aku menghajar mereka! Jadi tidak ada lelaki yang berani mendekatiku," kata Kushina dengan semangat.

"Oleh karena itu, aku membenci rambutku ini, bahkan Ibuku saja tidak pernah memujinya, karena rambutku yang merah ini mengingatkannya kepada mendiang Ayahku," kata Kushina memilin rambutnya.

"Masa sih? Kukira rambutmu itu sangat indah, Kushina-chan, jangan membencinya," kata Minato tersenyum, apa Kushina tidak salah dengar? Minato memuji rambutnya, jantungnya berdesir dan mukanya memerah, sangat merah.

"Kamu demam? Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tak dapat berkutik.

"Ka-kamu orang pertama yang memuji rambutku, Minato-kun, terima kasih," senyum Kushina.

"Kamu juga mempunyai senyum yang amat sangat indah, tetapi kenapa di depan orang lain kamu jarang tersenyum?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah, Minato-kun! Aku cuma ingin orang-orang tak meremehkanku-_ttebane_!" seru Kushina, tetapi mulutnya langsung terkatup rapat.

"A-aku aneh ya? Minato-kun?" Minato tertawa riang dan membelai rambut Kushina.

"Tidak! Kamu menarik, jangan punya alasan untuk membenci dirimu sendiri, Kushina-chan, tetaplah tersenyum, _dattebane_-mu semakin menambah pesonamu Kushina-chan," Minato tetap tersenyum pada Kushina, entah kenapa, hanya gadis itu saja yang dapat membuatnya nyaman, dari awal saja ia sudah tertarik padanya.

"A-aku mengucapkan _dattebane_ kalau sedang semangat, Minato-kun, tapi aku ingin menghapusnya karena tidak ingin terlihat aneh," kata Kushina berusaha mengalihkan topik dan mengalihkan semburat merahnya.

"Aku suka dengan logatmu itu, jangan dihapus, Kushina-chan, itu ciri khasmu," kata Minato, dan ia menambahkan dalam hati.

'Dan aku suka semua yang ada dalam dirimu, kamu semakin membuatku terpesona, Kushina-chan.'

~Our Promise~

"Apa? Pulang bersamamu? Aku tidak mau, Minato-kun! Nanti aku bisa dibantai oleh fans-fansmu!" seru Kushina, meskipun baru saja pindah ke sini, ia tahu Minato sangat disukai oleh para gadis, karena mereka menatap Kushina dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku tidak mau kamu tersesat dijalan, Kushina-chan, kamu buta arah, ingat?" canda Minato, ia berhasil mengorek kenyataan bahwa Kushina buta arah.

"Ayolah, nanti kutraktir ramen di sekolah," bujuk Minato, mata violet Kushina terbelalak, mulai tergiur dengan ajakan Minato.

"Ba-baiklah! Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Minato-kun!" kata Kushina, berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Minato dan memasuki Ferrari hitamnya.

"Mobilmu bagus, Minato-kun," puji Kushina, ia duduk di jok kulit berwarna putih dan aroma yang khas dengan Minato menguar dari ac-nya.

"Terima kasih, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, Minato-kun, kalau tidak salah Jalan Ichini," kata Kushina berusaha mengingat-ingatnya.

"Bahkan alamat apartemenmu kamu tidak tahu? Duh, Kushina-chan, untung ada aku, kalau tidak kamu akan berputar-putar tanpa arah di Kota Konoha yang luas ini!" seru Minato tertawa, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Minato-kun, berhenti menggodaku-ttebane!" seru Kushina, tetapi Minato tidak mendengarnya dan masih tertawa, Kushina mendengus dan mencubit lengan Minato.

"Awas kau, Minato-kun!" Minato meringis kesakitan, tenaga Kushina tidak seperti cewek pada umumnya.

"Hihi, iya Putri, ayo berangkat!" seru Minato menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat.

~Our Promise~

"Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Minato melihat kamar yang agak tergolong kecil tersebut, tapi dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibunya, jadi tidak masalah menurutnya.

"Iya, ayo masuk, Minato-kun," kata Kushina membuka pintu apartemennya, Minato menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, aku tidak siap bertemu dengan Ibumu, haha," tawa Minato dengan gugup, Kushina tertawa keras.

"Aduh-duh Minato-kunn, Ibuku masih kerja, jadi hanya ada kita berdua," kata Kushina masih belum dapat berhenti tertawa.

"Kamu seperti menantu yang akan bertemu mertuanya saja! Tenang, Ibuku baik kok!" tawa Kushina, Minato semakin gugup, hanya ada dia dan Kushina di apartemennya, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuki otak Minato, tetapi ia harus menguasainya.

"A-ah, begitu ya, ya sudah, ayo masuk," suruh Minato setelah tawa Kushina berhenti.

"Iyap! Jangan lupa lepas sepatumu-ttebane!" seru Kushina, Minato hanya bergerak kaku karena masih gugup.

"Oh ya, kamu tunggu dulu ya! Aku akan ganti baju-ttebane!" kata Kushina menghilang di balik kamar yang lain, Kushina berganti baju? Baju seperti apa yang ia kenakan? Tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Minato-kun, mau minum apa?" pertanyaan Minato menguap begitu melihat sosok dari balik pintu, rambut merah panjangnya tampak meluncur halus dipunggungnya, baju polos berwarna putih yang agak ketat itu menarik perhatian Minato, karena ternyata Kushina mempunyai lekuk yang bagus juga, lalu ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru, Kushina sangat menawan, tapi kenapa Minato berpikir begitu? Padahal ia sudah meliihat banyak cewek yang berusaha menggodanya dengan berpakaian tidak senonoh dan dia tidak tergoda, tapi Kushina Uzumaki, cewek yang baru hari ini ditemuinya yang berpakaian biasa seperti itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Minato-kun! Aku tanya, kamu-mau-minum-apa? Kamu mikirin apa sih-ttebane?" tanya Kushina, Minato mulai sadar dan salah tingkah.

"A-aku terserah Kushina-chan saja," Kushina mendengus kesal, baru kali ini Minato seperti itu.

"Bilang dari tadi dong! Dasar durian kuning merepotkan!" Minato tertawa atas julukan yang diberikan Kushina itu, ia sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Minato ketika Kushina tampak kesusahan membuka lemari dapur yang ada di atas karena tangannya tak sampai, tentu saja Kushina tidak sependek itu, jangan salahkan dia kenapa tukang yang mengatur perabotan di Rumah Kushina meletakkan lemari dapur itu tinggi sekali, bahkan Ibunya saja harus menaiki kursi untuk mengambilnya, karena jumlah lemari itu terbatas, jadi mau tidak mau dipakai, beli lagi? Tidak tidak tidak, ia tidak mau membelinya lagi karena harus membeli satu set.

"Maaf merepotkan," kata Kushina, Minato terkekeh, ia mengambil barang yang hendak diambil Kushina, yaitu teh Assam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang merepotkan untuk gadis sepertimu, Kushina-chan," kata Minato menyerahkan teh itu dan tersenyum.

"Ka-kamu menunggu di ruang keluarga dulu! Akan kubuatkan teh yang enak-ttebane!" kata Kushina mendorong punggung Minato keluar dari dapur.

"Begitu ya? Oke, ku tunggu, Kushina-chan~," Minato tersenyum kepada Kushina, Kushina juga akan membuktikan kalau dia hebat, lalu Kushina teringat satu ide.

"Minato-kun, mau makan disini tidak?" tanya Kushina, Minato tampak bimbang, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk cepat.

"Yap!"

~Our Promise~

"Bagaimana rasanya, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina memakan ramen asin yang tadi ia buat untuknya dan Minato, Minato memakan ramen itu dan memejamkan mata.

"Rasanya… Hum, rasanya ya?" Kushina menantikan jawaban dari Minato.

"Rasanya, tak enak Kushina-chan!" kata Minato meletakkan sumpitnya, tubuh Kushina bergetar, mukanya memerah, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meledak karena amarah.

"Setidaknya! Habiskan dong, Minato-kun!" Kushina hendak memukul Minato, tetapi gerakannya dihentikan karena tangan Minato sudah mencegah terjadinya hal itu.

"Hihi, aku bercanda, Kushina-chan, ini enak kok, apapun yang kamu buat, pasti akan terasa enak," kata Minato tersenyum lembut, muka Kushina memerah, bukan karena amarah, tetapi karena Minato memuji masakannya.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Kushina gugup, tangannya sudah ia letakkan di meja.

"Kushina-chan, kamu lucu sekali sih, baru saja kamu marah sama aku gara-gara aku mengejek masakanmu, dan sekarang sifat lembutmu itu muncul kembali," tawa Minato, wanita ini memang benar-benar menarik.

"Ihh, Minato-kun tidak suka ya?"

"Bukan begitu, kamu satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini, Kushina-chan," Minato membelai rambut merah Kushina yang panjang.

"Bahkan Mamaku jarang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini, karena Mamaku jarang ada di rumah," Minato tersenyum pahit, Kushina melihat perubahan sorot matanya, Kushina tersenyum.

"Minato-kun, jangan sedih begitu dong, aku juga kan seperti kamu, tapi aku sekarang tidak merasa kesepian lagi, karena ada Minato-kun, sahabat laki-laki pertama yang aku punya!" Minato menatap iris mata violet itu, hatinya terasa perih.

'Jadi kamu hanya menganggapku sahabat, Kushina-chan?' pikir Minato.

"Minato-kun? Kamu kok diam begitu?"

"A-ah tidak apa-apa Kushina-chan! Kamu juga sahabat cewek pertama yang aku punya," kata Minato, masih membelai rambut merah Kushina itu.

"Oh ya, Minato-kun ikut klub apa di sekolah?" tanya Kushina antusias, dia ingin satu klub dengan Minato.

"Aku? Aku ikut karate, Kushina-chan, kamu mau ikut? Aku sudah sabuk hitam tapi," kata Minato, Kushina mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali!" Minato tersenyum, klubnya pasti akan tambah ramai bila didatangi seorang Kushina.

"Yahh, aku juga ketua klubnya sih, jadi kamu ku terima!"

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan salah dulu, aku menerimamu karena aku tahu sekali pukulan dan tendanganmu itu bertenaga laki-laki Kushina-chan," goda Minato dan sukses membuat rambut merah Kushina berkibar-kibar.

"MINATOO-KUN!" dan satu hal yang pasti, seorang Namikaze Minato tak akan selamat sekarang.

~To Be Continuee~~

A/N: Gimanaa gimanaa? *Antusias* dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	2. Our Promise 2 : Minato & Kushina's date

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : TYPo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : Anak gadis berambut merah itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, ia murid yang datang dari Kota Uzushio, ke Kota Konoha. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal dan ia hidup berdua dengan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja. Kushina adalah anak yang tangguh, tetapi di balik semua itu ia sangat rapuh. Ia ingin ada sandaran hati di mana ia bisa menumpahkan semuanya. Akankah Namikaze Minato, pemuda ramah jenius yang baik hati dan mempunyai banyak fans ini akan mengabulkan impian Kushina? Check it out! ;D

A/N : Here we go! Chapter 2! :D Special thanks buat temen-temen sekelasku yang udah ngasih saran untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini, hihi. Temen-temen XI-2 Farmasi yaitu **Almira Rokhana, Christina Prasetyo Sari**, dan **Mega Argadia** ;D makasih banyak buat saran-saran kalian!

**Our Promise**

**By: Haruno Kira**

Sudah seminggu ini sesosok Namikaze Minato mengenal gadis bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang sangat menarik. Tiba-tiba sang pemuda ini ingat akan pesan Mamanya kepadanya untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah, tapi hei? Kushina bukan pacar Minato kan?

'Tapi aku akan membawanya, siapa tahu nanti Kushina-chan jadi pacarku?' batin Minato sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia membayangkan bagaimana bila ia dan Kushina berpacaran? Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali, karena Minato sudah sadar akan perasaannya pada Kushina, tetapi Kushina? Sebaliknya, sepertinya ia baru menganggap Minato sahabatnya.

"Kushina-chan," panggil Minato kepada Kushina yang masiih sibuk mendengarkan pelajaran tersebut.

"Kenapa, Minato-kun? Nanti saja ya! Aku masih serius belajar-ttebane!" kata Kushina, Minato tersenyum, sungguh tidak salah ia menyukai gadis unik yang bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Nanti kamu mau ke rumahku tidak? Ku kenalkan pada kedua orang tuaku," gerakan tangan Kushina yang sedang menulis berhenti, iris matanya menatap iris mata Minato dengan tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Memangnya itu harus?" tanya Kushina, Minato masih saja menampakkan senyum simpulnya.

"Tentu saja, Kushina-chan, hanya formalitas, kamu tidak mau berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuaku? Mereka baru saja kembali dari luar negeri, pasti mereka senang jika aku membawa sahabat baruku ke rumah," kata Minato, Kushina masih tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya tidak mau, Minato-kun, aku hanya gugup," kata Kushina memilin-milin rambut panjangnya.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku juga akan berkenalan dengan Ibumu deh! Impas kan?" cengir Minato, memang, Kushina sudah berkali-kali mengajak Minato untuk bertemu Ibunya, karena ia ingin memperkenalkan sahabat pertamanya di Konoha ini.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, Minato-kun, tapi maaf kalau aku agak tidak sopan nanti di sana," kata Kushina, melanjutkan menulis dan mendengarkan gurunya lagi.

"Tentu saja Kushina-chan!" Minato tersenyum mengingat bagaimana nanti reaksi Ibunya ketika bertemu dengan anak gadis pertama yang baru kali ini Minato bawa ke rumahnya.

~Our Promise~

Minato mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali, memanggil sang empunya rumah untuk membukakan. Dari dalam, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, Minato menatap gadis yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya, gadis itu tampak gugup, Minato tersenyum dan memegang tangan sang gadis sejenak.

"Tenanglah."

Jantung Kushina berdetak lebih kencang, kehangatan yang Minato salurkan dari tangannya sanggup membuat perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, mukanya memerah. Tetapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang di buka.

"Minato! Kamu kan sudah punya kunci sendiri, kenapa memintaku membuka-," ucapan sang wanita paruh baya itu terhenti ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran dan menggandeng anak gadis yang tampak malu-malu tersebut.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya Minato membawa anak gadis juga ke rumah!" seru wanita tersebut memeluk anak gadis yang tadinya digandeng Minato tersebut.

"Mama, tenanglah! Lebih baik kita masuk dulu dan menyajikan gadis ini minuman dan makanan kan?" tanya Minato melepaskan pelukan mamanya, Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan terima kasih, karena tadi Mamanya memeluknya erat sekali.

"Benar juga! Ayo masuk, kami akan menghidangkan makanan yang enak untukmu," ajak Mama Minato, wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata emerald itu menggandeng tangan Kushina dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah Namikaze yang sangat besar dan luas tersebut.

"Minato! Kamu ganti baju dulu sana! Aku akan menyuruh pelayan kita mengambilkan hidangan dan juga memanggil Papamu!" seru sang Ibu dengan semangat, sesaat kemudian ia langsung menghilang, sementara Kushina? Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku harus melakukan apa di sini, Minato-kun?" Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut merah panjang Kushina, membuat Kushina mendengus kesal karena rambut merahnya berantakan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan Mamaku, ia memang orang yang cerewet, tetapi pasti ia akan cocok dengan kamu, Kushina-chan, aku harus ganti baju dulu," kata Minato mengambil ranselnya yang ada di samping Kushina, tetapi sebelum Minato pergi, Kushina menahannya dengan menarik baju Minato.

"Jangan lama-lama, Minato-kun," Kushina menatap iris safir Minato, tak dapat disangka, seorang Kushina yang pemberani itu mempunyai sifat yang pemalu juga? Minato terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, hanya berganti baju tak akan memakan waktu lama, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya.

Kushina duduk diam di sofa putih milik keluarga tersebut, ia menatap sekeliling. Ada foto besar yang terpajang di ruang tamu tersebut. Foto wanita dengan rambut pirang yang sedang duduk manis, di sampingnya ada anak kecil yang warna rambutnya senada dengan wanita tersebut, umurnya mungkin masih 10 tahun ketika foto itu dicetak, ia berdiri di samping wanita itu. Di sebelahnya lagi ada lelaki dengan warna rambut hitam tetapi dengan warna mata yang serupa dengan Minato, ia juga berdiri dan memegang pundak wanita berambut pirang. Ketiganya tampak tersenyum bahagia, terlebih lagi anak yang ada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa tersebut. Kushina mendekati foto tersebut, merasa iri, karena selama 16 tahun hidup di dunia, keluarganya tidak pernah foto bersama seperti ini.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah punya suami dan anak, aku akan berfoto bersama walaupun anakku masih bayi, dattebane!" gumam Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu menyukai foto itu?" ternyata wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang ada di foto tersebut sudah ada di samping Kushina.

"A-a maaf Namikaze-san!" wanita itu tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku Namikaze-san? Panggil saja aku Kaa-san," kata wanita tersebut, Kushina terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san adalah panggilan untuk Ibu," bantah Kushina, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tak apa, aku ingin kamu memanggilku seperti itu, siapa namamu?"

"Ba-baiklah, namaku Uzumaki Kushina," Kushina dan Ibu Minato kembali duduk di sofa putih yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Wah, nama yang cantik! Sebentar ya, suamiku masih berganti baju, aku ingin kamu menemui suami-," ucapannya terpotong ketika laki-laki berambut hitam dengan warna mata sapphire masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Wah, ini pacar Minato ya? Cantik sekali," kata lelaki itu, muka Kushina memerah.

"A-aku bukan pacar Minato-kun," kata Kushina malu-malu.

"Aihh dia malu, Pa, manisnyaa," Wanita bernama Lisa itu memeluk Kushina, yang semakin membuat Kushina salah tingkah.

"Lepaskan, Ma, kupikir Kushina-chan tak mau dipeluk seperti itu," suara Minato membuat Kushina mencari sosoknya, dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru panjang itu turun dari tangga, hanya ada satu kata yang terbersit dalam benak Kushina.

'_Keren, aku tidak menyangka Minato-kun sekeren ini, pantas saja ia mempunyai banyak penggemar, tu-tunggu! Tapi kan dia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang lama denganku, dattebane! Lantas kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Minato-kun sekeren itu! Kushina payah!'_

"Kushina-chan? Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Minato memecahkan lamunan Kushina, Kushina cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Si-siapa yang melihatmu, bo-bodoh!" Kushina menahan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Jadi kamu mengelaknya, Kushina-chan? Kamu tidak pintar berbohong, kalau kamu tidak berbohong kenapa kamu mengalihkan wajahmu dan bicara tergagap gitu, kamu memang manis, Kushina-chan," senyum Minato, Kushina merasakannya lagi, perasaan yang sama ketika digandeng Minato, perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dengan cepat.

"Aihh! Mesranya kalian berdua! Kata Kushina, kalian tidak berpacaran? Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat seperti orang yang berpacaran?" tanya Lisa polos, membuat Kushina tertegun. Apa iya dirinya dan Minato seperti orang pacaran?

"Masa sih? Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina, Lisa tersenyum senang karena akhirnya calon menantunya ini membalas perkataannya.

"Jadi bukan? Yah, padahal aku berharap mempunyai menantu secantik dirimu, Kushina," goda Lisa, Kushina tersenyum, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi, Ma, ya sudah aku harus mengantarkan Kushina-chan pulang dulu, sudah jam segini, aku berangkat ya!" seru Minato menarik tangan Kushina, Lisa dan Sato tampak tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu.

"Jadi ingat masa muda ya, Pa!" kata Lisa, Sato tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Lisa.

"Iya."

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-chan, kamu mau pergi sama aku tidak?" tanya Minato, memang hari masih sore, jadi masih banyak waktu untuk pergi bersama Miinato, lagipula Ibunya tak akan pulang sebelum jam 9 malam.

"Yah, bolehlah, dari pada aku kesepian di apartemen," senyum Kushina, Minato tahu sekali ia akan mengajak Kushina kemana, dan pasti ia akan menyukainya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Papa dan Mamaku, Kushi-chan?" Minato menatap Kushina yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Mereka orang yang sangat menarik, Minato-kun! Kamu harus bersyukur keluargamu masih lengkap-ttebane!" Kushina menatap mata safir Minato yang memandangnya lembut.

"Mi-Minato-kun! Lihat jalan!" seru Kushina, Minato segera sadar dan melihat jalan lagi.

"Oh-uhm, kamu mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kushina, Minato hanya menyeringai.

"Sebuah tempat, kamu pasti akan menyukainya."

~Our Promise~

Mobil Ferrari Minato berhenti di toko kecil tetapi ramai akan pengunjung itu, toko itu bernama 'Get One'. Kushina membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ia tak pernah berada di toko semacam ini, sebuah toko di mana toko itu menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk wanita. Tapi yang paling langka adalah, seorang cowok, mengajak Kushina ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kamu serius?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato, Minato tersenyum.

"Yah, aku kan bilang kamu **akan **menyukainya, meskipun sekarang ini kamu belum menyukainya, tapi siapa tahu kamu akan menyukainya, Kushina-chan," senyum Minato, ia keluar dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu penumpang Kushina dan menyuruh Kushina keluar.

"Yah, setidaknya karena sudah sampai sini, ayo beli sesuatu, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, ia masih tidak yakin ia akan menyukai toko ini.

"Ayo beli sesuatu yang kembar, Kushina-chan," mereka memasuki toko itu, aroma segar citrus menghampiri indra penciuman mereka, mereka beranjak masuk ke dalam.

"Toko ini tidak buruk juga, banyak sekali hal-hal yang menarik dijual di sini," kata Kushina memegang anting berbentuk sayap warna putih yang indah.

"Kushina-chan, kita cari sesuatu yang kembar untuk kita berdua, yuk?" tanya Minato, muka Kushina memerah, bukannya kalau kembaran menandakan mereka itu orang pacaran?

"Kalau kamu tidak mau tidak apa kok, Kushina-chan," sambung Minato ketika Kushina terdiam tak menjawabnya, bukannya Kushina tidak mau, Kushina ingin sekali, setidaknya bolehkah ia melewati batas yang bernama 'sahabat' ini?

"Aku mau kok, Minato-kun, tapi beli apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau gelang saja? Pasti tanganmu akan lebih terlihat cantik bila dihias dengan gelang," goda Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina, muka Kushina bertambah merah, jantungnya berdegap keras sekali, mereka sampai di area di mana gelang-gelang yang banyak sekali dijual dan ditata rapi.

"Kamu saja yang pilih ya, Kushina-chan, aku mau mencari sesuatu dulu," setelah itu Kushina ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Minato yang pergi ke arah lainnya.

"Minato-kun," Kushina memegang kedua pipinya, merasakan panas yang menjalar ke pipinya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini bila bersama lelaki lain.

"Lupakan, Kushina! Tak mungkin seorang Minato menyukaimu! Ia pasti selalu berbuat baik pada wanita-ttebane!" seru Kushina, ia memilih-milih berbagai macam gelang, dan yang pasti ia cocokkan dengan warna kulitnya terlebih dahulu. Satu gelang yang sangat menarik perhatian Kushina adalah gelang yang sederhana, gelang berwarna biru muda yang cantik dengan inisial 'M' dari logam yang terpasang pada tengah-tengah gelang tersebut. Kushina memilih gelang itu, ia juga mencari gelang yang serupa dengan inisial dirinya, tetapi entah sial atau apa, Kushina tidak menemukan gelang berwarna biru muda, melainkan gelang berwarna hitam dengan inisial 'K' di tengah-tengahnya.

Sementara dengan Minato, ia sedang berada di konter yang menjual berbagai macam jepit rambut. Ia ingin tahu jepit rambut yang cocok untuk rambut merah Kushina yang panjang. Satu jepit rambut menarik perhatiannya, jepit rambut dengan bunga mawar putih yang terbuat dari logam tersemat di pojok jepit rambut hitam tersebut.

"Pasti cocok untuk Kushina-chan! Ku harap ia senang akan pemberianku," senyum Minato, ia segera mengambil jepit rambut itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-chan, kamu sudah menemukan gelangnya?" tanya Minato, Kushina segera memperlihatkan gelang tersebut.

"Gelang itu sangat indah, Kushina-chan!" muka Kushina memerah lagi, lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara pada mitra bicaranya ini.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu selera Minato-kun, jadi aku pilih yang ini saja, lagi pula Minato-kun seenaknya saja meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku bingung dattebane!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Wah wah, kebetulan atau takdir, tapi selera kita sama, Kushina-chan," Minato mengambil gelang tersebut.

"Kamu tunggu di sini ya, aku akan membayarnya," kata Minato, Kushina tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, melihat Minato berjalan ke arah kasir dan tampaknya gadis yang menjaga kasir itu terpesona pada Minato, dada Kushina sakit, rasanya ia tidak mau Minato dekat dengan gadis tersebut, Kushina memegang dadanya dan tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato sudah selesai membayarnya dan segera menepuk pundak sang gadis itu pelan.

"Kenapa kamu melamun, Kushina-chan?" Kushina tersentak.

"Mi-Minato-kun! Kamu itu mengagetkanku!" seru Kushina.

"Haha, ayo keluar, Kushina-chan," Minato menarik tangan Kushina dan keluar dari tempat itu. Sesampainya di luar, ketika Kushina hendak membuka pintu mobil Minato, Minato menghentikannya, Kushina menatap Minato heran.

"Kenapa kau menahanku, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato menunjukkan cengirannya, ia membuka bungkus yang berisi jepit tersebut, dan memakaikannya pada rambut Kushina.

"I-ini," Kushina meraba bagian rambut Kushina, sentuhan Minato masih terasa membekas pada rambutnya, muka Kushina memerah.

"Kamu cantik dengan jepit rambut itu, tak salah aku membelikannya untukmu," jadi ini sebabnya Minato meninggalkan Kushina tadi, untuk membeli jepit rambut ini, manisnya.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun," Minato membuka bungkusan yang berisi gelangnya dan gelang Kushina, Kushina mengira ia akan memakainya sendiri dan menyuruh Kushina memakai gelang itu juga, tetapi, Minato menarik tangan Kushina lembut dan memakaikan gelang biru muda yang berinisial 'M'.

"Minato-kun! Tapi itu kan gelangmu," tanya Kushina, ia mengira mereka akan memakai inisial mereka masing-masing.

"Bukannya kamu menyukai gelang biru muda ini? Lagipula aku ingin kamu memakai gelang dengan inisial namaku agar kamu selalu mengingatku, Kushina-chan, jangan dilepas sekalipun, ya?" senyum Minato, Kushina menatap tangan kirinya yang sekarang berhiaskan gelang biru muda dengan inisial 'M'.

"Aku juga memakai inisial namamu, lihat? Aku tak akan melepaskannya juga," kata Minato menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang sekarang berhiaskan gelang hitam dengan inisial 'K'.

"I-iya, aku tak akan melepaskannya, Minato-kun, terima kasih, aku senang sekali," Kushina ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk balasan karena Minato sudah sangat baik kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit di kepala gadis Uzumaki ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang, Kushina-chan, aku akan mengantarmu," saat Minato mengalihkan pandangannya, Kushina secara tiba-tiba mencium pipi Minato yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua iris sapphire itu terbelalak.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku, dattebane," Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Minato, baru kali ini ia mencium seorang pemuda. Tetapi pemuda itu sangat berarti baginya. Sementara, muka Minato memerah, dadanya berdebar keras sekali.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil, Kushina-chan," ajak Minato, membukakan pintu untuk Kushina, Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih ya, Minato-kun, hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik untukku," kata Kushina ketika Minato sudah duduk di kursi pengemudinya.

"Yah, tidak masalah, Kushina-chan, kamu senang hari ini?" tanya Minato sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku selalu senang saat bersamamu, Minato-kun," Kushina menatap safir Minato, Minato tertawa.

"Aku juga senang bersamamu, Kushina-chan, selalu senang," tawa Minato terhenti, ia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kushina-chan, Ayah kamu supir ambulans ya?" celetuk Minato tiba-tiba, Kushina terdiam, mata violetnya terbelalak kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Minato tak mengerti, ia ingin menggoda Kushina, tetapi Kushina malah mentertawainya.

"Kamu lucu sekali, Minato-kun, Ayahku kan sudah meninggal," Minato lupa akan hal itu, ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, sementara Kushina masih tertawa keras.

"Maaf, aku lupa," Kushina menghentikan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, tak apa kok, Minato-kun, hihi," Minato cemberut, Kushina yang menyadari akan hal ini melanjutkan tawanya.

"Mukamu lucu sekali, Minato-kun," Kushina senang, ia dapat membalas semua godaan Minato yang sering dilontarkannya.

'Kruyukkk' tiba-tiba tawa Kushina terhenti dan Minato tertawa, menyadari bahwa suara erangan perut itu terdengar dari gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kamu lapar, Kushina-chan? Energimu pasti habis untuk tertawa, ayo kita makan dulu," Kushina mendengus, kenapa sekarang ia yang ditertawakan sih? Minato membelokkan mobilnya dan menghentikannya di kedai ramen yang ia tahu.

"Ayo turun, Kushina-chan," Minato membukakan pintunya dan menjulurkan tangannya berharap tangan Minato akan disambut oleh gadis yang mukanya masih cemberut itu.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan, kamu lapar kan?" memang tak dapat dibohongi kalau perut Kushina sudah lapar dari tadi, Kushina menyambut tangan Minato dan keluar dari mobil itu. Aroma ramen langsung menyergap hidung Kushina, ia semakin lapar.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato duduk di samping Kushina.

"Aku mau pesan ramen asin saja, Minato-kun, kalau kamu?" tanya Kushina.

"Sama deh, ramen asinnya dua ya, Teuchi-san!" seru Minato kepada bapak-bapak tua yang membelakanginya.

"Wah wah, Minato, siapa gadis yang kamu bawa ini?" tanya Teuchi kepada Minato, Minato menunjukkan cengirannya dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi baru calon, Teuchi-san," Kushina tidak mengerti kode rahasia yang Minato tunjukkan ke pemilik kedai ramen paling laris di Konoha itu.

"Oh, tentu saja, Minato, tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubuatkan pesanan kalian," kata Teuchi kembali sibuk dengan ramen di hadapannya.

"Apa arti dari jari kelingking itu, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri," Kushina cemberut, Minato selalu saja begini, padahal Kushina hanya ingin tahu saja.

~Our Promise~

"Enak sekali!" seru Kushina, ia sudah menghabiskan mangkok keduanya, Minato tersenyum melihat cara Kushina makan.

"Apa kamu tidak kenyang, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, ia hanya memakan satu mangkok saja dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Sudah kenyang, dattebane, maaf ya Minato-kun, kamu pasti risih melihat anak perempuan yang makan banyak seperti aku," Minato tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa harus risih? Kamu memang harus makan banyak karena kamu sepertinya kurang nutrisi, lihat, badanmu kurus sekali," goda Minato.

"Jangan menggodaku, dattebane!" Minato masih tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kushina yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Sudahlah, berapa semuanya, Teuchi-san? Kamu tunggu di luar ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk dan segera keluar, tetapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, sakit sekali, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk, Kushina memegangi kepalanya, ia merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa, kenapa ya?

"Kushina-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato, ia khawatir melihat Kushina membungkuk dan memegangi kepalanya, sekarang jantungnya berdebar kencang, bukan, bukan seperti debaran ketika ada Minato di sampingnya, debaran ketika Minato di sampingnya terasa nyaman. Tapi kali ini, debaran itu terasa sakit.

"Minato-kun, ayo pulang, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat," Minato mengangguk, ia segera menuntun Kushina ke arah mobil Ferrari hitam dan mendudukkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, pakai sabuk pengamanmu," Minato sudah berada di kursi pengemudi, rumah Kushina masih jauh, masih 30 menit kalau ditempuh dengan mobil.

"Ibu," sesaat kemudian Kushina terlelap.

~Our Promise~

"Aku sudah selesai bekerja, aku pulang duluan ya, Toru," kata Mina kepada rekan kerjanya ini.

"Yah, hati-hati di jalan, Mina-san," sudah saatnya pulang, Uzumaki Mina tersenyum akan segera bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya, ia membuatkan ramen kesukaan Kushina saat ia bekerja, anaknya pasti senang.

Akhir-akhir ini ia lembur, maka ia senang dapat pulang pada jam 7 seperti saat ini. Ia lelah, lelah sekali, tapi ia bekerja demi anaknya dengan Jito, suaminya. Tetapi ia sangat rindu pada suaminya itu, tidak ada belaian penuh kasih sayang lagi, tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi darinya lagi. Tanpa sadar, Mina menangis, ia rindu dengan suaminya, ia ingin bertemu suaminya itu.

Mina menyeberang saat jalanan sepi, ia masih menangis, tanpa disadari, sebuah truk dengan pengemudi yang mabuk menghampiri Mina dengan kecepatan tinggi. Supir itu tiba-tiba sadar, tetapi saat ia ingin menghentikan truknya, remnya tak berfungsi.

"KYAAA!"

'DEG' mata violet Kushina terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mimpi buruk, ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling dan ia tenang melihat Minato berada di sampingnya, masih mengemudi.

"Kamu mimpi buruk ya, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato lembut, Kushina mengangguk.

"Aku gelisah, Minato-kun, aku mempunyai sebuah firasat buruk, sangat buruk," Minato menepikan mobilnya, ia menatap mata violet Kushina.

"Tenang saja, Kushina-chan, aku pasti akan melindungimu," Kushina merasa tenang sekarang, ia tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Minato.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun, kamu memang yang terbaik," senyum Kushina, Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina.

"Sudah, kamu tidur lagi saja," Kushina mengangguk dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, sesaat kemudian, ia kembali terlelap.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

A/N : bagaimana? Terima kasih sudah membaca hope you like it! Jangan lupa klik tombol review ^^

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	3. Our Promise 3: What happen!

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : TYPo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : Apa sih yang terjadi dengan Ibu Kushina? "I-Ibu? Ke-kenapa? Padahal aku belum sempat mengenalkan sahabatku kepada Ibu! Aku ingin bercerita banyak pada Ibu! Ibu selalu lembur terus! Aku tidak diperhatikan, tapi saat kita bertemu, kenapa Ibu sudah tidak bernyawa?"

A/N : Makasih sangat buat para reviewer dan para silent reader yang udah baca fanficku ini ^^ Here we go, Chapter 3!

**Our Promise**

**By: Haruno Kira**

Minato menggerutu kesal, padahal sebentar lagi ia sampai di rumah Kushina, tetapi kenapa jadi macet sekali? Sirine ambulans berbunyi dari belakang mobil Minato, menyebabkan pemuda jabrik ini menepikan mobilnya untuk memberi jalan, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai ada ambulans segala? Minato melirik ke arah gadis yang masih tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum kepada sosok tersebut, lalu ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menengok apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat banyak orang berkerumun pada satu tempat.

"Permisi, ini kenapa ya?" tanya Minato, lelaki yang ditanyai Minato lantas menjawab.

"Ada kecelakaan, sebuah truk menghantam wanita yang sedang menyeberang jalan, wanita itu terlempar 5 meter dari tempat kejadian, bersimbah darah, kasihan sekali," kata lelaki itu, Minato membelalakkan matanya dan segera menyelusup untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang ditandu ke mobil ambulans.

"Minato-kun!" Minato menoleh ke belakang, sosok gadis yang tadi tertidur berlari menyusulnya.

"Kushina-chan? Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Minato, Kushina mengangguk.

"Tadi saat kamu menutup pintu mobilmu, aku lantas terbangun dan segera menyusulmu, tenang saja, mobilmu sudah kukunci kok, memangnya ini ada apa sih, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku sedang mencari tahu, Kushina-chan, ayo ikut," Minato menuntun Kushina melewati segerombolan orang. Minato yang lebih tinggi itu berjinjit dan melihat wanita paruh baya mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat sedang ditandu petugas ambulans, wajahnya yang bersimbah darah, mirip seperti orang yang ia kenal.

"Minato-kun, ada apa sih?" tanya Kushina, Minato menatap wajah Kushina, wajahnya mirip dengan Kushina. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kushina-chan, kita kembali saja ya?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Kenapa sih? Kamu kok aneh sekali, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Minato dan segera menyelusup, saat ia mengetahui siapa yang ditandu ambulans itu, matanya terbelalak.

"IBU?" seru Kushina, ia ingin berlari ke arah ambulans itu, tetapi tangan kekar Minato memeluknya.

"Jangan melihatnya, Kushina-chan," Kushina meronta, Minato tidak tega, ia tidak ingin Kushina melihat dengan jelas Ibunya yang bersimbahkan darah itu.

"Minato-kun, LEPASKAN!" seru Kushina, sesaat pelukan Minato mengendor, karena ia kaget baru kali ini ia dibentak Kushina, Kushina melepaskan pelukan Minato dan berlari ke arah ambulans tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina kepada petugas ambulans itu.

"Seperti yang dapat kamu lihat, truk itu, menabrak wanita ini, wanita ini terlempar sejauh 5 meter," kata petugas tersebut menunjuk truk dengan supirnya yang bernasib sama naasnya dengan Ibu Kushina.

"Kushina-chan!" seru Minato, menopang tubuh Kushina yang tiba-tiba lunglai, air mata berada di pelupuk mata sang gadis merah itu.

"Memangnya ia siapa?" tanya petugas itu, Minato meliriknya.

"Ia adalah anak dari wanita tersebut!" seru Minato, Kushina tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dadanya sesak, akan sangat ironis bila setelah Ayahnya meninggal, Ibunya juga meninggal. Sekarang ia sendirian di kota ini, bahkan dari dulu ia tidak pernah menemui kerabatnya, kata Ibunya, kerabat mereka membangun keluarga di kota yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kushina-chan, kamu tak apa?" Minato menatap wajah Kushina, menghapus air mata yang hanya menggenang di pelupuk mata Kushina, tetapi tak sempat mengalir. Sementara ambulans itu sudah melaju ke rumah sakit, Kushina tidak tega melihat Ibunya bersimbah darah seperti itu.

"Uh, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Minato-kun," Kushina harus menenangkan dirinya saat ini, saat Ayahnya meninggal, Kushina sudah banyak menangis.

"Tidak akan, Kushina-chan, aku akan menemanimu," senyum Minato, biasanya senyumnya dapat membuat pipi Kushina merona, tetapi tidak saat ini.

"Minato-kun, ayo, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina dan menuntunnya ke mobil, setelah Minato memastikan bahwa Kushina sudah memakai sabuk pengamannya, Minato segera tancap gas dan berbalik arah dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

~Our Promise~

"Uzumaki Mina, ia dirawat bangsal nomer berapa?" tanya Kushina terburu-buru, suster itu melihat daftar perawatan pasien.

"Ia berada di kamar nomer ICU di lantai 5, silahkan menaiki lift ini," Kushina berlari sekuat tenaga, Minato mengikutinya.

"Kushina-chan! Jangan gegabah!" seru Minato ketika Kushina menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, masuk, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, Minato masuk dan memencet tombol lift bernomer 5.

'_Kami-sama, aku mohon, semoga Ibuku baik-baik saja!' _Kushina sangat khawatir, ia tidak ingin sendirian di dunia ini. Minato melihat kegelisahan tersirat di mata violet Kushina, Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina. Sejak saat itu, Kushina menjadi sangat diam, tidak berkata apapun.

'TING' mereka sampai di lantai 5, pintu lift membuka, gadis berambut merah itu berlari, diikuti dengan Minato. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pintu ICU terbuka dan menampakkan ranjang yang dikerubungi oleh suster dan dokter itu. Kushina merasakan firasat buruk, kakinya berhenti berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Minato mendekat ke para dokter tersebut, Kushina melihat Minato berbincang dengan salah satu dokter, Minato terbelalak dan menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia menghampiri Kushina.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggeleng, Kushina segera menghampiri ranjang tersebut, tampak seorang wanita dengan kulit pucat, di bagian wajahnya tertutupi kain putih, Kushina membuka kain tersebut dan tergelak saat melihat muka sang Ibu yang saat ia kenal.

"I-Ibu? Ke-kenapa? Padahal aku belum sempat mengenalkan sahabatku kepada Ibu! Aku ingin bercerita banyak pada Ibu! Ibu selalu lembur terus! Aku tidak diperhatikan, tapi saat kita bertemu kenapa Ibu sudah tidak bernyawa?" seru Kushina, mengguncang-guncangkan badan Ibunya, Minato menghampirinya dan mengelus pundak Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, biarlah Ibumu dibawa ke ruang jenazah dulu," Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan kosong, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah," Kushina menyingkir dari jasad Ibunya dan mengikuti sang suster dan dokter yang membawa Ibu Kushina ke ruang jenazah.

"Kushina-chan, kamu tidak menangis?" tanya Minato heran, Kushina menggeleng, ia mati rasa.

"Sudah, Minato-kun pulang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya," kata Kushina, Minato menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku kan tadi sudah bilang, Uzumaki Kushina, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" seru Minato, Kushina tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

~Our Promise~

"Kapan upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan?" tanya Minato, ia membelikan Kushina minuman dingin dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Secepatnya, mungkin besok, Minato-kun, kamu datang ya?" tanya Kushina, Minato mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Tentu saja!" Minato ingin mensupport gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Tapi siapa yang akan datang? Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu kerabat-kerabatku, aku masih baru di kota ini," kata Kushina, menatap kaleng jus jeruk yang Minato belikan.

"Aku dan keluargaku pasti datang, Kushina-chan," Minato mengambil kaleng itu dan membukakannya lalu diserahkan kembali kepada Kushina.

"Minumlah, sebentar ya, aku akan menelpon Mamaku dulu," Kushina mengangguk, Minato mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomer Mamanya.

"Iyahh, Namikaze Lisa di sini, ada apa, Minato?" Minato menceritakan semuanya kepada Mamanya, untung saja orang tua Minato sedang tidak dinas ke luar negeri.

"Aku akan segera ke sana! Tunggu Mama ya!" dengan berakhirnya perkataan Nyonya Namikaze itu, telepon dari Minato di tutup.

"Minato-kun, aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus menyusul keluargaku?" tanya Kushina, rahang Minato mengeras, ia segera duduk di samping gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Jangan! Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu? Itu pemikiran yang bodoh!" seru Minato, Kushina hanya terdiam dan meneguk jus jeruk yang tadi dibukakan Minato, ia merasa cairan manis dan dingin melewati tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya, kamu tunggu di sini," kata Minato datar, Kushina membelalakkan matanya, apa Minato marah padanya? Ia menatap punggung Minato yang kian lama kian menjauh.

"Kushina!" sesosok wanita berambut pirang ditemani sesosok pria berambut hitam berlari dan meneriakkan nama Kushina. Kushina menoleh.

"Kaa-san?" ucapnya, wanita yang bernama Lisa itu memeluk Kushina erat.

"Kaa-san sudah tahu semuanya, kamu pasti sangat membutuhkan sandaran kan sekarang?" tanya Lisa, ia menangis, tetapi air mata Kushina seakan kering, ia tak menteskan air mata setitikpun.

"Lihat wajahmu, pucat begini, matamu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sinar kehidupan, kamu tidak boleh begini terus, Kushina," kata Namikaze Sato, Kushina hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, Kushina tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup sekarang.

"Begitukah?" hanya satu kata yang dapat ia lontarkan.

"Kamu tinggal bersama kami saja ya, Kushina?" tanya Lisa, Kushina membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu pasti kesepian hidup di apartemen itu sendirian, dengan pindah ke rumah kami, setidaknya ada Minato yang menemanimu," Kushina menatap gelang berwarna biru muda yang ia pakai, Kushina memejamkan matanya, ia merasa Minato marah padanya.

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san, aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Kushina serasa tertekan saat ia mengucapkan kata 'sendiri'. Memang benar, roda kehidupannya sekarang sedang di bawah, sedang berada pada fase yang tidak nyaman.

"Jangan sok kuat begitu! Kamu harus tinggal bersama kami, Kushina!" seru Lisa, menatap Kushina dengan lembut tetapi tajam, tatapan khas seorang Ibu yang memaksa anaknya.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi berikan aku waktu satu hari untuk berkemas," Lisa tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Tentu saja! Besok upacara pemakaman mamamu kan? Kami pasti datang! Iya kan, Pa?" tanya Lisa, Sato mengangguk cepat.

"Oh ya, di mana Minato?" tanya Sato, Lisa juga tidak menemukan batang hidung Minato.

"Ia ada di bawah, mungkin kalian berselisih jalan," kata Kushina, Lisa dan Sato mengangguk cepat.

"Ya sudah, ku kira ia meninggalkanmu atau apa, awas saja kalau dia meninggalkanmu, akan ku hajar sampai rumah nanti!" seru Lisa, Kushina seakan menemukan dirinya di dalam diri Lisa.

"Jangan cerewet, Lisa, bagaimana jika sekarang kita pulang saja? Kushina, sebaiknya kau menginap bersama kami, kami tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa, hari sudah malam," kata Sato, Kushina mengangguk.

"Papa, Mama, kalian sudah sampai sini? Cepatnya," kata Minato yang baru saja datang.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan kekuatan cinta! Minato, Kushina akan tinggal bersama kita!" seru Lisa, muka Minato menunjukkan semburat merah tipis, tinggal bersama Kushina? Padahal Mama dan Papa Minato sering ke luar negeri. Minato membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh ya? Baguslah," ucap Minato datar karena ia gugup, tinggal satu atap dengan cewek yang disukainya, sementara Kushina semakin menarik kesimpulan bahwa Minato marah padanya. Dadanya sakit sekali.

"Kaa-san, aku berubah pikiran, aku akan di rumah saja malam ini, aku harus mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman, maaf ya," Kushina tersenyum paksa, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yah, ya sudah kalau kamu berpikir begitu, lagipula kamu harus mengemas barangmu, tetapi biar Minato menginap di rumahmu saja ya? Ia bisa menjagamu," kata Lisa, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, nanti akan merepotkan, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, hari sudah malam," kata Kushina.

"Kalau begitu Minato mengantarmu pulang saja deh! Bagaimana?" tanya Lisa lagi tanpa persetujuan dari Minato sendiri, memang dasar orang tua.

"Yah, kalau Minato-kun tak masalah, aku juga tak masalah," senyum Kushina tipis menatap Minato yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu.

"Tentu saja tak masalah! Minato! Antarkan Kushina pulang ke apartemennya ya!" suruh Mamanya seenaknya, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk dan mengikuti arah Minato pergi, Mama dan Papa Minato melambaikan tangan mereka pada Kushina.

~Our Promise~

Sepi, tak ada satu patah kata yang keluar baik dari bibir Kushina dan bibir Minato. Kushina semakin yakin bahwa Minato marah padanya, ia sedih sekali, baru kali ini Minato marah pada Kushina. Tanpa diketahui Kushina, Minato bukannya marah pada Kushina, tetapi, ia gugup karena sebentar lagi akan tinggal satu atap dengan gadis ini. Keheningan yang menyesakkan bagi Kushina, ia adalah orang yang tidak nyaman bila harus diam terus-menerus, apalagi dengan Minato, orang yang biasanya selalu membuat Kushina tambah ingin untuk bercengkrama dengan sosok laki-laki ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kushina, Minato mengikuti Kushina hingga kamarnya. Ketika Kushina membuka pintu apartemennya, Kushina melirik ke safir Minato. Minato balas melirik violet Kushina.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur, Kushina-chan, aku akan pulang, semoga mimpi indah," kata Minato tanpa senyum. Atsmosfer mereka berdua memang menjadi tidak menyenangkan ketika Ibu Kushina meninggal.

"Iya, kamu juga, Minato-kun, terima kasih," violet itu tidak menampakkan cahaya lagi, kini violet itu redup, ingin sekali Minato memeluknya dan menopang Kushina saat ini. Tapi badannya kaku, tidak seperti biasanya, ia biasanya dengan mudahnya menggandeng tangan Kushina, mengelus rambutnya, beda dengan sekarang.

"Ya, kalau begitu, selamat malam, Kushina-chan," seulas senyum tipis terlukis pada paras Minato. Kushina kembali tersenyum pada Minato, sama seperti Minato, senyum yang amat tipis. Kushina menatap nanar punggung Minato yang kian lama kian menjauh.

~Our Promise~

"Uhh," Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari kaca jendelanya yang terbuka. Gadis itu menata selimut warna lavendernya dan merapikan tempat tidur putihnya.

"Aku harus bersiap-ttebane, Minato-kun dan keluarganya akan menghadiri pemakaman Ibuku," setelah mandi, Kushina membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kushina melihat-lihat kimono yang ia punyai, kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak lili putih menarik perhatiannya. Kimono yang sudah ia pakai saat Ayahnya meninggal dulu, ia mengambil kimono itu dan memakanya, rambut panjangnya ia gelung, sejenak Kushina menatap gelang biru muda yang diberikan Minato padanya, Kushina mengambil gelang itu dan memakainya. Benar kata Minato, gelang itu sangat cocok untuk kulit putih Kushina, Kushina tersenyum sejenak. Tak lupa ia pakai jepit rambut dari Minato, jepit rambut yang sangat indah baginya.

'Ting tong' bel apartemen Kushina berbunyi, Kushina segera membuka pintunya dan tampaklah gadis berambut pirang dengan kimono berwarna hitam tanpa corak, ia tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina, apakah kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?" tanya Lisa, Ibu Minato, Kushina membelalakkan matanya.

"Maaf! Aku lupa, Kaa-san, sehabis Minato mengantarku pulang, aku langsung terlelap," Lisa tersenyum ramah.

"Tak apa! Kamu dapat membereskannya nanti, oh ya, Kushina-chan, Minato sehabis upacara ini akan berangkat ke sekolah lagi, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Lisa, nafas Kushina tercekat, tidak maukah Minato menemaninya saat ia kesepian? Setidaknya menemaninya seperti saat ia menemani Kushina di rumah sakit kemarin.

"Kushina, ada apa?" tanya Lisa, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, ayo berangkat, Kaa-san," Kushina menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan mengikuti Lisa.

"Kamu tahu, Kushina, kamu adalah anak gadis pertama yang Minato bawa ke rumah kami, Minato memberikan perhatian berlebih padamu, Minato tidak pernah bersikap baik pada anak gadis sebelumnya, jepit rambut itu, pasti dari Minato, kan?" tanya Lisa, berarti dugaan Kushina salah, Minato tidak selalu baik terhadap semua perempuan.

"Aku selalu berharap kamu dapat menjadi kekasih Minato," Kushina tersenyum pahit, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kekasih Minato? Minato saja masih marah padanya, setidaknya, itu anggapan Kushina.

"Oh ya, kita sehabis ini ke rumah sakit dahulu, selanjutnya kita akan segera melaksanakan upacaranya, aku sudah memesankan kuburan untuk jasad beliau," Kushina mengangguk, kemudian ia memasuki mobil BMW merah, mobil itu kepunyaan Papa Minato, Papa dan Mama Minato duduk di depan, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato duduk di belakang. Minato memakai yukata berwarna hitam polos, Papa Minato juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Ayo berangkat, Pa!" seru Lisa, sementara Minato dan Kushina di belakang masih terdiam. Kushina semakin merasa bersalah.

~Our Promise~

"Uzumaki Mina, lahir tanggal 23 bulan Maret tahun 1969, meninggal tanggal 11 November 2011, adalah sosok yang sangat baik, beliau adalah Ibu yang tangguh. Meskipun beliau ditinggal suaminya, tetapi sosoknya sangat tegar. Semoga saja beliau akan bahagia di Nirwana, …" kata-kata selanjutnya tak didengar oleh Kushina, ia semakin larut pada kesedihannya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang safir selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kushina-chan," gumam Minato, Kushina melihat lama kelamaan jasad Ibunya mulai di kebumikan, menjadi satu dengan tanah. Selanjutnya adalah acara pemberian bunga, Kushina menggenggam erat bunga lili putih yang ada pada tangannya, ia maju dan memberikan bunga itu pada jasad Ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Ibu, engkau adalah Ibu yang terbaik, terima kasih atas didikanmu selama ini, semoga engkau bahagia bersama Ayah di surga," Minato, Lisa, dan Sato menatap sosok Kushina dari belakang, mereka adalah antrian selanjutnya untuk memberikan bunga.

Setelah semua orang, menyampaikan salam terakhirnya pada Uzumaki Mina, maka upacara itu sudah selesai, artinya Minato akan meninggalkan Kushina pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan Kushina? Suasana hatinya sedang sangat kacau, tak mungkin ia pergi ke sekolah sekarang.

"Kushina-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya, maaf," Kushina mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangan pada Minato, Minato menenteng tas ranselnya berwarna hitam, tadi ia ganti di toilet terdekat.

"Kushina, ayo ku antar pulang, kamu mau aku membantumu untuk berkemas?" tanya Lisa, Kushina menggeleng.

"Aku tidak enak pada Kaa-san, lebih baik aku berkemas sendiri saja, terima kasih atas tawarannya," Lisa tersenyum, sungguh sosok yang ada di depannya ini ialah sosok yang sangat kuat dan tabah.

"Baiklah, nanti malam, Minato akan menjemputmu," Kushina mengangguk, menatap Minato yang sudah mulai pergi mengendarai BMW merahnya, sedangkan Mama dan Papa Minato memutuskan untuk naik taksi dan mengantar Kushina dengan taksi.

"Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan Kaa-san, aku sangat tersanjung," Kushina menatap mata emerald Lisa, Lisa tertawa.

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak untuk calon menantuku?" goda Lisa, kemudian mereka bertiga menaiki taksi menuju arah apartemen Kushina.

~Our Promise~

"Uhh~" keluh Minato, ia terlambat memasuki kelas, tapi yah, Minato dimaafkan, karena ia terlambat karena alasan yang jelas. Mamanya memaksanya sekolah hari ini, padahal Minato ingin menemani Kushina, dasar orang tua yang tak tahu perasaan anaknya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu melamun, Minato? Kenapa Uzumaki-san tidak masuk?" tanya Fugaku, salah satu teman lelaki Minato yang ia percayai.

"Uhh, tidak apa, Fugaku, aku hanya memikirkan seseorang, Kushina-chan tidak masuk karena ada urusan keluarga," jawab Minato, ia melihat ke gelang hitam yang kemarin ia beli bersama Kushina, ia selalu teringat akan Kushina.

"Gelang apa itu? Coba kulihat! Wah, kenapa inisialnya 'K'? Jangan-jangan kamu dan Uzumaki-san sudah berpacaran?" Minato sedikit terhibur, Fugaku biasanya tidak berbicara panjang lebar, tetapi kali ini ia berbicara panjang lebar.

"Belum, aku belum berpacaran dengan Kushina-chan, kenapa kamu sekarang jadi banyak bicara? Apa kamu tertular Mikoto, huh?" goda Minato, Fugaku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, mungkin, lagipula akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu dekat dengan Uzumaki-san, jadi aku dapat meluangkan banyak waktuku untuk Mikoto," jawab Fugaku, Minato tersenyum.

"Kalian mesra sekali ya?" Fugaku mengangguk, Minato sedikit iri dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka pasangan paling mesra di Konoha Senior High School ini.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke atap dulu, mau menenangkan diri," kata Minato, memang ini saatnya jam istirahat, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan Kushina, tetapi beda untuk hari ini.

"Yah baiklah, aku juga akan jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Mikoto," Minato meninggalkan Fugaku, semua wanita tampak senang saat Minato lewat di depan mereka, pemandangan yang biasa bagi Minato, tak terasa ia sudah sampai di atap sekolahan.

"Kushina-chan," Minato merebahkan dirinya, matanya menatap gelang hitam tersebut, rambut jabriknya tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus pelan, sinar matahari tidak terik, tetapi hangat, tanpa terasa, safir Minato tertutup.

~Our Promise~

"Aku sendirian di dunia ini, bahkan Minato-kun marah padaku, aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa," Kushina menggumam sembari membereskan barang-barangnya, kini hari sudah siang, matahari pasti terik, tetapi tak ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk pada kamar Kushina, karena Kushina menutup kordennya.

"Lantas untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini? Hanya menambah luka saja," gumam Kushina lagi, ia menatap silet yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Silet untuk memotong lakban-lakban yang dipakai untuk merengkatkan kardus-kardus yang sudah Kushina bereskan.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian berdua, Ayah, Ibu," Kushina mengambil silet tersebut. Ia masih tidak yakin, ia hanya memandangnya saja.

'DEG' mata Minato terbelalak, ia bermimpi buruk, ia bermimpi Kushina pergi meninggalkannya, jantung Minato berdetak kencang.

"Perasaan apa ini?" tanya Minato, ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk bila ia tidak menuju ke rumah Kushina sekarang, ia merogoh kantongnya dan menghubungi Kushina.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area….," perasaan tidak enak itu kian menjadi-jadi, ia menghubungi Fugaku.

"Fugaku! Pulang sekolah nanti bawakan tasku! Aku hendak ke rumah Kushina-chan sekarang!" tanpa membiarkan Fugaku menjawab, Minato menutup teleponnya dan berlari menuju parkiran mobil.

'_Kushina-chan, ku harap kamu baik-baik saja!'_

~To Be Continued~

A/N : maaf sekali, di sini Ibu Kushina mati, kalau tidak, maka alur cerita selanjutnya tak akan terjadi, padahal author sudah membuat plotnya sampai akhir, hehe ^^

Review please! Onegai~


	4. Our Promise 4:Minato & Kushina's romance

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : Typo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P, oh ya chapter ini agak pendek

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, HAH?"/ "A-aku kira, Minato-kun marah padaku, aku sendirian, Minato-kun, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku di sini,"/ "Tentu saja aku, Kushina-chan, jangan mati, hiduplah demi orang yang masih memikirkanmu, aku akan sedih sekali jika kamu meninggalkanku, Kushina-chan,"/ "Namikaze Minato! Kamu pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kamu tak ada kabar? Mobil itu juga harus dipakai Papamu untuk menjemput Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan akan pindah ke rumah kita! Ingat? Dan kenapa tadi Fugaku kesini untuk membawa tasmu, apa kamu kabur dari sekolah, hah?"

A/N : Here we go! Chapter 4 ^-^/

"blablabla" Talk

'_blablablabla' _Mind

"**blablabblabla" **speaking on the phone

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

'_Kushina-chan ku harap kamu baik baik saja!' _Minato segera melajukan mobil BMW merah kepunyaan papanya dengan sangat cepat.

"Minato-kun, maafkan aku," gumam Kushina, meletakkan silet pada pergelangan tangan Kushina, ia kemudian teringat saat-saat indah bersama Minato, Minato menceriakan hari-harinya, membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan selalu ada bersamanya. Apa reaksi Minato bila ia tahu Kushina mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini? Ia membayangkan wajah Minato yang sedih.

"Ah, sudahlah, lagipula Minato-kun sedang marah padaku," Kushina tersenyum sedih, mendalamkan silet, terasa perih, tetapi darahnya belum juga muncul keluar.

Minato terburu-buru keluar dari BMW merahnya, menaiki tangga apartemen Kushina, tak sabar untuk menunggu datangnya lift. Ia takut sekali Kushina akan berbuat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"Uhh," perlahan-lahan darah keluar, tapi baru sedikit, rasanya perih sekali, Minato sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kushina, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen dan meluncurkan tendangan pada pintu Kushina.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minato mendobrak pintu apartemen Kushina dan merebut silet yang sebelumnya dipegang Kushina.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, HAH?" seru Minato, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya, Minato mengangkat pergelangan tangan Kushina dan melihat irisan silet itu. Belum terlalu dalam, Minato mengambil kotak P3K, mengambil obat antiseptik dan membebatkan perban pada pergelangan tangan Kushina.

"A-aku kira, Minato-kun marah padaku, aku sendirian, Minato-kun, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku di sini," kata Kushina, masih menundukkan kepalanya, Minato mengangkat kepala Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, aku hanya gugup, karena kita akan tinggal satu atap, kenapa kamu berpikir begitu? Apakah dengan mati, semuanya akan menyelesaikan masalah? Kamu tidak memikirkan orang yang peduli denganmu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku, Kushina-chan, jangan mati, hiduplah demi orang yang masih memikirkanmu, aku akan sedih sekali jika kamu meninggalkanku, Kushina-chan," Minato menatap mata violet Kushina dan menggenggam erat tangan Kushina.

"Be-Benarkah?" Minato tersenyum, senyum yang Kushina akhir-akhir ini tidak melihatnya. Kenapa Kushina bisa begitu bodoh? Masih ada Minato, masih ada Papa dan Mama Minato, setidaknya ada orang yang memikirkannya dengan teramat sangat, tanpa sadar, air mata Kushina menetes, Kushina menangis, tangisan yang ia tahan-tahan semenjak Ibunya tiada.

"Huhu, Minato-kunn," Kushina memeluk Minato erat, membuat muka tan Minato bersemu kemerahan, Minato menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Kushina-chan, aku akan di sini, menjagamu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku janji," Kushina menangis di dada bidang Minato, menumpahkan semuanya, kegelisahan, kesedihan, dan luka yang ia pendam.

"Tetapi setelah ini, kembalilah ke Kushina yang biasanya, aku merindukan senyumanmu," Minato memeluk Kushina erat.

"Iya, aku janji, hiks," Kushina merasa nyaman berada di dekat Minato. Ia dapat menumpahkan seluruh curahan hatinya pada Minato.

~Our Promise~

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum, matanya sakit akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Tentu saja, masa aku harus menangis terus-ttebane? Aku kan janji sama kamu, Minato-kun," Kushina segera beranjak berdiri, menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terbungkus perban.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun, kalau tak ada kamu mungkin aku kini sudah berada di nirwana," Minato tersenyum, ia membuka korden jendela Kushina, hari sudah beranjak sore, Kushina menangis lama sekali.

"Ayo, akan ku ajak kamu keluar, menghilangkan penat," Minato menggandeng Kushina, Kushina menatap gelang hitam yang dipakai Minato, ia tersenyum. Syukurlah Minato kembali pada Minato yang dulu lagi.

"Iya! Sebentar aku mengambil jaket dulu," Kushina hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan baju putih dengan gambar kupu-kupu, ia mengambil jaket berwarna pink dengan garis-garis hitam.

"Tak kuduga, kamu feminine juga," goda Minato, Kushina memukul pelan punggung Minato.

"Begini-begini juga aku cewek, Minato-kun," Minato tertawa, mereka pergi ke mobil BMW merah dan Kushina duduk di samping Minato.

"Kamu akan membawaku ke mana, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tempat yang bagus, tenang saja!" mobil Minato mulai melaju, Kushina melihat pemandangan dari kaca jendela, ia tersenyum, ia bodoh sekali, hidup di dunia sama sekali tidak buruk, pemandangannya juga bagus.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun, kamu menghalangiku bunuh diri," ucap Kushina masih melihat pemandangan dari jendela, hari sudah semakin beranjak sore, pemandangannya sangat indah, langit sore seperti lukisan master piece dengan campuran warna orange, merah, dan kuning menjadi satu, sangat cantik.

"Yah, bukan apa-apa, aku benar-benar khawatir kepadamu tadi, Kushina-chan, tadi aku sekolah saja dipaksa oleh Mamaku, sebenarnya aku mau menemanimu, maaf ya," Kushina menoleh pada Minato, tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting niatmu mulia, Minato-kun," Minato menghentikan mobilnya, Kushina melihat-lihat sekeliling. Sungai jernih yang indah, hamparan rumput yang luas, meskipun di tengah kota, tetapi masih ada tempat seperti ini.

"Kita sampai," ucap Minato, Kushina turun dari mobilnya, matahari yang mulai terbenam terlihat sangat jelas dari situ.

"Indah sekali!" seru Kushina, Minato tersenyum, mengajak Kushina duduk di hamparan rumput berwarna hijau.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu senang."

"Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku senang, ke manapun kamu membawaku pergi, aku akan senang, Minato-kun," niat Minato untuk menggoda kembali muncul, ia menyeringai.

"Walaupun kamu ku ajak ke hotel?" tanya Minato, sedetik kemudian, pukulan Kushina sampai di dada kanan Minato.

"Dasar durian mesum!" Minato tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Kushina, muka Kushina memerah.

"Aku bercanda kok, kenapa mukamu merah, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato. Kushina menatap ke arah matahari.

"Huh, tentu saja karena _sunset_ ini, Minato-kun," Minato tertawa dan menyentil hidung Kushina.

"Kamu tak pandai berbohong, Kushina-chan," tawa Minato kian menjadi, Kushina melengos, sebal karena pria ini tidak berubah, tetap saja menggodanya.

"Minato-kun, kenapa ya? Orang yang kusayangi selalu saja pergi meninggalkanku? Apakah kamu juga akan pergi meninggalkanku juga, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, menatap Minato.

"Kamu bicara apa sih, Kushina-chan? Tentu saja tidak, kamu ada-ada saja," Minato tersenyum lembut, menenangkan hati Kushina yang gelisah.

"Baguslah, Minato-kun, aku senang sekali kamu menjadi sahabatku, aku merasa hatiku sudah tidak kosong lagi, terima kasih," Kushina mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato, aroma lembut menguar dari kepala Kushina, Minato menghirup aroma tersebut dalam-dalam, ingin memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma yang lembut yang berasal dari Kushina.

"Iya, sama-sama, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Kushina-chan," Minato dan Kushina menyaksikan pemandangan di mana matahari turun dari singgasananya, bersiap untuk menerangi bagian bumi lainnya. Tetapi samar-samar masih ada cahaya sang mentari. Pemandangan yang amat sangat mempesona. Minato menatap gadis yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato, rambut merah Kushina tampak sangat cantik diterpa cahaya jingga, matanya yang menerawang ke depan terlihat tegar, meskipun dalam hati sakit.

'_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Kushina-chan, aku tak akan membuatmu terluka dan bersedih lagi, aku ingin kamu selalu tersenyum untukku, bukan menangis karenaku, karena itu, ijinkanlah aku selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, dan memberimu segenap rasa dan cinta dari hatiku,' _Minato tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kushina erat, Kushina menatap mata safir Minato, menatap dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, maaf, aku menggenggammu terlalu keras, ya? Sakit ya?" Kushina tertawa.

"Tidak kok! Rasanya nyaman, Minato-kun," senyum Kushina membuat hati Minato berdegup kencang, mukanya memerah, ia memalingkan mukanya. Tetapi malangnya, semburat merah itu tertangkap oleh mata violet Kushina.

"Minato-kun, kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Kushina, Minato salah tingkah.

"Ahh~ tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena _sunset_," Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, Kushina tertawa lembut.

"Kamu meniru ucapanku! Dasar durian yang tidak kreatif!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Terserah apa katamu lah, Kushina-_hime_," tangan Minato kini berpindah ke pundak Kushina, merangkulnya. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini, Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato, tangan kiri Minato merangkul Kushina, mereka sudah tidak bergandengan lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Minato merangkul Kushina.

"Kau tahu, Minato-kun, aku dulu adalah orang yang susah sekali percaya pada orang yang baru saja aku kenal, tapi kenapa ya? Jika bersamamu, aku selalu berpikir aku dapat selalu mempercayaimu," kata Kushina, Minato menatap sungai yang ada di depan mereka.

"Masa sih? Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tahu Kushina-chan? Ketika aku melihatmu, aku tidak pernah bosan terhadapmu, seperti aku baru saja pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kenapa ya? Aku aneh ya, Kushina-chan" kata Minato memperlihatkan cengirannya yang mampu mempesona semua gadis.

"Uhh, memang saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Minato-kun pikir aku seperti apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Uhm, aku pikir kamu itu menarik dan cantik, Kushina-chan, rambut merahmu, mata violetmu, semuanya sempurna, Kushina-chan," senyum Minato, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang Minato-kun masih menganggapku cantik dan menarik? Meskipun aku sering menyusahkan Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina polos, Minato tertawa.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah kok menganggapmu menyusahkan, Kushina-chan," Minato masih terkekeh.

"Eh, lihat deh, Kushina-chan," Kushina menatap permukaan air yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, kerlap-kerlip lampu juga memenuhi permukaan sungai itu.

"Indah sekali, Minato-kun," Minato tersenyum, sementara ponselnya berdering.

'Bagaikan tetesan hujan di batasan kemarau, berikan kesejukan yang lama tak kunjung datang, menghapus dahaga, jiwaku akan cinta sejati' Minato merogoh kantong celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon, ketika ia melihat nama 'Mama' di ponselnya, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin, tiba-tiba ia pergi dari sekolah dan tidak pulang-pulang, mana pakai BMW Papanya lagi, Mamanya pasti sangat khawatir, akhirnya Minato membuka ponsel flipnya, tetapi ponselnya ia jauhkan dari telinganya.

"**Namikaze Minato! Kamu pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kamu tak ada kabar? Mobil itu juga harus dipakai Papamu untuk menjemput Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan akan pindah ke rumah kita! Ingat? Dan kenapa tadi Fugaku kesini untuk membawa tasmu, apa kamu kabur dari sekolah, hah?" **rentetan pertanyaan diajukan oleh Mama Minato, Namikaze Lisa, Lisa berteriak sehingga Kushina dapat mendengar isi pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, Ma, tadi aku punya firasat tidak enak terhadap Kushina, jadi aku langsung pergi ke rumahnya, Kushina sekarang ada di sini bersamaku, aku akan membantunya mengangkut barang-barangnya, tenang saja, Ma," kata Minato tenang, Kushina tertawa, amarah Lisa tidak seperti tadi lagi.

"**Ya sudah, pokoknya, Mama meminta penjelasanmu saat pulang nanti, Mama percayakan Kushina-chan padamu, cepat pulang!" **dan telepon itu ditutup oleh Lisa, Kushina semakin tertawa.

"Mamamu itu ternyata over-protektif sekali padamu ya, Minato-kun," Minato menghela nafas.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kan dari tadi aku tidak ada kabarnya, Kushina-chan, beliau pasti khawatir, itu wajar, naluri seorang Ibu, Ingat?" kata Minato, Kushina tampak sedih lagi mengingat Ibunya.

"E-eto! Maaf ya Kushina-chan, aku jadi mengingatkan," Kushina menggeleng, berdiri tegak dan menggandeng Minato.

"Tak apa, ayo pulang, Minato-kun, daripada kamu diceramahin Mamamu lagi?" Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Minato tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo!"

"Kushina-chan, barang-barangmu yang akan kau bawa hanya segini saja?" tanya Minato, Kushina hanya membawa 5 dus, isinya barang-barang pribadinya, ada pakaian, pelajaran, koleksi-koleksinya, CD favoritnya dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Yah, besok lagi saja diangkut lagi, Minato-kun, hari sudah malam, kasihan kamu kalau harus angkut-angkut malam-malam begini-ttebane," kata Kushina, Minato membawakan tiga dus, sementara Kushina membawa dua dus yang kecil-kecil.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kamu berkata begitu, ayo segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri, kamu pasti capek kan, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum, memencet tombol lift dan menunggu lift menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu tahu pasti apa yang terbaik untukku, Minato-kun," Minato tertawa, lift telah sampai pada tempat mereka berada, Minato membiarkan Kushina masuk duluan dan selanjutnya baru dia masuk.

"Hei, Kushina-chan, kamu masih memakai gelangnya?" tanya Minato melihat gelang biru muda yang terpasang di tangan kiri Kushina.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah janji-ttebane! Lagipula kelihatannya kamu juga tidak melepas gelangmu, Minato-kun," Minato tersenyum tulus. Di hatinya, ia ingin sekali memajukan hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi hubungan yang lebih lanjut, yaitu berpacaran, tetapi Minato takut bila itu justru akan merusak persahabatannya dengan Kushina.

"Tentu saja, ini kan bukti persahabatan kita, ingat?" Kushina tertawa.

"Tentu saja-ttebane! Habis ini bantu aku untuk menata barang-barangku ya, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, entah kenapa hatinya serasa tertusuk belati bila Minato berkata di antara mereka hanya sebatas sahabat.

Padahal sebenarnya, mereka memendam perasaan masing-masing, takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka, sungguh ironis sekali. Menanggung kepedihan dan beban sendiri-sendiri, padahal kalau salah satu dari mereka menyatakan perasaan, luka dan beban mereka ini akan berakhir.

"Pasti! Tapi… kamu memperbolehkanku masuk ke kamarmu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa sembari jalan ke parkiran apartemen mereka karena mereka sudah sampai ke lantai satu.

"Asal kamu tidak punya niat buruk sih, tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun."

"Wah justru itu yang susah Kushina-chan, bagaimana kalau aku ada niat buruk?" tanya Minato, muka Kushina memerah.

"Aku akan teriak dan memanggil Mamamu! Kamu belum pernah dengar kan kalau aku berteriak histeris-ttebane?" tanya Kushina.

"Ti-tidak deh, sepertinya akan memekakkan telinga, Kushina-chan," Minato sedang membayangkannya, bisa-bisa telinganya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi.

"Nah bagus! Sekarang cepat buka mobilnya-ttebane, aku ingin segera sampai ke rumahmu lalu beristirahat," keluh Kushina, Minato hanya memaklumi, Kushina bukan capek secara fisik, ia masih sehat-sehat saja, tapi ia pasti sakit secara psikis, ia pasti terpukul.

"Iyaa, Kushina-hime, aku akan melesat secepat kilat kuning," kata Minato memasukkan dus-dus Kushina di jok belakang, lalu Minato mengambil dus-dus yang dibawa Kushina dan menatanya.

"Hihi, kamu terlalu baik, Minato-kun," Minato menutup pintu jok belakang dan membuka pintu jok penumpang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina terkikik dan masuk ke dalam mobil Minato.

"Tentu saja boleh-dattebane," Minato segera masuk ke mobilnya dan mengemudi dengann cepat, seperti katanya tadi, secepat kilat kuning.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Maaf kalo update lama! Hehe author lagi banyak ulangan, besok juga ulangan ngapalin 40 nama daun-daunan, nama latin, isi, khasiat dan keluarga malah update fanfic, hehe. RnR please! ^o^/

Balasan Anonymous Review (Balasan yg login di PM yaa ):

Ardymmmm: Yosh! Ini udah update tapi gak bisa telat, makasih udah review! Aku sangat menghargai review anda! ;) review lagi yahhh!

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	5. Our Promise 5: Kushina's condition

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : Typo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : "Sedikit katamu-ttebane? Jelas sekali kamu bersalah! Membuka pintu kamarku dan melihatku..,"/ "….cewek itu rapuh, Minato, dan kita sebagai laki-laki harus menyangga perempuan sehingga mereka tidak akan hancur, ingat itu, Minato"/ "Aku bisa setegar ini karena ada kamu di sampingku, Minato-kun,"

A/N : Here we go! Chapter 5 ^-^/ mungkin disini ada Konan, Sakura, dan Karin, padahal mereka kan tidak seangkatan dengan MinaKushi -_- tapi aku tidak tahu nama-nama teman seangkatan mereka selain Inoichi, Shikaku, Mikoto, Fugaku hehe :D maka dari itu mohon dimaafkan! Gomenne~ chapter ini panjang karena membalaskan dendam pada chapter sebelumnya yang 2000 kata, maka chapter ini 4000 kata~ *Banzai!*

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

Minato menghentikan laju mobilnya, membukakan pintu Kushina dan membuka pintu mobil belakang yang berisikan dus-dus. Melihat itu, penjaga yang berjaga di luar kediaman Namikaze segera menghampiri pewaris utama harta kekayaan Namikaze tersebut.

"Minato-sama, mari ku bantu mengangkatnya," Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, terima kasih, Kotetsu-san," Minato meninggalkan Kotetsu yang membawa 5 dus dengan berbagai macam ukuran tersebut.

"Minato-kun, biar aku bawa saja barang-barangku sendiri, itu kan punyaku, masa dibawakan orang lain?" Minato menghela nafasnya, sudah ia duga Kushina akan menolak bantuan dari Kotetsu.

"Sudah, tidak usah, kamu kan capek, Kushina-chan," Kushina menatap Kotetsu yang sedang mengambil dus-dus Kushina dari Mobil Minato.

"Ih, tapi kan kasihan, Minato-kun, sebentar ya," Kushina berlari menghampiri Kotetsu, Minato memandang Gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Kushina tampak menawarkan bantuan yang pastinya ditolak oleh Kotetsu, tetapi Kushina memaksakan kehendaknya dan akhirnya Kushina membawa dua kardus yang ukurannya nampak kecil dan segera berlari ke arah Minato.

"Ayo Minato-kun, kita segera masuk," ajak Kushina, Minato sebagai seorang lelaki sejati mengambil alih dus-dus yang dibawa Kushina.

"E-eh! Minato-kun!" seru Kushina tampak tidak setuju, Minato menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah, Tuan Putri istirahat saja, biar aku yang bawa dus-dus ini, kamu setuju kan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun, akhirnya aku merepotkanmu lagi," kata Kushina, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, suatu saat aku akan minta balas budinya!" Kushina membelalakkan matanya, balas budi apa yang akan Kushina berikan ke Minato?

"Kalau kamu minta balas budi, Minato-kun tidak ikhlas menolongku, sini-sini biar aku bawa sendiri saja-ttebane!" Kushina berusaha meraih dus-dus tersebut, tapi Minato mengelak dengan mudahnya.

"Aku bercanda, Kushina-chan, tak usah cemberut gitu dong, nanti muka jelekmu tambah terlihat jelek," goda Minato, Kushina menahan amarahnya, mukanya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Minato-kun, aku benci kamu," Kushina melipat tangan di depan dadanya, dan tambah cemberut.

"Masa sih? Kalau begitu aku tak akan menolongmu lagi," goda Minato, meletakkan dus-dus di bawah dan segera berlari, Kushina menatap punggung Minato.

"Minato-kun!" seru Kushina mengambil dus-dusnya dan berlari ke arah Minato, Minato hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bercanda, Kushina-chan, terserah kamu mau membenciku seperti apa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah, bukan karena amarah, tapi tiba-tiba saja panas merambat pada kedua pipinya.

"Eh, kenapa mukamu merah begitu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Minato-kun jangan terus-terusan menggodaku, nanti aku akan salah paham soal perasaanmu ke aku," Kushina melirihkan perkataannya, sehingga pemuda itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kamu berkata apa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Sudah cepat masuk ke rumah!" seru Kushina, Minato membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu ukiran tersebut. Kushina memang tidak dapat berhenti mengagumi kediaman Namikaze yang luar biasa besarnya.

"Tadaima," seru Minato, tampak seorang wanita turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Sudah ku duga! Keributan yang tadi ku dengar pasti ulah kalian! Ayo masuk!" seru Lisa, Lisa membelalakkan mata emeraldnya saat melihat Kushina membawa dua dus.

"Minato-kun! Kenapa kamu membiarkan Kushina-chan membawa dus-dus ini?" seru Lisa, Minato tertawa.

"Tadi sudah ku bawakan, Ma, tapi Kushina-chan tidak mau meminta bantuanku, ya sudah," Kushina menatap Minato tajam.

"Ah, begitu, ya sudah, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, Kushina-chan, di depan kamar Minato, Minato, tunjukkan jalannya, dan bawakan dusnya!" seru Lisa, Minato tersenyum dan membawa dus-dus dari tangan Kushina.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan, ikut aku," Kushina mengangguk.

"Kushina-chan, kamu mau makan dulu?" tanya Lisa, Kushina menggeleng.

"A-ah, tidak usah, Kaa-san, aku masih kenyang!" seru Kushina, Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu bohong, Ma, Kushina tidak makan apa-apa dari tadi, sudahlah, Kushina-chan, makan saja," suruh Minato, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kalau Minato-kun sudah berkata begitu aku tidak bisa membantah lagi, ta-tapi aku mau mandi dulu, Kaa-san," kata Kushina, Lisa mengangguk.

"Silakan, Kaa-san juga mau membuat makanan dulu! Sana, ikut Minato!" Lisa tersenyum dan meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina berdua.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan, kita naik ke atas," Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina dan membawa dua dus dengan satu tangannya.

'_Minato-kun, kuat sekali, pantas saja ia bergelar ketua klub karate. Kushina! Kamu bagaimana sih? Tentu saja Minato itu kuat! Kamu kan sudah pernah melihat dia saat bertanding dan kamu hanya bisa membuka mulutmu dan bengong melihat gerakan-gerakannya yang lincah dan amat sangat cepat,'_

"Kushina-chan? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Ayo naik ke atas," ajak Minato menatap mata violet Kushina, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo, Minato-kun!" Kushina dan Minato melangkahkan kaki mereka ka lantai dua.

~Our Promise~

"Ini kamarmu, Kushina-chan, kamarku berada tepat di depanmu, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku," kata Minato meletakkan dus-dus Kushina di depan pintu kamar Kushina.

"E-eh, Minato-kun, katanya kamu mau membantuku menata barang-barangku?" tanya Kushina, Minat tertawa.

"Iya, tapi aku kan harus mandi dulu, Kushina-chan, kamu juga sebaiknya mandi, kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar, ini kunci kamarmu," kata Minato memberikan kunci kamar kepada Kushina.

Kushina memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan alangkah indahnya kamar Kushina. Kamarnya luas dengan perabotan berwarna coklat dan hitam, dindingnya berwarna krem, lantainya terbuat dari kayu, dan langit-langitnya berwarna putih, kasurnya berukuran king size dengan seprai berwarna coklat muda dan kerangka ranjang yang berwarna hitam, di samping lemari ada pintu yang Kushina yakini itu adalah pintu kamar mandi, Kushina membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan terdapat Bath-up dengan shower, ada juga kloset dan wastafel, lantainya berwarna putih dengan bahan keramik, keramik di samping-samping dindingnya terbuat dari kotak-kotak kecil dengan campuran warna biru tua, biru muda, dan abu-abu, sangat indah. Ada juga pintu yang menyambungkan dengan balkon, Kushina dapat melihat pemandangan halaman Kediaman Namikaze yang sangat indah.

"Kamu suka, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap Minato dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Kamar ini sangat indah, Minato-kun! Aku senang berada di sini!" seru Kushina, Minato tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, Kushina-chan, kamu butuh bantuan untuk membawa dus-dus ini ke dalam?" tanya Minato menunjuk 5 dus yang ditumpuk di depan pintu kamar Kushina.

"Tidak usah! Minato-kun istirahat saja, biar aku yang memasukkannya."

"Tidak, nanti aku dimarahin Mama lagi, akan ku bantu!" Minato mengambil dus pertama dan menaruhnya di depan lemari Kushina yang berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Kushina membawa dus kedua, dan setelah semua dus sudah diletakkan, Kushina menyuruh Minato untuk segera mandi.

"Iya, aku mandi dulu ya, Kushina-chan!" sebelum Minato keluar, ia beranjak mendekat ke Kushina dan mencium pipinya sekilas, membuat Kushina amat sangat terkejut, setelah itu, Minato hanya tersenyum pada Kushina dan menutup pintu kamar Kushina.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Kushina memegang pipinya yang barusan saja dicium Minato, mukanya amat sangat merah.

"Sudah, lupakan saja-ttebane, anggap saja itu hanya nyamuk yang hinggap-ttebane, aku semakin bingung dengan tindakan Minato-kun, padahal kita hanya sahabat, tetapi apa sahabat mencium pipi sahabatnya sendiri? Apa mungkin itu persahabatan antara lelaki dan wanita yang ada di Konoha ya?" tanya Kushina sembari beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia menggelung rambut merahnya ke atas dan menyalakan kran air panas dan dingin. Bersiap untuk memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

~Our Promise~

"Ahh, segarnya-ttebane!" Kushina keluar dari kamar mandinya, wajahnya tampak segar. Kushina hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh putihnya, rambutnya masih ia gelung, ia bercermin di depan lemari yang terletak didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Minato-kun, apa aku cantik bagimu?" tanya Kushina menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, tak sadar bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kushina-chan, makanan sudah si-," ucapan Minato terputus melihat sosok Kushina yang hanya berbalutkan handuk, Kushina menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya melihat Minato berdiri di samping pintunya, safirnya juga terbelalak menatap Kushina.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"MESUMMMM!" Kushina menghampiri Minato dan memukul pipinya sampai Minato terjungkal ke depan kamarnya. Kushina segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"A-aku lupa menutup pintu kamarku-ttebane! Bodohh!" seru Kushina memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa dia seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku? Bukannya seharusnya dia mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya Kushina, Kushina menggeleng keras dan segera membuka kardusnya untuk mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai.

~Our Promise~

"Mukamu kenapa, Minato?" tanya Lisa melihat anak semata wayangnya yang barusan masuk ke ruang makan dengan lebam di pipinya dan hidungnya yang tersumbat dengan tisu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mama, hanya terjadi sedikit kecelakaan," Minato menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Sedikit katamu-ttebane? Jelas sekali kamu bersalah! Membuka pintu kamarku dan melihatku..," ucapan Kushina terhenti saat Lisa dan Sato menatapnya dengan muka serius.

"Melihat apa, Kushina?" tanya Sato, Kushina menggeleng.

"E-eto tidak apa-apa kok, umm…," Kushina tidak tahu harus memanggil Sato apa.

"Tou-san, panggil saja aku Tou-san," Kushina mengangguk.

"Hanya terjadi insiden kecil kok, Tou-san, bukan apa-apa, hehe," Kushine memilin-milin rambutnya dan tersenyum kikuk. Lisa dan Sato tampak saling berpandangan dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ya sudah! Ayo, silakan duduk, Kushina-chan!" Kushina mengangguk dan duduk tepat di depan Lisa duduk dan Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Minato, Mama dan Papa akan berangkat dinas lagi besok," kata Lisa, Minato yang sedang mengambil lauk chicken katsu dan karageenya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Minato, Lisa dan Sato mengangguk lalu memakan hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. Minato sih sudah terbiasa bila Lisa dan Sato pergi, tetapi ia tidak biasa berada di rumah dengan Kushina.

"Ya, besok pagi kami harus berangkat ke airport, kamu tak usah mengantar, sudah ada Izumo-san, kamu dan Kushina berangkat sekolah saja, aku titipkan Kushina ke kamu ya?" tanya Sato, Kushina melirik Minato.

"Iya, baiklah," Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menyantap makanan yang lezat tersebut.

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Kushina-chan, awas saja kamu, Minato, Mama akan menghabisimu saat pulang nanti!" kata Lisa dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya, Minato merinding dan mengangguk kikuk. Kenapa Kushina yang baru saja masuk ke rumah ini sudah diperlakukan layaknya anak kandung? Minato mencuri pandang ke Kushina, tampaknya Kushina masih marah kepadanya, entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

~Our Promise~

"Minato, sini," Minato menghampiri ayah kandungnya tersebut dan ikut duduk di teras bawah menikmati sejuknya angin malam dan indahnya bulan.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin Mamamu agak berlebihan dalam memperhatikan Kushina, tapi kamu jangan cemburu ya? Mamamu begitu karena ada alasannya," kata Sato, menarik nafas dalam dalam dan kembali menasehati sang Namikaze Junior.

"Mamamu merasa sangat bersimpati kepada Kushina, karena Kushina tidak mempunyai orang tua, Mamamu pernah mengalami kejadian tersebut saat kecil, jadi ia dapat merasakan kesedihan Kushina."

"Masa sih, Yah? Aku memang tahu kalau orang tua Mama sudah meninggal tapi aku tidak tahu Kakek dan Nenek meninggal saat Mama masih kecil," Sato tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, makanya aku memberitahumu, Kakek dan Nenekmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Mamamu masih berumur 10 tahun, jadi ia tinggal dengan Neneknya atau buyutmu, dan sekarang Kushina mengalami hal serupa, kedua orang tuanya meninggal, lagipula kamu kan cowok, sudah besar, nantinya juga akan menghidupi sebuah keluarga, jadi Mamamu tidak perlu memperhatikanmu seperti ia memperhatikan Kushina, cewek itu rapuh, Minato, dan kita sebagai laki-laki harus menyangga perempuan sehingga mereka tidak akan hancur, ingat itu, Minato," pesan sang Ayah kepada Anaknya, Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kamu menyukai Kushina, makanya aku berpesan padamu, jangan sampai melukainya, karena seorang lelaki tidak akan pernah melukai seorang cinta sejatinya," kata Sato, ia tersenyum pada Minato dan meninggalkan Minato di teras untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Cinta sejati, ya?" tanya Minato, ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia memandangi gelang hitam yang kembar dengan Kushina.

"Semoga aku dapat mengungkapkan rasa ini pada Kushina suatu hari nanti."

~Our Promise~

Kushina membuka matanya, ia menatap langit-langit berwarna putih, sejenak ia berpikir di mana dia berada? Tetapi ia kemudian ingat bahwa ia berada di Rumah Minato. Minato… Kushina sudah tidak berbicara dengannya lagi setelah insiden itu, Kushina tidak menyalahkan Minato sepenuhnya. Tetapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf, padahal Minato sudah minta maaf padanya berkali-kali semenjak kejadian itu.

"Uhh," Kushina meregangkan ototnya, mengambil seragamnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia sudah harus berangkat sekolah hari ini.

Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia memakai seragam Konoha Internasional Senior High Schoolnya dan menata jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Semalam ia sudah selesai menata semua barang-barangnya dibantu dengan Lisa dan para pembantu yang ada di rumah ini. Tetapi dari awal sampai akhir ia membereskan, Minato tidak membantunya, sehingga ia kepikiran. Setelah ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia turun ke bawah dan melihat Minato yang sedang bersama Ayahnya, pembicaraan itu tampak sangat serius sehingga Kushina memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas dan langsung tidur.

'Tok tok' terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Kushina membuka pintu tersebut, sedikit berharap bahwa itu Minato, tapi ternyata itu adalah pembantunya yang mempunyai rambut hitam pendek.

"Kushina-sama, sarapan sudah siap," kata Meika, salah satu pembantu yang sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun di Kediaman Namikaze.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku Kushina-sama, aku bukanlah orang dari Keluarga Namikaze, panggil aku Kushina saja," senyum Kushina, Meika tampak terkejut, Kushina sangat mirip dengan Minato yang tidak mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel –sama.

"Ada yang aneh, Meika-san?" tanya Kushina, Meika menggeleng dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Kushina," Kushina melihat Meika dari jauh dan hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera sarapan-ttebane!" seru Kushina, menutup kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

~Our Promise~

"Ah, Pagi Kushina-chan," Minato menyapa Kushina yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan, Kushina lega, tampaknya Minato tidak marah kepadanya.

"Pagi, Minato-kun," Kushina duduk di samping Minato dan mengambil roti bakar yang ia oleskan dengan selai strawberry.

"Aku minta maaf ya, soal kemarin aku memukulmu, Minato-kun," Minato membelalakkan matanya dan tertawa.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Kushina-chan, itu salahku yang tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," cengir Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak! Itu salahku, Minato-kun, aku lupa mengunci pintunya, lihatlah mukamu, lebam seperti ini," Kushina menatap Minato dan memegang lebam pada pipi kiri Minato, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi tan Minato.

"I-iya sudah, oh ya, Kushina-chan, nanti aku pulang agak sore, aku ada rapat dengan para anggota OSIS lainnya, kamu mau menungguku? Atau akan ku suruh Izumo untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Minato, melanjutkan memakan roti bakar dengan selai nanasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku akan menunggumu saja, Minato-kun, lebih enak pulang berdua dari pada sendirian, kan?" tanya Kushina tersenyum manis, Minato menelan ludahnya.

"Kushina-chan, aku…," ini saatnya bagi Minato untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sudah ia pendam.

"Ya, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina memandang safir Minato yang dapat menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihat ke dalam matanya. Terlebih lagi untuk Kushina.

"Aku menyukai-."

"Minato-sama! Mobil Anda sudah siap! Ayahanda berpesan agar Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama segera bergegas berangkat karena jalan ke sekolah Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama sedang macet!" lapor Izumo merusak saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh Minato.

"Eh? Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Minato-kun! Aku tidak mau terlambat-ttebane!" seru Kushina menarik-narik lengan Minato.

"Ittai! Sebentar, aku menghabiskan makananku dulu, Kushina-chan!" kata Minato, sebenarnya Minato sedikit kecewa karena 'penembakan'nya terganggu oleh Izumo, berarti Kami-sama tidak mengijinkannya untuk menembak Kushina sekarang, mungkin lain kali saja.

"Ayo cepat, Minato-kun," Minato meneguk habis jus jeruknya dan segera berdiri.

"Iya, ayo, Kushina-chan," mereka berdua berlari ke halaman dan segera menaiki mobil Minato agar tidak telat sampai sekolah nanti.

~Our Promise~

"Ahh, bosannya-ttebane~," Kushina membaringkan kepalanya di meja, Minato sudah pergi untuk Rapat OSIS, padahal sekarang masih jam istirahat.

"Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan saja!" seru Kushina, melangkah ke luar kelas, tidak tahu bahwa tiga orang cewek dengan rambut masing-masing berwarna merah muda, kuning, dan biru memandang Kushina dengan sengit.

"Lihat pada tangan Uzumaki itu, bukannya gelangnya sama dengan Minato-sama?" kata gadis berambut merah muda dengan warna mata emerald, ia adalah Sakura.

"Iya! Mereka juga sering berangkat bareng lho," kata gadis berambut merah dengan warna mata merah yang dilapisi kaca mata, ia adalah Karin.

"Sepertinya Minato-sama tampak mesra dengan gadis pindahan itu," kata gadis berambut biru dengan warna mata biru juga, ialah Konan.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" seru Sakura, Konan dan Karin segera mendekat ke Sakura untuk mendengar lebih jelas soal ide dari Sang Haruno tersebut.

"Idemu bagus juga! Ayo jalankan idemu!" seru Karin, mereka segera keluar dari kelas dan membuntuti Kushina.

~Our Promise~

Kushina meniti anak tangga satu per satu, di depannya ada anak berambut merah tapi tidak seperti warna merah Kushina yang memang mirip tomat. Kushina menghela nafasnya.

Anak tersebut tampak mengacungkan jempolnya kepada anak gadis berambut merah muda dan biru, tanpa diketahui Kushina pastinya, kemudian Anak yang bernama Karin tersebut pura-pura terpeleset dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Kyaa!" seru Karin, Kushina yang ada di belakangnya membelalakkan matanya dan tentu saja menangkap Karin, tetapi alangkah malangnya saat ia jatuh, ia jatuh dengan tangan kanan terlebih dulu yang membuat tangan kanan tersebut menyangga berat badan Kushina dan Karin yang ditangkapnya.

'Kretek' Kushina menampakkan raut kesakitan, Karin tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kushina berlari ke atas.

"A-aduh-ttebane," Kushina memegangi tangan kanannya, tangannya amat sangat sakit sekarang, ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tumpuan satu tangan, tetapi ia terjatuh lagi, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya, Kushina menatap gadis yang memiliki tangan tersebut, gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru tua dengan warna mata biru tua.

"Perlu bantuan, Uzumaki-san?" tanya gadis tersebut, Kushina menerima uluran tangannya, dan berdiri dengan bantuan gadis misterius itu.

"Mungkin kamu tidak kenal siapa aku, tapi aku kenal kamu karena kita sekelas, kamu terlalu sibuk dengan Minato sih, jadi kamu tak memperhatikanku, perkenalkan namaku Minawa Mikoto!" gadis bernama Mikoto itu tersenyum hangat kepada Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

"Maaf ya-ttebane, namaku Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane! Salam kenal!" seru Kushina tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya, Kushina-san! Ayo ku antar ke klinik!" seru Mikoto, Kushina mengangguk semangat baru kali ini ia memiliki teman perempuan dari Konoha.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-chan, panggi saja aku Kushina-chan," kata Kushina, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Uhh, tidak baik sama sekali, Mikoto-chan, rasanya tanganku sakit sekali," kata Kushina.

"Ya sudah cepat ke klinik!" seru Mikoto menggandeng tangan kiri Kushina, Kushina tampak berpikir kenapa Mikoto memanggil nama Minato dengan nama kecilnya.

"Aku adalah pacar dari teman baik Minato, pacarku bernama Uchiha Fugaku, aku cukup akrab juga dengan Minato, tapi kamu tak perlu cemburu denganku, Kushina-chan!" kata Mikoto.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"Semua terbaca dari raut mukamu, Kushi-chan," senyum Mikoto, Minawa Mikoto memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kamu pacar dari teman dekat Minato? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah tahu kalau Minato punya teman dekat?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tertawa lembut.

"Karena setelah bertemu Kushi-chan, Minato selalu sibuk denganmu!" seru Mikoto, Kushina tertawa.

"Oh ternyata begitu? Maaf aku tidak tahu," kata Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Fugaku juga jadi mempunyai waktu denganku lebih lama!" seru Mikoto.

"Ne, memang tadi siapa yang menubrukku?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tampak berfikir.

"Ah! Itu salah satu dari Minato Fans Club! Mereka adalah Karin, Sakura, dan Konan, yang menubrukmu adalah Karin! Aku yakin mereka sengaja! Karin malah meninggalkanmu dan tidak membantumu! Kamu tidak mau melaporkan pada Minato?" seru Mikoto, Kushina menghela nafas, memang capet atau lambat fans club Minato akan mengerjainya, Kushina tahu itu dan Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak, lebih baik Minato-kun tidak tahu, ah kliniknya di sini ya, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina menunjuk ruangan yang terdapat tulisan 'Klinik' di luarnya, Mikoto mengangguk dan menggeret masuk Kushina ke dalam.

"Tsunade-sensei! Ada orang luka di sini!" seru Mikoto masuk ke klinik sekolah tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata hazel, kemudian ia melihat gadis berambut merah dengan warna mata violet memegangi tangannya.

"Duduk di sini!" seru Tsunade, Kushina duduk di ranjang yang ditunjuk Tsunade, Tsunade menatap tangan Kushina, tangan Kushina berwarna abu-abu, Tsunade memegang bagian itu dengan sedikit keras.

"Aduh!" Kushina meringis kesakitan, Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, Mikoto menatap Kushina dengan khawatir.

"Ini buruk, kamu harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk di rontgen," kata Tsunade, Tsunade menuliskan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Ini, biayanya akan ditanggung oleh sekolah, kamu juga akan diantar dengan mobil sekolah, Mikoto, maukah kamu menemaninya?" tanya Tsunade, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei," Kushina tersenyum dan berjalan keluar bersama Mikoto.

~Our Promise~

"Miko-chan, terima kasih kamu sudah menemaniku sampai sini, kalau kamu mau pulang ke sekolah, segera pulang saja," kata Kushina, Mikoto menggeleng.

"Kamu tahu tidak, Kushi-chan? Fugaku-kun juga meninggalkanku karena Rapat OSIS dan kita senasib," kata Mikoto, Kushina tersenyum.

"Ouh, jadi begitu, kalau begitu nanti kita tunggu mereka bersama-sama ya!" seru Kushina, Mikoto mengangguk semangat.

"Kamu baik sekali, Miko-chan," Mikoto tertawa.

"Sudah, sana cepat masuk ke ruang rontgen! Aku akan menunggu di luar bersama Jiraiya-sensei!" seru Mikoto menunjuk lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat ruang rontgen.

"Yep, aku masuk dulu, Miko-chan!" seru Kushina dan Kushina menghilang di balik pintu ruang rontgen.

~Our Promise~

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" tanya Kushina kepada dokter yang memeriksanya, Dokter Shizune.

"Hasilnya buruk, tangan kananmu retak dan kamu harus di-gyps untuk sementara waktu agar tulangmu tumbuh kembali," kata Shizune.

"Yah, baiklah, Shizune-san," kata Kushina, Shizune menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mencetak gyps, gyps basah, dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Uzumaki-san," kata Shizune, Kushina tersenyum dengan semangat.

~Our Promise~

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Konoha Internasional Senior High School akan mengadakan perdamaian dengan Iwa Global Senior High School, apa semua sepakat?" tanya Minato, sang ketua OSIS di KISHS.

"Ya, kami setuju!" seru para anggota lainnya, Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

"Dengan begitu rapat dibubarkan kalian boleh pulang," kata Minato, dengan segera mungkin semua anggota keluar dari ruang rapat, Minato menghampiri Fugaku.

"Ayo kita keluar, Fugaku," Fugaku mengangguk, Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomer yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, tentu saja nomer ponsel Kushina.

"**Moshi-moshi, Minato-kun, aku ada di depan kelas bersama Miko-chan, kamu ke sini saja, kami berdua menunggu kalian di sini," **kata Kushina, tampaknya Kushina dan Mikoto sedang bercengkrama bersama karena Mikoto tertawa di samping Kushina.

"Yah, aku akan segera ke sana," dengan itu panggilan itu ditutup oleh Minato.

"Tampaknya Mikoto bersama Kushina-chan, ayo ke sana, Fugaku," suruh Minato, Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

~Our Promise~

"Mikoto-chan, apa itu wajar kalau seorang sahabat mencium pipi sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto, Mikoto terdiam sejenak.

"Kurasa tidak, Kushina-chan, mencium pipi kan biasanya sudah pacaran, memang ada apa?" tanya Mikoto melihat semburat merah di pipi Kushina.

"Minato-kun mencium pipiku kemarin, kukira orang-orang di Konoha juga begitu, jadi itu tidak wajar?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak! Minato menyukaimu, Kushi-chan," kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah? Memang apa bagusnya gadis sepertiku?" tanya Kushina.

"Entah, aku tidak bisa menilai dari sudut pandang laki-laki, tapi aku yakin 100% kalau Minato menyukaimu! Kamu itu cewek pertama yang Minato dekati! Lihat gelang itu, itu kembar dengan Minato kan? Kushina-chan, jangan bebal begitu, apa kamu juga suka dengan Minato?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Iya, aku menyukainya," kata Kushina dengan mantap, tetapi sebelum Mikoto sempat menjawab Kushina, lelaki yang mereka bicarakan itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kushina-chan!" seru Minato, kemudian alangkah kagetnya Minato melihat tangan Kushina yang dibebat dengan gyps.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa tanganmu di-gyps begini?" seru Minato panik, sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini Fugaku melihat teman dekatnya sejak kecil ini panik karena seorang gadis!

"Yah, aku akan pulang dulu, selamat berjuang, Minato," kata Fugaku menepuk pundak Minato pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kushi-chan!" seru Mikoto, melambaikan tangannya, Kushina membalas lambaian Mikoto.

"Jadi, U-zu-ma-ki Ku-shi-na, cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" seru Minato, Kushina tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Tadi aku jatuh dari tangga, Minato-kun, tadi ada orang yang terjatuh di depanku, lalu menubrukku, dan aku terjatuh dengan tangan kananku duluan, jadi tangan kananku menumpu beratku dan berat orang tersebut, tapi syukurlah gelang darimu tidak kenapa-kenapa, Minato-kun," Kushina tersenyum, Minato membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia memeluk Gadis Uzumaki tersebut, ia tampak sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya, Kushina-chan, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dan kamu terkena masalah seperti ini, coba kalau tadi ada aku, pasti aku bisa menyanggamu," kata Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Minato-kun, anggap saja itu pelajaran buat aku, dan kamu kan sedang ada urusan genting, tapi aku sangat bersyukur ditemani dengan Miko-chan," kata Kushina bersemangat karena ia mempunyai teman baru lagi sekarang, tetapi Minato terdiam.

"Minato-kun jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku masih sehat masih bisa berdiri, tenang saja!" kata Kushina, Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata violet Kushina, tiba-tiba setan mengambil alih tubuhnya, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina.

"Mi-Minato-kun?" Minato tersadar dan segera menjauh dari Kushina.

"Ma-maaf Kushina-chan! Aku tidak sengaja! Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya aku akan merawatmu, Kushina-chan," kata Minato tulus.

"Hihi, terima kasih, Minato-kun," Kushina menggandeng tangan Minato dan mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat parkir dengan keheningan.

'_Apa yang tadi mau aku lakukan? Aku tidak sadar, aku pikir wajahnya sangat manis dan tanpa sengaja aku mendekatkan wajahku!'_

'_Tadi aku dan Minato-kun hampir berciuman! Apa benar kata Miko-chan tadi? Bahwa Minato menyukaiku?' _begitulah isi dari pikiran masing-masing Minato dan Kushina. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka bergandengan semakin erat karena mereka tampak berpikir dengan keras.

"Minato-kun," Kushina memecah keheningan, Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tanganku sakit-ttebane," Minato tampak terkejut dan segera melepaskan gandengan mereka, tentu saja digenggam erat oleh seorang ahli karate bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Minato-kun memang lelaki yang kuat ya?" Kushina tersenyum membuat jantung Minato berdebar lebih keras.

"Yah, aku berlatih karate sejak umur 5 tahun, Kushina-chan," kata Minato.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kamu mau belajar karate pada umur yang masih muda?" tanya Kushina.

"Dulu, Ayahku berpesan kepadaku agar aku harus menjadi kuat kalau besar nanti dan dapat melindungi gadis yang aku cintai, pesan-pesan dari Ayahku memang sangat bijak, karena itu aku selalu kagum dengan sosok Ayahku, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Kalau Ayahku berpesan agar aku harus selalu tersenyum dan jangan pantang menyerah pada saat-saat terakhirnya," Kushina menatap ke langit sore dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa yang mereka lakukan di surga sana ya, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja mereka sedang bahagia melihat anaknya terus tumbuh seperti sekarang ini, kamu adalah gadis paling tegar yang pernah aku temui," kata Minato, Kushina tertawa.

"Aku bisa setegar ini karena ada kamu di sampingku, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, Minato mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Terima kasih, oh, memang tadi siapa yang menubrukmu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kata Miko-chan sih, Ka-," ucapan Kushina terputus, mau bagaimana jahatnya Karin, tapi Kushina tidak ingin Minato balas dendam terhadap Karin karena bagaimanapun Karin adalah seseorang yang mengagumi Minato.

"Ka- siapa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Ka-kalau itu aku tidak tahu! Hehe, ayo pulang, Minato-kun, aku lapar-ttebane," rajuk Kushina, Minato hanya memandang wajah Kushina, Kushina berbohong, ia tahu siapa yang menubruknya, dan pasti tubrukan itu sengaja, dan Kushina hendak melindungi orang tersebut, yah nanti Minato akan mencari tahu sendiri.

"Iya, aku juga lapar, ayo."

~To Be Continued~

A/N : MAAF! Alurnya memang sangat cepat karena author kehabisan ide untuk mengisi sela-selanya, hehe, lalu ada kabar buruk! Author akan ulangan umum semester mulai Jumat, 2 Desember nanti sampai hari Senin, 12 Desember nanti, kemungkinan besar chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat author setelah tanggal 12 Desember *masih kemungkinan lho* jadi mohon maaf dan mohon dukungannya untuk melanjutkan cerita Our Promise ini dengan cara…..

MinaKushi : "Pencet tombol dibawah ini setelah selesai membaca!"

Kushina : "Karena baru kali ini aku muncul di fic-fic author maka aku akan menjawab review dari **Ardymmmm **iya lho! Untung saja aku tidak jadi dibunuh oleh author itu! Nanti kalau dibunuh Minato-kun sendirian, dan soal fic ini keren? Makasih ya, tapi bukan gara-gara ficnya keren, tapi karena akunya yang keren! Terima kasih sudah mau review!"

Minato : "Kushina-chan, kamu itu cewek, jangan bilang dirimu sendiri keren dong,"

Kushina : "Jadi aku tidak keren? Aku cantik?"

Minato : "Iya, kamu cantik luar dan dalam Kushina-chan, lalu review dari **Ashahi Kagari-kun **ituu kami mojok di sebuah tepi sungai dengan hamparan rumput, tapi itu masih di tengah kota, biasanya di anime-anime gitu juga ada kan? :D Ini sudah diupdate~, soalnya hari ini hari tenang sebelum UUS, makanya author mau bikin fic dulu sebelum stress ujian, terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya!"

Author : "Kata-kata terakhirku adalah… review please~~ onegai? *puppy eyes no jutsu*"

** Sign, **

**Haruno Kira**


	6. Our Promise 6 : Minato's plan

Discclaimerrr : I do nott own Narutooo and Minato and Kushiinaaa :D padahal aku sukaa =3=

Warning : Typo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;P

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ufufufu :D

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : "Kenapa kamu menciumku?"/ "Ssht, putri diam saja, pangeran ini tidak dapat menunggu putri yang berjalan bagaikan siput itu."/ "Kalau sampai kalian melukai gadis ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai kalian, ingat itu!"/ "Minato bodoh! Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku lagi? Aku takut! Apalagi aku tidak dapat menggunakan tangan kananku, huh, bodoh bodoh bodoh!"

A/N : Chapter 6 updated! Adakah yang menunggu update cerita ini #Pede# tidak ada ya? Hihi ya sudahlah~ here we go :D oh ya chapter ini sempat ku ganti karena ada kesamaan character dengan chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih sekali ada satu reviewer yang mengingatkan XD

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira **

"Kushina-chan, kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato, Kushina mendengus, sudah 8 kali Minato menanyakan hal seperti itu selama mereka ada di mobil menuju Kediaman Namikaze.

"Minato-kun, sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa_-ttebane_," kata Kushina merasa agak marah karena pemuda ini begitu khawatir padanya, padahal ia bukan orang yang lemah.

"Ya sudah, aku kan hanya khawatir kepadamu, Kushina-chan," Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Heran deh, kenapa sih kamu tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang? Padahal kan kamu cukup tampan, uangmu banyak, otakmu jenius, tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah punya pacar?" tanya Kushina merasa ingin mengorek informasi tentang Minato.

"Oh, aku merasa tidak ada gadis yang dapat menarik perhatianku dulu," kata Minato, Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dulu? Berarti sekarang ada?" tanya Kushina, Minato mengangguk.

"Siapa itu-ttebane?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau sudah waktunya, Kushina-chan," Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Selalu saja seperti itu, dasar durian kuning," ejek Kushina, Minato tertawa keras.

'_Kalau saja kamu tahu bahwa gadis yang dapat menarik perhatianku itu hanya kamu semata, Kushina-chan,'_ batin Minato menatap gadis yang sekarang duduk dengan muka cemberut.

~Our Promise~

"Aku lapar, Minato-kun~," rengek Kushina, Minato tertawa pelan, mereka kini sudah sampai di Rumah Minato, dan sekarang menuju ke ruang makan.

"Iya iya, Kushina-chan, belum malam begini kok kamu sudah lapar sih? Jangan makan terus, nanti gendut lho," goda Minato, muka Kushina memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku tak jadi makan deh, aku ke atas saja," Kushina menundukkan kepalanya merasa lesu, Minato tertawa dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kushina.

"Iya, kamu boleh makan kok, lagi pula makanannya sudah disiapkan oleh pelayanku," kata Minato, Kushina berbalik dan segera mengekor Minato ke ruang makan. Sampai di ruang makan, banyak sekali hidangan yang serba enak, ada steak, ada spaghetti, lasagna, dan berbagai makanan ala barat lainnya. Kemudian Kushina menatap tangan kanannya yang masih digyps.

"Uhh, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kiri, Minato-kun," keluh Kushina, Minato tersenyum menggeret kursi agar Kushina bisa duduk tepat di depan meja makan, lalu Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Aku akan menjadi tanganmu, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah, apa maksud dari perkataan Minato?

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Minato tersenyum lembut, Kushina dengan malu-malu menunjuk steak yang berada tepat di depannya, Minato mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di depan Kushina.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Minato, ia telah memotong bagian dari steak itu agar dapat dimakan oleh Kushina, Kushina membuka mulutnya, dan Minato menyuapi Kushina.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"E-enak, Minato-kun," Kushina merasa senang seperti ini, setidaknya tangannya yang retak ini mempunyai hikmah tersendiri, karena Kushina dapat bermanja-manja kepada Minato.

"Kalau begitu, selama tanganmu masih sakit, aku akan menyuapi kamu setiap kamu ingin makan," senyum Minato, Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Butuh waktu 6 minggu agar tanganku sembuh total, Minato-kun, apa kamu tidak keberatan?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, kenapa aku harus keberatan?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, mungkin saja kamu menganggapku mengganggu aktivitasmu, Minato-kun, kamu juga kan belum makan dari tadi," Minato tertawa.

"Tidak, soal makan itu hal yang mudah, nanti aku akan makan setelah aku selesai menyuapimu, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran siapa yang mencelakai kamu ya? Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi," kata Minato dengan aura membunuh, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pertanda bahwa sang Namikaze ini sangat serius.

"U-uh, aku tidak tahu, Minato-kun, mungkin itu hanya kecelakaan," kata Kushina.

"Tidak tahu? Berarti dia tidak menolongmu setelah jatuh dan langsung pergi, aku tambah yakin kalau itu adalah unsur kesengajaan," selidik Minato, Kushina berkeringat dingin.

"A-aku sudah kenyang, Minato-kun! Sekarang Minato-kun makan dulu saja, akan aku tunggu," kata Kushina meneguk jus jeruk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Wah, sudah kenyang? Tumben sekali makanmu tidak banyak, Kushina-chan, ya sudah, aku makan dulu ya," Minato mengambil spaghetti dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kamu lapar sekali ya, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Minato, memang dia belum makan dari tadi pagi, pantas saja ia lapar, Kushina mengangguk.

"Lain kali kamu jangan mementingkan kepentingan orang lain, sebaiknya kamu mengurus kepentinganmu dulu," kata Kushina, Minato tersenyum dan meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, ia sudah selesai makan.

"Kamu kan bukan orang lain, Kushina-chan, lagipula dari tadi kamu merengek untuk makan, maka dari itu aku lebih mementingkan kebutuhanmu, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Te-terserah padamu lah," Minato tersenyum, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kushina, tanda bahwa ia mengajaknya naik ke atas untuk mandi dan istirahat, Kushina menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Maaf aku pakai tangan kiri," keluh Kushina, Minato tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina-chan, tenang saja," Minato membawakan tas sekolah Kushina dan mereka naik ke lantai atas tanpa satu patah katapun.

"Oh-uhm Minato-kun, ada pelajaran yang tidak ku mengerti, bisakah kamu mengajariku nanti?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kushina-chan, hei, kamu mau kumandikan apa mandi sendiri?" canda Minato, sedetik kemudian tangan kiri Kushina berpindah ke pipi Minato, Kushina memukulnya dengan tinju belakang, membuat sang pemuda ini agak terpental.

"Dasar MESUM!" seru Kushina, Minato memegang pipinya dan tertawa lirih.

"Seperti biasa, pukulanmu masih berkekuatan laki-laki ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina mendengus.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, Kushina-chan," kata Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya aku tahu kok," kata Kushina, sementara Minato berkeringat dingin.

'_Kalau kamu tahu, kenapa kamu memukulku, Kushina-chan?'_ batin Minato, Kushina menatap Minato yang tiba-tiba diam dan melambaikan tangan di depan muka Minato.

"Ooi, Minato-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato terperanjat dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kok, Kushina-chan," kata Minato, ia segera membukakan Kamar Kushina dan menaruh tas Kushina di ranjangnya.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali ya," puji Minato.

"Tentu saja-ttebane, aku selalu menata kamar ini, Minato-kun," kata Kushina senang karena ia dipuji oleh Minato.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke kamarku dulu dan mandi, lalu aku akan mengajarimu soal yang tadi kamu tidak tahu," kata Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun."

~Our Promise~

Minato masuk ke kamarnya, kamar itu campuran dari putih, abu-abu tua, dan abu-abu muda, lantainya berkarpet berwarna abu-abu, kamar tidurnya berwarna putih, dan ada meja belajar, lemari, TV, laptop, dan juga gitar terletak rapi di kamar Minato. Lalu ada satu pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi, Minato meletakkan tasnya di kasur, membuka bajunya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar, takut kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali. Ia menyalakan shower, menikmati rintik-rintik air yang menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali. Kemudian mukanya tampak serius, ia sedang berpikir.

"Siapa yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan Kushina? Kushina adalah anak baru dan ia belum begitu kenal dengan teman-teman sekelas, masa tiba-tiba sudah ada yang dendam?" tanya Minato, tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Kushina dulu.

"_Apa? Pulang bersamamu? Aku tidak mau, Minato-kun! Nanti aku bisa dibantai oleh fans-fansmu!" _

'_Jadi begitu ya? Ternyata yang menyebabkan Kushina terluka adalah salah satu atau lebih fansku, mereka cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Kushina,'_ pikir Minato.

'_Mereka juga mengincar saat di mana Kushina ku tinggal sendiri, hm, aku punya ide,' _Minato menyeringai, otak jeniusnya ini memang selalu membuat banyak taktik untuk mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dan tentu saja, lawan Kushina adalah lawannya juga yang harus ia kalahkan. Minato keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, memencet nomor yang sangat ia kenal.

"Fugaku, aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

~Our Promise~

Kushina tersenyum pada layar ponselnya. Ia memandangi wallpaper ponselnya, wallpapernya adalah foto Minato saat kecil, Kushina pernah meminta foto Minato dulu, tapi Minato malu dan hanya mau memberi foto saat ia masih kecil. Kushina tertawa sendiri mengingat muka Minato yang sangat merah saat ia meminta fotonya, tetapi lamunannya terganggu dengan suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

'Tok tok tok' Kushina menutup ponsel flipnya, ia sama sekali tak mengijinkan Minato membuka-buka ponselnya, ia akan malu sekali bila ia ketahuan menggunakan foto Minato sebagai wallpapernya, bisa-bisa Minato membuat itu sebagai bahan godaan dan nantinya Kushina tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Siapa?" tanya Kushina dengan suara keras, kalau dengan suara yang lembut tentu saja orang yang mengetuk tak akan dengar.

"Ini aku," jawab suara yang sudah sangat Kushina hapal, ia menjadi ceria dan segera membukakan pintu untuk pria yang dicintainya ini, Namikaze Minato.

"Minato-kun~ lama!" kata Kushina, Minato tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar," kata Minato tak bersalah, tentu saja ia tidak memberitahu Kushina soal rencananya dan Fugaku yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk!" suruh Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar lagi, Minato masuk dengan membawa buku pelajarannya, pelajaran Matematika, karena walaupun Kushina tidak berkata apa pelajaran yang sedang ia bingungkan pun, Minato sudah tahu, Gadis Uzumaki ini memang paling lemah terhadap matematika. Benar-benar calon pacar yang baik.

"Minato-kun, kenapa kamu tahu bahwa aku ingin kamu mengajariku Matematika?" tanya Kushina heran, sepertinya ia tidak berkata pelajaran apa yang ia minta Minato untuk mengajarkannya.

"Yeah, mengingat nilai matematikamu yang selalu pas-pasan itu aku pasti tahu, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah karena malu, memang nilainya matematika sangat pas-pasan, tidak pernah melebihi batas kriteria ketuntasan minimal di sekolahnya, yaitu 75.

"Ya ya ya, kamu selalu benar, Tuan Pintar," ejek Kushina, Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pintar, kamu tahu itu."

"Tidak pintar? Apa mendapatkan nilai di atas 95 untuk semua mata pelajaran itu tidak pintar? Wah, ternyata dunia sudah berbalik."

"Sudah, tak usah dibahas, ayo segera belajar."

Kushina tersenyum, memang berdebat dengan Minato bukanlah hal yang asing, ia segera duduk di meja belajarnya, sayangnya hanya ada satu kursi.

"Lalu, aku duduk di mana?" tanya Minato menatap tidak ada kursi lain lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja kamu berdiri, Guru Lesku," goda Kushina, Minato tersenyum memaklumi perbuatan Kushina, ia hanya berdiri di samping Kushina.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai muridku, kamu tidak paham yang mana?" tanya Minato, Kushina tidak bisa memegang pensil saat ini, jadi ia hanya dapat berpangku tangan kepada Minato.

"Yang…. Deret geometri-ttebane!" seru Kushina, bersemangat.

"Wah, kamu tidak bisa yang ini? Padahal ini mudah, Kushina-chan," kata Minato.

"Ya, semua mudah bagimu, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," kata Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Hei, menjadi pintar itu juga tidak mudah tahu."

"Huh, otakmu saja yang sudah jenius sejak lahir," sanggah Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Jadi, mau kuajari atau tidak nih?" kata Minato, Kushina tertawa.

"Tentu tentu, sepertinya guruku mulai marah, ayo kita mulai."

~Our Promise~

"….jadi kita pakai rumus yang ini, Kushina-chan, kamu dengar tidak?" kata Minato, Kushina kini merebahkan kepalanya di atas buku Matematikanya.

"Iya aku dengar, tapi aku lelah-ttebane," rengek Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Hei hei, kita baru saja belajar satu jam, masa kamu sudah menyerah sih?" goda Minato, Kushina kembali bangkit, tidak mau dianggap menyerah oleh Minato. Minato menatap Kushina yang tiba-tiba bangkit itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo lanjutkan!" kata Kushina, Kushina menatap buku matematikanya, melihat dengan teliti catatan-catatan Minato, ia tersenyum. Minato tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

"Ah! Jadi kalau untuk mencari jumlah dari deret geometri tak hingga itu begini ya, Minato….," ketika Kushina menoleh ia mendapat safir menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Mi-Minato-kun, kamu kenapa?" kata Kushina gelagapan, sementara Minato mendekatkan mukanya ke Kushina.

"Diam dulu, Kushi-chan," Minato meraih wajah Kushina dengan tangannya yang besar itu, muka Kushina memerah, ia ingin menunduk tapi wajahnya ditahan oleh Minato.

Semakin lama jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dihapus oleh wajah Minato, perlahan tapi pasti Kushina memejamkan matanya, Minato memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Kushina ke rambut merahnya yang digerai.

5 cm…

4 cm…..

3 cm….

2 cm…

1 cm….

'Cup' Minato mencium Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sehingga Kushina tenggelam dalam kehangatan tersebut. Kushina mulai membalas ciuman Minato, ia memeluk leher Minato, meskipun hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Minato membiarkan seluruh perasaannya yang tersembunyi kepada Kushina, ia ingin Kushina tahu bahwa Minato menyukainya. Padahal tanpa Minato tahu, Kushina juga menyukai Minato, ia ingin sekali Minato selalu berada di dekatnya. Perlahan-lahan kedua dari mereka mulai kehabisan oksigen, Kushina yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak bibir tersebut, mukanya merah padam.

"Mi-Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya juga.

"Ya, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng, ia merasa menikmati kejadian yang barusan terjadi, sebelumnya Minato juga hendak menciumnya, tetapi tidak jadi, dan akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga.

"Kenapa kamu menciumku?" tanya Kushina, sebenarnya ia agak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Minato yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Tidak boleh, hm?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Bu-bukannya tidak boleh! Hanya saja aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa, Kushina-chan?" Kushina menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak jadi deh! Hehe, Minato-kun, ayo makan lagi, aku lapar lagi," Kushina berdusta, sesungguhnya ia bingung pada perasaan Minato padanya, kenapa tadi ia menciumnya? Dan kenapa pula Kushina mau-mau saja, padahal biasanya dekat dengan cowok pun ia tidak mau. Ia tidak menyangka ia dapat menerima ciuman dari Minato dengan wajah yang tenang tenang saja, padahal batinnya berteriak, ia sangat malu bila harus berpandangan dengan Minato lagi. Pasti ia akan mengingat ciuman itu.

"Kamu lapar lagi? Ya sudah, ayo turun ke bawah," suruh Minato, Kushina mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengikuti Minato yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Maaf," bisik Minato, ia tidak tahu setan apa yang datang, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencium Kushina dengan seenaknya? Minato kira setelah ia mencium Kushina, Kushina akan memukulnya dan berteriak bahwa ia mesum, ternyata tidak, ia bahkan kaget saat Kushina membalas ciumannya.

"Minato-kun! Tunggu-ttebane!" seru Kushina karena Minato sudah berada jauh di depannya, bahkan sangat jauh, Minato menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapat jaraknya dengan Kushina terlampau jauh, ia tidak sadar karena ia berjalan dengan pikiran yang penuh.

"Ma-maaf, Kushina-chan!" Minato segera menyusulnya, Kushina bukannya tidak bisa berjalan cepat, tetapi entah ia tidak dapat menyusul pemuda ini, ia terlalu lelah dengan kejadian hari ini, Kushina menghela nafas, tiba-tiba, ia tidak merasakan kakinya menapak pada lantai lagi, ia merasakan kehangatan dan dua tangan kekar yang menggendongnya, mukanya memerah, ia pasti tahu siapa yang menggendong tubuhnya tersebut.

"Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa, ia menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style, _tentu saja Kushina malu padahal para pelayan masih ada dan mereka menatap sosok Kushina dan Minato dengan pandangan agak iri, mengingat kebanyakan dari pelayan tersebut masih muda.

"Ssht, putri diam saja, pangeran ini tidak dapat menunggu putri yang berjalan bagaikan siput itu," goda Minato, Muka Kushina tambah merah.

"Tuh kan! Kamu menggodaku lagi, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina.

"Aku senang menggodamu," Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan yang ada di depannya, menghindari tatapan sang Namikaze ini.

"Su-sudah, turunkan aku,-ttebane," bisik Kushina, Minato menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak mau, kamu menurut padaku sajalah, Kushina-chan," kata Minato, Kushina cemberut, ia mendengus.

"Ya sudah," seketika itu juga Namikaze Minato berlari, larinya melebihi orang biasa, Kushina sampai tercekat, ia menahan nafasnya, rambut merahnya tertiup oleh angin.

"Nah, kita sampai!" seru Minato, mereka sudah ada di lantai satu di ruang makan, hanya dalam waktu 10 detik, padahal jarak dari kamar mereka sampai ruang makan cukup jauh, Minato menoleh ke Kushina, kenapa Kushina tidak bereaksi, ternyata rambut merah Kushina sudah tergerai menjadi 9 untaian, mode Habanero, tangan kirinya mengepal.

DUAKKKKK….

"ADAW!" Minato kini memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, ia dihadiahi pukulan dahsyat oleh Kushina yang sedang dalam Mode Habanero.

"Minato-kun! Aku tidak mau lagi digendong dan dibawa lari seperti tadi-ttebane! Sangat menakutkan, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, hah?" seru Kushina, mata violetnya berkilat-kilat, Minato tertawa gugup, ia tidak tahu kalau Kushina dalam mode habanero sangatlah kuat.

"Maaf, aku cuma ingin menghiburmu, Kushina-chan, habis sepertinya kamu suntuk sekali saat belajar tadi," mata violet Kushina kini tidak berkilat lagi, 9 untaian sudah menjadi satu dan tergerai indah di punggung Kushina.

"Ya sudahlah! Huh, nafsu makanku jadi hilang, aku mau ke atas saja!" Minato tertawa, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kushina marah kepadanya.

"Maaf, Kushina-chan, Kushina cantik deh," rayu Minato, menyusul Kushina.

"Gombal."

"Kushina-chan imut deh kalau marah."

"Pfft, omong kosong."

"Ya sudah, besok kutraktir ramen sepuasnya dan kusuapi deh, asal kamu tidak marah kepadaku, Kushina-chan, mau tidak?" langkah Kushina terhenti di anak tangga menuju ke atas.

"Hm, tidak deh!" Minato tercengang, seorang Kushina menolak traktiran ramen? Benar-benar masalah serius.

"Ya sudah, aku mau melakukan apa pun deh untuk Kushina-hime," rayu Minato lagi, kini Kushina menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Benarkah?" kata Kushina, Minato berkeringat dingin, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Ya sudah! Pokoknya selama tangan kananku ini masih diperban, aku mau kamu menjadi pelayan pribadiku, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, Minato terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Ya, boleh saja, tapi besok aku ada rapat sebentar, Kushina-chan, jaga diri baik-baik ya," kata Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri-ttebane," Kushina melanjurkan langkahnya ke lantai atas, tidak menghiraukan Minato, Minato mengutak-atik ponselnya, ada satu sms dari Fugaku.

_From : Uchiha Fugaku_

_Ya, aku sudah tahu siapa, tapi masih dalam dugaanku saja, untuk memastikannya kita jalankan saja rencana besok._

Minato meminta Fugaku menyelidiki siapa yang menjatuhkan Kushina, Mikoto pasti tahu itu karena tiba-tiba ia dekat dengan Kushina bahkan sampai mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi Fugaku sulit mendapatkan informasi dari Mikoto, karena Mikoto diminta Kushina untuk merahasiakannya, tapi Fugaku adalah pacar Mikoto jadi ia tahu kelemahan Mikoto. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapat kata kunci 'pink', 'merah', 'biru' saja. Minato segera mengetik dengan cepat.

_To : Uchiha Fugaku_

_Bagus, aku berhutang padamu_

Tak sampai lima detik, Fugaku membalasnya.

_From : Uchiha Fugaku_

_Hn._

Minato tertawa kecil mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya dari kecil tersebut, ia tak menyadari mata violet memandangnya, sang pemilik mata itu cemberut.

"Minato-kun! Kenapa kamu hanya senyum-senyum di depan layar ponsel saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi-ttebane!" seru Kushina, Minato baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia mengabaikan cewek tersebut, tapi apa daya, ini demi dia juga.

"Maaf, Kushina-chan!" Minato segera menyusul Kushina, Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya ia berpikir kira-kira siapa yang di-sms Minato?

'_Pasti ada apa-apanya deh! Masa Minato bisa sampai tertawa begitu hanya membaca sms dari seseorang, atau mungkin yang ia sms tadi itu cewek? Katanya ada seorang gadis yang memikat hatinya, jangan-jangan….' _raut muka Kushina berubah menjadi sedih, ia tidak menghiraukan pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Hatinya serasa teriris-iris.

"Kushina-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap safir Minato dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa, hanya memikirkan tentang siapa sih yang kamu sms itu, Minato-kun, kok kamu sampai tertawa begitu?" tanya Kushina penuh selidik, violetnya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ah? Hahaha! Jadi kamu memikirkan itu? Tenang saja, ini cuma Fugaku," kata Minato, Kushina menatap safir Minato tambah dalam, berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, tetapi nihil, pemuda itu tampak berkata jujur.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalau kamu tertawa hanya karena Fugaku-san sms, jangan-jangan kamu…. Homo ya?" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Memang kalau aku homo kenapa, eh?" tingkah gadis ini sungguh menarik, baru kali ini ada yang mengatainya homo.

"Ih! Aku benci sama orang homo! Hush, pergi sana!" seru Kushina mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak homo, mau bukti?" kata Minato, muka Kushina memerah.

"Bu-bukti apa?"

"Nanti malam saja ijinkan aku tidur di kamarmu akan kuberikan buktinya," ujar Minato santai, mode habanero Kushina muncul kembali, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan memukul dada Minato.

"MESUM!" seru Kushina, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya, Minato tertawa sembari menahan sakit.

"Aduhhh, sakit sekali," rintih Minato, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, bersiap untuk tidur.

~Our Promise~

"Nggh," Kushina terbangun, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang sedang menatapnya, Kushina menghiraukannya, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, eh, tunggu, rambut kuning? Kushina membuka mata sepenuhnya dan segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kushina-chan, sudah bangun?" kata pemuda itu dengan santainya, ia sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"Ke-kenapa kamu masuk ke kamarku?" seru Kushina, ia menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Loh loh, salah siapa tadi malam seseorang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu saat aku mengetuk untuk menyuruhnya bangun tetap tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku masuk saja, oh ya, ini sudah jam setengah 8 lho," jelas Minato dengan santainya.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik…

"KITA TERLAMBAT?" burung-burung yang sedang berkicau dan bercengkrama di taman Namikaze terkejut mendengar suara itu dan segera terbang menghambur ke berbagai arah. Uzumaki Kushina, wanita yang tadi berteriak segera menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, tak mempedulikan pemuda yang masih berada di kamarnya.

Sejujurnya tadi pagi ketika Minato sudah merasa kesal karena tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar itu, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan ternyata tidak terkunci, ketika ia hendak membangunkan Kushina, ia menatap wajah Kushina yang masih tidur, matanya terkatup rapat, pipinya merona merah, rambutnya membingkai sempurna wajahnya, cantik sekali, Minato menyentuh rambut Kushina dan mengelusnya, niat untuk membangunkannya hilang seketika, ia membiarkan gadis itu tertidur.

"Minato-kun jelek! Menyebalkan! Tidak membangunkanku!" seru Kushina ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, mandinya kurang dari tiga menit dan dia sudah keluar dengan seragam lengkap, padahal tangan kanannya masih tidak dapat berfungsi, tapi semua halangan itu dapat teratasi bila ada niat.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Kushina menarik tangan Minato, tak ada waktu untuk berdandan, ia harus segera berangkat karena mereka masuk jam 7.45 dan waktunya hanya tersisa 10 menit lagi untuk mereka sampai di sekolah dengan selamat tanpa terlambat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Minato, ia sudah menyiapkan mobilnya di depan rumah, Kushina mengangguk, Minato tersenyum licik, Kushina tahu itu pertanda buruk, ia mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Pegangan ya, Kushina-chan," saat itu juga mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Mungkin Minato memang berbakat jika harus memenangkan suatu pertandingan F1.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Kushina, Minato tertawa mendengar Kushina berteriak.

"Sudah, ini agar tidak telat!" seru Minato, Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya, cemas jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap mereka. Tetapi mereka sampai sekolah dengan selamat dalam waktu 5 menit, dan artinya mereka belum terlambat.

"Ayo naik ke atas!" seru Kushina menggandeng tangan Minato, tak mempedulikan 100 pasang mata yang melirik Kushina dengan sinis dan iri.

"Ya ya ya, sabar!" Minato hanya dapat menurut dan tersenyum. Para fans girl Minato tercengang, bagaimana cara Minato memandang dan tersenyum pada Kushina itu sangat lembut, ada sebuah rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau melihatnya? Aku kira pupus sudah harapan kita untuk mempacari Minato-sama," kata salah satu fans Minato, fans Minato yang lainnya mengangguk. Kecuali 3 gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink, merah, dan biru.

"Sepertinya ia tidak jera juga! Lihat, malah sekarang ia berani menggandeng Minato!" seru Karin, Konan mengangguk.

"Kita harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran lagi," kata Sakura, Karin dan Konan mengangguk setuju.

"Ya."

~Our Promise~

"Selamat pagi, Kushi-chan, tumben kamu berangkat terlambat?" sapa Mikoto, di sebelahnya ada Fugaku yang mengikutinya.

"Salah siapa durian kuning jelek tidak membangunkanku dan hanya memperhatikanku tidur," Kushina melirik Minato, Mikoto tersenyum.

"Wah wah sepertinya kalian tambah mesra ya?" muka Kushina memerah, ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak! Itu hanya perasaan Miko-chan!" seru Kushina.

"Masa sih? Sepertinya bukan hanya perasaanku deh, Fugaku-kun juga berpikir begitu kan?" tanya Mikoto pada orang di sebelahnya, Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, Minato, ayo segera pergi, rapat dimulai jam 8," kata Fugaku, Minato mengangguk, ia menoleh pada Kushina.

"Aku rapat dulu ya, kamu baik-baik bersama Mikoto ya Kushina-chan," Minato tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kushina sekilas, membuat jantung Kushina berdetak kencang. Kushina menatap Minato dan Fugaku yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Jadi…. Ceritakan padaku!" seru Mikoto, ia menagih cerita dari Kushina, sepertinya banyak hal yang ia lewatkan.

"Ce-cerita apa? Kamu ada-ada saja," kilah Kushina, ia duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, Mikoto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana reaksi Minato ketika tahu tanganmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kamu kan tahu sendiri, Miko-chan, dia sangat panik, dia bahkan bertanya terus saat perjalanan ke rumah, tapi dia perhatian," Kushina tersenyum.

"Perhatian?"

"Iya, dia menyuapiku, karena kamu tahu sendiri, aku tidak dapat makan dengan tangan kiri," kata Kushina, Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tuh kan! Apa kubilang? Dia menyukaimu, Kushi-chan!" seru Mikoto.

"A-apa sih? Kalau memang dia menyukaiku, biarlah seperti ini dulu," kata Kushina mendongak ke atas tersenyum lembut, Mikoto heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tahu sendiri, kata orang-orang kalau masa-masa pendekatan itu lebih enak disbanding saat pacaran-ttebane!" Mikoto merasa tertusuk, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

"I-iya sih, ya sudahlah, terserah kamu, Kushi-chan, aku mendukung semua keputusanmu," senyum Mikoto, ia kembali ke bangku aslinya karena Kurenai sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

~Our Promise~

KRINGGGGGG

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan para murid dapat pergi ke kantin untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Kushina melamun, ia tidak dapat menulis pelajaran yang tadi diterangkan, ia hanya menyimak saja. Mikoto menghampirinya.

"Kushi-chan, kamu tidak ke kantin?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina menggeleng.

"Nggak deh, aku tidak begitu lapar," kilah Kushina, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke kantin bersama Tsume dulu ya!" Kushina mengangguk dan menatap sahabatnya itu bersama temannya berangkat ke kantin. Hanya ada Kushina sendiri yang tersisa di kelas itu, tetapi ia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk, Kushina meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Huh, rupanya gadis Uzumaki ini tidak jera ya," Kushina menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang menabraknya kemarin dan membuat tangannya retak ini, ya, dialah Karin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina geram, ia benci seperti ini, Karin tertawa.

"Ikut aku!" Karin menarik Kushina.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya, Karin menggeram.

"Konan! Sakura! Bawa dia!" seru Karin, lalu Sakura dan Konan menyeret Kushina yang memberontak itu.

"Lepaskan!" seru Kushina, tapi apa daya, tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh mereka bertiga, mau tak mau ia mengikuti mereka bertiga.

"Diam! Bodoh!" seru Karin, koridor kelas memang tampak sepi, satu-satunya tempat yang ramai hanyalah kantin sekolah.

'Brukkkkh' Kushina dijatuhkan dengan tidak elitnya, mereka kini berada di gudang yang tak pernah dipakai lagi.

"Apa maumu?" seru Kushina, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Minato-sama?" seru Karin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" mata violet Kushina berkilat-kilat menahan amarah, Karin tertawa, dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jangan pernah dekati Minato-sama lagi! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ucap Karin, Konan dan Sakura kini membawa pukulan kasti yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Memangnya siapa kamu? Berani memerintahku seenaknya!" seru Kushina.

"Berisik! Akan kubuat kamu jera karena sudah membentakku!" seru Karin, ia mengambil pukulan kasti dan hendak memukulkan pada Kushina, tetapi Kushina menghindarinya.

Mereka bertiga bergantian memukuli Kushina, tetapi Kushina dapat menghindarinya dan menangkisnya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Sakura dan Konan membuang pemukul kasti itu dan melawan Kushina dengan tangan kosong. Kushina tersenyum.

"Cih," gumam Kushina, kini ia bertanding dengan Sakura dan Konan, tendangan, pukulan dapat ia tangkis dengan cukup mudah, tetapi ia tak memperhatikan bahwa dibelakangnya, Karin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"Rasakan ini, BODOH!" seru Karin, Kushina meliriknya, ia membelalakkan matanya, sudah terlambat.

'TRANGGG'

"Jangan ganggu dia," mendadak gerakan Sakura dan Konan terhenti, begitu pula dengan Karin, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sosok Namikaze Minato berada di depan mereka, menangkis pisau Karin sebelum sampai pada Kushina. Kushina terpaku.

"Kalian bertiga akan dikenai hukuman seberat-beratnya karena kasus menganiaya seorang gadis," rupanya Minato tidak sendirian, ia bersama Fugaku.

"Mi-Minato-kun! Fugaku-san!" seru Kushina, tak percaya, bukannya mereka sedang rapat.

"Iya, Kushina-chan, sebentar ya, aku akan membereskan kecoa-kecoa ini dulu," kata Minato, tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kalian yang merencanakan ini semua? Sampai menjatuhkan Kushina dan membuat tangannya retak?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ka-kamu bicara apa Minato-sama? Tidak mungkin kami melakukan hal itu," kilah Karin, Sakura dan Konan berkeringat dingin, rupanya mereka ketahuan.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Minato, ia memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya hingga menimbulkan retakan yang parah. Tubuh Karin gemetar, ia terduduk lemas, begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Konan.

"Kalau sampai kalian melukai gadis ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai kalian, ingat itu!" seru Minato, Kushina menatap Minato, tidak biasanya Minato berubah menjadi orang yang sedingin ini, padahal di depan Kushina, Minato sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian, tangan Minato terkepal.

"Kita apakan mereka, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Seret mereka ke kantor guru, biar guru-guru saja yang menangani mereka," suruh Minato, Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku! Jangan memberontak!" suruh Fugaku, mereka mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang Fugaku, Minato menatap kepergian mereka, kini ia sudah kembali seperti semula lagi, tidak dingin dan tidak menakutkan seperti tadi, ia menoleh ke Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, kamu tidak apa?" tanya Minato, Kushina memeluk Minato.

"Minato bodoh! Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku lagi? Aku takut! Apalagi aku tidak dapat menggunakan tangan kananku, huh, bodoh bodoh bodoh!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan tahu siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu, maaf ya, Kushina-chan, hanya gara-gara fansku kamu jadi seperti ini," Kushina mengangguk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi-ttebane," Minato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo kembali ke kelas."

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-chan, ayo pulang," suruh Minato, bel memang sudah berdering, dan semenjak ia kembali ke kelas, ia mencatatkan pelajaran untuk Kushina. Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo-ttebane!" setelah Kushina mengemasi barangnya, ia mengikuti Minato.

"Kushi-chan! Maaf ya, tadi aku diberitahu Fugaku tentang apa yang terjadi, seharusnya aku di kelas saja bersamamu," ujar Mikoto memeluk Kushina, Kushina tertawa.

"Sudah, tidak apa kok, lagipula aku baik-baik saja! Tidak ada kurang satu pun, lihat?" kata Kushina melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dan memutarkan badannya membuktikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi aku tetap saja merasa bersalah," Kushina tersenyum.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kamu begitu aku akan marah! Aku mau pulang dulu Miko-chan, aku capek," Mikoto tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru Mikoto, Kushina mengangguk.

"Ayo, Minato-kun, kita pulang," ajak Kushina, Minato mengangguk, ia menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"E-eh! Kenapa kamu menggandeng tanganku?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin saja," jawab Minato singkat, Kushina tersenyum.

~Our Promise~

"Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, kini mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil Minato, Minato menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi mobil Lambhorgini merah itu dari tadi mengikuti kita setelah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah," kata Kushina.

"Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu, tapi aku tidak mau berkata padamu karena takut kamu akan khawatir, apa lebih baik kita cegat saja?" tanya Minato.

"Jangan! Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Tak usah khawatir tentang aku, khawatirkan saja dirimu," Minato tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada satu-satunya gadis yang memikat hatinya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Tapi aku punya firasat, sehabis ini akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi," kata Kushina menghela nafas, dan ia merasa sesuatu itu akan berdampak besar pada mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai, tapi kamu benar, lihatlah mobil itu juga ikut berhenti," Minato semakin curiga, tampak seorang pria yang berambut putih turun dari mobil itu, Minato dan Kushina mengikutinya.

"A-apakah kamu Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya kakek itu, Kushina mengangguk.

"Kenapa Kakek bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Kushina, entah kebetulan atau tidak tapi Minato melihat sedikit persamaan antara Kushina dan pria didepannya ini.

"Masuklah dulu, kita berbincang di dalam saja," tawar Minato, Kushina dan Kakek itu mengangguk.

~Our Promise~

"Aku senang sekali dapat menemukanmu Kushina, kukira aku tidak akan bertemu cucuku sampai aku mati nanti," mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu Namikaze.

"Cucu? Tunggu, apakah kamu?" tanya Minato sedikit tidak yakin, Kakek itu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku adalah Hashirama Senju…."

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Tamat sudah chapter 6 ini! Hohoho! #tertawa dengan laknatnya. Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang kurang? Apakah chapter ini memuaskan? Apa ada yang nunggu update cerita ini? hihi maaf ya menunggu lama, UUS nya tinggal satu besok, yaitu akuntansi! #banzaiii

Untuk balasan review aku persilahkan Mikoto dan Kushina! :D

**Kazuki Namikaze**

Mikoto : Iya~ tapi author bodoh ini baru tahu~ terima kasih atas pemberitahuan dan reviewnya, review lagi ya! #senyum komersil

**relya schiffer**

Kushina : Wahhh, mau di fave? Jangan! Nanti author ini kegirangan dan besar kepala!

Mikoto : Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Kushi-chan, terima kasih reviewnya ^^

**Can Rez'Alv**

Mikoto :Kami terima sarannya! Udah ada adegan kissunya~ memuaskankah? Hihihi terima kasih reviewnya!

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Kushina : Iya! Minato harus jadi pacar yang bertanggung jawab! E-eh *blushing* dia bukan pacarku-ttebane!

Minato : Aihh, Kushina-chan malu-malu, imutnya~ terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Hany-chan DHA E3**

Sakura : Aku juga tidak tahu! Sepertinya author kehabisan chara lain untuk disiksa! *protes*

Mikoto : Iya MinaKushi bersatu tanpa halangan satupun, FugaMiko juga dong~ terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Ardymmmm**

Kushina : Yosh! Ini sudah diupdate-ttebane! Maaf menunggu, terima kasih reviewnya *tersenyum lembut

Minato : *nosebleed*

**Gerarudo Flazzh**

Mikoto : Saran Anda kami terima juga! Sudah dibanyakin keromantisannya, apakah terasa? Terima kasih reviewnya :D satu review saja sangat berguna untuk author~

**Shin**

Kushina : tentu saja! Aku aka memprotes author itu kalo tidak ada lanjutannya! Padahal kan aku belum jadian dengan Minato, masa tiba-tiba DC begitu saja-ttebane?

Author : *tertusuk*

Kushina : Anyway , terima kasih reviewnya :D

Author : Satu kata terakhir :D

MinaKushiMiko : REVIEW PLEASE~~

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	7. Our Promise 7: Kushina's Decision

Disclaimer : Mau aku mohon-mohon seperti apapun, Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama T-T

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, alur cepet de le le :P

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary : "Mengingat pesan Mito, Kushina, maukah kamu tinggal bersama Kakek?"/ "Tolong jaga Cucuku,"/ "Hanya kamu yang dapat menentukannya, Kushina-chan, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa,"/ "Aku akan menunggumu, Kushina-chan, selama apapun itu aku akan menunggumu, karena aku…,"

A/N : Salah satu reviewer sepertinya sudah bisa menduga alur ceritanya yah? Hebat :D oh ya aku update cepet-cepet jadi maaf kalau banyak typo! Here we go! Chapter 7! :D

"**blablabla" **speak on the phone

'_blablablabla' mind_

"Blablablabla" talk

.

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

"Cucu? Tunggu, apakah kamu?"

"Ya, aku adalah Hashirama Senju, Ayah dari Uzumaki Mina dan secara tak langsung adalah kakek dari Uzumaki Kushina," Kushina membelalakkan matanya tak percaya? Ini kakeknya?

"Ka-Kakek? Tidak mungkin! Ibu berkata padaku bahwa kerabat-kerabatnya tinggal di tempat yang jauh," kata Kushina, Hashirama Senju menghela nafas.

"Mungkin kamu tidak tahu ya, memang sih, begini ceritanya, Kakek ini menentang hubungan antara Ibumu dan Ayahmu…..,"

FLASHBACK

"Kenapa Ayah menentang hubunganku dengan Jito?" seru Senju Mina, karena marganya belum diganti dengan Uzumaki, keluarga Senju ini bertempat tinggal di Kota Kiri.

"Tentu saja! Ia bisa apa, hah? Dia adalah anak yatim piatu, tidak jelas asal-usulnya! Mau jadi apa nanti keluargamu?" seru Hashirama, anaknya ini sudah berumur 25 tahun, umur yang cukup untuk menikah, tetapi bukannya menikah dengan orang yang Ayahnya pilihkan, ia malah lebih memilih pemuda yang tidak mempunyai orang tua seperti Uzumaki Jito.

"Lebih baik kamu bersama dengan pemuda yang sudah Ayah pilihkan!"

"Bersama dengan pemuda yang Ayah pilihkan hanya akan membuatku tersiksa! Aku tidak dapat mencintainya karena aku sangat mencintai Jito, Ayah!" seru Mina, ia merasa frustasi, hubungannya dengan Jito memang sudah berjalan sekitar 3 tahun dan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak merestuinya.

"Cinta? Kamu ini masih bocah! Kamu tidak tahu apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya!" seru Hashirama, Mito, istrinya hanya dapat menyaksikan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Arrgh! Ayah selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil! Lalu kapan aku akan dewasa kalau Ayah selalu menganggapku anak kecil?" seru Mina.

"Cukup! Aku sudah malas bertengkar denganmu terus! Sana keluar! Aku tidak mau punya anak seperti kamu! Masih lebih baik adikmu itu, Shion! Ia menurut pada apa yang Ayah katakan! Keluar sana, dasar pembangkang!" seru Hashirama, Mina terkejut, ia diusir oleh Ayahnya sendiri, air menggenangi matanya, ia menangis.

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu yang Ayah mau, aku keluar! Aku juga akan menghapus nama Senju! Aku muak!" seru Mina, ia berlari memasuki kamarnya, mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan barang-barang yang ia anggap penting.

"Hashi, kamu jangan terlalu keras pada Mina," kata Mito berusaha memperingatkan, tapi Hashi menggeleng.

"Diam Mito, ini adalah urusanku dengannya," kata Hashirama, Mito menghela nafas, ia tidak mau anak sulungnya ini keluar dari rumahnya tentu saja, tapi suaminya ini berkehendak lain.

"Aku benci Ayah!" seru Mina melirik ke Hashirama dan berlari keluar dari rumah membawa satu tas ransel, berlari ke Rumah Jito tentunya.

END OF FLASHBACK

"….lalu mereka kawin lari, semenjak itu Mito sakit-sakitan, dan setahun yang lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Mito berpesan untuk mencari Mina dan membawanya pulang, aku sangat menyesal, lalu aku mencari dan mencari, saat aku menemukan Kediaman Uzumaki di Negara Uzu, ternyata mereka sudah pindah, dan saat aku mencari di Konoha ini, aku menemukan apartemennya, tetapi tidak ada orang yang datang ke apartemen itu, saat aku bertanya dengan tetangga sebelahnya katanya Jito dan Mina sudah meninggal, mereka meninggalkan anak Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang entah berada di mana, maafkan Kakek ya, Kushina, maafkan Kakek, Kakek yang bersalah," Hashirama Senju menangis, Kushina menatap Ayah dari Ibunya ini dengan tatapan nanar, ia merasa air mata menggenangi iris mata violetnya.

"Uhh, sudah, jangan menangis, Kek, pasti Ibu memaafkan Kakek-ttebane, Ayah dan Ibu adalah sosok yang baik, mereka pasti memaafkan Kakek, mereka sudah bahagia di Surga sana," Kushina berusaha menenangkan.

"Mengingat pesan Mito, Kushina, maukah kamu tinggal bersama Kakek?" Kushina terkejut, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tinggal bersama Kakeknya? Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa? Tapi dalam hati Kushina berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Minato dan keluarganya, karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Jadi mana yang harus ia pilih? Kushina melirik Minato, Minato juga tampak terkejut.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kek," jawab Kushina, Hashirama menghela nafas.

"Iya sudah, aku akan memberi waktu seminggu untuk memutuskan, pergunakan waktumu dengan baik," kata Hashirama, dengan itu ia beranjak, ia akan menetap dulu di Konoha sampai keputusan cucunya ini Ia dapat, kemudian ia melirik Minato.

"Tolong jaga Cucuku," kata Hashirama tersenyum, lalu ia pergi dari Kediaman Namikaze.

"Minato-kun," Kushina memanggil Nama Minato, Minato menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kushina, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang kacau karena ada perdebatan batin dalam hatinya, kalau ia merelakan Kushina pergi, ia akan sangat kehilangannya tentu saja, tapi kalau ia tidak merelakan Kushina pergi, itu tidak mungkin, karena Kakek Kushina adalah keluarga Kushina satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa," kata Kushina, ia cemas, Minato mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"Masih ada banyak waktu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Minato berusaha menenangkan, tiba-tiba Kushina menoleh padanya.

"Kalau menurut Minato-kun? Aku harus memilih yang mana?" tanya Kushina, pertanyaan yang berat untuk Minato.

"Hanya kamu yang dapat menentukannya, Kushina-chan, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa," kata Minato, Kushina menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari duduknya, Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mau memikirkan semuanya sendirian," dengan itu sosok Kushina beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai atas, Minato menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sofa, tangannya ia taruh di keningnya.

"Arggh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, ia sangat bingung sekarang, ia frustasi, susah melepaskan Kushina pergi dari kehidupannya, tentu saja Minato juga tidak tahu kapan Kushina akan pulang? Padahal Kota Konoha dengan Kota Kiri amat sangat jauh. Menjenguk Kushina saat di Kiri? Tentu saja ia tidak dapat terus-terusan seperti itu, bisa-bisa Mamanya memarahinya karena keluyuran terus, ke luar negeri pula.

~Our Promise~

Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya, tasnya ia taruh sembarangan, ia melepas kaos kakinya dan mengunci pintunya, setelah itu ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk.

'_Kenapa sih? Baru saja aku nyaman dengan Keluarga Minato, tiba-tiba Kakek muncul dan menyuruhku pindah bersamanya? Kenapa sih kehidupanku menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan kehidupan cintakupun tidak berjalan mulus-ttebane, bisa apa aku tanpa Minato? Aku sudah sangat bergantung kepadanya, ia perhatian, baik, lembut, tampan, ahh semuanya sempurna! Aku pasti tidak dapat menemukan pengganti Minato,' _Kushina memasang tampang murung, ia sedih sekali.

'_Tapi, kenapa tadi ia tidak melarangku? Apakah mudah untuknya melepaskanku begitu saja? Oh, ayolah Kushina, kamu dan dia hanya seorang __sahabat__! Tidak lebih dari itu, Minato, apa yang harus aku pilih? Apakah kamu merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sama denganku? Apakah susah untukmu untuk melepasku pergi? Atau…. Apakah kamu akan ikut denganku ke Kiri? Itu tidak mungkin! Orang tuanya tidak akan membolehkannya,' _pikiran Kushina berkecamuk, perasaan senang karena menemukan satu-satunya keluarga, sedih karena ia diberi pilihan yang sulit, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

'_Apa aku harus menolaknya? Tapi itu adalah wasiat dari Nenekku dan tinggal bersama keluargaku satu-satunya mungkin juga akan membuatku nyaman… tapi aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Minato, Ahh! Aku tidak tahu! Semua ini membuatku bingung! Duniaku serasa dijungkir balikkan begitu saja! Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Sudahlah lupakan saja, lebih baik aku tidur-ttebane' _Kushina tertidur, tetapi dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi buruk.

~Our Promise~

"_Bye, Kushina, kurasa karena kamu hidup sangat jauh denganku, aku tidak dapat menjaga hatiku, aku lebih memilih wanita ini, sampai jumpa lagi, Kushina,"_ _Kushina membelalakkan matanya, hanya karena Ia akan meninggalkan Minato, tiba-tiba Minato sudah menggandeng wanita lain, Kushina menangis,_ tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah mimpi buruk, badannya menggeliat, ia gelisah, keringat menetes dari tubuhnya.

"Shi…! Shina! Kushina! Kushina-chan!" Minato mengguncangkan badan Kushina, Kushina membuka matanya tiba-tiba, ia kemudian terduduk.

"Kushina-chan, kamu kenapa? Tadi aku hendak membangunkanmu karena sudah jam makan malam, tetapi sepertinya kamu mimpi buruk," Kushina membelalakkan matanya, tadi itu hanya mimpi, Kushina menggenggam erat selimutnya, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, apa yang akan ia lakukan bila hal tersebut benar terjadi? Kushina menoleh pada Minato, Minato menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

"U-uhh," Kushina menangis, tidak biasanya ia menangis hanya karena mimpi, hanya karena mimpi tentang pemuda yang dicintainya jatuh ke tangan wanita lain, Minato gugup, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis yang menangis, akhirnya ia duduk di tepi ranjang Kushina, menarik kepala Kushina, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Minato, Minato menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushina.

"Tenang, Kushina-chan, tenang aku ada di sini," Kushina terisak.

"Mi-Minato-kun, aku tidak mau tinggal di Kiri! Aku takut berpisah denganmu, aku takut, Minato-kun," Minato membelalakkan matanya, ternyata Kushina mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, tetapi Minato sudah mengambil keputusan tadi, ia adalah orang yang dewasa.

"Kushina-chan, aku tahu, aku juga sangat sulit merelakanmu pergi, tapi lebih baik kamu tinggal bersama Kakekmu saja di Kiri, ia adalah keluargamu satu-satunya," Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Minato-kun," jantung Minato berdegup kencang, ia menarik wajah Kushina sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kushina-chan, jangan begitu, kasihan Kakekmu, setidaknya ikuti saja apa yang Kakekmu suruh, Kakekmu adalah orang yang baik, Kushina-chan, aku tahu itu," Kushina menatap safir Minato, Minato tersenyum.

"Ya sudah! Begini saja, kamu tinggal di Kiri, tapi kamu janji harus kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Minato, Kushina berpikir sejenak, ia mengangguk. Ia akan berkata pada Kakeknya, ia tidak mau lama-lama pindah ke Kiri, karena ia merasa Konoha adalah tempat asalnya, karena di sini selalu ada orang yang menantinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kushina-chan, selama apapun itu aku akan menunggumu, karena aku…," Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya, lidahnya kelu.

"Kamu kenapa, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku suka-," ucapan Minato terputus lagi karena seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina.

"Kushina-sama, makanan sudah siap!" seru pelayan tersebut.

"Iya! Nanti aku ke sana!" seru Kushina, Minato menghela nafas, ternyata saat-saat penembakannya dirusak kembali.

"Minato-kun! Ayo ke bawah! Terlalu banyak berpikir cepat membuat perut lapar-ttebane!" Minato menghela nafas lagi, dasar gadis yang lugu dan bebal, ia mengikuti Kushina berjalan ke bawah.

"Oh iya, kenapa Minato-kun bisa masuk ke kamarku? Kurasa tadi aku sudah mengunci pintunya-ttebane," pikir Kushina, Minato tertawa, ia kini menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Aku selalu punya kunci cadangan kamarmu, Kushina-chan, Mamaku yang memberikannya," kata Minato, muka Kushina memerah.

"E-eh! Jadi begitu ya? Dasar! Aku tidak mau, sini kembalikan kuncinya-ttebane!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa, mungkin keputusannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Minato, menjulurkan lidahnya, Kushina cemberut, ia melepaskan gandengan Minato.

"Pelit! Dasar pelit!" seru Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Berpikirlah dewasa, Kushina-chan, nanti kalau kamu ada apa-apa bagaimana aku dapat menolongmu kalau pintumu terkunci?" tanya Minato, Kushina mendengus.

"Berpikirlah dewasa, Minato-kun, bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba kamu masuk ke kamarku dan melakukan sesuatu padaku? Aku kan tidak mau-ttebane!" seru Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak, hei! Kamu kira aku cowok macam apa?" Kushina tertawa, ia kembali mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Minato.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, aku percaya padamu, Minato-kun."

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-chan, ayo ke dokter," tukas Minato tiba-tiba, ia masuk ke kamar Kushina tanpa mengetuk pintu, padahal, Kushina sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku.

"Kenapa kamu masuk kamarku sembarangan, hah?" Kushina melemparkan buku yang ia baca tepat ke muka Minato, tetapi Minato menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Oh ya? Salahkan orang yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, aku dapat menebaknya," Minato tertawa, Kushina mendengus, rambut merahnya yang panjang kini ia kepang, tak lupa jepit rambut pemberian Minato tersemat di rambut depannya. Ia mengenakan baju putih motif polkadot ungu, ia mengenakan celana ¾ berwarna krim, tentu saja gelang biru dengan inisial 'M' menjadi penghias tangan kirinya.

"Paling tidak kamu bisa mengetuknya! Ini kan kamar cewek-ttebane," Kushina tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, jadi kamu itu cewek, Kushina-chan? Kukira kamu cowok," Minato tertawa, Kushina kini melempar bantal besar dari kasurnya, Minato menangkapnya.

"Dasar! Oh ya, memang kita mau ke dokter apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum, berjalan ke tempat tidur Kushina dan mengembalikan bantal dan buku di tempat asalnya.

"Tentu saja ke dokter tulang, kita harus memeriksa kondisi tanganmu," Minato sendiri mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda dengan celana jeans ¾ berwarna putih susu.

"Begitu? Aku siap-siap dulu kalau begitu," Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Mengapa bersiap-siap? Kamu sudah cantik, Kushina-chan, jangan membuang waktu, ayo!" Kushina menghela nafas, baginya, ucapan Minato adalah sesuatu yang mutlak baginya, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat menurut pada Pemuda Namikaze ini.

"Ya~."

~Our Promise~

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Minato ke Dokter Taji, dokter yang mengetahui kondisi tangan Kushina.

"Sudah baik-baik saja, tapi tangannya masih tetap harus di-gyps untuk sementara waktu, kurang lebih tiga hari lagi ia sudah dapat melepaskan gyps itu," kata Taji, Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Yai! Tapi mengapa daya pulihnya begitu cepat?" tanya Kushina, Dokter Taji tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi daya tahan tubuhmu sangat bagus, Uzumaki-san," Minato menoleh ke gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Benarkah? Minato-kun, kamu dengar itu? Aku akan lepas dari gyps menyebalkan ini tiga hari lagi! Aku senang!" Kushina tertawa, ia senang sekali.

"Pasangan yang bahagia, jarang lho ada pacar yang mau mengantarkan pacarnya ke dokter, kamu memang beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertinya," kata Dokter Taji, sontak muka Kushina memerah.

"Pa-pacar? Aku bukan pacar dari durian kuning ini-ttebane! Ia hanya sahabatku!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Jadi bukan kekasih ya? Maaf, habis kalian serasi sekali," muka Kushina tambah memerah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Haha, maaf ya, Dok, pacarku ini memang malu mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya," tiba-tiba Minato merangkul Kushina.

"Tuh kan! Dokter pasti tidak salah tebak, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi," Minato tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Dokter, kami permisi dulu," Dokter Taji itu mengangguk, Kushina berada dalam rangkulan Minato, diam tak berkutik.

"Kenapa kamu mengaku-ngaku pacarku?" tanya Kushina setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Dokter Taji tersebut.

"Tidak boleh? Habis mukamu tadi lucu sekali, Kushina-chan, jadi aku tertarik untuk menggodamu," Minato menyentil hidung Kushina.

"Aww! Awas kamu ya! Menyentil hidungku sembarangan! Nanti kalau tambah mancung ke dalam bagaimana?" seru Kushina memegangi hidungnya, Minato tertawa.

"Nanti kucium deh biar mancung lagi," muka Kushina kembali memerah, ia mengingat peristiwa ciuman yang mereka lakukan kemarin lagi.

"U-uhh, sudahlah! Jangan membicarakan hal itu! Ayo pulang, Minato-kun!" Minato terkikik geli, cepat sekali Kushina salah tingkah karena godaan Minato? Minato tambah tertarik untuk menggodanya.

"Oh ya, Kushina-chan, meskipun nanti kita berpisah sangat jauh, tapi tiap malam aku akan menelponmu, tiap saat akan ku kirim sms untukmu, agar kamu tidak kesepian, boleh?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Minato.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku tahu Minato-kun akan selalu kangen denganku, hihi," Kushina mencoba menggoda Minato.

"Hei, siapa bilang? Bukannya kamu yang bakal kangen sama aku?" balas Minato.

"Huh, pria yang tidak mau jujur dengan dirinya sendiri," Minato tertawa, Kushina selalu saja seperti ini tiap beradu mulut dengannya.

"Sudah, ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" suruh Minato, mereka memang sudah sampai ke tempat parkir mobil.

"Ya ya ya, dasar!" Kushina masuk ke mobil Minato dan memasang seat belt.

"Sudah siap?" Kushina mengangguk, mereka kini melaju kembali ke kediaman Minato.

"Uh, Kushina-chan, aku disuruh mengikuti perlombaan karate, lima hari lagi."

"Hei! Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar soal itu? Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak enak, tanganmu kan masih di-gyps sehingga kamu tidak dapat mengikuti karate, tapi aku malah tiba-tiba ikut kejuaraan," Kushina tersenyum, Minato memang selalu saja mementingkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh juga aku akan ikut lagi," papar Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu menonton pertandinganku?" Kushina mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, selamat berjuang, Minato-kun!" Minato tertawa.

"Tapi aku akan sibuk latihan karate, kamu tidak apa kalau harus pulang telat untuk menungguku latihan dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak apa, sebisanya, sebelum aku pindah ke Kiri, aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebanyak-banyaknya, Minato-kun, aku juga akan memutuskan kalau aku akan bilang akan keputusanku pada Kakek seminggu lagi," Minato tersenyum, hatinya menghangat karena Kushina masih saja memikirkannya.

~Our Promise~

"**APA? Kenapa kamu tidak cerita padaku sebelumnya?" **seru Mikoto di telepon, kini Kushina sudah berada di rumah dan ia menelpon Mikoto, tentu saja Minato juga sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yahh, ceritanya panjang, Miko-chan, aku semakin yakin bahwa Minato menyukaiku, bahkan sampai menciumku, tapi kenapa dia tidak segera menyatakan cintanya ya?" tanya Kushina.

"**Tapi Minato itu berani sekali menciummu begitu saja! Kenapa kamu tidak memukulnya? Oh, kamu kan bilang sendiri padaku bahwa masa pendekatan lebih enak dari pada masa pacaran,"** Kushina memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Aku tidak dapat memukulnya, karena jujur saja, aku juga menikmatinya, benar juga ya, oh, Miko-chan, tadi Kakekku datang kemari, lalu mengajakku pindah ke Kiri."

"**Apa? Kushi-chan! Kamu benar-benar berhutang banyak cerita padaku! Bukannya kamu berkata tidak pernah bertemu dengan kerabatmu ya?"**

"Yah, kata Kakekku sebelumnya ia menentang hubungan Ayah dan Ibu, tetapi semenjak Nenek meninggal, Nenek memberikan wasiat ke Kakek untuk mencari Ibuku, tapi yang ia temukan adalah aku."

"**Wah, kehidupanmu seperti sinetron ya, Kushi-chan."**

"Ya, aku tahu, lantas apa pendapatmu?"

"**Menurutku sih aku pasti akan kesepian tanpamu, Kushi-chan, tapi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menguji Hati Minato! Aku janji, aku akan selalu mengawasi Minato, melihat apakah Minato akan berpindah ke lain hati."**

"Jelek sekali doamu, aku harap tidak, aku harap Minato tidak berpindah ke lain hati, mungkin ini ujian cinta untuk kita berdua, ya?"

"**Yah, benar juga, lagi pula siapa tahu saat kamu kembali ke Konoha nanti, Minato tiba-tiba mengajakmu menikah?" **muka Kushina memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kamu selalu berpikiran pendek, Miko-chan!" seru Kushina, Mikoto tertawa.

"**Ya ya ya, itu bisa terjadi, ya sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu, Fugaku bisa marah kalau aku tidur malam-malam."**

"Selalu saja Fugaku itu-ttebane, ya sudah, Night, Miko-chan."

"**Night, Kushi-chan," **dengan itu percakapan antara mereka berdua berakhir, Kushina menatap ponselnya, tampak satu sms diterima Kushina, sms itu berasal dari Minato.

_From : Minato si Durian_

_Hei, Kushi-chan, belum tidur? ^^_

Kushina tersenyum, Minato baru saja mengiriminya sms, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ternyata Minato belum tidur juga.

_To : Minato si Durian_

_Belum, baka, kamu sendiri? ;P_

_._

_From : Minato si Durian_

_Aku juga belum, sedang apa? :*_

Wajah Kushina memerah, Minato mengiriminya emoticon seperti itu membuatnya malu.

_To : Minato si Durian_

_Jangan menggodaku…._

_Aku sedang tiduran saja, tadi aku menelpon Mikoto :D_

_._

_From : Minato si Durian_

_Hei, kamu selingkuh dengan Mikoto nih? Oke, aku akan selingkuh dengan Fugaku :P_

_._

_To : Minato si Durian_

_Saat itu kamu berkata kamu tidak homo…_

_Ternyata kamu beneran homo =A=_

_._

_From :Minato si Durian_

_Aku bercanda,Hime, _

_Sana cepat tidur, besok bisa-bisa kesiangan lagi seperti dulu :P_

_._

_To : Minato si Durian_

_*Blush*_

_Iyah, gud nite, Minato-kun, _

_._

_From : Minato si Durian_

_Iya, gud nite too, have a nice dream, Hime :*_

Kushina tersenyum membuka sms terakhir Minato sebelum ia memutuskan untuk terbuai menuju alam mimpi. Sesaat ia menatap wallpaper foto Minato dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N : Maaf pendek, hehe aku terburu-buru karena besok laptopnya akan di bawa kakakku pergi ke Singapore selama 5 hari *pundung* jadi gak bisa update fic dulu, huhuhuhu maaf ya oh ya membaca cara Minato ber-sms membuatku ingat dengan mantanku dulu *curcol*

Untuk balasan review aku serahkan pada…. *tengok-tengok* MinaKushi saja deh!

**Luminous**

Kushina : Yap! Ini dia reviewer pertama untuk chapter 6 yang tahu akan kesalahan karakter, author sangat berterima kasih sekali-ttebane, karena author yang payah ini lupa :D

Minato : Buka kartu sedikit ya, author! Author setelah itu langsung meng-edit yang ada di MS words dan replace chapter tadi! Terima kasih sudah mereview *senyum mempesona*

**Uzumaki shin**

Minato : jangan dikasih jempol! Dikasih jari tengah a- Waa! *dilempar sepatu*

Kushina : Iya nih, padahal di lubuk hati paling dalam, aku juga memikirkan ciuman itu, masih membekas hingga kini…. *blush*

Minato : Benarkah, Kushina-chan? *blushing*

Kushina : Sudah-ttebane! Jangan dipikir lagi! Oh,, uhmm, iya ini memang mau author coba menjadi alur panjang :D semoga saja jangan discontinued sampai aku punya anak dengan Minatoo, ehh terima kasih reviewnya

**Can Rez'Alv**

Kushina : Anda sudah dapat menebak alur ceritanya! Selamat~~

Minato : Justru karena aku dan Kushina berpisah akan semakin cinta, tenang saja :D tunggu chapter-chapter depan, ok? *senyum komersil*

MinaKushi : Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Fiyui-chan**

Minato : Tenang saja, meski Sakura tidak mendapatkan hatiku, tapi ia akan mendapat hati Sasuke~ terima kasih reviewnya ^-^

**Kazuki Namikaze**

Kushina : Wahh *terharu* masih ada ya yang mau memperhatikan hasil UAS author? UAS sudah berakhir dengan selamat tetapi dengan jalan berliku-liku (?) Amin! Semoga tidak ada yang remidi :D terima kasih sudah menanyakannya dan me-review cerita ini!

Minato : Iya, sebenarnya aku mau agresif lagi, tapi nanti salah masuk rating ke rate M

Kushina : *mukul Minato* MESUM!

**Kuro Tenma**

Minato : Ya! Sudah update kilat secepat lariku *bangga* terima kasih reviewnya ^-^

**Gerarudo Flazzh**

Kushina : Terasa keromantisannya? Terima kasih! Aku dan Minato-kun memang selalu romantis dimanapun berada :P

Minato : Mau menunggu cerita ini sampai tamat? Terima kasih sekali :D Terima kasih juga reviewnya~ Author juga tidak tahu dapat kata-kata darimana untuk balasan reviewnya, muncul begitu saja :D

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Kushina :Iya nih! Minato sudah berani macam-macam sama aku!

Minato : Aku kan gak sengaja, Kushina-chan…

Kushina : Pokoknya gak boleh lebih dari itu! Iya kamu saja yang jadi kakek Minato, kasian sekali, Minato tidak tahu kakeknya~~ thanks reviewnya! :D

.

Kata terakhir :

Author : Review Please! :D dengan mereview satu saja sudah sangat berguna, berguna untuk membuat hati author berumput-rumput, eh salah maksudnya berbunga-bunga :D

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	8. Our Promise 8: Minato's championship

Disclamer : Naruto tidak akan selamanya milikku~ Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei~

Warning : OOC, AU, typo!, alur cepet! Don't like? So don't read~

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama (?), Hurt/Comfort

Summary : "Uzumaki-san! Jadilah pacarku!"/ "Jangan pernah sekalipun dekati Uzumaki Kushina lagi,"/ "Kushina-chan, itu ciuman tidak langsung,"/ "Pemenangnya adalah.. Namikaze Minato!"

A/N : Uwaa, akhirnya laptopkkuu (baca: laptopnya kakakku) mbalik juga :'D uuu aku kangen~ akhirnya kakakku juga pulang dari Singapore dengan selamat! :D oh iya, sudah terima rapot ya, bagaimana dengan nilai2 para reviewer? ^^ Chapter 8~ here we goo :D

"blablablabla" Talk

'_blablablabla' _mind

"**blablablabla" **speaking on the phone

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina bersama Mikoto sedang jalan menuju kelas, saat istirahat ini mereka habiskan di kantin, sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku menetap di kelas. Semua pria menatap Kushina saat Kushina lewat dan juga berbisik-bisik.

"Miko-chan, ramen di kantin memang enak sekali_-ttebane_!" Kushina tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya karena kenyang, Mikoto tertawa pelan.

"Tapi masih enak ramen di Kedai Teuchi_-jiisan,_" Kushina mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan ramen di Uzu kalah enaknya!" Mikoto kembali tertawa, sahabatnya satu ini memang selalu saja bersemangat dalam keadaan apapun, tiba-tiba datanglah lelaki yang Mikoto dan Kushina tidak kenal, lelaki itu menghadang mereka, membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

"Uzumaki-san! Jadilah pacarku!" mata violet Kushina membelalak, begitu pula dengan Mikoto, memang sih, hari ini Kushina sudah ditembak sebanyak lima kali, tetapi tetap saja semuanya membuatnya kaget.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa," Kushina menolak secara halus sembari tersenyum, tiba-tiba lelaki itu memegangi hidungnya.

"Kamu tak apa?" tanya Mikoto, lelaki itu mengangguk, mengeluarkan tisu dari sakunya dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu, paling tidak berfoto bersamaku!" seru lelaki itu, Kushina yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengangguk, ia berada di samping lelaki yang terpaut sekitar 5 cm dari Kushina dan tersenyum pada kamera, tetapi saat Mikoto hendak membidiknya, Kushina sudah digeret oleh Minato yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Mi-Minato-kun!" Kushina terkesiap, Minato merangkul Kushina dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun dekati Uzumaki Kushina lagi," Minato memang bersikap paranoid terhadap Kushina, ia sangat over-protektif terhadap gadis ini, Minato sama sekali tidak suka kalau Kushina berdekatan dengan cowok lain.

"Memang kamu siapa? Pacarnya?" tanya lelaki itu semakin memancing amarah Minato.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sana pergi!" lelaki itu akhirnya mengambil langkah seribu dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Ahli Karate seperti Minato, Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Kushi-chan!" Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato.

"Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, Minato menatap Kushina dengan iris mata safirnya dan membuat Kushina tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kushina-chan?" Kushina tertawa.

"Tidak apa_-ttebane!_ Ayo kembali ke kelas!" Kushina tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Minato, membuat pria ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah melebar di kedua pipinya.

"Lihat! Itu Kushina, dia cantik ya," bisik seseorang lelaki, Kushina tidak mendengarnya, tetapi Minato mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

"Iya, kukira dia orang yang judes, eh sekarang ia tampak murah senyum," bisik lelaki satunya, menimpali.

"Ya ya! Kamu benar sekali, Uzumaki Kushina sangat cantik, andaikan Minato tidak berada di dekatnya, aku pasti sudah mendekatinya!" Minato merasa panas, ia sampai tidak mendengar kalau Kushina mengoceh tentang berbagai macam hal, Minato terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'_Uhh! Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Seenaknya saja mendekati Kushina! Kalau mau mendekati dan menyukainya, langkahi dulu mayat Namikaze Minato ini! Banyak sekali cowok yang bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Kushina, dan aku hanya dapat menjawab sebagai sahabat, huh, aku ingin sekali memiliki Kushina seutuhnya, aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku, aku ingin diakui olehnya, aku ingin berkata pada dunia bahwa Kushina adalah pacar pertamaku dan semoga saja menjadi pacar terakhirku,' _Kushina tampaknya sudah sadar bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya ini tidak memperhatikannya berbicara, ia tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kushina sebal.

"Minato-kun!" serunya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban, Kushina mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Minato melamun seperti ini, Kushina memusatkan tenaganya di tangan kirinya dan memukul Minato.

"A-aduh!" Minato terlonjak dan memegangi perutnya yang tadi dipukul Kushina, ia menatap Kushina heran, sedangkan Kushina mendengus.

"Dasar! Ternyata dari tadi aku berbicara tidak ada yang memperhatikan! Minato-kun bodoh!" Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan cepat, Minato yang baru saja menyadari apa kesalahannya segera menyusul Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, maaf, maaf ya, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Kushina masih mendengus, tidak mau memperlambat jalannya.

"Sesuatu? Apakah sesuatu itu lebih penting dariku?" tanya Kushina, Minato sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf! Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak penting, ayolah Kushina-chan~ maafkan aku," memang membujuk Kushina yang sedang ngambek adalah suatu hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh Minato.

"Kalau aku tidak mau memaafkan?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku mohon, Kushina-sama!" Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina dan menatap iris violetnya dengan lembut.

"Ba-baiklah! Asal jangan tatap aku seperti itu_-ttebane!" _Kushina jadi teringat saat itu, ya, saat di mana ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Minato, oleh karena itu Kushina tidak dapat menatap Minato secara langsung.

"Kenapa? Kushina-chan malu ya? Manisnya~," rona merah yang tampak di pipi Kushina tampak menjadi-jadi.

"Ge-GENIT!" Kushina memukul Minato lagi dan lari dari cowok tersebut.

"A-aww, seperti biasa tenaganya memang tenaga laki-laki," gumam Minato dan menyusul Kushina.

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-chan, aku akan latihan karate dulu, kamu mau menungguku?" tanya Minato, ia menenteng tas yang berisikan pakaian karate.

"Ya! Aku mau, aku kan sudah berjanji kepadamu akan menunggumu," Minato tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya, tetapi sebelum ia keluar, Fugaku menghadangnya.

"Kushina, bisakah aku meminjam Minato sebentar? Ini urusan pria," kata Fugaku, Kushina mengangguk, Fugaku menggeret Minato sampai agak jauh dari Kushina.

"Hei, kamu tahu? Ternyata sebagian besar anak lelaki di sekolah kita mengidolakan Kushina," kata Fugaku.

"Aku tahu itu, memang kenapa bisa mereka mengidolakan Kushina?"

"Kata mereka, Kushina itu cantik, pintar, ceria, dan murah senyum, senyumnya itu bikin meleleh," kata Fugaku menurut hasil penyelidikannya, ia sudah menyadari semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Kushina lewat sendirian, Kushina selalu dilirik oleh para lelaki dan mereka tampak berbisik-bisik, karena itu Fugaku tampak tertarik menyelidikinya.

"Meleleh? Wah, aku tidak akan mau Kushina tersenyum di hadapan para lelaki lain kalau begini caranya," sifat paranoid Minato mulai menjadi, ia sangat cemburu karena ada lelaki lain yang menyukai Kushina.

"Hn, kau tahu, mereka bahkan mempunyai foto Kushina," kata Fugaku, Minato membelalak tak percaya.

"APA? Bahkan aku saja tidak punya! Seperti apa?" tanya Minato, Fugaku mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari-cari foto yang ia maksud, lalu ia menemukan foto gadis cantik berambut merah yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas sembari bersenda gurau dengan gadis berambut biru tua, ya, merekalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Minawa Mikoto.

"Ini," Fugaku menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Minato.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan foto Kushina yang sedang tersenyum ini? Fugaku, kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan foto ini? Jangan-jangan kamu juga suka pada Kushina ya?" Minato menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan menyelidik, Fugaku menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe, aku ini mencari foto ini agar kamu tidak penasaran, lagipula di situ ada Foto Mikoto, tenang saja, nanto foto Kushina akan aku potong," Minato menghela nafas lega.

"Sepertinya sifat paranoidmu semakin menjadi-jadi, lalu, kenapa kamu tidak menembaknya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hah, susah tahu, setiap aku mau menembak selalu saja ada yang mengganggu."

"Uhm, saranku, saat malam minggu kamu ajak dia ke tempat yang romantis, tempat yang sepi, jadi kamu menembaknya di situ," saran Fugaku.

"Jadi kamu dulu melakukan itu pada Mikoto?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku hanya perlu menembak satu kali, tidak sepertimu, Dobe," Minato memukul pundak Fugaku pelan.

"Sudah ya, terima kasih sarannya, tapi aku kasihan pada Kushina sudah menungguku dari tadi, aku duluan, Fugaku," Fugaku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia menatap kepergian Minato yang menghampiri Kushina.

"Lama sekali_-ttebane! _Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa dan mencubit hidung Kushina.

"Bukan urusan cewek, ini urusan cowok sejati," Kushina mendengus.

"Ya ya ya, selalu saja main rahasia kalau sama aku, ayo cepat sana latihan!" seru Kushina mendorong tubuh Minato yang tentu saja lebih besar darinya.

"Wah, aku diusir nih? Tadi yang berkata ingin menungguku siapa?" Minato tertawa, ia senang sekali menggoda Kushina.

"Berisik! Ayo cepat jalannya_-ttebane!_"

~Our Promise~

"Minato, kamu datang terlambat," kata Jiraiya, guru klub karate Minato.

"Maaf maaf, aku tadi ada urusan sebentar bersama Fugaku, _sensei," _Kushina menatap Minato dari belakang.

"Bukan sekedar _sensei _Minato-kun! Tapi _Ero-sensei dattebane_!" seru Kushina dari belakang Minato, Jiraiya tertawa.

"Hei Gadis Manis, tangan kananmu kan masih tidak dapat digerakkan, sana duduk saja!" seru Jiraiya, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah, selamat berjuang, Minato-kun," Kushina tertawa sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Minato.

"Ya, pasti, kamu tunggu di sana ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk, Minato kini berhadapan dengan Jiraiya, latihan ini khusus untuk Minato saja yang akan menjuarai sebuah kejuaraan, oleh karena itu anggota klub yang lain tidak datang.

"Minato, kini lawanmu adalah aku, ayo lawan gurumu ini dengan sekuat tenaga," Minato menyunggingkan senyum miring, mungkin kalau ada fansnya sekarang, fansnya sudah pingsan karena kehabisan darah, Jiraiya menerjang Minato, tetapi sedetik kemudian, Minato sudah ada di belakang Jiraiya dan memukulnya hingga Jiraiya jatuh ke bawah dengan debuman yang keras, Jiraiya kembali bangkit, Jiraiya memukul Minato, tetapi Minato berhasil menepisnya dengan mudah, dan pada akhirnya Minato mengangkat badan Jiraiya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"U-uwaa, Minato-kun memang sangat cepat," Kushina terperangah, Minato, ketua klub karate memang terkenal akan kecepatannya dan kegesitannya dalam bertarung, tidak salah kalau dia diberi julukan 'Yellow Flash'.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_, lawan aku dengan serius," Jiraiya tertawa, Jiraiya berlari ke Minato dan tiba-tiba Jiraiya menendang kaki Minato hingga sang pemilik kaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan, tetapi Minato tidak kehilangan akal, sebelum jatuh, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya dan melompat ke belakang.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat sengit, Jiraiya adalah guru karate yang sudah terkenal, tentu saja susah untuk mengalahkan Jiraiya, tetapi itu bagi Kushina, tidak bagi Minato.

"Selesai, aku menang, _sensei," _ Minato tersenyum puas, Jiraiya tertawa.

"Kamu memang sudah lebih hebat dari pada aku, Minato, aku bangga padamu, ingat, aku tidak tahu seperti apa lawanmu, tapi kamu harus berusaha," Minato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kamu pikir siapa aku ini?" tanya Minato, Jiraiya tertawa.

"Hei, lihat gadismu, ia sudah tertidur, berapa lama kita bertanding?" tanya Jiraiya menunjuk Kushina yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di bangku klub.

"Sekitar satu jam, wah gawat, ia bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini," Jiraiya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengannya sudah semakin dekat, eh?" tanya Jiraiya, Minato mengangguk.

"Yah, seperti itulah, memang kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Sepertinya kamu sebentar lagi memiliki pacar! Selamat ya Minato!" seru Jiraiya, muka Minato memerah.

"Sssht! Jangan keras-keras! Bisa-bisa Kushina terbangun!" seru Minato.

"Hmm, sepertinya kamu belum menembaknya ya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, seperti yang dapat _sensei _lihat," kata Minato, melirik Kushina yang masih tertidur.

"Hm, cepatlah menembaknya sebelum terlambat," kata Jiraiya bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Minato.

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi," Minato mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk dan berjalan ke arah Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, Kushina-chan, bangun," Minato menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina.

"Umm, lima menit lagi," gumam Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, kamu bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini," kata Minato, Kushina membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan menguap.

"Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu tertidur di sini, ayo, sudah saatnya kita pulang," Kushina tersenyum dengan muka yang masih mengantuk.

'JPRET' Kushina terbangun sepenuhnya dan membelalakkan matanya, Minato memfotonya tanpa ijin memakai ponselnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Habis mukamu manis, sebentar ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu," sebelum Kushina sempat berkata sepatah katapun, Minato sudah melesat pergi.

"BAKA-MINATO!" seru Kushina, Jiraiya menghampiri Kushina.

"Hei, Kushina, kamu menyukai Minato?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba, membuat Kushina merona.

"A-apa maksudnya? Jangan tanya seperti itu!" seru Kushina, ia menutupi mukanya.

"Wah, ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, baguslah, aku pergi dulu~," Jiraiya melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Kushina sendirian.

"Aku tidak pernah akan mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki-_ttebane!"_

~Our Promise~

Minato menatap wallpaper ponselnya, foto close up Kushina yang sedang tersenyum dengan muka mengantuk, imut sekali.

"Minato-kun! Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, menggedor-gedor pintu Minato, Minato membuka pintu kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Kushina.

"E-ehh! Minato-kun, genit!" seru Kushina.

"Hah, setidaknya aku ingin mengenyahkan rasa gugupku," memang benar, besok Minato sudah bertanding karate, karena itu Minato agak gugup, Kushina memeluk balik Minato.

"Ya, mungkin juga, kalau begitu ayo makan dulu_-ttebane_! Kamu harus makan kalau mau kuat!" Kushina melepaskan pelukan Minato, Minato terkekeh.

"Alasan konyol, kalau aku, dengan melihatmu saja sudah merasa kuat, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, Baka!" seru Kushina, Minato tetap tertawa.

"Minato-kun tambah lama tambah genit," keluh Kushina, bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang penting aku hanya genit kepadamu, Kushina-chan, tidak genit terhadap perempuan lain, kan?" tanya Minato yang mendengar gumaman Kushina.

"Bukan urusanku!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

~Our Promise~

_Kushina's POV_

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Minato, aku terbangun jam 5 pagi dan segera membangunkan Minato karena pertandingan dimulai jam 7.

"Minato-kun, Minato-kun, bangun!" seruku, mengetuk pintu kamar Minato, selanjutnya aku mendengar suara derap langkah dan kunci kamar yang dibuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dengan warna mata safir, ia memakai baju berwarna putih serta celana pendek berwarna merah, ia tersenyum ketika melihatku.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun kok," Minato tiba-tiba saja mendekatiku dan mendaratkan ciuman pada pipiku.

"E-eh!" aku tergagap, mukaku memerah, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ciuman selamat pagi," kata Minato dengan muka tanpa dosa, uhh, aku selalu saja meleleh saat bersama Minato, tetapi tidak saat ini, aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku, rambutku berkibar menjadi 9 untaian.

"GENIT!" teriakanku pada pagi hari membangunkan semua penghuni rumah besar ini, pembantu Minato yang sudah terbangun baru setengahnya, karena yang setengah lagi melakukan aktivitasnya menjelang malam hari.

"Wa, aku hanya bercanda, Kushina-chan!" Minato tampak ketakutan dengan mode habaneroku ini yang jarang keluar.

"Rasakan ini!" seruku, aku mendaratkan pukulanku tepat di dada kanan Minato, Minato mundur beberapa langkah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya tubuhku akan semakin terbiasa dengan pukulanmu, Kushina-chan," aku yang tidak mengerti hanya menatapnya dan mengerutkan keningku.

"Setiap hari kamu memukulku lebih dari dua kali," ia hanya menyeringai, sementara emosiku sudah semakin meluap.

"Akan kubuat kamu mati sekarang! Minato _no BAKA!" _seruku, Minato tertawa gugup dan berlari ke luar kamarnya.

"Maaf! Duh, Kushina-chan! Jangan emosian gini! Kamu sedang PMS ya?" tanya Minato, tiba-tiba mode habaneroku menghilang.

"Eto, PMS itu apa?" tanyaku dengan muka polos.

"Kamu tidak tahu? PMS itu adalah Premenstrual Syndrome, sebelum kamu mau datang bulan, kamu akan merasa emosimu meluap-luap," jelas Minato.

"Ah begitu? O, iya sih sebentar lagi harusnya aku datang bulan, EHH! Kenapa aku membicarakan itu dengan kamu?" seruku, Minato mengedikkan bahunya dan menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"BODOH! Sudah sana cepat bersiap!" seruku, Minato tertawa dan merangkulku, sepertinya dirinya sudah kembali seperti semula, genit, dan aku? Aku merasakan panas menjalar di kedua pipiku dan ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perutku, bukan hanya saat ini, setiap aku bersentuhan dengan Minato aku pasti merasakan ini.

"Ya sudah, aku siap-siap dulu, _jaa ne, _Kushina-chan," aku tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarku.

"Aku harus segera bersiap_-ttebane!_" seruku, dan aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

END OF KUSHINA'S POV

~Our Promise~

"Ne, Minato-kun, kamu bertanding di sini? Besarnya," kata Kushina ketika mereka berdua sampai di stadion tempat Minato bertanding, rambut Kushina ia kuncir menjadi kuncir satu, ia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dengan blus tanpa lengan berwarna lavender, kemudian ia memakai topi karena hari ini sangat terik, Minato sendiri mengenakan kemeja Polo berwarna putih dengan bawahan jeans, sederhana saja, tapi sanggup membuat wanita tergila-gila.

"Ya, besar sekali, oh iya, aku harus mencari Jiraiya-_sensei _dulu, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Minato kepada Kushina, Kushina mengangguk, Minato sendiri membawa tas ransel berwarna abu-abu, di sana ia menyimpan pakaian karatenya beserta handuk.

"Minato-kun, bukankah itu _Ero-sensei?" _kata Kushina ketika melihat rambut berwarna putih jabrik panjang, Minato mengangguk.

"Ya, benar sekali, ayo ke sana," Minato menarik tangan Kushina, Kushina tersenyum sekilas.

"_Sensei! _Sudah daftar ulang?" tanya Minato kepada Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja, kamu peserta nomor 25, sepertinya lawanmu tidak terlalu banyak," kata Jiraiya, karena pertandingan itu hanya diikuti oleh 30 karateka.

"Hei, pacarmu ini sangat manis hari ini ya?" kata Jiraiya sembari tersenyum kepada Kushina.

"Jangan tersenyum kepadanya, _sensei,_" Minato menatap Jiraiya dengan hawa membunuh.

"Minato, ayolah, kamu terlalu paranoid, ya, gadis manis?" Jiraiya mencoba memegang Kushina, tetapi Kushina menampiknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _Ero-sensei_," kata Kushina dengan nada yang dingin, Jiraiya tertawa kikuk.

"Minato, saatnya kamu berganti baju," kata Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan, Minato mengangguk dan menatap Kushina sejenak.

"Sebentar ya, Kushina-chan, aku pasti akan kembali dan aku pasti menang, lihat saja," kata Minato, Kushina tertawa dan ia mencium pipi Minato sekilas.

"Jimat keberuntungan, semoga kamu menang, Minato-kun," muka Minato bersemu kemerahan, ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kushina.

"Teman Minato yang lain juga datang, kan?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Kushina, Kushina mengangguk.

"Ya, dan aku harus menghampiri mereka karena mereka sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu, _Ero-sensei_," kata Kushina menatap Jiraiya sekilas dan meninggalkan Jiraiya.

"Dasar anak muda," kata lelaki ini, ia pergi menyusul Minato, ia adalah pelatihnya jadi ia bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadap Minato. Sementara Kushina berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan menemui Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah berada di sana, Mikoto melambai-lambai kepada Kushina.

"Kushi-chan! Ayo masuk, aku sudah tidak sabar menonton pertandingan pacarmu itu," kata Mikoto menggoda Kushina.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Miko-chan!" muka Kushina bersemu kemerahan, Mikoto tertawa, dan menggandeng tangan kiri Kushina yang masih berhiaskan gelang berwarna biru muda.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau membeli minuman untuk kita bertiga dulu ya, Mikoto," kata Fugaku, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Iya, beli yang banyak, Fugaku-kun!" seru Mikoto, Fugaku mengangguk dan pergi ke stand minuman terdekat.

"Ayo masuk, Fugaku-kun nanti bisa menyusul," kata Mikoto, Kushina pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Mikoto.

~Our Promise~

"Selamat datang di Kejuaraan Karate tingkat Nasional ke-30 ini, blablabla," Kushina tidak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pembawa acara karena ia sibuk melihat Minato dari tempat duduknya, Minato tampak gagah dengan pakaian karate itu.

"Pertandingan pertama, Namikaze Minato melawan Tsukiyomi Sora!" seru pembawa acara tersebut, ternyata Minato mendapat nomor undian pertama, meskipun ia mendapat nomor 25 tapi giliran pertandingan tetap diundi.

"Wah, Kushi-chan! Pacarmu sudah bertanding!" seru Mikoto, Kushina mengangguk dan matanya masih melekat pada sosok berambut pirang tersebut. Banyak sorak sorai yang meneriakkan nama 'Minato'.

"MINATO-KUN, SEMANGAT! JANGAN MAU KALAH!" seru Kushina, berharap bahwa Minato dapat mendengar suaranya, ternyata benar, Minato mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sosok Kushina bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku, ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, tetapi fan girls yang berada di belakang Kushina salah duga.

"Kyaaa! Kyaa! Minato-sama melambai dan tersenyum padaku!" seru salah satu fan girl Minato.

"Tidak! Ia tersenyum dan melambai kepadaku, bodoh!" seru yang lain, Kushina sebetulnya agak geram, percaya diri sekali mereka, padahal Minato melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepada Kushina.

"Pertandingan pertama, dimulai!" seru sang wasit, Minato menyiapkan kuda-kuda, di depannya tampak seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam agak panjang dan berbadan agak kecil, ia juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda, lalu Minato menendang duluan, tetapi berhasil ditampik oleh Sora dan Sora melancarkan pukulan kepada Minato, Minato menghindar, tetap berada di arena pertandingan, karena kalau keluar maka akan di diskualifikasi.

"Wah, Kushi-chan, pacarmu boleh juga," kata Mikoto menyeruput minuman Cola yang tadi dibelikan Fugaku.

"Dia bukan pacarku-_ttebane_, memang sih, aku juga mengakui bahwa Minato-kun sangat hebat," kata Kushina, sebenarnya ia berdebar, ia dari tadi berdoa semoga Minato tidak kenapa-kenapa dan semoga Minato menang.

"Tentu saja, dia ketua klub karate," Fugaku menimpali, Kushina dan Mikoto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Fugaku-kun kapan akan jadi sekuat Minato?" tanya Mikoto, Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan dia, walaupun aku tidak sekuat dan segesit Minato, tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu," muka Mikoto bersemu kemerahan.

"Gerah nih, enak ya, punya pasangan, terus mesra-mesraan di depan umum," kata Kushina, merusak adegan FugaMiko, Mikoto kembali menoleh ke arah Kushina dan tertawa.

"Ah, sebentar lagi juga kamu pacaran sama Minato," Mikoto menepuk pundak Kushina, Kushina tertawa.

"Semoga saja, Miko-chan," Kushina kembali memandang Minato, tetapi matanya terbelalak.

"Kyaa! Lihat, Minato-kun sudah menang-_ttebane!" _seru Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku terkejut dan melihat ke arah Minato dan benar saja, pemuda pirang itu sudah berhenti bertanding dengan tangan yang di angkat oleh pembawa acara.

"Aku yakin kalau dia bisa!" seru Kushina, Mikoto tertawa.

"Sehabis ini kan Minato harus bertanding lagi, Kushi-chan, kira-kira sekitar 4 pertandingan lagi kalau dia ingin menang," kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Aduh, aku khawatir dengan Minato-kun," Kushina tampak khawatir, ia meremas botol minuman yang tadi dibelikan Fugaku, kemudian ia berlari.

"E-eh, Kushi-chan mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto, tetapi Kushina tetap berlari, ia berlari ke arah Minato, ingin sekali memberikan semangat padanya dari dekat.

"Nona, dilarang masuk, ini untuk peserta dan pendampingnya," kata pemuda dengan tubuh yang sangat kekar, dilihat dari manapun ia adalah penjaga tempat tersebut.

"E-eto, aku mau memberikan minum pada temanku, tadi ia ketinggalan botol minumnya," kata Kushina, penjaga itu tetap menolak.

"Hei, gadis itu temanku, biarkan saja masuk," suara ini, suara yang Kushina kenal dan sebali, ialah Jiraiya.

"O-oh, teman Jiraiya-_sama_? Baiklah, Nona boleh masuk," akhirnya Kushina masuk ke area tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _Ero-sensei,_" kata Kushina, Jiraiya sudah menolongnya kali ini.

"Ya, aku juga hendak memberikan bocah pirang itu penambah semangat, kebetulan kamu di sini," kata Jiraiya, Kushina tersenyum sebentar kepadanya dan ia langsung berlari melihat sosok Minato dari kejauhan.

"Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, Minato menoleh dan tampak tertegun.

"Lho, Kushina-chan, kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Minato, peluh menetes dari tubuhnya, tentu saja ia capek.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat, apa itu salah? Sudahlah, aku membawa minum untukmu," kata Kushina menyodorkan botol minuman kepada Minato, Minato tersenyum dan menerimanya, lalu menenggaknya.

"Kukira minuman manis akan menambah energimu, daripada kamu hanya minum air putih saja, jadi aku ke sini," kata Kushina, Minato menyelesaikan minumnya dan meraih Kushina, menariknya dalam pelukan Minato.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina memerah, hangat badan Minato menjalar dari pelukannya, Kushina tersenyum.

"Sama-sama_, dattebane,_ tapi, Minato-kun, badanmu penuh keringat," Minato sadar dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sadar kalau tubuhku penuh keringat, maaf ya Kushina-chan, bau ya?" tanya Minato, Kushina terkekeh.

"Tidak kok, santai saja, Minato-kun, eh, aku minta minumnya ya!" seru Kushina, memang ia belum meminum setetespun minuman tersebut, Kushina kemudian menenggak sedikit minuman yang hanya tersisa setengahnya setelah diminum Minato tadi.

"Kushina-chan, itu ciuman tidak langsung," kata Minato dengan polosnya, muka Kushina memerah dan ia tersedak.

"U-uhuk uhuk," Minato menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushina.

"Minato-kun _no Baka! _Jangan mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu ketika aku sedang minum dong!" seru Kushina dengan muka memerah, Minato tertawa, kemudian Kushina menangkap hal yang tidak biasa dari tangan kanan pemuda tersebut, ia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian ia tahu apa yang hilang dari tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Eh, gelangnya tidak kamu pakai ya?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku menyimpannya dalam tas, aku takut kalau gelang itu rusak," Kushina tersenyum tulus.

"Kamu memang baik, Minato-kun, bagaimana? Kamu masih harus melawan kira-kira 4 orang lagi kalau mau menang, kamu baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit_-ttebane?_" tanya Kushina, Minato terkekeh dan mencium pipi Kushina mendadak.

"Aku berjanji akan menang, Kushina-chan, jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja sampai akhir pertandingan, akan kubuktikan kalau omonganku ini tidaklah sebuah kebohongan, lihat saja," kata Minato menatap violet Kushina dan tersenyum.

"I-iya, ya sudah, aku akan di sini_-ttebane_, kamu harus semangat ya," Minato mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Lihat deh, kata Kushina tadi kita tidak boleh bermesraan di depan umum, tetapi lihat saja mereka berdua," kata Fugaku menunjuk Kushina dan Minato yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Minato mengelus rambut Kushina, tempat duduk Minato memang dapat terlihat dari bangku Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Iya, benar, Fugaku-kun, ya sudah, Kushina juga sekarang kan di bawah, kita bisa bermesraan juga kan, kamu iri ya?" Mikoto memeluk lengan Fugaku dan bersandar di pundak pria tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'."

"Terserahmu sajalah," Mikoto tertawa, memang beginilah tabiat Sang Uchiha, entah kenapa ia bisa senang dengan Fugaku sejak pandangan pertama.

~Our Promise~

Pertandingan demi pertandingan sudah Minato hadapi, tetapi pertandingan terakhir inilah yang menentukan, apakah ia akan menjadi pemenang ataukah pecundang? Kini Minato sudah berada di arena pertandingan, lawannya adalah orang yang mempunyai tubuh kekar, mempunyai tekhnik dan jurus yang bagus, sasarannya juga tidak pernah meleset, lawan yang kuat.

"Minato-kun! Semangat!" seru Kushina dari arah bangku yang tadi mereka duduki berdua, Minato melirik ke Kushina, merasa semangatnya bertambah.

"Pertandingan…. Dimulai!" seru sang wasit, tatapan Minato tampak sangat tegas, ia memasang kuda-kuda, tetapi lawannya sudah memulai serangan pertama kali dengan meluncurkan pukulan yang cepat, tetapi tiba-tiba sosok Minato menghilang, inilah kartu as Minato, kecepatan Minato dalam bertanding serta kecerdikannya tak terkalahkan, Kushina tampak gugup, ia berdoa semoga saja Minato menang.

Tetapi lawannya menghindari serangan Minato dan menjatuhkan Minato ke bawah dengan bunyi debuman yang amat keras, Kushina tidak tega untuk melihatnya.

"A-aduh," rintih Minato, tetapi ia tidak kehilangan akal, ia melakukan tendangan ke samping sehingga keseimbangan lawannya itu runtuh dan lawannya terjatuh ke bawah, Minato kemudian berdiri, saat lawannya hendak berdiri, Minato melakukan jurus tendangan pacul dan mengunci semua gerakan lawannya sehingga lawannya tidak dapat bergerak, Kushina dan para penonton lainnya tampak terpukau.

"Pemenangnya adalah.. Namikaze Minato!" seru sang pembawa acara dan mengangkat tangan Minato, Minato menyeringai senang, Kushina tidak mau tinggal diam, ia segera berlari menghampiri Minato dan memeluknya erat, tidak malu meskipun di hadapan para penonton, dan pelukannya sangat erat meskipun hanya dengan tangan kirinya saja, membuat rona merah Minato kembali muncul.

"Minato-kun, kamu menang! Kamu menang! Selamat ya!" seru Kushina, Minato membalas pelukan Kushina dan tertawa riang.

"Sudah kubilang, omonganku tadi bukan sebuah bualan, sekarang sudah terbukti kan?" Kushina mengangguk dengan antusias, enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah, ini di depan umum, jangan seperti itu, Kushina-chan," kata Minato, Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, sang pembawa acara datang kembali dengan sebuah medali emas di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat! Apa ada pesan dan kesan yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" tanya pembawa acara tersebut, Minato mengangguk, kemudian pembawa acara tersebut menyerahkan microphonenya kepada Minato.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan dari teman-teman semua, terima kasih juga kepada pelatihku, Jiraya-_sensei _yang sudah sering membuatku babak belur karena harus dipaksa melawannya meskipun saat aku masih sabuk putih," Jiraiya menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk kepada Minato.

"Tetapi ia adalah pelatih yang paling hebat, lalu kepada teman terdekatku yang sudah mendukungku, Uchiha Fugaku dan Minawa Mikoto," Kushina menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena namanya tak disebut.

"Tetapi semua itu tak akan berguna kalau Uzumaki Kushina, sahabt karibku ini tidak datang menontonku dan memberikanku semangat untuk bertarung, terima kasih, Kushina-chan," Minato tersenyum kepada Kushina dan semua penonton menatap Kushina, membuat Kushina salah tingkah.

"Ya! Begitulah kesan dan pesan dari pemenang pertandingan ini, sampai jumpa tahun depan, _minna!" _lagu 'We're the champion' mengalun setelah sang pembawa acara berkata demikian.

"Kushina-chan, ayo berfoto bersamaku," ajak Minato, Kushina mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mau memakai medali emasnya-_ttebane!" _seru Kushina, Minato mengambil medali emasnya dan mengalungkan kepada Kushina.

"_Sensei! _Tolong foto kami ya!" suruh Minato seenaknya dan melempar ponselnya kepada Jiraiya, Jiraiya menangkapnya dengan cekatan, setelah itu ia mengaktifkan kamera ponsel Minato.

"Kushina-chan, senyum!" seru Minato, kini tangannya merangkul Kushina, sementara Kushina mengangkat medali emas yang dikalungkan padanya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

'Jpret'

"Wah, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi," puji Jiraiya.

"Kushi-chan! Tidak boleh bermesraan di depan umum!" seru Mikoto yang sudah menghampiri Minato dan Kushina secara tiba-tiba, Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, ayo berfoto bersama," ajak Kushina, Jiraiya kembali menjadi fotografernya, Mikoto dan Kushina bergandengan tangan, Minato berada di sebelah Kushina tersenyum lembut pada kamera, sedangkan Fugaku tersenyum tipis kepada kamera.

'Jpret' satu foto tercetak lagi, foto kenangan mereka berempat pada hari itu, hari yang tak akan terlupakan.

~Our Promise~

Sementara ada seorang kakek-kakek yang belum beranjak dari kursinya di stadion, ia mengamati anak berambut merah panjang dan tersenyum melihat cucunya bahagia dikelilingi teman-teman yang berharga. Apalagi cucunya tampak sangat mesra dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang menang dalam kejuaraan karate. Kakek yang bernama Hashirama Senju itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Kushina tidak akan betah tinggal bersamaku di Kiri."

_**To be Continued lhoo~ (?)**_

_**A/N **_: Sumpahh~ Author iri sama kemesraan MinaKushi di chapter ini *gigit jari* iriii banget! Huhu, oh iya, bagaimana dengan nilai-nilai para reviewer semua? ^^ author sendiri terima rapot masih tanggal 3 Januari, meskipun libur tapi tetep sibuk ke sekolah buat rapat acara natal -_-

Balasan Rview:

**Kazuki Namikaze**

Minato : Iya, Kek Hashi nyebelin! Gara-gara kamu, aku pisah sama Kushina-chan! Iya ga ada yang remidi ternyata :D

Kushina : Terima kasih reviewnya! ^^

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Kushina : Maaf kalau updatenya lama! Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Can Rez'Alv**

Minato : Iya sih kasihan aku ya *pundung* tapi sebentar lagi aku akan nembak Kushina!

Author : Jangan bocorkan plotnya!

Minato : Ups… Keceplosan~~

Kushina : Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Citra Namikaze**

Minato : Wah? Masa sih? Bagus? Beneran? *ga percaya*

Kushina : Terima kasih reviewnya! Eto, author, kenapa aku ngucapin makasih terus sih?

Author : Terima sajalah~

**Kuro Tenma**

Kushina : IYAA! Minato genittt! *teriak* Iyah ni udah update ^^ terima kasih reviewnya!

**Fiyui-chan**

Minato : Iya nih, sedih ditinggal pacar ;( huhu

Kushina : Kamu bukan pacarku!

Minato : Belum Kushina-chan, kamu belum jadi pacarku, tapi akan wkwk :D

Kushina : *blush* terima kasih reviewnya!

**Gerarudo Flazzh**

Minato : Iya sih, laptopnya sudah kembali tapi modemnya pulsanya habis dan baru boleh beli taggal 30 ;(

Kushina : Oleh karena itu, maaf kalau update telat! Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Noname**

Kushina : Keren? Masa? Terima kasih! Terima kasih juga reviewnya :D

**Uzumaki Shin**

Kushina : Dikocakin lagi? aduh susah deh hihi, author ga punya sense of humor sih *dideathglare Author* Maaffff authorrr, ya nih mau pisah dari Minato, tapi gapapa, cari cowo baru!

Minato : Kushina-chan, ternyata~

Author : Iya telat banget updatenya maaf ya makasih reviewnya! Review lagi ya!

Last Words

Reciew please!

Sign,

Haruno Kira :D


	9. Our Promise 9: Minato's Confession

Disclaimer : Naruto punyaanya OM *digeplak* Masashi Kishimoto~

Warning : Very OOC, AU, alur cepuatt, typo (s), de le le :D

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, drama (?)

Summary : "A-ah! Mall ini besar sekali-_ttebane_! Bahkan mall di Uzushio tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding di sini!"/ "Kamu cemburu ya?"/ "Aku bukan tipe orang romantis, tapi aku suka, sayang, cinta kepadamu, Kushina-chan,"/ "Itu, aku senang karena setelah orang tuaku meninggal masih banyak orang yang peduli terhadapku, aku masih punya orang yang mencintaiku dan selalu berada di sampingku, terima kasih, Minato-kun,"

A/N : Waduh ini udah update kilat walaupun tak sekilat-kilatnya (?) ya udah lah daripda kebanyakan cincongggg let's go to chapter 9! ;9

"Blablablablabla" talk

'_Blablablablabla' _mind

"**Blablablablablab" **speak on the phone

.

**Our Promise**

**By: Haruno Kira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"E-eh? Kamu menyuruhku untuk apa?" tanya Kushina, kini Minato dan Kushina sedang berada di Mobil Ferrari Minato, mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Aku bilang, sehabis ini kamu langsung mandi dan memakai pakaian yang bagus ya, Kushina-chan, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Minato, mengulang kembali perkataannya.

'_Ehh ini berarti kencan kan-ttebane? Apalagi ini Hari Sabtu, Minato-kun mengajakku malam mingguan?' _pikir Kushina tak percaya, ia memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kushina-chan? Kamu tidak apa? Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa," kata Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu_-ttebane_! Hanya saja, mengapa kamu tumben mengajakku, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, Minato tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Yah, kan aku sudah menang dan ini semua berkatmu, jadi anggap saja sebagai traktiran, tenang saja, aku akan membayar semuanya _full, _jadi kamu tak usah mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun," Minato menyeringai senang, Kushina kembali terdiam.

"Ba-baiklah kalau kamu memaksa!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa, Kushina memang memiliki tabiat yang keras kepala, sebenarnya Kushina mau tetapi pura-pura tidak mau.

"Kamu memang manis, Kushina-chan," mereka sudah sampai di depan Kediaman Namikaze, Minato memeluk Kushina sesaat, muka Kushina bersemu kemerahan.

"Sudah, sana cepat mandi dan ganti baju, aku akan menunggumu di luar kamarmu, Kushina-chan," kata Minato melepaskan pelukannya, Kushina tersenyum, kemudian ia turun dari Mobil Minato dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

~Our Promise~

"Aku harus memakai baju yang seperti apa?" gumam Kushina pada dirinya sendiri, ia hanya memakai handuk dan rambut merahnya yang panjang ia gelung, ia menatap ke tumpukan baju yang berada di depannya, berharap salah satu baju itu keluar sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kushina-chan, aku sudah selesai," Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina, Kushina terkejut.

"Aa? Sebentar! Tunggu dulu, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, kemudian ia memilih blus lengan panjang berwarna belang-belang lavender dan putih, kemudian ia memakai celana jeans ¾ berwarna biru, Kushina menggerai rambutnya dan menyisirnya perlahan, membuatnya menjadi kuncir satu, menyematkan jepit rambut kesayangannya dan juga gelang berwarna biru muda menghias tangan kirinya, ia menyemprotkan sedikit parfum pada badannya.

"Yosh, aku sudah siap_-ttebane!_" seru Kushina pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya, Minato yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamar Kushina menyadari bahwa pintu kamar Kushina sudah terbuka, saat ia melihat sosok Kushina, rona merah pada wajahnya muncul.

"Kushina-chan, bolehkah aku berkata bahwa kamu sangat cantik?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap Minato sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Kushina berjalan beriringan dengan Minato, Minato sendiri mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan garis-garis vertikal putih, dan celana jeans biru tua yang menutupi kakinya, Minato juga mengenakan gelang berwarna hitam pada tangan kanannya.

"Eh, kita mau ke mana, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Kita akan ke Mall Konoha, Kushina-chan, kamu suka?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat bersamamu, Minato-kun, kemanapun kamu membawaku pergi, pasti aku akan menyukainya," Minato tersenyum simpul dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

~Our Promise~

"A-ah! Mall ini besar sekali-_ttebane_! Bahkan mall di Uzushio tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding di sini!" seru Kushina, mereka sudah memasuki Mall Konoha.

"Ya, memang, lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan duluan?" tanya Minato, Kushina merangkul lengan Minato erat.

"Yah, aku lapar, Minato-kun, aku ingin takoyaki," Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Di sini ada satu stand takoyaki yang sangat enak, tetapi agak jauh, bagaimana?" tanya Minato, memang, stand takoyaki itu berada di lantai empat di pojokan, sedangkan mereka masih di lantai satu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, e-eh sebentar ya!" Kushina merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah sms yang masuk, ia membuka ponsel flipnya dan tersenyum melihat nama 'Mikoto' sebagai pengirimnya.

_From : Miko-chan_

_Kushi-chan! Fugaku memberitahuku bahwa saat ini kalian sedang kencan ya? Ini kesempatan yang bagus supaya kalian jadian, jadi jangan disia-siakan!_

_Dari, Minawa Mikoto yang sekarang sedang makan bersama dengan Uchiha Fugaku ^^_

Kushina tertawa, Mikoto memang sahabatnya yang paling baik, Minato mengerutkan alisnya melihat Kushina tertawa sendiri ketika mambaca sebuah sms, Minato hendak mengintipnya, tetapi Kushina menutup ponsel flipnya.

"Rahasia para cewek_-ttebane_," Kushina tahu bahwa Minato tadi hendak mengintip isi pesan yang dikirim Mikoto, Minato tertawa pelan.

"Jadi balas dendam nih?" Kushina tersenyum, tetapi diam-diam Minato menghela nafas lega karena ucapan Kushina tadi, menandakan bahwa pesan singkat tersebut dari seorang gadis, mungkin saja Minawa Mikoto.

"Iya! Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kalau ada urusan cowok, urusan cewek juga pasti ada dong-_ttebane_," kata Kushina, Minato tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Kushina dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke stand takoyaki.

~Our Promise~

"Aku pesan takoyaki dengan saus pedas satu ya," kata Minato ketika mereka sampai ke stand takoyaki tersebut, penjualnya mengangguk dan segera mengerjakan pesanan tersebut, Kushina sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat stand tersebut, Minato menuju ke stand berikutnya dan membelikan dua cola untuk dirinya dan Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, ini," kata Minato memberikan minuman tersebut untuk Kushina, Kushina tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Aku masih heran," kata Kushina, kini Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Hm? Heran kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kenapa Minato-kun baik terhadapku? E-eh, bukan berarti aku menolak kebaikanmu-_ttebane_, tapi aku merasa hanya aku yang diperlakukan istimewa di antara semua gadis yang kau kenal," kata Kushina, ia memainkan sedotannya, belum meneguk minuman itu sedikitpun, mukanya menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga heran, kenapa Uzumaki Kushina sangat perhatian terhadapku, dan aku merasa hanya aku yang diperlakukan paling istimewa dengannya," balas Minato, muka Kushina tambah merah.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku_-ttebane_!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan menepuk kepala Kushina.

"Sebentar ya, takoyakinya sepertinya sudah jadi, aku ambil dulu," kata Minato, Kushina mengangguk.

'_Kenapa kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu? Apakah berarti kamu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?' _Kushina membuka ponselnya dan membuka sebuah jejaring sosial yang masih terkenal saat ini, facebook. Kushina membuka-buka berandanya dan membaca berbagai macam status di situ, tapi status Mikoto menarik perhatiannya.

_**Miko-chantik slaluhh**_

_Untuk sahabatku, __**Kushinaa-chan**__, semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang indah untukmu ^^/ _

Kushina tertawa membaca status Mikoto, Mikoto tentu saja sangat mengerti kalau ini adalah malam mingguan pertama untuk Kushina dan Minato, tetapi tiba-tiba status Minato juga menarik perhatiannya.

_**Namikaze Minato**_

_Semoga saja aku berhasil! Kami-sama, doakan aku _

Kushina heran, statusnya baru saja di-update sekitar dua jam yang lalu, berarti sebelum mereka berangkat, Kushina mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian ia melihat Minato sudah membayar takoyakinya, Kushina memainkan tombol keypad ponselnya dan menuliskan status baru.

_**Kushinaa-chan**_

_Aku butuh kepastian….. ;(_

Minato melihat Kushina sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekat ke Kushina.

"Sedang sibuk, eh?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap safir Minato dan tersenyum, ponselnya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Tidak juga kok, mana takoyakiku?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum dan bukannya memberikan takoyaki ke Kushina, tetapi malah duduk di sampingnya, ia mengambil satu takoyaki.

"Ini, buka mulutmu," kata Minato, muka Kushina memerah, tapi ia membuka mulutnya, ia meremas minumannya karena gugup, ketika satu takoyaki masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"I-ini enak sekali_-ttebane_!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan memakan takoyaki yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ano, Kushina-chan, sehabis ini kita menonton film ya?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap Minato sembari meminum Colanya.

"Film? Film apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Sedang ada empat film yang diputar, judulnya 'Kung Fu Sang Maito Guy' lalu 'Orochimaru's Love Story' lalu 'Professor Severus Orochiochi' dan terakhir 'Sadako season 10', bagaimana? Kamu mau yang mana?" tanya Minato, dalam hati ia berharap Kushina memilih Sadako season 10, Kushina tampak sibuk berpikir.

'_Kung Fu Sang Maito Guy? Sepertinya tidak deh, dari judulnya saja aku sudah tahu seperti apa jalan ceritanya, Orochimaru's Love Story? Entah kenapa aku jijik dengan judulnya, berarti tidak, lalu Professor Severus Orochiochi? Kenapa judulnya seperti judul film yang kedua ya? Jadi tidak deh, baiklah yang tersisa hanya film terakhir-ttebane!' _

"Aku Sadako Season 10 saja deh, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, Minato menghela nafas lega, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Kushina, minuman Kushina sudah dibuang di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" seru Minato, sebenarnya sih, ia berharap, kalau nanti Kushina takut dan akan memeluknya, memang pikiran yang picik sekali, Minato tidak tahu sebenarnya Kushina sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu.

~Our Promise~

"Saya pesan tiket Sadako Season 10-nya dua," kata Minato, Kushina menunggu di luar antrian.

"Baik, untuk jam berapa?"

"Jam 19.10 saja," kemudian penjual tiket tersebut menunjukkan bangku yang kosong, banyak juga bangku yang sudah terisi, untung saja ia tidak terlambat.

"Aku pilih yang belakang saja, yang pojok sini," kata Minato menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong, kebetulan di layar tersebut satu baris itu baru terisi empat orang, dan dua orang yang lain duduknya di pinggir.

"Baik, saya ulangi lagi, dua tiket untuk jam 19.10 ya, jadi semuanya 2000 yen," Minato mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 1000-an, menyerahkan uangnya kepada penjual tiket tersebut, setelah itu, tiketnya diberikan ke Minato.

"Terima kasih," Minato tersenyum dan menyusul Kushina, Kushina tampak duduk termenung.

"Kushina-chan!" Minato bermaksud untuk mengagetkan Kushina, Kushina tampak terkejut.

"Minato-kun! Apa-apaan sih-_ttebane?" _seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan menunjukkan tiketnya, Kushina membaca tiket tersebut sekilas.

"Eh, kenapa kita dapat yang belakang-_ttebane?"_ tanya Kushina.

"Ya, sebenarnya sih sudah penuh, Kushina-chan, jadi untung-untungan," Minato berbohong, Kushina hanya menelan alasan Minato bulat-bulat, Minato tertawa dalam hati melihat Kushina sudah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ayo kita beli makanan dulu, Kushina-chan, sudah jam 19.00, 10 menit lagi bioskopnya sudah mulai," Kushina mengangguk dan menuju ke stand makanan dan minuman, memang sedari tadi aroma popcorn menggugah seleranya.

"Aku mau pesan popcorn asin, minumnya Strawberry Juice, Minato-kun," rajuk Kushina, Minato mengangguk, ia juga memesan popcorn satu dan Orange Juice.

"Popcorn asinnya dua, Strawberry Juice-nya satu, Orange Juice-nya satu ya," pesan Minato, Kushina menatap sekeliling, baru kali ini dia pergi ke Bioskop Konoha, memang lebih besar dari pada Bioskop yang ada di Uzushio. Sementara dengan Minato, penjaga stand makanan dan minuman itu tampak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Minato, ia memasang gaya genitnya dan mulai berkenalan dengan Minato, sementara Minato yang polos, tentu saja menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, karena menurutnya, bersikap ramah itu harus selalu diterapkan dalam kehidupan.

"Aku? Aku asli sini, di Jl. Sakura 2 no 5," perhatian Kushina teralihkan, memang dari tadi Kushina sedikit menjauh dari Minato, dan sekarang ia melihat pemandangan di mana penjaga stand tersebut sedang berkenalan dengan Minato, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna aquamarine, cantik sekali, mereka asyik berbicara, jujur saja, Kushina sedikit cemburu, ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wah, di situ ya? Dekat sekali dengan rumahku! Sekali-kali mampir ke rumah saya, Minato-san," goda gadis yang Kushina tak tahu serta tak peduli siapa namanya.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san, tapi saya cepat-cepat, permisi," Minato tersenyum canggung dan menghampiri Kushina yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan menggembungkan pipinya, violetnya menatap Minato dengan pandangan marah sekaligus cemburu.

"Enak sekali berbincang-bincangnya, sampai aku yang menunggu di sini dari tadi tidak kau hiraukan," sindir Kushina, ia memaksakan senyum, Minato berkeringat dingin.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" goda Minato, muka Kushina tiba-tiba memerah.

"Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu? Dasar! Sudah ah, ayo masuk-_ttebane!_" Minato tertawa dan masuk ke cinema 4, ruangan bioskop mereka, ia menunjukkan tiketnya pada penjaga pintu masuk tersebut, setelah itu mereka masuk ke kursi yang sudah dipesan, di belakang, paling pojok.

"Minato-kun, kenapa kamu memilihkan tempat duduk yang di pojokan begini sih? Mana pengunjung yang lain ada di pinggir lagi-_ttebane! _Katamu sudah penuh? Tapi kenapa kursi di samping kita kosong?" tanya Kushina, mulai menyadari keganjilan yang tampak, Minato tertawa.

"Tak apa kan? Sekali-kali," jawab Minato, ia menuntun Kushina agar Kushina duduk di tempat yang paling pojok.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus yang paling pojok?" tanyanya, Minato tersenyum.

"Karena aku tidak mau banyak orang yang melihatmu, itu karena kamu cantik, Kushina-chan, aku takut mereka akan jatuh cinta padamu," gombal Minato, muka Kushina bersemu kemerahan, yang namanya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, rayuan dari orang yang disukainya pasti akan membuatnya meleleh.

"Gombal! Dasar Durian Kuning!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa dan duduk di samping Kushina, Minato membuka ponselnya karena film yang akan mereka tonton belum diputar, masih ada 5 menit lagi, Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato, melihat Minato mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato mulai membuka situs jejaring social, Facebook. Ia mulai membuka berandanya, Kushina gelagapan karena takut kalau statusnya yang barusan ia update ketahuan oleh Minato.

_**UchiFugaku = Namikaze Minato**_

_Hei, Mina, semoga sukses ya, :/ *senyum miring*_

Kushina melihatnya, Fugaku juga mendoakan Minato sukses, kemudian Minato tadi update status agar ia sukses dengan hal yang ia rencanakan, tapi apa hal itu? Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ne, Minato-kun, memang apa sih yang sukses?" tanya Kushina, Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tertawa.

"Wah, kamu mau tahu? Sebentar lagi kamu juga tahu, Kushina-chan," Minato menyibakkan poni Kushina dengan tangan kirinya dan mencium kening Kushina.

"Selalu saja begitu! Huh!" Kushina tidak menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato lagi, tapi ia menatap dinding di sebelahnya, Minato tertawa dan merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggang Kushina, inilah mengapa ia memesan belakang, karena ia dapat bermesraan dengan Kushina.

"I-ih, geli tahu-_ttebane!"_ seru Kushina, sebenarnya ia nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Minato menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kushina, menghirup dalam aromanya.

"Eh, filmya sudah mulai," kata Minato tiba-tiba saat melihat layar bioskop, kini keduanya menghadap ke layar di depan mereka, sudah tidak dalam posisi mereka yang tadi, tetapi muka Kushina memerah, untung saja gelap, jadi tidak ketahuan.

~Our Promise~

"KYAAAAAA!" seluruh isi bioskop ricuh karena adegan di mana sadako keluar dengan membawa pisau berdarah-darah ditampilkan, Minato berharap sekali kalau Kushina akan memeluknya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, Minato meliriknya, Kushina masih asyik menyeruput jusnya, seakan tak terpengaruh.

"Kushina-chan, kamu tidak takut?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku dari dulu memang tidak pernah takut sesuatu seperti itu, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, kini ia memakan popcorn asinnya.

"Yah, kukira kamu akan takut terus memelukku, harapanku melayang deh," goda Minato, Kushina tersedak popcornnya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk," Kushina meraih minumannya dan meneguknya, Minato tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa kok," Minato menonton film yang diputar pada layar bioskop tersebut, Kushina merasa tidak enak pada Minato, akhirnya ia memeluk lengan Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minato.

"Dasar Minato _no Baka_, aku mau kok," Kushina tersenyum kepada Minato, meski dalam gelap, tetapi safir Minato dapat menangkap senyumannya, karena menurutnya, senyuman Kushina adalah hal paling indah.

"Ya, aku tahu kok, Kushina-chan."

"Jadi itu ya sebabnya kamu mengajakku nonton film horror-_ttebane?_" kata Kushina.

"Wah, ketahuan ya?" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, lelaki memang punya banyak rencana.

"Dasar Minato mesum!" serunya, Minato membungkam mulut Kushina dengan tangannya.

"Hush! Ini di bioskop, Kushina-chan," Minato tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kushina dan menyeruput Orange Juicenya.

"Minato-kun, kamu selalu membingungkanku," keluh Kushina, Minato menatap violet Kushina lama sekali, tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yang diserukan oleh para penonton bioskop karena saat itu adegannya sedang seram.

"Membingungkan gimana?" tanya Minato, Kushina baru kali ini berani memandang safir Minato setelah kejadian itu, ya, itu, kejadian di mana Minato merebut ciuman pertama Kushina, ciuman yang seharusnya dipersembahkan kepada suaminya di masa depan.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan memberitahumu-_ttebane_," Kushina kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar bioskop, Minato tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, hari ini, kotak Pandora akan terbuka, kamu akan mengetahui arti di balik semua sikapku terhadapmu," Minato membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Kushina, membuatnya tergelitik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina, sebagai balasannya, Minato hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tahu."

~Our Promise~

"Minato-kun, kita mau ke mana lagi sih?" tanya Kushina, mereka sudah keluar dari Mall Konoha, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tetapi Minato sepertinya tidak membawanya pulang karena arahnya berbeda.

"Tempat yang sangat indah, Kushina-chan, aku diberitahu oleh Fugaku, kamu pasti akan menyukainya," jawab Minato dengan mata masih terkunci pada jalanan.

"Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu, Minato-kun _no Baka_," Minato tertawa pelan, jarak dari tempat yang dituju Minato sekarang hanya menempuh waktu 10 menit dari Mall Konoha, jadi tak perlu memakan waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah hamparan rumput luas, sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, jembatan yang dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu, bulan dan bintang terlihat sangat jelas dari sini, sungguh tempat yang romantis.

"I-ini di mana?" tanya Kushina, ia sudah turun dari mobil, Minato tersenyum, menggandengnya dan menuntunnya di dekat sungai.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Minato singkat, memang tempat ini sangat indah, tetapi masih sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu tempat itu masih sepi, tenang sekali, hanya ada suara jangkrik.

"Suka sekali, lihat, angkasa terlihat sangat luas dari sini," kata Kushina menunjuk langit di atas, Minato mengajaknya duduk, Kushina menurutinya saja.

Kediaman menyeliimuti mereka, sama-sama tidak ada yang angkat bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah kembang api meluncur dari seberang sungai. Kushina mendongak dan tersenyum lembut, Minato melihatnya, tak melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membidik Kushina.

'Jpret' Kushina tersadar, ia membelalakkan matanya ke Minato, sedangkan Minato hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Minato-kun! Jangan memotretku seenaknya!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersipu, ia memegang pipinya yang kini memanas, Minato memindahkan tangannya pada pipi kanan Kushina, menatap violet Kushina lagi.

"Kushina-chan," panggil Minato, kini ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kushina dan membelai rambut merah Kushina.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Aku bukan tipe orang romantis, tapi aku suka, sayang, cinta kepadamu, Kushina-chan," Kushina menatap safir Minato, mencoba untuk mencari secercah kebohongan, tetapi tidak ada, ia sangat tulus.

"Minato-kun-."

"Aku ingin mengikat hubungan kita sebelum kamu pergi ke Kiri, aku tahu aku ini egois Kushina-chan, aku takut kamu tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Mina-."

"Maaf ya, Kushina-chan, aku-," Kushina mencium bibir Minato sekilas, membuatnya terkejut, kemudian Kushina tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Minato-kun, aku juga suka, sayang, cinta kepadamu, terima kasih ya," Kushina memeluk Minato, Minato tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, aku bahagia mempunyai wanita sepertimu di sampingku," Minato tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Kushina, menatap dalam mata Kushina, dan menciumnya lembut, mencurahkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan, Kushina mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Minato.

"Jadi kita resmi jadian-_ttebane?_" tanya Kushina setelah Minato melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yah, benar sekali," Minato tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi Kushina yang kemerahan.

"Baguslah! Akhirnya aku dapat mengganti status hubunganku yang lajang terus semenjak aku membuat facebook pertama kali_-ttebane!_" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Minato-kun, kamu pacar pertamaku lho," kata Kushina, Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masa? Kushina yang cantik seperti ini tidak punya pacar?" tanya Minato.

"Yah, dari dulu aku kan galak, Minato-kun, tapi kamu seorang yang bisa melelehkanku," kata Kushina.

"Kamu juga pacar pertamaku, Kushina-chan, kamu gadis pertama yang dapat menarik perhatianku semenjak kita pertama bertemu, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu, sekarang dan selamanya," Kushina merasa kelopak matanya menghangat, air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Loh, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Itu, aku senang karena setelah orang tuaku meninggal masih banyak orang yang peduli terhadapku, aku masih punya orang yang mencintaiku dan selalu berada di sampingku, terima kasih, Minato-kun," Minato tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari pipi Kushina.

"Iya, sama-sama, Kushina-chan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi."

~Our Promise~

"Sudah sana, kamu tidur dulu, Kushina-chan," mereka sudah berada di Kediaman Namikaze, Minato mengantarkan Kushina di kamarnya.

"Aku belum mau tidur, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, Minato tertawa dan memeluk Kushina.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih akan hari yang sangat indah ini, Kushina-chan, aku sayang kamu," Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang dengan Namikaze Minato," Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah, kamu tidur sana, tidak ada tapi-tapian," Minato menyingkirkan poni Kushina dari dahinya dan mengecupnya.

"Selamat malam, _Hime_," Kushina mengangguk, Minato menuntun Kushina ke dalamnya, dan ia keluar dari Kamar Kushina, menutupnya, Kushina tersenyum, ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan berpacaran dengan seorang Namikaze Minato.

Kushina membuka akun Facebooknya, mengganti namanya dan meng-update statusnya.

_**Namikaze Kushinaa-chan**_

Hari yang sangat indah, :D terima kasih **Namikaze Minato **a.k.a Koibitoku tersayang :*

Ternyata, Minato juga sedang on line.

_**Namikaze Minato**_

Sudah resmi, :D terima kasih atas dukungannya ya, Fugaku. Buat _Hime-_ku, **Namikaze Kushinaa-chan**, ayo tidur, sudah jam 11, jangan online teruss selamat malam, _Hime _:*

Kushina tersipu dengan status Minato, ia menutup ponselnya dan beranjak tidur, ia tahu pasti, bahwa malam ini ia akan bermimpi sangat indah.

~Our Promise~

Minawa Mikoto, baru saja pulang pukul 11.15 malam, ia menuju kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan memutuskan untuk online sejenak di facebooknya, lalu ia sangat terkejut mengetahui suatu kabar.

**Namikaze Minato **sedang menjalin hubungan dengan **Namikaze Kushinaa-chan**

Mikoto terkekeh, ternyata rencana Fugaku dengannya berjalan sempurna. Ia menyuruh Fugaku untuk memanas-manasi Minato dan menunjukkan tempat yang romantis untuk menembak Kushina, ternyata Fugaku bisa diandalkan, ia mengupdate statusnya.

_**Miko-chantik slaluhh**_

Hari yang sangat indah untuk kedua temanku, **Namikaze Minato **dan **Namikaze Kushinaa-chan**__semoga kalian langgeng ya, makan-makannya ditunggu lho :D

Mikoto tertawa memikirkan tingkah Kushina saat mengetahui statusnya, ia menutup laptopnya dan menuju tempat tidur untuk dibuai oleh mimpi indah, tak lupa ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Fugaku agar ia melihat Facebooknya.

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: Yaiii! BANZAIII! Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina jadian juga! :D alurnya cepat sekali ya, tapi author pengen cepet-cepet mereka pacaran sih, jadi gimana lagi~?

Balasan Review:

**Citra Namikaze**

Kali ini author aja yg bales yahhh wkwk kan Kushina sama Minato lagi boimm (bobo imutt)

Iya nih, Minato genitttt sama Kushina! Aku irihh! Iya gomen ;( updatenya lama hehe tapi plotnya udah nyampe chapter 12 lohh, semoga aja kalo ga males ngetik *digeplak reader* bakal cepet updatenya lahh :D

Ini lumayan cepat kan tapih? Wkwk :D terima kasih reviewnyahh~ :3

**Can Rez'Alv**

Wahh udah mulai menebak-nebak alurnya nih? :D selamat menebakk *evil laugh* iya nih, sebenarnya juga bisa ya, authornya siapa sih?

Inih udah update lumayan kilat :D habisnya kilatnya dipinjem sama Minato buat jurusnya ntuhhh terima kasih reviewnya yahh :D

**Fiyui-chan**

Oh noo jangan lagu itu~ mengingatkanku pada….. *plakk* oke btr! Semoga saja ya jadi ngebatalin aminn aminnnn :D

Kek, jangan bawa Kushina ke Kiri dong!

Hashirama : Anak muda yang buodohhhhhh, authornya kan juga eluuuuu, jadi pada benci sama aku semua kan? Huhu hiks hiks *pundung*

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Kazuki Namikaze**

Hashirama : Tuh kan, ada yang benci sama Hashirama Senju yang ganteng nan hebat ini huhuh *pundung di pojokan*

Terima kasih reviewnya :D mari kita melihat Kek Hashi lagi pundung di pojokan~ *ngasih popcorn*

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya :DDDD review lagi yahhhh~~~ oh yah oh yah, ngomong-ngomong author lagi punya idebuat alur fic MinaKushi yg baru nih, enaknya dibuat stelah Our Promise selesai atau tidak ya?

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	10. Our Promise 10: Kushina's sickness

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto :D cerita ini punya Haruno Kira

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat dll :D

Summary : "Mi-Minato-kun, aku takut petir, aku ingat Ayahku, aku takut, Minato-kun,"/ "Apa setidaknya, kehadiranku saat ini tidak dapat mengobati sedikitpun luka hatimu?"/ "Kenapa Kushina-sama tidak memakan buburnya? Tidak enak? Saya disuruh Minato-sama untuk mengukur suhu badan Kushina-sama dan memastikan Kushina-sama untuk minum obat,"

A/N : author lagi sakit nih jadi tidak bisa update cepat soalnya author lagi flu, jadi tidak bisa konsen bikin fic, maaf ya

.

.

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh, gyps-nya bisa dilepas, mau dilepas sekarang?" tanya Dokter Taji ramah kepada Kushina, Kushina mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Iya-_ttebane! _Aku sudah cukup muak dengan gyps ini," kata Kushina, Taji tersenyum dan menuntun Kushina ke tempat tidur yang ada di klinik tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya," Dokter Taji mengambil gunting dan mulai melepaskan perban Kushina, kemudian perlahan-lahan, gypsnya ia lepas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu yang kemarin itu tidak datang?" tanya Taji, ia ingat sekali pasiennya yang satu ini mempunyai warna rambut yang mencolok, warna merah dan pacarnya yang memiliiki rambut berwarna kuning.

"Eh, dia… ada di luar," kata Kushina malu-malu, ia masih belum terbiasa mengakui Minato sebagai pacarnya.

"Begitu? Ia pasti akan senang saat mengetahui gypsmu ini sudah dilepas," Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ini resep obatnya, bila suatu saat masih terasa sakitnya, minum saja," kata Taji, Kushina tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Dokter Taji, terima kasih," Taji mengangguk dan Kushina keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut, Minato yang sudah menunggu dari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudah dilepas?" tanya Minato, Kushina mengangguk, wajahnya merona, entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya sudah sangat lengkap sekarang, ia merasa hatinya sudah kembali utuh lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku diberi resep dokter, katanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau tanganku sakit lagi-_ttebane_," Kushina menunjukkan resep tersebut pada Minato, Minato melihatnya dan akhirnya memasukkannya ke kantong.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita berhenti dulu di apotek, yang penting kamu sudah baik-baik saja, Kushina-chan," Minato tersenyum dan memeluk Kushina sesaat.

"Minato-kun, ini di tempat umum," rona merah terlihat sangat jelas pada wajah Kushina, Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang," Minato tersenyum hangat kepada Kushina, Kushina mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada jari Minato.

"Minato-kun, apa kamu senang menjadi pacarku-_ttebane? _Aku kan galak, menyebalkan, dan hanya bisa merepotkanmu," kata Kushina, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi lurus ke depan mejadi menatap violet Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, kalau aku tidak senang menjadi pacarmu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot menembakmu segala? Kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot mencari tempat bagus untuk acara penembakanku itu?" tanya Minato, Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, benar juga ya," Minato menunjukkan cengirannya dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Pertanyaanmu itu aneh-aneh saja, Kushina-chan," Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku kan cuma ingin tahu, Minato-kun."

"Dengar ya, Kushina-chan, aku menyukaimu apa adanya, aku terima saja kalau kamu itu galak, suka memukulku, dan merepotkanku, tapi aku suka semua hal darimu," Kushina merona, ia menatap safir Minato dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka semua hal dari Minato-kun, meskipun ia suka menggodaku, genit, dan terlalu overprotektif," Minato terkekeh, ia tahu ia sangat overprotektif terhadap Kushina, berbicara dengan cowok selain dia dan Fugaku saja tidak boleh, entah bagaimana kalau ia pergi ke Kiri.

~Our Promise~

Kilat menyambar-nyambar pada malam hari ini, hujan turun teramat deras, suara kilat dan suara hujan bercampur menjadi satu layaknya harmoni yang mengerikan untuk gadis berambut merah yang sedang tidur ini, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, waktu untuk orang-orang mengistirahatkan badannya agar segar kembali untuk pagi harinya.

"Unggh," gadis itu menggeliat, ia terbangun karena suara kilat yang menyambar amatlah keras dan memekakkan telinganya.

"Ki-kilat?" ia menatap kilat yang terlihat dari pintu balkonnya yang tidak ia tutupi korden, saat ia melihat kilat, ia seakan merasuki pikirannya di masa lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah kenapa tidak terbangun juga? Ayah, jawab aku! Bangunlah, Yah," gadis berumur 16 tahun itu berada di samping jasad Ayahnya yang tewas karena penyakit yang dideritanya, stroke.

"Kushina," di samping anak tersebut ada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya tetapi mempunyai paras yang lebih dewasa, ia adalah Ibu dari anak tersebut, Ibunya juga menangis karena ditinggal oleh suami tercintanya.

"Ibu, Ayah tidak apa kan?" tanya Kushina, enggan untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, Ibunya hanya menggeleng lemah, Kushina berlari keluar dari UGD RS. Uzugakure tersebut, saat itu kilat sedang menyambar-nyambar dan hujan menerpa seluruh Kota Uzushio, Kushina beranjak agar ia terbasahi oleh air hujan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Kami-sama, kenapa Engkau mengambil Ayahku satu-satunya? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Kembalikan Ayahku!" serunya, entah kepada siapa, tapi ia berharap Kami-sama dapat mendengar doanya.

"Aku benci hari ini! Aku benci kilat dan hujan yang menyambar saat Ayahku meninggal! Aku benci!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Oleh karena itu, gadis manis tersebut seakan merasuki memorinya di masa lalu saat hari sedang hujan dan kilat menyambar-nyambar tersebut, ia merasakan lagi betapa sakit hatinya saat itu, ia kehilangan salah satu dari orangtuanya saat hari itu, hari itu kehidupannya berbalik 180 derajat, ia tidak pernah diperhatikan lagi oleh Ibunya, dan malah pindah ke Konoha.

"A-Ayah," Kushina sangat menyayangi sosok Ayahnya tersebut, dari dulu ia lebih dekat kepada Ayahnya daripada dekat dengan Ibunya sendiri. Kushina takut, ia kesepian, ia butuh seseorang yang menemani sekarang.

'JDERRRR' Kushina membelalakkan mata violetnya, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya, ia trauma, ia sangat trauma kepada kilat.

'JDERRRR'

"Kyaa!" serunya, kelopak matanya menghangat, ia sangat takut saat ini, ia segera merogoh sesuatu dari dalam bantalnya dan menatap benda tersebut, ponsel. Ponselnya ia buka, menampakkan wallpaper fotonya dengan Minato yang diambil saat Minato menang pertandingan Karate, mereka berdua tampak bahagia di foto tersebut, kemudian ia mengetik sms dengan cepat kepada Minato.

_To : Minato-koi_

_Minato-kun…. _

~Our Promise~

"Hoahm," pemuda berambut kuning itu menguap, ia sudah begadang membaca buku novel yang digemarinya saat ini, buku novel yang menceritakan sebuah kasus dan misteri-misteri yang terkuak oleh sang Detektif, kemudian ia menatap ke arah pintu balkonnya yang terbuat dari kaca, hari sedang hujan lebat dan kilat menyambar-nyambar, ia tidak peduli, ia tidak takut, kemudian ia membalikkan buku itu ke halaman selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah sms yang masuk, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan terkejut melihat pengirimnya, bukannya ia sudah tidur? Tadi jam 12 malam ia sempat masuk ke kamar Kushina dan melihatnya tidur, ia memencet tombol untuk membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

_From : Kushina-chan_

_Minato-kun….._

_._

Minato tampak agak panik, tidak biasanya Kushina seperti ini, ia segera menutup novelnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat dan meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, ia berlari menuju kamar Kushina, ia mengetuknya, tidak ada jawaban, ia segera masuk ke kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Kushina-chan, kamu belum tidur?" tanya Minato, ia menutup pintu kamar Kushina dan menyalakan lampu kamar Kushina, ia menuju tempat tidur Kushina, melihat Kushina yang menoleh kepadanya dan terlihat ketakutan membuat Minato terkejut.

"Mi-Minato-kun, aku takut petir, aku ingat Ayahku, aku takut, Minato-kun," ucapan Kushina menjadi tidak begitu jelas sekarang, yang Minato tahu, Kushina sedang ketakutan sekarang, Minato memeluk Kushina dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Kushina-chan, ssht, aku di sini," Kushina merapatkan tubuhnya pada Minato, Minato meletakkan kepala Kushina pada dada bidangnya, Kushina merasa agak tenang karena kehadiran Minato, tetapi itu tetap tidak mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

"Ayah, Ayah meninggal saat itu, saat kilat menyambar, saat hujan turun dengan deras, Minato-kun," Minato jadi sedikit mengerti apa penyebabnya, Kushina merasa sangat kehilangan saat itu, dan suasana seperti ini membuatnya mengingat akan Ayahnya.

"Kushina-chan," Minato menarik wajah Kushina agar berhadapan dengannya, pipi Kushina bersemu.

"Apa setidaknya, kehadiranku saat ini tidak dapat mengobati sedikitpun luka hatimu?" tanya Minato, Kushina terdiam.

"Kushina-chan, itu hanya masa lalu, aku tahu itu pasti pedih untukmu, tetapi, kamu jangan menatap masa lalu terus, ya? Seperti layaknya kamu mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor, saat kamu menatap spion terus, kamu pasti akan tertabrak karena tidak melihat apa yang di depan, jadi, semangatlah, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk, ia meresapi kata-kata Minato, dan apa yang diucapkannya memang benar adanya.

"Mungkin aku juga tidak mengalami apa yang kamu alami dan aku tidak tahu betapa perihnya itu, tapi, kumohon, Kushina-chan, biarlah aku yang menyembuhkan luka hatimu itu sedikit demi sedikit, kamu mau?" tanya Minato, ia menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat, Kushina mengangguk lagi, ia sangat percaya dengan Minato.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun," Kushina tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, untuk malam ini, aku akan tidur di sebelahmu, menemanimu agar kau tidak takut lagi, kamu mau, Kushina-chan?" Kushina mengangguk, Minato menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan menarik selimut Kushina agar dapat menutupi tubuh mungil Kushina dan juga tubuhnya, kini Minato berbaring di samping Kushina, mendekap Kushina dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

~Our Promise~

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina, sinar matahari yang mengganggu itu membuat sang pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Minato terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar dapat beradaptasi, ia melirik ke gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya, ia tersenyum sesaat, tapi, ada yang aneh, suhu badannya memanas dan mukanya terlihat sangat merah.

"Kushina-chan," panggilnya, Kushina tidak bergeming, Minato mulai khawatir, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina.

"Apa sih? Ke-Kepalaku pusing," Kushina bergumam, ia mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, kepalanya pusing sekali, badannya lemas, suhu badannya naik.

"Kushina-chan, kamu sakit?" tanya Minato, Kushina akhirnya menampakkan violetnya.

"Minato-kun, kepalaku pusing, badanku lemas, panas," kata Kushina, Minato semakin khawatir.

"Duh, kalau begitu hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah dulu untuk merawatmu, ya?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum lemas dan menggeleng.

"Ngh, tidak, kamu masuk sekolah saja, nanti biar Meika-san yang merawatku, aku hanya butuh istirahat, Minato-kun," Minato sangat tidak tega meninggalkan Kushina sendirian, tetapi Kushina yang memintanya untuk sekolah.

"Tapi a-," Kushina memutuskan perkataan Minato karena ia tahu lelaki ini akan menolak perkataannya.

"Kamu harus sekolah, Minato-kun, pokoknya kamu harus sekolah, jangan sampai kamu ketinggalan pelajaran karena merawatku," kata Kushina, Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menunjukkan raut sedih.

"Ya sudah, setidaknya aku mengompres kepalamu dan memberimu obat," Kushina mengangguk lemah, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lagi, Minato segera bergegas mengambil kompres dan mengambil obat untuk Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, Kushina-chan, buka matamu, minum obat dulu," kata Minato, tetapi Kushina tak bergeming, Minato menghela nafas kemudian ia menyelupkan kompresnya pada air yang berada di dalam baskom kecil dan menaruhnya pada kening Kushina, berharap semoga ia tidak terbangun, tetapi sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba membuat Kushina terbangun dan menatap Minato.

"Syukurlah kamu bangun, ayo minum obat dulu," Kushina mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sangat membenci obat, tapi saat keadaan terdesak saja ia meminumnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ini, aku sudah mengambilkan air untukmu, ayo diminum," Kushina mengusahakan dirinya untuk duduk, tetapi ia gagal, akhirnya Minato membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun," Kushina mengambil obat dan air yang sudah disodorkan oleh Minato, kemudian ia menaruh obatnya di mulutnya dan meneguk air sebanyak mungkin, pahit dari obat itu terasa sekali, oleh karena itu Kushina membenci obat.

"Sana, kamu tidur dulu, akan kusuruh Meika untuk merawatmu, aku siap-siap dulu ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk lemah dan menatap punggung Minato yang kian lama kian menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Aah," keluh Kushina, ia kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya lagi dan tertidur.

~Our Promise~

"Aku tidak tega terhadap Kushina, masa aku sendiri ke sekolah dan Kushina tetap di rumah? Lebih baik kalau aku di rumah saja menjaganya," Minato bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia sedang mengancingkan seragam atasannya, seragamnya berwarna putih dan ia memasangkan dasi berwarna biru tua, celananya berwarna merah gelap, hampir terlihat seperti hitam, sedangkan seragam untuk wanita berbeda lagi, seragamnya berwarna putih dengan dasi biru muda, memakai rok pendek berwarna merah gelap kotak-kotak hitam.

Setelah ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, merasa sudah siap, ia segera beranjak dari kamarnya, tak lupa membawa tas yang berisi buku pelajarannya, ia keluar dari kamarnya, memastikan kamarnya sudah dikunci dan ia ke kamar Kushina, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tidur berbalutkan selimut dengan wajah merah karena suhu badannya naik.

"Kushina-chan," panggil Minato, Kushina tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan secepatnya pulang ke rumah, aku tidak mengikuti ekskul dan rapat osis dulu, agar aku bisa merawatmu, Kushina-chan, aku akan pulang jam 2, baik-baik ya," pamit Minato, ia mencium kening Kushina sejenak dan beranjak ke lantai bawah, menemui Meika, salah satu pembantunya.

"Meika-san, tolong buatkan bubur untuk Kushina ya, tolong rawat dia dulu, badannya panas, dan pastikan ia meminum obatnya dengan baik, aku berangkat dulu," kata Minato, pembantu yang bernama Meika itu mengangguk, setelah itu Minato pergi ke halaman dan ia tahu pasti bahwa Mobil Ferrarinya sudah disiapkan oleh supirnya, tetapi Minato tidak mau disetirkan, ia ingin menyetir sendiri.

"Kushina-chan," ia menatap balkon yang berhubungan dengan Kamar Kushina, kemudian ia tersenyum lemas dan masuk ke mobilnya, melajukan Ferrarinya.

Selama di perjalanan, Minato terdiam, biasanya ada Kushina di sampingnya yang cerewet dan mengajaknya bercanda, Minato merasa kesepian, apalagi kalau nanti Kushina pindah ke Kiri, ia pasti akan sangat kesepian.

~Our Promise~

Minato memasuki sekolahnya dengan muka yang murung, ia tidak mendengar para fansnya meneriakkan namanya dan memuja-mujanya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan muka murung, Fugaku yang sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan Mikoto melihat Minato yang tampak murung tersebut, ia mengambil tindakan untuk menghampirinya, Mikoto mengikutinya.

"Minato, kenapa kamu murung sekali?" tanya Mikoto, biasanya Minato selalu saja tersenyum dan terlihat ceria.

"Mana Kushina?" tanya Fugaku, kemudian Mikoto baru sadar kalau Kushina yang biasanya ada di sisinya tidak ada.

"Kushina…. Sakit," kata Minato, Mikoto membelalakkan matanya.

"Kushina sakit apa? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Mikoto.

"Badannya panas, ia pusing, badannya lemas," kata Minato menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Oleh karena itu kamu murung sekali ya, Minato," kata Fugaku, Minato menatap Fugaku yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya dan mengangguk.

"Fuga-kun, ayo nanti sore menjenguk Kushi-chan," kata Mikoto.

"Tapi kamu harus pulang dulu dan berganti baju, nanti aku akan menjemputmu," Mikoto mengangguk.

"Fugaku, aku tidak ikut rapat OSIS dulu ya," kata Minato, Fugaku mengangguk.

"Yah, sepertinya aku bisa menggantikanmu, percayalah padaku," Minato ganti mengangguk.

"Ayo, anak-anak duduk, kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Orochimaru, guru merangkap bintang film dari Konoha tersebut.

"Ya, Sensei."

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama, bangun," kata Meika, menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina, ia telah mengganti kompres Kushina, Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap Meika.

"Makan dulu, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama berpesan padaku untuk merawat Kushina-sama," kata Meika, Kushina mengangguk.

"Tak perlu merawatku, Meika-san, aku bisa sendiri, tinggalkan saja buburnya di sini, terima kasih telah mengganti kompresku," kata Kushina.

"Tapi, saya bisa dimarahi oleh Minato-sama kalau tidak merawat Kushina-sama," kata Meika, Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Nanti aku akan memarahi Minato kalau ia berani memarahimu, sudah kamu kerja saja, kamu pasti banyak pekerjaan," kata Kushina, Meika mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Kushina-sama, buburnya saya taruh di meja ini ya, saya permisi dulu," Kushina tersenyum dan Meika menutup kembali pintu kamar Kushina.

Kushina berusaha untuk duduk, ia mengambil mangkok yang berisi bubur yang masih panas itu, ia mengambil satu sendok dan meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas saat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan, buburnya memang terasa enak kalau Kushina sehat waktu memakannya, tetapi kalau ia sakit seperti ini, ia tidak nafsu makan.

"Yang penting sudah kumakan," kata Kushina, ia hanya memakan satu sendok buburnya kemudian ia melirik ke air putih dan obat yang tergeletak pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya, dan ia tertidur.

~Our Promise~

"Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama, bangun," Kushina terbangun lagi, ia menatap samar-samar Mieka dan melihat apa yang dipegangnya, thermometer beserta satu mangkuk bubur lagi.

"Kenapa Kushina-sama tidak memakan buburnya? Tidak enak? Saya disuruh Minato-sama untuk mengukur suhu badan Kushina-sama dan memastikan Kushina-sama untuk minum obat," Meika berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kushina, Kushina menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya ia duduk, badannya sudah lebih enakan daripada tadi pagi.

"Enak, Meika-san, tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, sini termometernya, biar aku mengukur sendiri," kata Kushina, Meika menyerahkan thermometer kepada Kushina, Kushina mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di ketiak.

"37,4 derajat, sepertinya Anda sudah membaik ya, Kushina-sama?" tanya Meika ketika ia melihat hasil dari thermometer tersebut, Kushina mengangguk.

"Kushina-sama minum obat dulu," kata Meika, menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir tablet, Kushina mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya, mengacuhkan rasa pahit yang menyergapnya, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kushina, Meika melihat jam yang berada di kamar Kushina dan menjawab.

"Jam 12.00, oleh karena itu Minato-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan makanan pada Kushina-sama melalui pesan singkat," Kushina mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Meika-san, berkirim pesan singkat dengan Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan menyelidik, Meika menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak! Baru kali ini Minato-sama mengirim pesan singkat kepada saya, tetapi Minato-sama hanya menyuruh saya untuk merawat Kushina-sama, saya tahu kalau Minato-sama adalah pacar Kushina-sama," kata Meika.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Kushina.

"Sudah jadi gossip di antara pelayan-pelayan di sini kok, Kushina-sama, tenang saja, kami tidak menggosipkan macam-macam kok," kata Meika, muka Kushina memerah, jadi selama ini ia dan Minato menjadi bahan pergosipan di antara pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah ini?

"Ya sudah, Kushina-sama makan buburnya dulu ya, saya mau menaruh bubur tadi pagi ke tempat cuci piring dan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya, semoga cepat sembuh," kata Meika, menutup pintu kamar Kushina, Kushina menghela nafasnya dan ia kembali menaruh kepalanya di tempat tidur, tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuh bubur yang mengepul-ngepul yang ada di meja sebelahnya, kemudian ia tertidur.

~Our Promise~

"Ngh, jam berapa ini?" kata Kushina, ia terbangun lagi, tapi bukan karena siapa-siapa, tetapi ia bangun dengan sendirinya, ia melirik jam yang ada di mejanya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45, Kushina mencari-cari ponselnya dan membuka 3 sms yang masuk pada ponselnya.

_From : Minato-koi_

_Kushina-chan, aku nanti pulang jam 2 siang, kamu cepat sembuh ya, jangan jalan-jalan dulu, aku sayang kamu :*_

_._

_From : Miko-chan_

_Kushi-chan! Kata Minato kamu sakit ya? Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu, cepat sembuh ya, sepi kalau kamu tidak masuk _

_._

_From : Minato-koi_

_Kushina-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? :D_

_._

Kushina terkekeh, ternyata pacarnya dan sahabatnya sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, ia membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

_To : Minato-koi_

_Badanku sudah enakan, Minato-kun, cepat pulang ya, aku kesepian, ;)_

_Aku juga sayang kamu :*_

_._

_To : Miko-chan_

_Iya, Miko-chan, aku akan menunggumu, terima kasih ;D_

_._

Kushina menutup ponselnya, ia sangat bosan, badannya sudah enakan, suhu badannya sudah menurun, kepalanya tidak begitu pusing lagi, tetapi ia gerah, ia baru sadar kalau ia belum mandi dari pagi, maka ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

~Our Promise~

Kushina beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah memakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna krim, ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, badannya memang masih hangat dan kepalanya tidak begitu pusing, tapi ia enggan untuk tidur, ia sudah tidur berjam-jam dan ia tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak akan tidur lagi.

"Lebih baik aku ke halaman saja-_ttebane," _Kushina beranjak keluar kamar tidurnya tanpa terbesitpun niat untuk membawa ponselnya, halaman belakang rumah Minato memang agak jauh, tetapi pemandangannya sangat indah, ia ingin memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolam ikan kepunyaan Minato, dan ia ingin duduk di rerumputan hijau menikmati suasana alam sendirian, biasanya ia selalu ditemani Minato, tapi kali ini ia ingin mencoba ke sana sendiri, ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari Meika dan semua pelayannya, karena kalau Meika tahu, pasti ia akan melapor ke Minato, dan kalau Minato tahu, pasti ia akan marah, toh juga Minato masih lama pulangnya, maka ia berencana sebelum jam 2 ia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hihi," Kushina terkikik, ia sudah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Minato, ia tersenyum melihat betapa indah dan luasnya halaman belakang ini, sesuai rencana, ia keluar dari rumah Minato tanpa alas kaki dan mencelupkan kakinya di kolam ikan yang dingin tersebut.

"Ahh, enaknya," kata Kushina, ia melihat sekeliling, pohon pohon tampak begitu hijau, daunnya tumbuh dengan sempurna, kebanyakan pohon yang ada pada halaman rumah itu adalah Pohon Sakura, Kushina suka melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang sudah tumbuh menampakkan keindahannya.

~Our Promise~

"Anak-anak, saya memiliki kabar bagus, semua murid akan dipulangkan pukul 01.15, karena guru-guru akan menghadiri rapat," kata Hiruzen Sarutobi, ia kini mengajar di kelas Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto.

"Apa? YAIII! PULANG CEPAT!" para murid tampak bersorak sorai dengan riangnya, terlebih lagi untuk Minato karena ia dapat segera bertemu dengan Kushina.

"Meskipun pulang cepat juga aku masih ada rapat," keluh Fugaku.

"Maaf ya, Fugaku, aku jadi membebankan semua padamu," kata Minato yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa, asal ada imbalannya saja," kata Fugaku tersenyum tipis, Minato menyeringai.

"Iya, pasti adalah."

"Aku bercanda, Dobe, aku rela kok membantumu," kata Fugaku, Minato tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Fugaku mengangguk, dengan begitu pembicaraan di antara mereka selesai.

Minato mengetikkan sms untuk Kushina dengan cepat, ia sangat terampil dalam hal mengirim pesan singkat tersebut.

_To : Kushina-chan_

_Kushina-chan, aku pulang cepat :D aku sudah pulang sekarang, bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_._

Kushina yang tidak membawa ponselnya tidak mengetahui kalau Minato mengirimi pesan seperti itu, dan Kushina masih berpikir bahwa Minato pulang jam 2 siang.

~Our Promise~

Mobil Ferrari hitam berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumah utama Namikaze tersebut, Minato segera beranjak ke Kamar Kushina berharap ia ada di kamarnya dan terbangun.

"Kushina-chan, aku pu-," perkataannya terputus ketika ia menyadari sosok wanita yang dicarinya tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Kushina-chan? Kamu di mana?" ia mengecek kamar mandi Kushina, tetapi nihil, tidak ada Kushina di dalam kamar mandinya, Minato mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, berusaha bertanya kepada pembantunya, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Meika juga tidak tahu.

"Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan, kamu di mana?" tanya Minato, tetapi ia berpikir ia lupa satu lokasi, halaman belakang, ia segera mencari Kushina ke halaman belakang, tidak melepas kaos kakinya, dan ia lega ketika melihat sosok berambut merah panjang sedang terlihat bersenandung sembari mencelupkan kakinya di kolam ikan, ia memunggungi Minato, jadi ia tidak tahu kalau Minato datang ke arahnya.

_I love you but it's not so easy to make you here with me_

_I wanna touch and hold you forever, but you're still in my dream_

_I can't stand to wait till nite is coming to my life_

_I still have a time to break a silence_

Minato tersenyum ketika mendengar Kushina bernyanyi, suaranya merdu juga, Minato tersenyum licik, ia mengendap-ngendap di belakang Kushina dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"KYAA!" seru Kushina, ia tercebur ke kolam ikan, Minato yang mengagetkannya juga ikut tercebur.

"Aduduh, Minato _no Baka! _Kamu ngapain sih?" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Hukuman, karena kamu tidak mentaati perkataanku, Kushina-chan," kata Minato, muka Kushina merona, ia tahu kalau ia bersalah.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah sembuh ya, Kushina-chan," kata Minato menyeringai dan mencubit pipi Kushina.

"Yah, kalau ketemu kamu, aku sembuh, Minato-kun," Kushina tersenyum, Minato balas tersenyum, kemudian Minato beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Kushina.

"Ayo ganti bajumu, nanti kamu masuk angin," ajak Minato, Kushina mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya, selama perjalanan ke kamar mereka masing-masing, mereka bergandengan tangan.

~Our Promise~

"KUSHII-CHAN~," Mikoto menyeruak masuk ke kamar Kushina, Minato dan Fugaku mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang.

"Miko-chan! Akhirnya kamu sampai juga," kata Kushina, Mikoto tertawa dan memberikan Kushina buah-buahan yang bergizi.

"Wah, kamu repot-repot sekali, Miko-chan," kata Kushina tersenyum, Mikoto memeluk Kushina.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah sembuh 100%! Karena Minato dan Meika-san merawatku," Mikoto tiba-tiba menggeret Kushina menjauh dari Minato dan Fugaku yang sedang mengobrol.

"Tadi Minato itu murung lho saat di sekolah, ia mengkhawatirkanmu, Kushi-chan, lalu tadi kamu dirawat bagaimana dengan Minato?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina tampak berpikir.

"Uhm, tadi Minato marah-marah karena aku tidak makan sama sekali, aku kepergok karena ia melihat bubur yang masih penuh berada di kamarku, hanya itu saja, lalu ia mengganti kompresku, sepertinya sih itu saja, Miko-chan," kata Kushina, Mikoto terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kamu mesra sekali ya? Baguslah, aku jadi tak usah repot-repot membantumu lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan kabar kakekmu? Besok adalah hari penentuannya, Kushi-chan," kata Mikoto.

"Yah, itu masalahnya, aku masih tidak tega berpisah dengan Minato, aku sangat membutuhkannya, Miko-chan."

~Our Promise~

To Be Continued :D

A/N: Wahh aku ngebut chap ini dalam satu hari loh :D karena aku masih belum pelajaran, aku baru saja terima rapot ^^ oh ya lagu yang dinyanyikan Kushina adalah lagu When you love someone-Endah n Ressa lhoo :D ada yang tahu?

Balasan Rview:

**Citra Namikaze**

Iya nih, sebenarnya aku juga iri, pengen kaya Kushina juga huhu *gigit jari* ini udah update loh :D mind to RnR? :9 makasih reviewnyahh

Plotnya udah 13 chapter dengg hihi :D tapi author bingung mau ngakhirin cerita ini kaya gmana~

**Can Rez'Alv**

Iya nih, Btw aku juga blum di-PJ sama MinaKushi huhu :D

Amin, amin, tapi di sini Kushina tidak galak kan? Hihi, terima kasih reviewnyah :D

**Kazuki Namikaze**

Iya nih :D akhirnya update juga! Dengan penuh perjuangan loh updatenya

Makasih reviewnyahh

**Gerarudo Flaazzh**

Wahh iya :D makasih ya atas persetujuannya(?), tapi aku juga masih ngadat 3 fic, takutnya kalau aku nambah fic baru lagi ntar malah DC semua lagi

Terima kasih reviewnya yahh :D

**Noname**

Terima kasih ya atas pujiannya aku tersipu-sipu wkwk :D oh ya update ASAP tuh apa ya? Hihih *katrok*

Terima kasih reviewnyaaa

**Dita**

Terima kasih ^^ mind to RnR again? :D

**Cerly**

Sebenarnya author juga iri loh hhohoh iya nih uda update, terima kasih reviewnya :D

.

Ada yang mau memberi saran untuk ending Our Promise ini? Sarann ditunggu loh ^^ just review ajah! :D

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	11. Our Promise 11: Kushina's Final Day

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto :D

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (S), alur cepat de lele :P

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Summary : "Yah, sudah saatnya kamu mandi, Minato-kun, ingat kan hari ini hari apa?"/ "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu,"/ Kamu terlihat cantik, Kushina-chan, cobalah belajar untuk sedikit lebih feminin,"/ "Sudah, Kushina, kita langsung pada intinya saja, kamu mau menjalankan wasiat terakhir nenekmu? Kamu mau tinggal bersamaku?"

A/N : Mungkin author ga isa update dulu T-T kerjaan sekolah menumpukk, menumpukkk sekali, pengen cepet2 liburan lagi hueee

.

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

.

.

Namikaze Minato, pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan gagah yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kushina ini melamun sembari melihat ponselnya yang berwarna hitam, ponselnya cukup canggih, android dengan touch screen serta keypad sliding, sedangkan ponsel pacarnya adalah ponsel flip berwarna merah. Ia membaca pesan singkat secara satu per satu dari Kushina. Ia tersenyum sejenak, ia sangat menyayangi Kushina, Kushina seakan adalah oksigen baginya, tanpa oksigen, manusia tidak dapat bernafas, dan tanpa Kushina, Minato bisa mati karenanya.

Apa sih yang membuat pemuda jenius ini membaca pesan singkat dari Kushina ini satu per satu? Jawabannya mudah, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika Kushina pergi ke Kiri, ia pasti akan sangat rindu kepadanya, ia orang satu-satunya yang memahaminya secara benar-benar.

"Minato-chan~," Kushina, kekasihnya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Minato yang sedang terbuka, Minato tersenyum dan lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Minato-chan, kamu mau kupanggil Kushina-kun?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar jenis kelamin dong-_ttebane_! Sepertinya enak juga kalau jadi cowok!" serunya, Minato terkekeh.

"Minato-kun, kamu belum mandi ya?" tanya Kushina, sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi dan ini adalah Hari Minggu, Minato sebenarnya agak enggan untuk mandi, ia masih memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih dengan celana pendek berwarna biru muda.

"Belum, tapi kan aku tetap keren, Kushina-chan," goda Minato, Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Week, dasar Durian Narsis, siapa yang bilang kamu keren?" Minato terkekeh.

"Wah wah, kalau aku tidak keren tentu saja aku tidak mempunyai fans-fans yang selalu mengejarku dong, Kushina-chan," Kushina merasa tertantang.

"Begitu? Lihat saja saat kuliahku di Kiri nanti! Aku pasti akan membuat para cowok tergila-gila padaku-_ttebane!" _serunya, Minato membayangkannya sejenak, bayangan Kushina dipuja-puja oleh cowok lain membuatnya sakit hati, Minato terdiam, Kushina menyeringai jahil.

"Nanti nih, setiap valentine, kan tidak ada Minato di sampingku, jadi aku pasti akan mendapat ratusan coklat dari cowok lain," Kushina mulai menggoda Minato, Minato kembali terdiam, membayangkannya.

"Lalu setiap malam minggu mereka mengajakku keluar untuk makan malam, ah~ sungguh romantisnya, sayang Minato-kun tidak ada," Kushina terkikik melihat Minato kembali terdiam.

"Kushina-chan, kamu itu sudah berpacaran denganku, maka dari itu kamu milikku seutuhnya, kamu tidak boleh bersama cowok lain," Kushina tertawa jahil.

"Uhm, begitu? Tapi kan, Minato-kun tidak akan tahu," Minato menggenggam erat tangannya, kesabarannya hampir habis, ia segera mendekati Kushina, bukan, bukan untuk memukulnya atau apapun, tapi ia menutup pintu yang ada di belakang Kushina.

"Mi-Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, tiba-tiba saja Minato mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kushina-chan, kamu harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku," Minato semakin mendekat ke sosok Kushina dan ia mengangkat wajah Kushina agar berhadapan dengannya, muka Kushina bersemu kemerahan.

"A-apa itu?" jantung Kushina berdebar kencang, ia memang tidak terbiasa dekat dengan Minato hingga seperti ini.

"Jangan berpaling dariku selama kamu berada di Kiri, kamu hanya boleh melihatku, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian ia memeluk Minato erat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melihat cowok lain, aku tidak akan menerima satupun ajakan kencan dari cowok manapun, karena aku hanya berkencan dengan satu orang untuk selamanya, yaitu kau, Minato-kun," Minato tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukan Kushina dan menciumnya dengan lembut, Kushina terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia menikmatinya, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Minato untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Minato mengalungkan lengannya di antara pinggang Kushina yang ramping.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar mereka bersamaan ketika mereka saling melepas ciuman, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Yah, sudah saatnya kamu mandi, Minato-kun, ingat kan hari ini hari apa?" Minato menelan ludahnya, tentu saja ia sangat ingat, hari terakhir Kushina bersama Minato, hari ini Kushina akan menyampaikan persetujuannya kepada sang kakek, dan sebelumnya sang kakek sudah menghubungi Kushina dan mereka akan bertemu di suatu restoran yang terkenal di Konoha.

"Ingat, tentu saja aku ingat, Kushina-chan, kamu sudah mengepak barangmu?" tanya Minato, Kushina memandang Minato dengan pandangan nanar.

"Sudah, tapi baru setengahnya_-ttebane,_ nanti bantu aku ya, Minato-kun," Minato mengangguk, kemudian kedua tangannya berpindah tangan ke pundak Kushina.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya, kemudian Minato memeluk Kushina erat, Kushina terkesiap, lalu ia membalas pelukan Minato.

"A-aku juga, Minato-kun, aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu," Kushina mempererat pelukannya, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan sosok Namikaze Minato yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya yang dulu kelam.

"Kushina-chan, aku sudah mengabari orang tuaku tentang ini, dan mereka sedang perjalanan pulang ke sini," Minato mengelus punggung Kushina, Kushina mengangguk.

"Su-sudah, Minato-kun mandi saja, kita hanya mempunyai dua jam lagi sebelum waktu perjanjian," kata Kushina melepas pelukannya, Minato tersenyum, mencium pipi Kushina sekilas.

"Iya, kamu juga harus siap-siap bertemu dengan kakekmu, Kushina-chan, jangan mengecewakannya," Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya-_ttebane."_

~Our Promise~

Kushina kini sudah siap, ia memakai gaun berwarna putih selutut, dan rambutnya ia gelung dan menyisakan seuntai rambut berwarna merah yang sudah dikeriting yang kini membingkai wajahnya yang cantik, ia memakai sepatu flat berwarna putih juga, semua ini paksaan dari Minato, karena katanya ia harus tampil cantik saat bertemu dengan kakeknya. Kushina berkaca didepan cermin, ia membenarkan letak jepit rambut pemberian Minato yang selalu menjadi penghias rambutnya, tak lupa gelang pemberian Minato, meskipun warna itu kontras dengan warna gaun Kushina, tetapi ia bersikeras untuk memakainya.

"Kushina-_sama_ cantik sekali, tak heran Minato-_sama _memilih Kushina-_sama _untuk menjadi pacarnya," kata Meika, pembantu yang selama ini selalu membantu Kushina ketika ia berada di Kediaman Namikaze ini.

"Uh, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_sama_, Meika-san," keluh Kushina, Meika yang dari tadi memegang sisir untuk menata rambut Kushina terkekeh.

"Apakah Kushina_-sama_, benar-benar yakin hendak meninggalkan Minato-_sama?" _Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Yah, setidaknya aku akan mencoba menuruti keinginan Almarhumah Nenekku, Meika_-san_, dan agar kakekku lega, untuk selanjutnya, aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha, aku akan meminta kakekku bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat kembali ke Konoha," Kushina menatap pantulan bayangannya dengan tatapan yakin, tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Ah, itu pasti Minato-_sama, _sebaiknya Kushina-_sama _segera keluar!" seru Meika, ia mendorong Kushina, Kushina tertawa.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Kushina, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Minato sudah berdiri di sana menggunakan setelan kemeja hitam dengan garis vertikal putih serta celana jeans biru, ia tersenyum.

"Sudah siap, Tuan Putri?" Kushina tertawa, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Minato.

"Tentu saja, Pangeranku," saat mereka hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba Meika sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kushina-_sama, _Kushina_-sama _melupakan tasnya," kata Meika kemudian ia menyerahkan tas tangan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih sederhana, tidak mencolok.

"Wah, iya, terima kasih, Meika-_san,_ aku berangkat dulu ya-_ttebane!" _Meika membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat dan Kushina serta Minato berjalan melewatinya, melewati para pelayan yang melihat mereka dengan decakan kagum. Kushina yang cantik serta Minato yang gagah, membuat keduanya sangat cocok diletakkan dalam sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang menampilkan satu pasangan yang sempurna, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Minato-kun, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kushina, ia mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Minato, Minato mengamati Kushina dari atas ke bawah.

"Cantik, kamu selalu cantik, Kushina-chan," pipi Kushina merona, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kamu juga selalu pintar merayu, Minato-kun," Minato tertawa.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu memakai gaun seperti ini," kata Minato, mereka sudah sampai di halaman, Minato mempersilakan Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka memakai baju ini, lihatlah, bahuku terekspos, lalu aku juga tidak biasa memakai tas seperti ini, aku paling hanya memakai tas ransel," keluh Kushina, ia memang memakai gaun tanpa lengan, dan bahunya juga terlihat, Minato menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kamu terlihat cantik, Kushina-chan, cobalah belajar untuk sedikit lebih feminin," kata Minato, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi, Minato-koi tidak menyukaiku apa adanya? Sedihnya~."

"Eh? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Minato, Kushina mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku kan hanya bercanda-_ttebane,_" Minato menghela nafas lega, ia takut kalau Kushina berpikir seperti itu.

"Lagipula aku juga tahu kalau Minato-kun akan menyukaiku apa adanya," Kushina tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk berubah menjadi apapun itu, Kushina-chan"

~Our Promise~

Perjalanan menuju lokasi yang sudah dijanjikan bersama Kakek Kushina masih jauh, sekitar 30 menit lagi, tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh, dan hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya, hujan mengguyur tempat dimana Kushina dan Minato sedang berada sekarang.

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan-_ttebane?_"

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sedang ekstrim, Kushina-chan, apalagi karena katanya sedang ada badai matahari," jawab Minato, Kushina menghela nafas.

"Uhh, aku benci hujan," keluh Kushina, Minato tertawa, memang sih, gara-gara kejadian kemarin lusa, Minato jadi mengerti hal apa yang paling dibenci Kushina, hujan dan petir. Mobil Minato masih melaju kencang ditengah hujan yang deras.

"E-eh," tiba-tiba Mobil Ferrari Hitam itu berhenti.

"Minato-kun? Kamu menghentikan mobilnya?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggeleng, ia melihat posisi bensinnya, masih penuh, lantas apa yang terjadi dengan mobilnya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mati?

"Akan kuperiksa dulu, kamu di dalam saja, Kushina-chan," Minato keluar dari mobilnya dan ia terguyur hujan deras, ia tidak membawa payung, ia segera membuka kap mobilnya dan melihat-lihat apa yang salah dengan mobilnya ini, tidak biasanya mobilnya rewel.

Sementara, Kushina menatap Minato yang sedang kesusahan dari dalam mobil, ia tidak tega Minato hujan-hujanan seperti itu, lantas ia keluar dari mobil Minato dan membawa payung.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Minato, ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat mesin mobilnya, sementara Kushina memayungi Minato yang sudah terlanjur basah kuyup tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk memayungimu, _Baka,_ bagaimana kalau kamu sakit?" seru Kushina agak berteriak karena perkataannya tidak dapat terdengar karena melodi hujan yang memukuli tanah terdengar lebih keras.

"Tapi kalau kamu yang sakit aku akan lebih susah lagi, Kushina-chan!" seru Minato, masih tidak melepas pandangannya dari mesin mobilnya, lalu ia mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya tersebut.

"Ne, aku tak akan sakit semudah itu, Minato-kun," Kushina tersenyum, Minato memindahkan pandangannya ke Kushina dan tersenyum sekilas, tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa keduanya, dan Kushina agak goyah.

"A-ahh," badan Kushina kini miring ke samping karena terkena angin kencang yang disertai air hujan tersebut, Minato menangkap Kushina sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Tadi aku juga bilang tidak usah membantuku, makanya jangan bantah ucapanku," kata Minato dengan nada serius, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku kan hanya berniat membantumu, Minato _no Baka!" _seru Kushina tepat di telinga Minato.

"A-aduh, tapi tak usah berteriak di telingaku, Kushi-chan," Kushina kembali menggembungkan pipinya, ia melempar payungnya ke arah Minato.

"A-aww, apa yang kamu lakukan, Kushina-," saat safir Minato melirik gadisnya, ia sudah terlambat, Kushina sudah membanting pintu mobil dengan kerasnya, tanda ia sedang marah. Minato hanya mematung di tempat, tak biasanya Kushina marah seperti ini, tandanya ia sudah keterlaluan. Minato menghela nafas, ia melirik ke mesin mobilnya, mengambil payung Kushina yang sudah teronggok tak berdaya, melipatnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, saat ia masuk, Kushina sudah melipat lengan di depan dadanya dan cemberut.

"Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin membantumu, aku hanya ingin berguna untukmu," kata Kushina, Minato membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum, ia berusaha untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tetapi mobilnya tidak mau menyala.

"Iya, aku minta maaf ya, Kushina-chan, aku mungkin hanya terpaku dengan waktu, tidak apa kalau kita sedikit terlambat ke kakekmu? Kurasa aku juga harus kembali ke rumah karena bajuku sudah basah kuyup," Minato menatap dalam violet Kushina, membuat Kushina tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku akan menjelaskan ke kakekku, Minato-kun, pasti ia akan mengerti, sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu mesin mobilmu," kata Kushina, Minato mencubit pipi Kushina dengan gemas.

"Iyaa, sebentar ya, tunggu di sini dulu, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum dan memegangi pipinya, agak sakit memang, tapi ia tahu, itu adalah bentuk sebuah perhatian dari seorang Minato. Ia melihat Minato keluar dari mobilnya kembali dan bergelut dengan mesin mobilnya. Wajahnya tampak kesusahan dan peluh meluncur dari pelipisnya, membuat Kushina tidak tega, ia memutuskan untuk keluar, meski sedang hujan, asal Minato merasa terbantu, ia tidak masalah kalau ia akan kebasahan.

"Kushina-chan, kamu mau apa?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Coba, mana kunci mobilmu, akan ku coba menyalakan mobilnya," Minato tampak agak bingung, tetapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan memberikannya kepada Kushina.

"Lagipula aku merasa tidak enak, masa pacarku ini basah-basahan di luar sedangkan aku hanya duduk termenung di dalam? Itu bukan sifatku-_ttebane_," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan memasukkan kunci mobil Minato ke dalam lubang kuncinya, ia berusaha untuk menyalakan mesin mobil Minato, dan hanya satu kali percobaan, mesin itu sudah menyala.

"I-ini tidak mungkin," bisik Minato, tak percaya, Kushina tertawa.

"Tuh kan, mobilmu itu sedang rewel karena kamu membuatku marah, makanya, jangan membuat Uzumaki Kushina ini marah_-ttebane!_" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Tidak, namamu bukan Uzumaki Kushina, sebentar lagi akan kuubah menjadi Namikaze Kushina secara resmi," muka Kushina memerah, ini berarti lamaran secara tidak langsung kan?

"Aku belum melamarmu, Kushina-chan, jangan besar kepala dulu, nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi lelaki yang layak untukmu, aku baru akan melamarmu secara resmi," Kushina tertawa, tetapi ia senang, karena ia sangat yakin, omongan Minato bukanlah bualan belaka.

"Ya, akan kutunggu, Namikaze-san," goda Kushina, kemudian ia melompat ke bangku penumpang, setelah Minato menutup kap mobilnya, ia segera masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup kencang.

~Our Promise~

Mobil Ferrari hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan restoran mewah yang sudah sangat terkenal di Konoha ini, kedua sosok lelaki dan perempuan tampak keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobil hitam itu dengan selayaknya, perempuan tersebut memakai dress berwarna putih yang berakhir hingga lututnya, sedangkan sosok lelaki yang satunya memakai kemeja hitam yang sudah agak basah dan celana jeans biru, tidak begitu formal, tetapi sangat menawan untuk lelaki jangkung ini.

"Minato-kun! Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat 15 menit-_ttebane_!" seru wanita tersebut, rambut merahnya tampak agak basah, sepertinya ia telah terkena hujan saat di perjalanan tadi, terbukti dari mobil hitam yang dipenuhi bulir-bulir air hujan yang mereka tumpangi untuk sampai di restoran ini.

"Iya, kamu jangan lari, Kushina-chan, kamu memakai sepatu hak tinggi," saran lelaki yang dipanggil 'Minato-kun' oleh gadis yang berada agak jauh di depannya yang berlari menuju restoran.

"E-eep!" gadis yang bernama Kushina itu terpeleset, Minato segera berlari ke arah Kushina dan menyangganya sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Hari ini kamu sudah hampir jatuh sebanyak dua kali, Kushina-chan, jangan ceroboh begitu, aku khawatir," mereka memang mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang, sang gadis yang ceroboh dan sang pria yang tenang, sang gadis yang bermulut lebar dan sang pria yang selalu berbicara saat-saat diperlukan saja, sang gadis yang selalu mengambil resiko dan sang pria yang menimang-nimang dulu sebelum ia mengambil resiko, yang sama hanyalah warna mata dan warna rambut keduanya yang mencolok, tetapi tanpa perbedaan, hubungan mereka akan menjadi hambar bukan?

"Ihh, aku hanya tidak mau membuat orang menunggu, Minato-kun! Sudahlah, ayo jalannya dipercepat lagi," kata Kushina, Minato terkekeh, ia lantas menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak akan khawatir kamu akan jatuh lagi, Kushi-chan," godanya, Kushina cemberut.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, kamu tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, Namikaze-chan," ejek Kushina, Minato tertawa, Kushina memang memiliki tabiat yang keras, apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka selalu ia lontarkan begitu saja.

"Jangan berisik, atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu di sini," goda Minato, Kushina mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" Minato menepuk dahinya, Kushina memang terlalu polos.

"Aku akan menciummu di sini kalau kamu tidak berhenti bicara, Kushina-chan," bagai disambar petir, Kushina langsung terdiam, tentu saja ia tidak mau dicium Minato di tempat umum seperti ini, dan ia tidak mau menganggap remeh omongan Minato, Minato dapat benar-benar melakukannya jika ia mau.

"Nah, begitu dong," Minato menepuk-nepuk kepala Kushina, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lantai tiga restoran tersebut, restoran ini memang bertingkat, dan Kakek Kushina sudah memberitahu Kushina di mana ia berada sekarang.

'Ting tong' pintu lift terbuka, mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga, pelayan menyambut hangat kehadiran mereka.

"Meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan tersebut, Minato memasang senyum ramah.

"Tidak, saya sudah ada janji dengan seorang kakek, bisa Anda beritahu di mana ia duduk?" tanya Minato, lantai tiga ini memang terlihat luas dan tampak banyak pengunjung menyantap masakan di sana dan menikmati pemandangan dari lantai ini.

"Oh baiklah, silakan ikuti saya," Kushina mempererat gandengannya dengan Minato, ia agak tegang untuk bertemu kakeknya yang kedua kalinya.

"Tenanglah, Kushina-chan," dan tanpa ada waktu semenit, mereka sudah sampai di meja yang berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke langit biru, tampak Hashirama Senju duduk membelakangi mereka, tidak tahu kehadiran mereka, ia sibuk meminum kopi dan menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Ini dia, silakan panggil pelayan yang ada di sini jika Anda siap untuk memesan," pelayan itu memberikan buku menu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Hashirama baru saja menyadari keberadaan cucunya beserta seorang pria yang tampaknya kekasihnya tersebut.

"O-oh, Kushina, ayo duduk," Kushina melepaskan gandengannya dengan Minato dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang kakeknya duduk sekarang, sedangkan Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Tampaknya kalian sangat mesra ya," goda kakeknya, muka Kushina sontak memerah.

"Bu-bukan begitu-_ttebane! _Ka-kakek menyimpulkan seenaknya!" seru Kushina, Hashirama tampak tertawa, ia belum mengenal cucunya ini lebih jauh, tapi ia merasa seperti berbicang dengan Almarhumah anaknya.

"Kakek, jangan tertawa-_ttebane_," gerutu Kushina, Hashirama menutup mulutnya dan menatap mata violet Kushina, warisan dari anaknya, Mina, mata violet yang indah dan tak pernah membosankan jika ditatap terus menerus.

"Iya, kamu memesan makanan dulu saja, Kushina, dan erm…," Hashirama menatap Minato ragu, karena dari tadi Minato tidak angkat bicara sekalipun, tetapi aura yang berwibawa memancar dari anak ini.

"Namikaze Minato, Pak, nama saya Namikaze Minato, salam kenal," Minato berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada kakek Kushina, Hashirama tersenyum senang, Minato sopan sekali, cucunya ini tidak salah memilihnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Panggil saja aku Kakek, tidak usah terlalu formal, Minato, aku akan memanggilmu Minato, bagaimana?" Minato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kakek," Kushina tidak memperhatikan keduanya, ia sibuk melihat-lihat menu, ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Chicken Steak, daging ayam yang dipanggang dan diberi bumbu serta disiram dengan Saus Steak yang menggugah selera, membayangkannya saja, perut Kushina sudah berbunyi.

"Aku mau Chicken Steak, Kek! Minumnya Grape Squash ya, kalau Minato-kun mau pesan apa?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa dan melihat buku menunya, begitu pula dengan Hashirama Senju, ia baru memesan kopi dari tadi.

"Ah, pelayan!" seru Kushina, dan satu pelayan lelaki langsung menghampiri tempat mereka bertiga duduk, pelayan itu tampak terpesona pada kecantikan Kushina dan memperhatikannya, Minato dan Hashirama yang menyadari pandangan itu sontak menatap pelayan itu lama dengan pandangan membunuh, sedangkan Kushina tidak sadar dan melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Aku pesan Chicken Steak, dan aku mau memesan Grape Squash-_ttebane!"_ pelayan itu menghindari kontak mata dengan Minato dan Hashirama dan segera mencatat pesanan Kushina.

"Minato-kun, Kakek, kenapa kalian semua diam? Apa kalian tidak ingin memesan?" tanya Kushina, Minato masih menatap pelayan itu dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh, tentu saja, ia sangat protektif, bagitu pula dengan Hashirama, ia tidak mau cucunya dipandangi seperti itu oleh pelayan lelaki.

"Aku pesan Spaghetti dan aku mau minum Orange Juice," kata Minato dengan nada ketus, Hashirama mengangguk.

"Aku pesan Ratatouille dan Tah hangat, cepat ya, tidak pakai lama, dan jangan melihat cucuku dengan pandangan seperti tadi, anak muda yang tidak sopan," Kushina terlihat bingung, jadi dari tadi pelayannya itu memandanginya? Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat ia dipandangi.

"Baik, secepatnya, Tuan," pelayan itu berkeringat dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, tetapi masih tetap diiringi pandangan menusuk dari Minato dan Hashirama, Kushina menatap mereka berdua bergantian dan tertawa.

"Ka-kalian mirip juga-_ttebane! _Ahahah," tawa Kushina meledak, persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa di sini adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang berkelas tinggi dan banyak etika, Kushina tidak ingin terkungkung dengan aturan dan norma-norma yang malah membuat dirinya tak nyaman itu.

"Kushina-chan, jangan mentertawai kami," keluh Minato, mukanya memerah, ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Kushina untuk membuatnya diam, tetapi itu tidak dapat ia lakukan di depan Kakek Kushina.

"Sudah, Kushina, kita langsung pada intinya saja, kamu mau menjalankan wasiat terakhir nenekmu? Kamu mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Hashirama, Kushina langsung terdiam, ia sadar, tujuannya kemari adalah untuk memberitahu kakeknya akan persetujuan atau penolakannya itu.

"Uhm, Anu, Kek, iya aku mau ikut bersama Kakek, tapi aku tidak mau lama-lama tinggal bersama Kakek, aku masih mempunyai keluarga dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku di Konoha ini, mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka semua, saat-saat aku di bawah mereka selalu menolongku agar aku dapat perlahan-lahan naik ke atas dan hidup seperti ini, aku sayang mereka semua," Minato tercekat, ia tersenyum mendengar semua pengakuan Kushina. Sedangkan Hashirama menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, aku melihatmu bersama Minato saat Minato mengikuti kejuaraan, dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa kalian sulit untuk dipisahkan."

"Tapi aku tetap akan ikut bersama Kakek ke Kiri, tapi beri aku satu hari lagi, aku harus berpamitan dengan keluargaku sekarang dan teman-temanku yang ada di sekolah, Kakek dapat menjemputku jam 3 sore besok, aku pasti sudah siap, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kakek yang sudah lama mencariku hanya demi wasiat Nenek, dan aku tahu pasti Nenek sangat berarti untuk Kakek, dan setidaknya aku juga mau membahagiakan Nenek yang sudah ada di surga sana, _dattebane_," setelah Minato, Hashirama tercekat, ia mempunyai cucu yang berjiwa besar, ini pasti turunan dari Ayahnya, seharusnya ia tidak melarang hubungan mereka berdua dulu, tetapi apa daya, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Hashirama tersenyum dan menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kushina, terima kasih juga Minato sudah mau merawat Kushina selama ini, maafkan aku ya," Minato tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Iya, saya akan melakukan sebisa mungkin, Kek, saya titip Kushina ya, Kek, jaga Kushina baik-baik, dia anaknya ceroboh, Kek, hari ini dia hampir jatuh dua kali," canda Minato, Hashirama tertawa.

"Kok hampir? Kok tidak jatuh?" tanya Hashirama, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, bisa-bisanya Minato memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kakeknya.

"Saya menangkapnya terlebih dulu, Kek, kasihan Kushina kalau mencium lantai," Hashirama tertawa, sepertinya ia cocok dengan pemuda Minato ini.

"Sudah-_ttebane! _Sekarang makan dulu! Makanannya sudah sampai ni," pelayan yang datang kini pelayan wanita, tampaknya pelayan lelaki ini sudah kapok memandangi Kushina tanpa seizin pacarnya yang over protektif dan Kakeknya yang paranoid.

"Ini makanannya, selamat menikmati," pelayan itu membungkuk, Hashirama tersenyum kepada pelayan itu.

"Tuh kan, berhentilah membicarakanku-_ttebane_! Ayo makan dulu, makan dulu," Hashirama dan Minato tersenyum dalam hati, sosok Kushina saat ngambek memang paling manis, tidak, tentu saja Hashirama menyukai sosoknya karena Kushina adalah cucunya, tidak seperti Minato yang menyukai sosoknya karena Kushina adalah pacarnya.

"Iya, _ittadakimasu Minna_," kata Hashirama, Kushina dan Minato berdoa terlebih dahulu dalam hati dan segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Nyam, enak sekali steak ini, wah harganya seenak rasanya," puji Kushina, Minato dan Hashirama memakannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kalian diam sih? Dasar, oh ya, Kakek ke sini naik apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kakek ke sini dengan supir, supirnya sedang ada di dalam mobil, ada apa Kushina?" tanya Hashirama.

"Mou, Kakek! Seharusnya supirnya diajak makan, jangan dibiarkan di dalam mobil," keluh Kushina, Minato tersenyum, Kushina adalah wanita yang sempurna, ia cantik, baik hati, ramah, dan peduli terhadap sesama.

"Ternyata cucuku ini sangat perhatian ya, sebentar," Hashirama mengeluarkan ponsel BelekBarry Bolod dari kantong celananya dan menelpon supirnya, Zabuza.

"Halo, iya ini aku, kamu ke sini saja, lantai tiga, ikut makan bersama cucuku dan calon cucuku, hahaha," tawa Hashirama, muka Minato dan Kushina memerah, dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Itu supir Kakek, namanya Zabuza, ia supir Kakek sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, wajahnya memang seperti preman, tetapi ia berhati baik," celoteh Hashirama sembari memakan Ratatouillenya, sesaat kemudian pria berbadan besar dengan wajah sangar menghampiri meja mereka bertiga, Kushina melongo saat melihat pria tersebut, Minato meliriknya sembari tetap memakan spaghettinya.

"Apa benar saya boleh makan dengan Anda, Senju-_sama?" _tanya Zabuza, Hashirama tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, Zabuza, tak usah malu-malu seperti itu, ayo makan," Zabuza dengan canggung duduk di samping Hashirama, sementara Kushina dan Minato masih memakan pesanan mereka dalam diam.

~Our Promise~

"Kakekmu itu lucu ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum, masih mengingat pertemuannya dengan kakeknya 30 menit yang lalu, sekarang mereka sudah di jalan untuk pulang dan berkemas.

"Tapi aku sedih karena sebentar lagi kamu akan meninggalkanku, Kushina-chan," pandangan Minato menjadi sendu, Kushina menatap Minato lama dan memegang tangannya yang berada di persneling pada mobilnya, tangan Minato bergetar, ia memendam kesedihannya sendirian.

"Minato-kun?" Minato sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Kushina di kehidupannya, bagaimana celotehan Kushina mengisi hari-harinya, bagaimana sikap Kushina yang selalu bertolak belakang dengannya itu menghibur dirinya, menghias hari-harinya yang dulu hanya ada abu-abu, putih, dan hitam, bagaikan film bisu, sekarang hidup Minato lebih berwarna, sangat berwarna di mana ia mengenal rasa cinta dan rasa ingin melindungi.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina-chan, aku tidak boleh lemah di depanmu," Minato menatap Kushina sekilas, Kushina menggigit bawah bibirnya dan memegangi tangan Minato erat.

"U-uhh, tidak apa, Minato-kun, jangan simpan semuanya sendirian, berbagilah denganku," Minato tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bermain di belakangmu, Kushina-chan, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh hati kepada gadis lain saat aku masih memiliki dirimu, cinta kita ini, akan terus aku perjuangkan, meski susah, meski aku kesepian aku akan selalu mengingat wajahmu, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum.

"Minato-kun, bukan hanya kamu yang kesepian, tetapi aku juga kesepian akan berpisah denganmu, Minato-kun, aku juga berjanji kepadamu tidak akan pernah mencintai lelaki lain selain Namikaze Minato_-ttebane_!" seru Kushina, Minato tertawa, ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan agar bisa menatap violet Kushina lama, Minato memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan mencium kening Kushina lembut.

"Janji ya?" kata Minato, Kushina mengangguk, ia mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Cara seperti itu adalah janji untuk anak kecil, Kushina-chan, aku mau yang lebih serius," paras Kushina berubah, ia bertanya-tanya.

"Serius?"

"_Seal it with a kiss?_" Kushina menatap safir Minato dan mengangguk.

"Uhm," dan seketika itu bibir mereka bertumbukan, menyegel janji mereka dengan sebuah ciuman, hanya ciuman sekilas, Kushina tidak mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Minato dan Minato tidak mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Kushina, ciuman yang berlangsung hanya 5 detik.

"Ayo kita pulang, Minato-kun, kita harus bersiap untuk kepergianku besok," Minato memegang setirnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Iya, Tuan Putri."

**To be Continueddd**

A/N: Maaf ya lama sekali aku ga bisa update cepat karena banyak kegiatan sekolah huhuhu :"( tapi sangat amat kuusahakan tidak akan discontinued dong :D ini chappie 12 sedang dalam proses pembuatan ^^ makanya author butuh review agar author semangat mengerjakannya :D! Sebenarnya ini menjadi satu dengan kepergian Kushina, tapi tapi ternyata wordsnya menjadi banyak sekali jadi dipotong cukup sampai disini duluh ehehehe :D

Balasan reviewsss:

Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : Ah tidak apa kok :D saya sudah senang sekali anda berkenan mereview story author inih :D yang jauh dari kata sempurna, terima kasih reviewnyah ^^

Gerarudo Flazzh : Iya loh author maunya endingnya gitu :D abis author ga suka sad ending takut karma hehehe, tapi mungkin selesai chapter 15/ chapter 16 menurut author hohoho :D terima kasih reviewnya ^-^

Citra Namikaze : Wahh maaf merusak saran anda :D kalau Kushina ga jadi ke Kiri jadinya ga begitu menarik hohoho :D kasian tuh nanti kakeknya terpuruk hihi, terima kasih reviewnyah :D

Can Rez'Alv : Huhuhu iya author juga berpikir demikian ingin sekaliiiii agar saat sakit pacar author ngerawat aku iri huhuhu, terima kasih reviewnyah :D

Noname : Iya nih aneh tuh sekolah author baru bagi rapot, tapi hasilnya lumayan bagus, jadi author ga mau menggerutu lagi hihihhi :D terima kasih reviewnyah yahh

Sara : Iya author beneran sakit jadi alurnya kecepetan dan kayanya author emang bikin ceritanya kecepetan terus deh *evil laugh* tapi gimana lagi? Sudah berusaha author perlambat, kok masih kecepetan yaa? Makasih reviewnyah :D

Listya : Iya beneran deh ^^ hehe maaf tak isa update cepat makasih reviewnyah :D

Aerza : Maaf ya :'D author lagi sibuk sama sekolah author hehehehe makasih reviewnya ya :D

Minako Blue Sapphire : Masa sih? :D terima kasih pujiannya, iya ini udah berusaha update biar ga discontinued, doakan saja smoga ga DC :D terima kasih reviewnyahh :D

Meita : Hehehe ini udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk di update :D Kushina terpaksa ikut kakeknya hehehe maaf ya makasih reviewnyahh :D

Kata-kata terakhir

Agar tak didiscontinuedd :D reviewww yahhh :DDD Oh iya Happy Valentine All :D bagi yang punya pacar silahkan rayakan dengan pacar masing-masingg ^^

**Sign,**

**Haruno Kira**


	12. Our Promise 12: Bye, Konoha, Hello Kiri

Disclaimer : Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :D

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, alur cepat :D

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

Summary : "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tertawa, _Baka!"/ _"Pesawat J-0907 tujuan ke Kiri akan berangkat 15 menit lagi,"/ "Iya, pasti! Aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha-_ttebane!_"/ "Yah, Kushina-chan, satu ciuman terakhir,"/ "Bye, Konoha."

A/N : Author berusaha untuk update cepett :D hehehe mungkin ga isa cepet banget yaa :D tapi chapter 13 sedang author kerjakan lho ^^

**.**

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-chan! Kamu cantik sekali! Tapi sebelum itu aku baru dengar kalau kamu pindah ke Kiri, bagaimana ceritanya?" seru Lisa saat Kushina baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Kediaman Namikaze ini.

"Ma, bisa tidak nanti dulu ceritanya? Besok ia harus berangkat jam 3 sore, di mana Papa?" tanya Minato, Lisa menggembungkan pipinya dan menunjuk Papa Minato yang sedang duduk dan menikmati segelas kopi hangat.

"Pa, aku mau mengambil jurusan manajemen saat kuliah nanti, dan aku akan belajar sebagai Direktur Namikaze Group mulai dari sekarang," kata Minato, Sato tampak tersedak kopinya sendiri, Minato yang biasanya menolak untuk masuk jurusan manajemen sekarang mau masuk jurusan itu atas keinginannya sendiri dan mau belajar untuk menjadi Direktur Namikaze Group? Itu sangat aneh.

"Kamu kenapa Minato? Kamu tersambar petir?" tanya Sato, sedikit mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut, Minato menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lelaki yang pantas saat Kushina kembali nanti, aku ingin saat dia kembali aku adalah lelaki yang berbeda dan aku pantas bersanding dengannya," sekali lagi, Sato merasa tersedak, tetapi ia tersedak liurnya sendiri, ia melirik Kushina dan Lisa yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi kamu dan Kushina sudah berpacaran?" tanya Sato, Minato mengangguk mantap tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Oke, aku akan mengajari semua intrik dan semua politik yang ada di Namikaze Group mulai sekarang, kamu harus bersiap untuk selalu sibuk, Minato."

"Aku siap, Papa, apapun konsekuensinya, aku harus menjadi direktur termuda di Namikaze Group," Sato tercekat, ia melihat anaknya dalam sosok yang berbeda, sosok yang gagah, berwibawa dan aura pemimpin menyelimutinya, ini semua berkat seorang gadis yang merubah Minato hingga seperti ini.

"Minato-kun, ayo bantu aku mengepak barang," suruh Kushina, Minato menoleh kepadanya dan segera berteriak.

"Iya, kamu duluan saja, Kushina-chan, nanti aku menyusul, aku harus berbincang dengan Papaku terlebih dahulu," Kushina mengangguk dan Lisa sudah menyeret Kushina ke atas, ke kamar Kushina untuk mengepak barang-barang sisanya.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat sayang terhadap Gadis Uzumaki ini, eh, Minato?" tanya Sato, Minato mengangguk.

"Aku dapat melihatnya, ternyata kamu sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa ya, Mina-chan," panggilan Sang Ayah yang sudah lama tak keluar kini keluar kembali, saat-saat Minato dan Sato bermain bersama dan Sato memanggil Minato dengan Mina-chan membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Pa, aku sudah bukan Mina-chan yang dulu lagi," Sato tersenyum, sorot mata Minato sama persis sepertinya, ia mengacak rambut Minato.

"Kamu akan tetap jadi Mina-chan untuk Papa, Minato," Sato menyeringai lebar, seringai yang sama persis dengan seringai Minato.

Dan berkat Kushina juga, keluarga Minato kembali menghangat.

~Our Promise~

"Ohh, jadi Nenek Kushina-chan berwasiat seperti itu? Wasiat yang merepotkan karena Kushina-chan harus berpisah dengan Minato, padahal aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan kalian akan jadian," kata Lisa, mereka kini berada di Kamar Kushina untuk membereskan barang-barang Kushina, tentu saja Kushina sebelumnya sudah mengganti penampilannya dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau muda dan celana pendek berwarna putih, rambutnya juga sudah ia kuncir satu agar tak merepotkannya saat ia bekerja.

"U-uhh, Kaa-san, aku sudah jadian dengan Minato_-ttebane_," Lisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kushina tersebut.

"Wahh! Kapan? Kushina-chan tidak pernah bilang sama Kaa-san, Kaa-san juga belum dengar Minato mengungkat-ungkit hal itu," serunya, Kushina tertawa, Kushina merasa Lisa mempunyai kecocokan dengannya, apalagi Lisa bisa diajak bicara sebagai sesama perempuan, Kushina diam-diam berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti Lisa kelak saat ia menjadi Ibu.

"Kasihan juga ya kalian, baru saja jadian sudah ada hal yang menimpa kalian seperti ini," Kushina tertawa, ia masih memegang perekat untuk merekatkan kardus-kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya itu.

"Ah, tapi aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Kaa-san, lagipula aku sudah berkata pada Kakekku aku tidak mau lama-lama di Kiri, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun, lagipula kalau memang jodoh, tak akan kemana kan, Kaa-san?" Lisa menatap Kushina sekilas dan tertawa, melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasukkan barang-barang Kushina ke kardus.

"Jodoh memang tak akan ke mana, tapi cinta harus diperjuangkan, Kushina-chan," Lisa tersenyum, ia hanya berkata dalam hati semoga saja Kushina akan menikah dengan Minato, karena hanya Kushina yang dapat membuat Minato seperti sekarang ini, dan Minato banyak berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Kaa-san, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja-_ttebane!" _seru Kushina, Lisa mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku sudah punya firasat kalau kamu dan Minato nanti akan masuk ke jenjang pernikahan, Kushina-chan," muka Kushina mendadak menjadi merah.

"E-eh! Kami masih 16 tahun, Kaa-san! Belum waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu," tiba-tiba Minato datang dan mengetuk pintu Kushina yang terbuka.

"Mi-Minato-kun!" Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, mukanya masih memerah, ia tiba-tiba membayangkan Minato memakai tuxedo putih dan berdiri di altar pernikahan, menunggu sang pengantin datang untuk mengucapkan janji suci seumur hidup.

"Kushina-chan, mukamu memerah, ada apa?" tanya Minato, ia mendekat ke Kushina, Kushina kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun," Kushina membuang mukanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Minato dengan pandangan bingung, ia menatap Lisa.

"Rahasia para cewek, Mina-chan," Lisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa membayangkan muka Minato yang menjadi tambah penasaran.

"Jangan panggil aku Mina-chan, eh, Kushina-chan, aku dapat membantu apa?" tanya Minato, Kushina menatap sekitar kamarnya dan menimbang-nimbang, ¾ barangnya sudah beres, terima kasih untuk Meika yang membantunya, kemudian ia memutuskan satu pilihan.

"Minato-kun tulisi saja kardusnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya," kata Kushina, melempar Minato dengan spidol, Minato menangkapnya dengan cekatan dan berjalan ke arah kardus yang masih terbuka dan ia mengintip isinya.

"Wah! Ini albummu saat kamu kecil ya, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato ketika melihat buku-buku tebal yang ditumpuk-tumpuk, ia mengambil salah satunya dan membukanya.

"Minato-kun jangan dibuka, _Baka!" _Kushina segera mengambil album fotonya dari Minato, tetapi Lisa tiba-tiba merebut album foto itu dari tangan Kushina.

"Nee, Kaa-san, jangan diambil," rajuk Kushina, tetapi Lisa menggeleng, ia segera duduk di lantai dan membuka album foto Kushina saat kecil, Minato tampak tertarik dan mengikuti Mamanya itu.

"Kyahh! Lucunya Kushina-chan!" seru Lisa, muka Kushina memerah, itu adalah fotonya saat ia masih bayi dan ia sedang mandi dengan bebek karetnya, Kushina saat kecil itu tertawa saat dirinya dipenuhi oleh busa-busa sabun.

"Iya, kamu lucu sekali, Kushina-chan," timpal Minato, sekarang mereka disuguhkan foto Kushina saat bayi yang sedang mencium pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca, lalu foto Kushina saat bayi yang sedang tertawa riang saat mengadap ke kamera.

"S-stop!" Kushina segera mengambil album foto itu dari tangan Lisa, dan menaruhnya di kardus seperti semula, mukanya sudah memerah, ia segera mengambil selotip dan merekatkan kardus itu dengan tiga lapisan agar tak sembarangan dibuka.

"Yah, Kushina-chan, kenapa diambil sih? Kan fotomu lucu," kata Minato, ia sudah berada di samping Kushina.

"Aku malu-_ttebane_," kata Kushina, ia menggembungkan pipinya, Minato tertawa.

"Kenapa harus malu? Menurutku itu hal yang patut dibanggakan, itu tandanya orang tuamu sayang kepadamu, Kushina-chan, lihat, album foto tentang dirimu banyak sekali," Minato mengelus rambut Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

"Aihh, indahnya masa muda," timpal Lisa tiba-tiba, membuat Minato segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Kushina dan Kushina menjauhkan dirinya dari Minato, muka keduanya bersemu kemerahan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, anggap saja aku tidak ada, hohoho," Lisa tertawa, ia merasa senang karena Minato sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat, dari dulu Minato tidak pernah membawa gadis ke rumah apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, Lisa dulunya takut kalau-kalau Minato itu mempunyai kelainan karena ia selalu bersikap dingin terhadap para gadis, tapi syukurlah dugaannya itu salah.

"Cu-cukup, ayo lanjutkan pekerjaannya saja-_ttebane_."

~Our Promise~

"Yak! Semuanya sudah beres!"seru Kushina, ia menatap hasil kerjanya, Minato, Lisa, dan Meika itu, semua kardus sudah ditumpuk menjadi satu, ada juga tas koper agar tak susah-susah membuka kardus kalau-kalau di tengah jalan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kushina-chan, ayo kita keluar," ajak Minato, hari sudah beranjak malam, Minato berencana untuk mengajak kencan Kushina untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Kushina berangkat ke Kiri.

"Jangan! Sebaiknya di rumah saja! Mina-chan juga sudah mengajak Kushina berpergian terus kan? Kami mau Kushina dan Minato makan malam di sini saja!" seru Lisa, Kushina menatap Lisa yang agak lebih tinggi dari Kushina sekitar 5 cm.

"Mama, ayolah, hari ini dan besok adalah hari terakhir, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kushina saja," Lisa menggeleng.

"Tetap saja, aku mau Kushina makan di sini, kalau kamu mau pergi ya pergi saja, Minato," akhirnya Minato mengalah, ia menunduk lesu, Lisa tertawa dan segera pergi dari kamar Kushina untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Minato-kun," Kushina merasa kasihan kepada Minato, Minato masih tertunduk lesu, ia memang tak bisa menang kalau berdebat dengan Mamanya, Kushina segera mendekat ke Minato dan mencium pipi Minato sekilas.

"Nanti setelah makan malam kita pergi ke halaman belakang rumahmu saja, lagipula kan halaman belakangmu luas, anggap saja kita sudah pergi, Minato-kun," ajak Kushina, Minato tersenyum dan memeluk Kushina.

"Hmm, iya, Kushina-chan," Minato menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari rambut Kushina, ia tersenyum, aromanya memang dapat melegakan Minato.

"Sudah, ayo kita turun ke bawah, kita bantu Kaa-san menyiapkan makanan, Minato-kun," Minato melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Kushina dan mereka menuju ke lantai bawah.

~Our Promise~

"Hm," Kushina tersenyum, ia membuka akun facebook-nya dari ponsel Kushina, Kushina sudah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga Minato, oh bukan, keluarga Minato yang nanti kedepannya akan menjadi keluarga Kushina. Ada banyak pemberitahuan yang berada di akun Kushina, karena sudah lama Kushina tidak membuka akunnya itu.

**Namikaze Minato **

Hari-hari terakhir bersamamu, aku pasti akan rindu kepadamu :*

Kushina tertawa, ia membuka komentar-komentar yang ada di status Minato, ada sekitar 50 komentar, padahal baru 2 jam Minato meng-update statusnya itu.

**Sara si Minato's fangirls**- Minato-sama! Aku masih tidak percaya Minato-sama sudah punya pacar X(

**Sumire Emang Kiyutt **Iya! Benar sekali! Rasanya aku tidak dapat bernafas saat Minato-sama mengganti status hubungannya dengan 'Berpacaran' X((

**Luna Love Minato **Iya! Lagipula dengan siapa ia berpacaran? Kalau tidak salah dengan murid baru itu ya? Masa Minato-sama langsung menyukai dia? Padahal kan dia baru masuk, pasti ada guna-guna nih

**Niina suka Minato Namikaze **Benar sekali! Aku juga mencium adanya guna-guna! Lagipula apa cantiknya dia? Dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Minato-sama!

Badan Kushina bergetar menahan amarah, hatinya terasa panas, ia diejek seperti ini oleh para fans gila Minato, ia merasa tidak terima.

"Apa-apaan ini_-ttebane! _Aku tahu mereka suka dengan Minato! Tapi tidak usah sampai seperti ini! Menjelek-jelekkan aku segala! Memang mereka tahu apa soal aku?" seru Kushina, ia memukul-mukul bantal yang jadi pelampiasan amarahnya, lalu ia melempar bantal itu ke arah pintu, dan tepat saat itu pula, Minato masuk ke kamar Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, a-," perkataannya terputus karena ia disambut oleh bantal yang dilempar tepat ke mukanya, ia segera mengambil bantal itu dan melihat sang pemilik bantal sedang menggeram kesal di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kushina-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Minato, tidak biasanya Kushina marah sampai seperti ini, ia menepuk pundak Kushina pelan, tetapi Kushina tetap tidak mau menjawab. Minato melirik ke ponsel Kushina yang tergolek tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya, di situ tampak akun facebook Kushina masih terbuka, Minato mengambil ponsel Kushina dan melihat apa masalahnya.

"Ternyata ini masalahnya," Minato tertawa, Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tertawa, _Baka!" _Minato tetap tertawa.

"Memang kalau aku tertawa harus ada yang menyuruh ya? Ini kan kehendakku, Kushina-chan," Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina, membuat muka Kushina memerah sesaat, oke hanya sesaat, tapi parasnya menjadi cemberut lagi.

"Kamu itu tidak usah cemberut seperti itu dong, Kushina-chan, hanya masalah seperti ini sa-," belum sempat Minato meneruskan perkataannya, Kushina sudah memotongnya.

"Hanya masalah seperti ini? Hanya seperti ini-_ttebane? _Oke, mungkin masalah ringan untukmu, tetapi TIDAK untukku, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya, mukanya merah padam.

"Kushina-chan, aku juga tidak suka mereka mengejekmu seperti itu, tapi a-," perkataan Minato dipotong lagi oleh Kushina.

"Tapi apa? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu bahkan tidak membelaku, Minato-kun!" Minato tersenyum lalu ia memegang kedua lengan Kushina berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukan begitu, dengarkan aku dulu ya, Kushina-chan?" meskipun marah, mau tak mau Kushina mengangguk.

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan kelakuan para fans-fansku, Kushina-chan? Kalau aku menanggapi hanya akan menambah masalah, aku juga tidak terima, sangat tidak terima, tapi jangan berpikiran seperti anak kecil, Kushina-chan, jangan menjadi orang yang bersumbu pendek, nanti aku akan bereskan masalahnya ya, Kushina-chan, aku janji," Minato tersenyum, membuat amarah Kushina meredup, senyum Minato memang hal yang sangat Kushina sukai.

"Iya, kamu harus berjanji, Namikaze," Minato tertawa, ia menggandeng Kushina dan menuntunnya ke luar, mereka hendak ke halaman belakang rumah Minato, Kushina hanya memakai baju tidak berlengan berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sandal rumahan, sedangkan Minato memakai jaket berwarna biru muda dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih gading, ia juga memakai sandal rumahan.

"Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, Minato menoleh, mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang Kediaman Minato, rembulan tampak memperlihatkan keindahannya dengan bersinar sangat terang dan dipercantik dengan bintang-bintan yang bertebaran, yang senantiasa menemani rembulan.

"Indah sekali ya," kata Kushina, Minato menatap ke rembulan yang menyinari kelamnya malam itu.

"Hm, benar, indah sekali," Kushina menarik Minato ke kolam renang yang berada di halaman belakang dan memasukkan kakinya ke kolam tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu suka memasukkan kakimu ke kolam, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, Kushina memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di bahu Minato.

"Ngh, tidak, aku hanya mencoba untuk rileks, aku hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku, apalagi besok aku harus ke Kiri, aku gugup, Minato-kun, aku takut tidak dapat di terima di Keluarga Kakek, apalagi ini kali pertama aku mengunjungi mereka," Kushina menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Minato, Minato tersenyum, ia menaruh lengannya pada pundak Kushina.

"Tak usah takut, Kushina-chan, percayalah, mereka semua akan menerimamu dengan baik, aku yakin itu," kata Minato, Kushina membuka mata violetnya dan memandang iris mata Minato yang sebiru lautan tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa, ia mengelus rambut merah Kushina.

"Tentu saja, tenang saja, aku selalu memperhitungkan segala sesuatu dengan tepat dan teliti, Kushina-chan, tentu mereka semua memanggilku jenius karena ini kan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Umm, kau benar juga, Minato-kun, oh ya…," Kushina membuka matanya.

"Selama aku di Kiri nanti, berjanjilah agar selalu tetap berhubungan denganku ya, aku tidak mau kesepian, Minato-kun, karena aku masih harus beradaptasi lagi di sana."

"Ah, kamu itu tidak yakin denganku ya? Sesibuk apapun aku nanti, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk tetap berhubungan denganmu, Kushina-chan, aku janji," Kushina tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau kamu berjanji seperti itu, Minato-kun! Semua kegusaranku kini hilang, aku sayang kamu, Minato-kun," Minato tertawa, ia mencium pipi Kushina.

"Aww, Papa, Minato manis juga ya, indahnya masa muda," Minato dan Kushina terkejut, mereka spontan menghadap belakang dan mendapati Lisa dan Sato yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Papa! Mama! Kalian itu mengintip kami ya?" seru Minato, Lisa dan Sato terkikik, muka Minato sudah memerah, muka Kushina juga memerah.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja, tadi kan Mama mau mencari Kushina di kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak ada, jadi Mama mencari ke sini karena mobil Minato masih di rumah," kata Lisa, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sudah sudah dilanjutkan saja acaranya, Papa dan Mama masuk ke dalam dulu ya, kami hanya ingin mengecek keperluan Kushina sudah siap semua apa belum, tetapi sebenarnya sudah semua deh, sampai kalian berdua di sini berduaan," kata Sato, Lisa cekikikan, lalu mereka berdua pergi menghindari amukan Minato yang akan terjadi 5 detik lagi.

4 detik…

3 detik….

2 detik…

1 detik….

0 detik….

"PAPA! MAMA! Ke sini kalian!" seru Minato, Lisa dan Sato sudah lari ke rumah utama mereka.

"Hihihihihi, kalian sekeluarga harmonis ya," kata Kushina, Minato tidak mengejar Lisa dan Sato karena Kushina masih di kolam menunggunya.

"Kami sekeluarga bertambah harmonis karena kedatangan kau, Kushina-chan, dulu kami tidak seharmonis ini, tetapi karena kamu datang, kami bertambah harmonis, Kushina-chan, terima kasih ya," Kushina tersenyum, ia mengangguk kemudian ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, menyuruh Minato duduk di sebelahnya, Minato menurut-menurut saja.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan obrolan tadi, Minato-kun."

~Our Promise~

"_Minna-san, _mulai hari ini Uzumaki Kushina sudah tidak bersekolah di sini lagi, karena aku akan pindah ke Kiri, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian dan keramahan kalian selama ini," Kushina membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya cengo, kenapa begitu mendadak?

"Kushina-chan! Kenapa cepat sekali pergi?" tanya Tsume, Kushina tersenyum canggung, mereka semua mengerubungi bangku Kushina yang berada tepat di samping Minato.

"Iya, begitulah, ada banyak masalah sehingga aku harus pergi ke Kiri, terima kasih ya atas semua kebaikan kalian semua selama ini," kata Kushina.

"Kushina-chan kapan kamu akan berangkat?" tanya Mikoto.

"Jam 3 sore nanti, maka dari itu aku harus pulang cepat untuk bersiap-siap, ayo, Minato-kun!" seru Kushina, ia segera mengalungkan tasnya dan menyeret Minato bersamanya.

"E-eh! Kushina-chan tunggu dulu!" seru Mikoto yang menarik Fugaku bersamanya.

"Kyahahaha! Aku senang sekali membuat mereka bingung, Minato-kun," tawa Kushina, Minato tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku belum punya banyak teman, jadi aku tidak merasa keberatan saat meninggalkan mereka kecuali aku keberatan berpisah dengan kamu, Mikoto, dan Fugaku, karena kalian sahabat terbaikku."

"Oh, jadi aku hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat nih? Sedihnya," ucap Minato, berlagak sedih.

"Mou, bukan begitu, Minato-kun! Kamu kan dulu sahabatku, sekarang sih, pacarku tersayang-_ttebane,_" kata Kushina, ia mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Minato dan bergelayut padanya.

"Kushina-chan!" seru Mikoto, Kushina menoleh, Mikoto dan Fugaku mengejar mereka dari belakang, Kushina tersenyum.

"Miko-chan! Fugaku!" seru Kushina, Minato tersenyum kepada mereka, Mikoto segera mengejar mereka dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah, hah, kalian berlari cepat sekali sih," kata Mikoto memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, Kushina tertawa.

"Bukan **kalian**, Mikoto, tetapi **Kushina** berlari cepat sekali," ujar Minato, karena memang itu kebenarannya, dari tadi Kushina menarik Minato dan berlari sangat cepat.

"Iya iya, sebenarnya sedang apa kalian mengejarku?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tersenyum sadis dan mencubit pipi Kushina dengan keras.

"Aw aw aw, kamu kenapa sih, Miko-chan? Sakit-_ttebane_," keluh Kushina, Mikoto melepas cubitannya.

"Tentu saja kami mengejarmu untuk mengantarmu ke Bandara Konoha, _Baka," _kata Mikoto, Kushina memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"I-iya, tapi tak perlu mencubitku kan, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina, Minato tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Kushina dan serta merta mencium pipi Kushina dengan lembut, membuat pipi Kushina bersemu kemerahan.

"Biar sembuh, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu saja apa yang aku butuhkan, Minato-kun," kata Kushina, Minato tertawa, Mikoto berdehem.

"Ehem! Kalian tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina melihat jam yang menempel pada tangan kanannya.

"Jam satu-_ttebane? _ Ayo, kita harus cepat!" seru Kushina, menarik Minato, Mikoto menghela nafas dan tersenyum, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Fugaku.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja, Fuga-kun?" tanya Mikoto, Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya, Mikoto, aku tidak bisa selembut Minato saat memperlakukanmu," kata Fugaku, Mikoto membelalakkan matanya dan tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu minder begitu sih? Apa kamu kurang yakin kalau aku menyukai Fuga-kun apa adanya?" tanya Mikoto, Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin, sangat yakin."

~Our Promise~

"Kamu sudah siap, Kushina-chan?" tanya Lisa, mereka kini berada di halaman depan Kediaman Namikaze, ada Sato, Lisa, Minato, Mikoto, serta Fugaku yang mengantar Kushina berangkat ke Kiri.

"Yah, aku sudah siap-_ttebane_! Kakek juga sudah menunggu di Bandara," kata Kushina, Lisa tertawa, Lisa kemudian mengait tangan Sato dan mereka memasuki mobil BMW merah Sato yang diisi oleh barang-barang Kushina. Sedangkan Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, dan Fugaku menaiki mobil Ferrari hitam Minato.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Lisa dari mobil Sato, Minato yang menjadi supir segera melajukan mobilnya, Kushina duduk di sampingnya, Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kushi-chan, kenapa kamu cepat sekali pergi? Padahal kita baru berteman sebentar," kata Mikoto, Kushina menghadap belakang dan menyentil dahi Mikoto.

"_Baka! _Apakah dengan begitu pertemanan kita putus? Tidak kan-_ttebane?_ Aku dan Minato saja berjanji untuk selalu menjalin kontak, masa kamu sebagai sahabatku tidak?" tanya Kushina, ia menunjukkan cengirannya, Mikoto tersenyum.

"Lagipula sekarang kan komunikasi lebih gampang, ada e-mail, sms, facebook, dan lain-lain, jadi kenapa harus sedih, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tertawa.

"Ya, itu benar, Mikoto, kita juga bisa mengunjungi Kushina, kan?" tanya Fugaku, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan sulit mengunjungi Kushina-chan, karena Kiri itu berada di luar negeri, sedangkan aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku dan bimbinganku," kata Minato.

"Tak apa! Kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengunjungiku! Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa berjanji akan mengunjungi kalian kan?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tersenyum.

"Yah, tapi meski seperti itu aku akan tetap berusaha mengunjungimu kalau bisa, Kushina-chan!" seru Mikoto, Kushina tertawa, ia mengangguk, ia diam-diam menatap Minato.

'_Apa mungkin Minato-kun akan berusaha untuk mengunjungiku saat ke Kiri nanti ya? Seperti Mikoto dan Fugaku? Aku ingin sekali dia menjengukku di sana,' _batin Kushina, Minato melirik sosok Kushina yang tiba-tiba diam, ia tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, Kushina-chan, mungkin aku akan benar-benar sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu, berusahapun rasanya percuma," kata Minato, Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum getir.

"Iyah, tidak apa, Minato-kun, oh ya, Minato-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku?" tanya Kushina, Minato meliriknya dan tertawa.

"Tentang kamu? Apa ya? Uzumaki Kushina adalah gadis paling keras kepala, bertenaga laki-laki, orangnya suka merepotkanku, manja….," Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul Minato, tetapi Minato melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi dia bisa membuatku tersenyum seperti ini, ia baik, cantik, lugu, pintar, pandai bela diri, tegar, intinya, semua hal dalam dirimu mau itu baik ataupun buruk, hanya kau gadis yang membuatku terpesona," Kushina tersipu, ia tidak jadi memukul Minato, kepalan tangannya mengendor, ia tersenyum.

"Kyaa! Dunia milik berdua ya? Halohh, apa kalian tidak ingat kalau di sini ada aku dan Fuga-kun?" tanya Mikoto, kemudian Mikoto tertawa lembut.

"Ih, iya dong, dunia ini hanya milikku dan Minato-kun, yang lain mah, cuma ngekos sama ngontrak aja-_ttebane," _ujar Kushina tidak mau kalah, Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Enak saja! Dunia ini milikku dan Fuga-kun, kalau kamu dan Minato sih, di Pluto aja sana, jangan ngontrak di sini," kata Mikoto, Kushina tertantang dan menghadap Mikoto yang duduk di belakangnya, Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar di sini dong, Kushina-chan, Mikoto," Minato berusaha menengahi, sementara Mikoto dan Kushina sama-sama saling menatap tajam.

"Mikoto, sudahlah, jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil," Fugaku berusaha untuk membujuk Mikoto, tetapi Mikoto tetap menatap tajam Kushina.

"Miko….," panggil Fugaku, Mikoto menghela nafas, lalu ia tersenyum menghadap Fugaku.

"Iya, Fuga-kun, sudah Kushi-chan, kita hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini," kata Mikoto, Kushina tertawa.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya nanti kalau aku bertengkar denganmu, padahal kan ini hari terakhirku bertemu kalian sebelum aku pergi," Kushina kembali menghadap depan, ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan dari dalam mobil Minato.

"Kushina-chan, sudah, jangan bersedih," hibur Minato, Kushina tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Iya."

~Our Promise~

"Kushina!" seru sang kakek yang sudah menunggu di Bandara Konoha dari tadi, Hashirama Senju, ia menunggu sosok cucunya.

"Kakek!" seru Kushina, kemudian ia menghampiri kakeknya diikuti bersama lima orang lainnya, Hashirama mengernyitkan alisnya, kalau Minato, ia sudah kenal, tetapi siapa dua pasangan lainnya?

"Oh, eh, perkenalkan, Kek, ini teman-temanku dari sekolah, Mikoto dan Fugaku, lalu ini orang tua Minato-kun, Lisa-_kaasan _dan Sato-_tousan_," Hashirama tersenyum ramah, lalu menyalami mereka satu per satu.

"Hashirama Senju, Kakek dari Uzumaki Kushina," kata Hashirama, Lisa tersenyum, Sato juga tersenyum ramah.

"Kakek, kenapa nama marga Kakek beda dengan Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto, Hashirama Senju tertawa.

"Begini, dulu Ibu Kushina bernama asli Senju Mina, kemudian ia menikah dengan Uzumaki Jito, sehingga nama Kushina berubah menjadi Uzumaki," jelas Hashirama.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi Namikaze Kushina!" cetus Lisa, Hashirama tertawa, sedangkan muka Minato dan Kushina bersemu kemerahan.

"Wah wah, ya semoga saja, terima kasih kalian sudah menjaga Kushina selama ini, terima kasih atas limpahan perhatian kalian, sehingga Kushina masih dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri," ucap Hashirama, Lisa, Sato, Minato, Mikoto, dan Fugaku tersenyum bersamaan.

"Tentu, kami ikhlas membantu Kushina, lagipula Kushina sudah mengubah anakku juga cukup banyak, dan juga merubah kondisi keluarga kami, terima kasih ya, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian Lisa memeluk Kushina erat.

"Baik-baik di sana ya, Kushina-chan, kami semua pasti akan menunggumu di sini," air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Lisa, aneh sekali, padahal Kushina bukan anak kandungnya, tetapi Lisa mengantar Kushina pergi dengan linangan air mata.

"Pesawat J-0907 tujuan ke Kiri akan berangkat 15 menit lagi," begitulah suara pengumuman terdengar, Kushina mempererat pelukan pada Lisa.

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-san, _sudah mau menampungku di rumah _Kaa-san¸ _terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku minta maaf kalau aku merepotkan _Kaa-san_," Kushina terisak, Lisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami di sini, _K-Kaa-san _akan menunggumu, cepatlah kembali ke Konoha, Kushina-chan," Kushina mengangguk, Lisa perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum pada Kushina, kemudian ia menoleh ke Sato.

"Terima kasih ya, _Tou-san, Tou-san _sudah seperti Ayah bagiku," Sato mengangguk, ia mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Iya, kamu baik-baik ya di sana, jaga kesehatanmu, Kushina, jangan lama-lama di Kiri karena pasti Minato tidak akan betah, ia pasti akan sangat rindu padamu," Sato melirik Minato yang mukanya sudah memerah, Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Iya, pasti! Aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha-_ttebane!_" Sato tersenyum, ia melirik Mikoto, Mikoto maju ke depan Kushina.

"Ku-Kushi-chan, maaf ya kalau selama ini aku mempunyai banyak salah terhadapmu, aku pasti akan sangat rindu padamu," Mikoto memeluk Kushina, Kushina tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Iya, kamu juga teman keduaku di sekolah sehabis Minato, aku juga pasti akan sangat rindu padamu, Miko-chan, langgeng sama Fugaku ya, semoga kalian sampai jenjang pernikahan," Mikoto mengangguk, ia terisak.

"Kushina," panggil Fugaku, Kushina menoleh, Mikoto masih memeluk Kushina.

"Selamat tinggal, jaga kesehatanmu, aku juga pasti akan mengawasi Minato untukmu," ucap Fugaku singkat, Kushina mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Ne, aku mengandalkanmu, Fugaku!" Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah, Mikoto, lepas pelukannya, saatnya Minato untuk berpamitan, sebentar lagi Kushina juga berangkat kan?" Mikoto mengangguk kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, Minato menghampiri Kushina, sedangkan Lisa dan Sato berbisik-bisik.

"Taruhan berapa, Pa? Pasti Kushina dan Minato akan berciuman setelah ini," bisik Lisa, Sato tersenyum tipis.

"Taruhan 5000 yen," jawab Sato, Lisa tersenyum licik, Lisa termasuk orang yang pecinta uang, jadi ia menghargai berapapun uang yang masuk ke kantongnya, yah mungkin ia adalah reinkarnasi Kakuzu.

"Kushina-chan," panggil Minato, menatap mata violet Kushina.

"Minato-kun," panggil Kushina, menatap mata sapphire Minato.

"Kushina-chan."

"Minato-kun."

"Kushina-chan."

"Minato-kun."

"Kushi-," Mikoto datang dan memukul Minato dengan keras.

"Jangan malah seperti itu! Kalian ini tidak jelas sekali!" seru Mikoto, Minato mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban keberingasan Mikoto.

"Minato-kun, sakit ya?" tanya Kushina, ia mendekat kepada Minato, berusaha melihat kepala Minato, tiba-tiba saja Minato memeluk Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, terima kasih ya atas semuanya, aku sayang kamu, aku suka kamu, aku cinta kamu," muka Kushina memerah, ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, aku suka kamu, aku cinta kamu, Minato-kun," Kushina memeluk balik Minato tersenyum senang, Minato mengeluarkan kalung dari kantong celananya tanpa melepas pelukannya, kemudian Minato melepas pelukannya dan Minato mengalungkan kalung itu kepada Kushina, kalung itu sederhana, hanya kalung besi anti karat yang mencantumkan nama Kushina dengan tulisan latin.

"Indah, terima kasih, Minato-kun," Kushina memeluk Minato dengan erat.

"Yah, Kushina-chan, satu ciuman terakhir," Minato mendongakkan kepala Kushina dan menciumnya lembut, sedangkan Kushina malu untuk membalas ciuman Minato, tentu saja Minato sudah tahu itu, karena ini di tempat umum.

"Aku menang, 5000 yen masuk ke kantongku," bisik Lisa, Sato menghela nafas.

"Minato-kun, aku ikhlas kalau kamu tidak menjengukku di Kiri, kamu fokus saja dengan pelajaranmu, aku mau kamu nanti menjadi orang yang sukses, nanti kalau aku bertemu kamu, kamu harus sudah menjadi orang sukses! Janji ya?" tanya Kushina, Minato mengangguk.

"Iya Kushina, aku tidak akan menemuimu kalau aku belum menjadi orang sukses, aku pasti akan selalu berusaha agar menjadi lelaki yang pantas mendampingimu saat kamu kembali nanti, Kushina-chan," Kushina tertawa.

"Yah, akan ku tagih janjimu suatu saat nanti-_ttebane!_" Hashirama melihat jam tangannya, kurang 5 menit lagi dari waktu keberangkatan.

"Ayo, Kushina," ajak Hashirama, Kushina mengangguk.

"Aku pergi _Minna-san! _Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" seru Kushina. Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku, Lisa, dan Sato tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Setelah itu sosok Kushina hilang, ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju pesawatnya.

"Akhirnya ia pergi juga ya, pasti akan sepi tanpa Kushi-chan," kata Mikoto, Minato mengangguk.

"Yang penting jangan _lost contact _saja, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Minato, ia percaya Kushina sepenuhnya, ia pasti tak akan mengkhianati Minato.

~Our Promise~

"Minato-kun, Miko-chan, Fugaku, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_," ujar Kushina, kini mereka sudah sampai di pesawat, sudah duduk di kursi mereka, Kushina menatap pemandangan bandara yang masih terhampar di jendela pesawatnya.

"Maaf ya, Kushina, karena wasiat Mito, Kushina menjadi repot," Kushina menoleh kepada Kakeknya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Kakek! Memang mungkin sedikit sepi, tapi ini merupakan tantangan kan?" Hashirama mengangguk.

"Bye, Konoha," ujar Kushina, ia menutup matanya seraya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai lepas landas, menuju ke Kiri, menuju ke kehidupan yang baru.

~**Toto Bebe CoconTitiNunuEed~**

A/N : Kyahh banzai :D akhirnya Kushina berangkat ke Kiri juga! :D Chappie ini ku ketik ngebutt lohh, oh ya, Author sekarang pakai kacamata karena silinder dan minus TT-TT Oh iya chappie depan special chapter :D jadi agak refreshing gtu, karena ini menceritakan kejadian MinaKushi saat mereka terpisah ^^ sebenarnya chapter depan mau langsung Kushina sudah kembali di Konoha sih, tapi kok kecepetan banget yahh? :D sedangkan Author bingung mau ngisi pake apa saat Kushina dan Minato berpisah hehe jadi mungkin chapter 14 Kushina sudah kembali ke Konoha ;D kasihan juga kalau Minato dan Kushina berpisah terlalu lama~ terlalu lamaaaaa~

Balasan Review :

**Minako Blue Sapphire**

Ohh jadi reviewer itu kamu ya? Terima kasih sudah setia mereview :D iya sebenarnya chapter 11 kemarin mau dilanjutin sampe Kushina pergi, eh ternyata sampe sekitar 7000 kata dan itu belum selesai X3 makanya author pisah menjadi 2 bagian :D terima kasih reviewnyah~

**Anezakibeech**

Wahh mungkin chapter keberangkatan Kushina ini gak bakal bikin nangis ya? ^^a habisnya author juga bingung bikin nangisnya gimana :D terima kasih ya reviewnyahh

**Uchiharuno nuha**

Ini sudah kembali lho khusus spesial karena Kushina mau berangkat ke Kiri :D terima kasih reviewnya

**Jilly N.S**

Wah terima kasih pujiannya :D Salam kenal juga Jilly-chan *manggil seenaknya~* 5 jam bacanya? Wahh kuat sekali ya baca sampai 5 jam, tapi terima kasih ya :D ini sudah dicoba publish secepatnya~ :D

**Kira Daisuki**

Wah nama kita sama-sama Kira yahh :D Salam kenal juga Kira-chan~ *manggil seenaknya lagi* jangan panggil aku senpai, rasanya…. Gimana…. Gitu…. :D yosh! Ini udah diupdate, terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Kata-kata terakhir: Review pleaseee :D

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	13. Our Promise 13: A Warm Winter

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto, aku punya alur ceritanya :D

Warning : OOC, AU, typo (s), alur cepat :D

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Na-*ups* maksudnyah Uzumaki Kushina ;D

Genre : Romance and Friendster *ehhh* friendship :D

Rated : T

Summary : Sudah 1,5 tahun Kushina dan Minato berpisah, tentu mereka mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing, bagaimana kehidupan mereka? ;) cekidott!

A/N : Chappie 13! Disini settingnya saat Kushina dan Minato sudah berpisah selama 1,5 tahun :D jadi seperti yang ku ceritakan di chapter sebelumnya chapter ini akan mengisi kekosongan saat Kushina dan Minato berpisah ;D oh ya di sini kebanyakan dari Kushina's centric

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis yang berumur 17 lebih setengah tahun itu menggigil, ia berusaha menghangatkan badannya dengan mengelus-elus telapak tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, badannya gemetar, gadis berambut merah panjang itu berusaha untuk sejenak saja melupakan rasa dingin itu dengan memainkan ponselnya, gadis bermata violet menatap wallpaper ponselnya, foto itu diambil saat dia masih berumur 16 tahun dan ia sedang bersama orang-orang yang sudah 1,5 tahun ini tidak ia lihat. Tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk menjalin kontak dengan mereka.

Satu pesan baru masuk ke ponsel gadis tersebut, ia tersenyum saat ia tahu yang mengirim pesan adalah pacar jarak jauhnya, Namikaze Minato.

_From : Minato-koi_

_Maaf ya, Kushina-chan, aku baru bisa sms kamu, tadi selama 2 jam aku masuk kuliah ;) Bagaimana disana? Dingin tidak? Pakai baju hangat ya, Kushina-chan_

_Kangen kamu :*_

Gadis itu terenyak, meskipun mereka sudah tidak dapat bertemu muka lagi, tetapi kekasihnya ini masih seperti dulu, ia masih setia, meskipun beberapa pertengkaran menghiasi hubungan mereka, tetapi justru masalah itu yang membuat ikatan mereka semakin kuat. Lalu masuk 1 pesan baru lagi, kali ini dari sahabatnya, Minawa Mikoto.

_From : Miko-chan_

_Kushina-chan! Di Konoha dingin sekali X( bagaimana keadaanmu di Kiri? Apakah sedingin Konoha? Baik-baik di sana ya, Kushi-chan :D_

Gadis itu tersenyum kepada ponselnya lagi, sedikit mengindahkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya. Lalu dengan cepat jemari lentik gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut mulai mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

_To : Minato-koi_

_Ah, tidak apa kok, Minato-kun :D iya, di sini dingin sekali Minato-kun :'( meskipun aku pakai baju hangat tapi tetap menggigil, aku juga kangen kamu :*_

_To : Miko-chan_

_Di sini juga dingin sekali Miko-chan X( aku baik-baik saja di Kiri (hanya kedinginan saja) ternyata lebih dingin daripada Konoha :D iya, kamu juga baik-baik ya, Miko-chan_

"Kushina-_neechan_, kenapa Kushina-_neechan _di luar? Apa tidak dingin?" tanya Ruri, anak dari Shion. Ia bermata amethyst dan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat. Ia masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Ah, Ruri, iya, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri di luar, Ruri-chan," Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ruri, Ruri memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa kedinginan.

"Kushina-_neechan_, sebaiknya masuk ke dalam saja, _Kaa-san, Tou-san, Jii-san _dan Kuroru-chan sudah menunggu _Nee-chan _untuk makan malam bersama," kata Ruri, ia menarik-narik lengan baju panjang Kushina yang berwarna putih.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus menurut padamu, Ruri-chan, ayo masuk," Ruri tersenyum, ia menggandeng tangan Kushina, mereka masuk ke Kediaman Senju yang mewah, Kushina sangat diterima di Keluarga Senju ini, dia disambut sangat ramah saat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya 1,5 tahun yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Shion! Kiba! Ruri! Kuroru! _Jii-san _pulang, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa!" seru Hashirama, sepersekian detik kemudian menantu dan cucu Hashirama sudah menyusul ke tempat Hashirama dan Kushina berada.

"Wah! _Tou-san _dimana _Nee-san_?" tanya Shion, ia tahu kalau tujuan Ayahnya pergi adalah untuk mencari Mina, kakak kandungnya, Hashirama terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _sudah meninggal," Shion menatap gadis berambut merah dan bermata violet, mukanya hampir sama dengan Kakaknya, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Me-meninggal? _Tou-san _itu apakah Jito-_niisan?" _tanya Shion, Kushina mengangguk, Shion jatuh terduduk, Kiba menopangnya, ia menangis, Mina, kakak tersayangnya sudah meninggal.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ke-kenapa? Nee-chan!" seru Shion, Hashirama menggelengkan mukanya.

"Iya, _Tou-san _juga kaget saat diberitahu, dan Kushina ini sendirian menopang hidupnya di bantu dengan pacarnya dan keluarganya," Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya, perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Kushina," sapa Kushina, anak-anak kecil yang berumur 4 tahun menatap Kushina dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Nee-chan, Nee-chan _ini siapa?" tanya anak kecil berambut coklat dan bermata amethyst menarik-narik baju Kushina.

"Aku? Panggil saja aku Kushina-_neechan_," Kushina tersenyum ramah, Ruri ikut tersenyum dan lelaki berambut coklat tua dengan warna mata hitam menatapnya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kushina ramah, ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki itu.

"Ini, Kuroru, Kushina-_neechan_, ini saudaraku kembarku!" seru Ruri, menggandeng tangan Kuroru.

"Wah wah saudara kembar ya? Lucunya, perkenalkan, aku Kushina-_neechan_," Kuroru tersenyum tipis.

"Kuroru dan Ruri lucu ya," Kushina mencubit pipi Kuroru dan Ruri, mereka mengaduh kesakitan, kemudian saat Kushina melepas cubitannya, Ruri langsung pergi ke arah Shion.

"_Kaa-san, Kaa-san _kenapa menangis?" tanya Ruri, Shion menatap Ruri dan memeluknya erat.

"_Kaa-san _kehilangan orang yang _Kaa-san _sayangi, Ruri, kakak _Kaa-san _meninggal," Shion masih menangis, Ruri berusaha untuk memeluk Shion.

"Jangan menangis, _Kaa-san, _Ruri masih ada di sini bersama Kuroru, _Kaa-san _tenang saja!" seru Ruri berusaha ceria.

"Hiks, iya, terima kasih ya, Ruri," Kuroru menepuk celana Kiba, Kiba meliriknya dan menggendongnya.

"Hei, jagoan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kiba, Kuroru menggeleng.

"Maaf ya kalau aku membawa kabar buruk untuk kalian," kata Kushina, Hashirama tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa, sudahlah, Shion, jangan menangis, oh ya, Kushina, ini Inuzuka Shion, dia adik dari Mina," Kushina mengangguk, kemudian ia menuju ke arah Shion.

"Tante, jangan menangis, maaf ya, perkenalkan, aku anak dari Uzumaki Mina, aku Uzumaki Kushina," Shion mengangguk, kemudian ia menatap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Iya, selamat datang di rumah kami, Kushina-chan," dada Kushina serasa menghangat, ia di terima dengan baik di Kediaman Senju.

"Iya, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, aku suami dari Shion," Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku senang sekali keluarga kita bertambah!" seru Ruri masih di gendongan Shion, Kushina tertawa.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya, _Minna-san."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kushina-chan! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Shion, ia sudah duduk di meja makan, di sampingnya ada Kiba, sedangkan Hashirama berada di ujung meja.

"Maaf, aku dari luar, sudah mulai makan malamnya?" tanya Kushina.

"Astaga! Musim dingin begini kamu di luar?" tanya Shion, Kushina tertawa, Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya. Shion memang bersifat seperti itu, ia mudah panic, apalagi ia sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Hehe, aku sedang ingin menyendiri di luar, Tante, lagipula aku senang melihat salju-salju berjatuhan.

"Ya sudah, ayo duduk dulu, Kushina-chan," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk di depan Shion.

"Kushina-_neechan _duduk di sampingku hari ini, Kuroru-chan!" seru Ruri yang menarik-narik Kuroru yang duduk di samping Kushina, Kuroru menggembungkan pipinya.

"Gak mau, kemarin kamu sudah duduk di samping Kushina-_neechan_, kamu curang, Ruri," kata Kuroru dengan nada datar, Ruri terkejut, kemudian ia melemparkan boneka kelinci putih besar yang selalu di bawa-bawanya kemanapun.

"Hentikan! Kushina-_nee _duduk di antara kalian saja ya?" tanya Kushina, ia berpindah tempat, jadi duduknya di antara Ruri dan Kuroru.

"Kalian ini, jangan merepotkan Kushina-_neechan _ya?" ujar Shion, Kuroru dan Ruri menunduk.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_," ujar mereka bersamaan, Kushina terkagum, hanya dengan sekali ucap saja, Kuroru dan Ruri sudah dapat diam di tempat dan patuh padanya.

"Bagus, sudah, ayo kita makan, _Minna-san_."

~Our Promise~

Kushina duduk di ranjang King Sizenya yang di beri sprei berwarna violet, ia sedang menelpon Minawa Mikoto yang kini sudah masuk jurusan tata busana di Konoha University. Sedangkan pacarnya, Uchiha Fugaku, ia masuk kepolisian karena itu sudah cita-citanya dari dulu, sedangkan Minato? Ia masuk jurusan manajemen sesuai ucapannya pada Ayahnya, Kushina sendiri? Ia masuk jurusan sekretaris.

"**Kushi-chan! Kita kan sudah memasuki musim dingin, bagaimana kalau kamu membuatkan Minato sweater?" **seru Mikoto lewat teleponnya, Kushina membelalakkan matanya, benar juga.

"**Banyak fans-nya yang sudah membuatkannya syal dan sarung tangan, masa kamu mau kalah?" **seru Mikoto lagi, itu benar, Minato selalu digandrungi seluruh Kaum Hawa karena kesempurnaannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merajut, Miko-chan," keluh Kushina, ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"**Ya, cobalah untuk berusaha, mungkin saja Tantemu, Shion itu bisa merajut, kamu berguru padanya saja, Kushi-chan!" **seru Mikoto, Mikoto memang tidak banyak berubah selama 1,5 tahun ini, ia masih tetap ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ah, ide yang bagus! Ya sudah, bagaimana kabar Minato, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku memang berjanji untuk selalu mengawasi Minato.

"**Dia? Ya seperti biasa, dia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para fansnya, oh ya! Sabtu nanti, Minato akan tampil, dia ditunjuk oleh dosen untuk tampil di pentas seni universitas kami nanti, akan aku suruh Fu-kun untuk merekamkan, nanti akan aku paketkan ke kamu, ya mungkin hari Senin nanti sampai, aku akan menggunakan paket kilat," **ujar Mikoto, ia memang satu universitas dengan Minato, meski berbeda jurusan, Kushina tersenyum.

"Benarkah-_ttebane? _Kenapa Minato-kun tidak memberitahuku ya? Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya, Miko-chan," seru Kushina, tidak menyadari kalau lelaki berambut coklat sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kushina-_neechan, _malam ini, Kushina-_nee _mau membacakan dongeng untuk kami sebelum tidur kan?" ternyata itu Kuroru, Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kuroru.

"Nee, Miko-chan, aku hendak membacakan dongeng untuk keponakanku, _Ja!_" ucap Kushina, lalu ia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Mikoto.

"Iya, Kushina-_nee _mau kok membacakan dongeng untuk kalian, ayo ke kamar kalian," Kuroru tersenyum gembira, kemudian Kushina menggendong Kuroru.

"Terimakasih, Kushina-_neechan_," ucap Kuroru memeluk Kushina di lehernya, Kushina tersenyum.

"Yah, sama-sama, Kuro-chan."

~Our Promise~

"…dan pada akhirnya, Putri Cinderella hidup bersama dengan pangeran untuk selama-lamanya," Kushina mengakhiri cerita dengan menutup buku cerita milik Ruri, ia menatap Ruri dan Kuroru yang masih terbangun, mata mereka masih terbuka sepenuhnya, padahal Kushina sudah menghabiskan 5 buku cerita tetapi mereka tidak juga tertidur.

"Kushina-_nee! _Ceritakan yang lain lagi! Ruri belum mengantuk," seru Ruri, ia tidur di samping Kuroru, ia mengenakan piyama berwarna pink dengan motif beruang, sedangkan Kuroru memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru muda dengan motif roket berwarna merah.

"Jangan begitu, Ruri, Kushina-_nee _pasti sudah capek, lagipula ini sudah jam 10, sudah saatnya kita tidur," ucap Kuroru.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Kuro-chan!" seru Ruri, ia mencubit pipi Kuroru, Kuroru mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh, tapi tak usah mencubitku, Ruri!" seru Kuroru, ia mencubit pipi Ruri dengan keras.

"Nee, sakit! Kuro-chan bodoh!" seru Ruri, Kushina hanya terdiam melihat mereka, tidak biasanya Kuroru yang bersifat dewasa untuk umurnya membalas Ruri, biasanya ia hanya menasehati Ruri.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kalian tidur saja ya, sebelum _Kaa-san _datang kemari, nanti kalau _Kaa-san _tahu kalian belum tidur, beliau akan marah lho-_ttebane," _Ruri dan Kuroru langsung menghentikan aksi saling mencubitnya itu, mereka membayangkan Shion marah kepada mereka, mereka paling takut saat Shion marah.

"Ya sudah! Ruri mau tidur! _Oyasumi, _Kushina-_neechan_," mata amethyst Ruri langsung terlihat mengantuk, Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku juga mau tidur, _Oyasumi, _Kushina-_nee_," kini mata hitam Kuroru terlihat mengantuk, Kushina menghela nafasnya, akhirnya mereka mengantuk juga.

"Iya, sudah sana tidur dulu, _Oyasumi, _Ruri-chan, Kuro-chan," dengan ucapan Kushina, mata amethyst Ruri dan mata hitam Kuroru tertutup sepenuhnya. Mereka sudah tertidur, Kushina menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kecil mereka lalu mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

"Ah, mengurus anak kecil begini saja repot, bagaimana nanti kalau aku punya anak-_ttebane_?" keluh Kushina, tapi ia menatap wajah Ruri dan Kuroru saat tertidur, manis juga.

"Mungkin punya anak juga akan menyenangkan," gumam Kushina, setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Kuroru dan Ruri, ia menuju ke kamar Shion dan Kiba.

"Ah, Kushina-chan," tak diduga, ternyata Shion masih berkeliaran di dalam rumah, ia nampak sudah mengenakan piyama.

"Wah, Tante, aku baru saja menidurkan Ruri dan Kuroru," Kushina tersenyum.

"Wah, maaf ya, Kushina-chan, kamu jadi repot-repot mengurus mereka, tetapi mereka lebih senang sekarang karena mereka mempunyai teman bermain," kata Shion, itu benar, sebelum ada Kushina, Ruri dan Kuroru nampak kesepian karena Kiba dan Shion yang sama-sama bekerja.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku harus belajar untuk merawat anak kecil juga, oh ya, aku mau minta tolong sama Tante, Tante tahu cara merajut tidak?" Shion tertawa.

"Aaa, aku tahu, pasti untuk pacarmu di Konoha itu kan?" tanya Shion, ia tersenyum penuh arti terhadap Kushina, muka Kushina memerah.

"Aku bisa sih, aku dapat mengajarkannya kalau kau mau, hitung-hitung sih tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Ruri dan Kuroru," wajah Kushina menjadi cerah, akhirnya ia bisa belajar merajut juga.

"Tapi merajut itu susah lho, kamu serius mau belajar merajut?" tanya Shion, Kushina mengangguk mantap.

"Yah, kalau ada kemauan dan keinginan, aku pasti bisa!" seru Kushina, Shion tertawa.

"Ya, boleh juga semangatmu, besok kamu beli benangnya dulu dan juga hakpen, nanti akan aku ajari cara untuk merajut," ujar Shion, Kushina tertawa.

"Iya, ya sudah, aku tidur dulu, Tante, _Oyasuminasai_," Kushina membungkuk.

"_Oyasuminasai _Kushina-_chan_," Shion melambaikan tangan pada Kushina dan kembali ke kamarnya, Kushina tersenyum dan ia berlarian ke kamarnya yang agak jauh dari kamar Ruri dan Kuroru.

~Ourrr Promise~ MinaKushi~

"Hmm," pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang menatap layar laptopnya dengan muka serius, berbeda dengan dulu, sekarang ia mengenakan kacamata yang menghiasi mata birunya. Ia tampak serius mengurusi saham Namikaze Corp, sudah 1,5 tahun ia menggeluti dunia bisnis dan manajemen, ia sudah terbiasa. Meskipun ia belum menjabat menjadi direktur Namikaze Corp, tetapi ia sudah dilimpahi tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi saham oleh Ayahnya. Mukanya tidak banyak berubah selama 1,5 tahun ini, hanya saja ia bertambah dewasa dan bertambah tinggi.

"Minato-_sama_, sudah jam setengah 11 malam, dari tadi Minato-_sama _belum makan apa-apa, jadi saya bawakan makanan untuk Minato-_sama_," ujar Meika dan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Minato yang terbuka.

"Iya, taruh situ saja, Meika-_san_, terima kasih," Meika menaruh makanan yang ia bawa di meja Minato, tetapi ia menatap Minato dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, apa benar Minato akan memakan makanan yang di bawanya?

"Minato-_sama _jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, Anda terlihat lelah," Meika berusaha membantu, Minato melepas kacamatanya menampakkan mata sapphirenya yang indah.

"Ya, aku tahu, hanya saja aku masih harus mengurusi ini, Meika-_san_, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Minato, ia tersenyum tipis kepada Meika.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu, Minato-_sama_," Minato mengangguk, Meika membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar tuannya.

"Huh," Minato menghela nafas, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja, laptopnya masih belum ia matikan. Baru latihan untuk menjadi direktur saja sudah seberat ini, bagaimana kalu sudah menjabat menjadi direktur?

"Kushina-chan, aku butuh kamu sekarang," Minato tidak biasanya merengek seperti ini, mungkin ini resiko karena tidak melihat pacarnya selama 1,5 tahun terakhir, Minato ingin sekali memeluknya, ingin menyentuhnya, ingin menggandeng tangannya, atau sekedar mengelus rambutnya juga tidak apa.

'Ku tak melihat dari sisi sempurnamu, tak perduli kelemahanmu, yang ada aku jatuh cinta karena hatimu' ponsel Minato berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk, dia tak mau susah-susah mengangkat wajahnya, ia hanya meraba-raba mejanya untuk mendapatkan ponsel berwarna putihnya, kemudian ia geser slide ponselnya dan menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Halo? Minato di sini," ujarnya dengan nada tak semangat, ia memang lelah.

"**Minato-kun, kamu sepertinya lelah sekali?" **Minato membelalakkan matanya, ia segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ku-Kushina-chan? Rupanya kamu yang menelpon? Oh tidak, tidak apa, aku tidak lelah kok," ucap Minato dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"_**Baka! **_**Aku tahu kamu bohong! Ayo cepat tidur! Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" **seru Kushina dari seberang telepon.

"Tapi Kushina-chan, setidaknya aku ingin mendengar suaramu terlebih dahulu, hanya mendengar suaramu saja, rasa lelahku sudah hilang," ucap Minato, beberapa detik Kushina tidak menjawab telepon, Minato yakin kalau saat ini muka Kushina sedang memerah.

"**Mi-Minato **_**no Baka! **_**A-aku hanya memikirkan kesehatanmu, itu saja, lagipula akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu sibuk, kamu harus istirahat yang cukup," **Minato tersenyum mendengar suara Kushina, suaranya memang tidak banyak berubah, tetapi suaranya menjadi cukup lembut di telinga Minato.

"Iya, aku tahu kok, aku janji habis ini aku akan tidur, Kushina-chan."

"**Ne, kata Miko-chan, kamu disuruh menyanyi di pentas seni oleh dosenmu ya? Minato-kun kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" **Minato membeku, padahal ia tidak memberitahu Kushina karena ia malu, ia kan tidak jago dalam memainkan gitar ataupun menyanyi solo.

"**Minato-kun?" **Kushina mulai khawatir, ia takutnya Minato tertidur saat sedang meneleponnya.

"Eh, oh, itu…. Aku kan tidak pandai bernyanyi solo maupun memainkan gitar Kushina-chan, makanya aku menyembunyikannya dari kamu, tapi tetap saja ketahuan ya? Hehe," Minato mendengar Kushina mendengus.

"**Tuh kan, sekarang Minato-kun main rahasia-rahasiaan sama aku, ya sudah, tapi, selamat berjuang ya! Maaf aku tidak bisa menontonmu," **Minato menghela nafas lega karena Kushina tidak marah.

"Iya, terima kasih Kushina-chan, oh ya, hari ini kamu melakukan kegiatan apa saja?" lagi, pertanyaan yang sama terus saja terulang tiap malam, Minato selalu menanyakan agenda Kushina setiap malam, hingga Kushina terbiasa.

"**Apa ya? Aku hanya merenung di luar, lalu tadi aku bermain dengan Ruri dan Kuroru, lalu barusan saja aku menidurkan mereka berdua, mereka imut sekali, Minato-kun, lagipula mereka anak kembar, justru itu yang menambah daya tariknya-**_**ttebane**_**," **ucap Kushina dengan nada ceria.

"Wah, ternyata kamu suka sekali dengan anak kembar ya? Hm, bagaimana kalau nanti kita punya anak kembar, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"**Anak kembar? Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi bagaimana kita bisa dengan sengaja mempunyai anak kembar?" **tanya Kushina tak tahu maksud Minato untuk menggodanya.

"Ada caranya sendiri, aku sudah tahu itu," beberapa detik Kushina terdiam, Minato sangat tahu kalau saat ini muka Kushina memerah.

"**Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak hanya belajar tentang bisnis dan manajemen ya? Minato-kun **_**BAKA!**_**" **Kushina berteriak di ponsel Minato, Minato lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, aku cuma bercanda, Kushina-chan, jangan marah begitu dong, nanti kalau marah cantiknya hilang lho," rayu Minato, ia segera mungkin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga Minato.

"**G-O-M-B-A-L, GOMBAL!" **Minato tahu kalau Kushina bukan tipe yang senang dirayu, ia lebih menyukai apa adanya dari pada di rayu seperti tadi, atau bahasa kerennya, digombalin.

"_Gomen, _sekarang sudah jam 11, Kushina-chan, kamu harus tidur, cewek tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, sana tidur," suruh Minato, Kushina mendengus, satu hal yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, Minato selalu saja over protektif.

"**Iya, kamu juga harus tidur, Minato-kun, aku tidur dulu ya, **_**Oyasuminasai," **_Minato menatap layar laptopnya, ia masih bimbang, mau menuruti apa kata Kushina, atau mengerjakan saham yang sebentar lagi selesai?

"**Kalau aku bilang harus, itu berarti sesegera mungkin atau lebih tepatnya, lekaslah tidur sekarang, Minato-kun, sekarang," **Minato terkekeh, Kushina memang tahu kalau ia sedang bimbang tadi.

"Iya iya, aku tidur juga, _Oyasumi, _Kushina-chan, sayang kamu," muka Kushina memerah sekarang, ia masih belum terbiasa juga dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu, Minato tersenyum dan mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu, selanjutnya, ia hendak mematikan laptopnya, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu menyergap kembali, ketika ia hendak membuka file yang sedang di kerjakan tadi, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

_From : Kushina-chan_

_Sekarang, Minato-kun, tidur sekarang, s-e-k-a-r-a-n-g, :/_

_Sayang kamu juga :*_

Minato tertawa, ya, ia memang harus mentaati perintah dari Kushina, kemudian ia mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak tidur di buaian kasur yang empuk.

Selamat malam, Minato.

~Our Promise~

Kushina tampak berjalan-jalan di toko peralatan jahit, ia mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna merah dengan celana panjang berwarna putih serta ankle boots berwarna hitam, lalu ia juga mengenakan penutup telinga berwarna putih. Gelang berwarna biru muda dengan inisial 'M' masih Kushina kenakan hingga kini, kalung pemberian Minato juga selalu ia kalungkan, tidak lupa dengan jepit pemberiannya. Kushina memilah-milah benang apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk merajutkan sweater untuk Minato, sweater itu pastilah harus menghangatkan Minato pada cuaca sedingin ini.

"Merah? Tidak, Minato jangan memakai warna merah, tidak cocok, bagaimana kalau hitam? Tidak terlalu biasa, hijau? Aku jadi mengingat salah satu adik kelasku kalau melihat warna hijau," ucap Kushina, ia masih memilih-milih benang yang bagus, tiba-tiba mata violetnya membelalak, warna yang cocok untuk Minato, tentu saja warna itu!

"Biru muda! Yak! Minato-kun tentu saja cocok memakai biru muda," ucap Kushina dengan gembira, ia segera mengambil benang wol berwarna biru muda tersebut dengan jumlah 3, karena sweater membutuhkan banyak sekali benang.

"Uh, jadi tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan sweaternya," Kushina segera beranjak ke kasir kemudian membayar barang-barang yang sudah ia beli, lalu ia berjalan hingga Kediaman Senju berada.

"Kushina-_nee _sudah pulang! Kushina-_nee _membawa apa?" seru Ruri menyambut kedatangan Kushina, Kuroru juga berada di sana.

"Aku membawa benang wol dan hak pen, ini peralatan untuk merajut," ujar Kushina tersenyum, Ruri dan Kuroru kemudian berpandangan dan menatap Kushina.

"Wah, pasti untuk pacar Kushina-_neechan! _Beruntung sekali ya, punya pacar perhatian seperti Kushina-_nee,_" ucap Ruri, muka Kushina menunjukkan semburat merah.

"Kalian ini! Masih kecil saja sudah tahu hal seperti itu, sini, Kushina-_nee_, akan hukum kalian," Kushina menaruh barang belanjaannya di sofa ruang tamu dan mengejar Ruri serta Kuroru yang berlari dengan arah yang sama.

"Kyaa! Jangan kejar kami, Kushina-_neechan_!" seru Ruri, tetapi ia tertawa gembira, begitu pula dengan Kuroru, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat deh, Pa, Kushina, Kuroru dan Ruri bermain lagi," kata Shion saat melihat Kushina, Kuroru, dan Ruri bermain kejar-kejaran. Kiba menatap mereka dan tersenyum.

"Yah, Kuroru dan Ruri juga sudah banyak berubah belakangan ini, dulu mereka perengek, sekarang mereka sudah berusaha untuk mandiri, Kushina memang menimbulkan banyak perubahan di rumah ini, Ma," jawab Kiba, Shion tertawa lirih.

"Iya, lihat deh Pa, Kuroru dan Ruri sudah tertangkap," Kushina memang berhasil menangkap Ruri besera Kuroru dan menggendong mereka, kemudian Kushina mencubit pipi mereka berdua dan tertawa riang, begitu pula dengan Kuroru dan Ruri yang juga tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Kushina-chan, kamu jadi belajar merajut tidak?" Shion tiba-tiba saja datang, Kushina menoleh pada Shion dengan tatapan gembira.

"Ya! Aku sudah beli bahan-bahannya! Ayo kita buat sweater!" seru Kushina, Shion tersenyum.

"Tapi, ini akan jadi pelajaran yang amat sangat sulit, berusahalah," Kushina mengangguk.

~Our Promise~

Aneh, sudah seminggu ini Kushina amat sangat jarang mengirim pesan kepada Minato atau meneleponnya, Minato jadi khawatir, ia tertunduk di meja kuliahnya, padahal hari ini hari pementasannya.

"Aduh, aku khawatir sekali pada Kushina-chan," keluhnya, ia takut kalau Kushina kenapa-kenapa, ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada Kushina.

"Minato!" Mikoto tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Minato dengan mengagetkannya.

"E-eh! Mikoto!" seru Minato terlonjak kaget, Mikoto tertawa, Fugaku berada di sisi Mikoto membawa handycam.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Minato menunjuk handycam Fugaku, Mikoto melihatnya, tersenyum sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya disuruh menjadi sie dokumentasi untuk penampilan nanti, oleh karena itu aku membawa handycam ini, Minato," Minato menyipitkan matanya, agak tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja kenapa sih? Lagipula kenapa kamu masih di sini? Pertunjukannya sebentar lagi dimulai kan? Ayo kamu ke belakang panggung!" suruh Mikoto, ia mendorong-dorong Minato, dibantu oleh Fugaku. Tiba-tiba ponsel Minato berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya, ia senang sekali saat ia tahu yang menelepon itu Kushina.

"**Minato-kun! **_**Gomen, **_**aku tidak menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini, aku sedang sibuk, oh ya, selamat berjuang untuk pementasannya, semoga sukses-**_**ttebane! **_**Sudah ya! Aku masih sibuk," **titt, telepon itu sudah terputus, padahal Minato belum saja menjawab perkataan Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kasihan, dinginnya," ujar Mikoto, Minato menatap Mikoto dan mendengus.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu ya," Mikoto tersenyum licik memandang punggung Minato dari belakang, ia memang sudah punya rencana.

"Fu-kun, saatnya menjalankan misi kita," ucap Mikoto, Fugaku mengangguk.

~Our Promise~

"Nah! Jadi-_ttebane!" _seru Kushina sembari melayangkan sweater biru muda untuk Minato, ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, sudah seminggu ia membuatnya dan akhirnya jadi juga, bahkan seminggu itu ia harus lembur.

"Waah, Kushina-_nee, _ini bagus sekali," Ruri tampak terkagum-kagum dengan hasil karya Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

"Oh ya?" tanya Kushina sembari mengelus rambut Ruri, Kuroru menggapai sweater buatan Kushina dan melihatnya dengan cermat.

"Iya, ini bagus sekali, Kushina-_neechan_, Kushina-_nee _pasti capek," ucap Kuroru, Kushina menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Oh? Capek? Tidak sebanding dengan hasil karya ini, ini bagus sekali, Kuro-chan," Ruri dan Kuroru masih menatap sweater buatan Kushina itu.

"Iya, dulu _Kaa-san _juga suka sekali membuatkan sweater untuk Ruri dan Kuro-chan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak karena _Kaa-san _sibuk bekerja," ucap Ruri, Kushina tampak sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pakaiannya.

"Tara! Ini untuk kalian!" seru Kushina memberikan bungkusan berwarna pink dan biru kepada Ruri dan Kuroru.

"Wah, apa ini?" tanya Kuroru, Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rahasia! Coba buka dulu," suruh Kushina, Kuroru dan Ruri membuka bungkusannya itu dan mereka terkejut.

"Wah! Syal!" seru Ruri, tampaklah syal berwarna biru muda keluar dari bungkusan itu, begitu pula dengan Kuroru.

"I-iya, ini bagus dan hangat sekali, Kushina-_nee_," Kuroru memakaikan syal tersebut pada lehernya, ia tersenyum cerah.

"Maaf ya, Kushina-_nee _cuma bisa membuatkan syal untuk kalian, warna biru muda lagi, ku harap kalian senang," Ruri dan Kuroru menatap Kushina dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja senang! Terima kasih, Kushina-_neechan! _Kami sayang Kushina-_nee!" _seru Ruri, mereka berdua memeluk Kushina, Kushina tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka.

"Iya, sama-sama, tapi sebagai gantinya, ayo temani Kushina-_nee _untuk mengirimkan paket," Ruri dan Kuroru mengangguk dengan antusias, setelah itu mereka segera ke kamar mereka untuk ganti baju. Kushina membungkus sweater tersebut, tentu saja sebelumnya ia memberikan kartu ucapan terlebih dahulu, Kushina tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana nanti muka Minato saat mengetahui paket tersebut dari Kushina. Kemudian, mantel berwarna kuning cerah membungkus baju turtleneck Kushina yang berwarna violet, kemudian ia memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam, merasa siap, ia segera menuju kamar Ruri dan Kuroru. Kuroru sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mengenakan mantel berwarna biru tua dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, ia terlihat imut sekali.

"Di mana Ruri-chan?" tanya Kushina, ia menggendong Kuroru.

"Ruri-chan sudah siap!" seru Ruri, ia mengenakan mantel berwarna merah dengan rok berwarna putih, ia memakai sepatu kets berwarna coklat.

"Ah! Curang! Kuro-chan digendong! Ruri juga mau digendong!" rajuk Ruri, Kushina menatap Kuroru.

"Tak apa, Kushina-_nee _biar Ruri saja yang digendong, aku akan berjalan," kata Kuroru, Kushina menggeleng, Kuroru memang sudah dewasa untuk ukuran anak sepertinya, ia mau mengalah pada adiknya.

"Tidak! Semuanya jalan! Tidak ada yang Kushina-_nee _gendong, biar adil," Ruri menggembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Kushina menurunkan Kuroru dari gendongannya.

"Sudah, ayo cepat kita paketkan, aku ingin dia segera menerima hasil kerja kerasku ini," Kushina tersenyum pada bungkusan yang kini ia pegang erat.

"Iya, ayo, Kushina-_nee_."

~Our Promise~

#2 hari kemudian#

Minato turun dari mobil ferrarinya, ia mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Hari ini dingin sekali," keluhnya, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, kemudian tangannya itu ia tiup, mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Minato-_sama_!" Meika segera menghampiri Minato membawa suatu bungkusan berwarna coklat. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Meika menyambutnya di luar.

"Ada paket! Paket yang berasal dari seseorang yang jauh di sana!" seru Meika, ia memberikan Minato bungkusan itu, Minato membelalakkan matanya.

"Terima kasih Meika-_san! _Aku ke atas dulu," Minato tampak terburu-buru, ia berlari ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Paket dari Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato, ia segera membuka bungkusan tersebut, alangkah kagetnya ia mendapat paket berisi sweater berwarna biru muda dari Kushina, di sana juga ada kartu dari Kushina, ia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_To : Minato-koi XD_

_Minato-kun! Ini hadiah untukmu, aku membuat ini sendiri, makanya seminggu ini aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, maaf ya aku terlalu sibuk membuat ini agar kamu dapat memakainya._

_Semoga kamu selalu memakai sweater ini, jangan terima hadiah dari para fansmu ya :)_

_Love,_

_Kushina_

_p.s: maaf kalau tidak begitu rapi ^^_

Minato tersenyum dan memeluk sweater berwarna biru mudanya, ia mencoba memakainya, ternyata pas sekali untuk badan Minato, Minato dengan sesegera mungkin menghubungi Kushina.

"**Halo, Minato-kun, ada apa?" **tanya Kushina, ia sedang menahan tawanya, Minato mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi ia menganggap lalu.

"Terima kasih ya sweaternya, sekarang aku tahu mengapa kamu jarang menghubungiku selama seminggu ini," Minato mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

"**Dasar Minatolol, lantas apa yang kamu pikirkan?" **Minato tertawa kecil.

"Kupikir kamu menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku di Kiri, dan kamu sudah bosan terhadapku, Kushina-chan," Kushina tertawa keras.

"**Baka Minato! Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bosan terhadapmu, lagipula, tidak ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari pada kamu, Minato-kun," **Minato tersenyum, ia memang sangat menyayangi pacarnya yang satu ini.

"**Kushina-**_**neechan! **_**Siapa yang menelpon?" **Minato terkejut, ada suara anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya, ini pasti Ruri, saudara Kushina.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan saudaramu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"**Iya, sebentar ya, Minato-kun, ini pacar Kushina-**_**neechan**_** kalian mau berbicara padanya?" **kalian? Oh itu pasti ada saudara kembarnya, Kuroru.

"**Halo, di sini Inuzuka Ruri dan Inuzuka Kuroru! Siapa nama **_**Onii-chan?"**_Minato mendengar Kushina tertawa lirih.

"Aku Namikaze Minato, salam kenal ya, Ruri, dan juga Kuroru," ucap Minato.

"**Ahh! Dari suaranya saja sudah keren! Pasti Minato-**_**niichan**_** memiliki wajah yang rupawan! Kuro-chan, kamu mau coba berbicara padanya?" **tak ada tanggapan, sepertinya Kuroru menggelengkan kepalanya, itu menurut analisa Minato.

"**Ya sudah! Minato-**_**niichan, **_**Kushina-**_**neechan **_**membuatkan Ruri dan Kuroru sebuah syal berwarna biru muda, Ruri senang sekali! Bagaimana dengan sweater buatan Kushina-**_**nee?" **_tanya Ruri dengan polosnya, Minato tertawa.

"Yah, bagus sekali, Ruri-chan, dan juga hangat sekali," ucap Minato.

"**Baguslah! Kushina-**_**neechan **_**membuatnya semalam suntuk, hingga tidak ada waktu untuk membacakan kami dongeng sebelum tidur! E-eh sudah dulu ya! Ponselnya direbut Kushina-**_**nee **_**terus sih, **_**Ja ne, **_**Minato-**_**niichan!" **_

"_**Baka **_**Ruri-chan, eh, maaf ya, Minato-kun," **Minato menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Kushina sudah siap menerima omelan dari Minato.

"Kamu itu, tidak seharusnya membuat sweater ini hingga semalam suntuk kan? Lagipula masih banyak waktu hingga musim dingin berakhir, tidak usah terburu-buru, Kushina-chan," omel Minato, seperti biasa, sifat paranoidnya muncul.

"**E-eng, kata Mikoto kamu mendapatkan hadiah dari para fansmu sih, aku juga tidak mau kalah, Minato-kun," **Minato membelalakkan matanya, jadi itu penyebabnya Kushina membuatkannya sweater?

"Haha, kamu itu, tenang saja, hadiah itu selalu aku berikan pada orang lain, tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu, Kushina-chan, eh, Kushina-chan, sudah dulu ya, aku harus mandi dulu, setelah ini aku juga harus rapat bersama Ayahku dan klien kami yang lain, _Ja ne, Aishiteru, _Kushina-chan," ucap Minato, ia tersenyum lembut sekaligus hangat, senyum yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Kushina.

"**Ya sudah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Minato-kun, **_**Aishiteru yo, Ja ne," **_dengan itu, Minato mengakhiri panggilannya, ia menatap sweater birunya, lalu ia lepaskan, kemudian ia segera mengambil baju dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

~Our Promise~

"Ne, Kushina-_neechan, _itu apa?" tanya Ruri menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rekaman video yang kini Kushina nyalakan di laptop yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma karena masuk ke Kiri Medical University, tempatnya kuliah sekarang.

"Ini? Ini video yang berisi tentang _Nii-chan _yang tadi kalian telepon, _Nee-chan _juga baru mau menontonnya, mau ikut lihat?" tanya Kushina, Ruri dan Kuroru mengangguk antusias, kemudian mereka memanjat ke tempat tidur Kushina dan masing-masing mengapit tubuh Kushina.

"Kita mulai ya," Kushina tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya sedang berdiri di atas panggung, bersiap untuk menyanyi, ia membawa gitar.

"Ah! Itu Minato-_niichan _ya? Sudah Ruri duga kalau ia tampan sekali!" seru Ruri, kemudian Kuroru mencubit pipi Ruri, ia merasa sedikit cemburu karena selama ini anak lelaki yang Ruri lihat hanya Kuroru saja, meski mereka berdua saudara kembar.

"Berisik, Ruri, sudah mau mulai nih," Minato tampak sudah mulai membuka mulutnya sembari memainkan gitarnya.

_Bagaikan tetesan hujan di batasnya kemarau_

_ Berikan kesejukan yang lama tak kunjung datang_

_ Menghapus dahaga jiwaku akan cinta sejati_

**/"Uhm, hai, namaku Namikaze Minato, panggil saja Minato,"/**

_Betapa sempurna dirimu di mata hatiku_

_ Tak pernah kurasakan damai sedamai bersamamu_

**/"Tidak! Kamu menarik, jangan punya alasan untuk membenci dirimu sendiri, Kushina-chan, tetaplah tersenyum, **_**dattebane**_**-mu semakin menambah pesonamu Kushina-chan."/**

_ Tak ada yang bisa yang mungkin kan mengganti tempatmu_

**/"Masa sih? Kukira rambutmu itu sangat indah, Kushina-chan, jangan membencinya."/**

_ Kau membuatku merasa hebat_

_ Karena ketulusan cintamu_

**/"Aku bukan tipe orang romantis, tapi aku suka, sayang, cinta kepadamu, Kushina-chan."/**

_ Ku merasa teristimewa hanya_

_ Hanya karena, karena cinta kau beri padaku sepenuhnya_

_ Buatku selalu merasa berarti_

**/"Tadi Minato itu murung lho saat di sekolah, ia mengkhawatirkanmu, Kushi-chan, lalu tadi kamu dirawat bagaimana dengan Minato?"/**

_ Kini ku merasa hebat_

_ Karena kau yang membuatku makin kuat_

**/"Aku tidak akan pernah bermain di belakangmu, Kushina-chan, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh hati kepada gadis lain saat aku masih memiliki dirimu, cinta kita ini, akan terus aku perjuangkan, meski susah, meski aku kesepian aku akan selalu mengingat wajahmu, Kushina-chan."/**

_ Jantungku bergerak cepat_

_ Semua yang berat bisa lewat_

**/"Aku siap, Papa, apapun konsekuensinya, aku harus menjadi direktur termuda di Namikaze Group."/**

_ Inikah cinta yang sejati?_

_ Melayang ku terbang berenang di awan_

**/"Iya Kushina, aku tidak akan menemuimu kalau aku belum menjadi orang sukses, aku pasti akan selalu berusaha agar menjadi lelaki yang pantas mendampingimu saat kamu kembali nanti, Kushina-chan."/**

_ Tak akan kita kan lepas dan jatuh sekarang_

_ Cinta, sang cinta, kita kan terus mencinta_

**/"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina-chan."/**

Kushina tercekat, ia tidak pernah menduga kalau suara Minato seindah dan semerdu ini, ia tersenyum, Kushina pikir videonya sudah selesai, ternyata tidak, Minato tampak berdiri di atas panggung dan mengambil mic.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan pada seseorang yang aku sayangi yang sedang berada jauh di sana," tepukan riuh menggema di video tersebut saat Minato mengakhiri pertunjukannya dengan kalimat itu, beberapa teriakan-teriakan juga terlontar dari para penonton tersebut.

"Nee, benar kan, Ruri sudah tahu kalau lagu ini untuk Kushina-_neechan_," cetus Ruri, ia tersenyum.

"Tapi tak kuduga ya, suara Minato-_niisan _itu bagus juga," ucap Kuroru, Kushina tertawa, tiba-tiba tampilan video itu berubah, menampakkan 2 insan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan biru tua, itu Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Kushi-chan, maaf ya kami belum bisa mengunjungimu langsung, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Bagaimana penampilan Minato tadi? Oh ya, cepat pulang ke Konoha ya! Minato sudah sangat merindukanmu," ucap Mikoto, sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, Kushina terenyak, ia tersenyum sendu, ya, ia juga sangat merindukan Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto sekarang.

"Minato-kun," Kushina tersenyum pilu.

~Our Promise~

Minato melamun menatap hamparan salju yang terbentang luas di halaman rumahnya melalui jendela kamarnya, ia sepertinya sedang stress, ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya yang ditekuk di atas meja.

"Kushina-chan, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya, menatap bingkai foto yang terpampang wajah gadis yang telah dipacarinya sekitar 1,5 tahun ini, gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

**To Be Continued :D**

A/N : Karena saya ga mau banyak cincau and cincongg :9 aku bakal langsung bales review kalian aja yah ;) Oh ya, judul kali ini adalah 'A Warm winter' kenapa bisa dikatakan warm? Itu karena Minato merasakan hangatnya musim dingin karena sweater buatan Kushina tentu saja XD

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**** :**

Yakk selamat :D Ini udah di update lohh sekarang Anda sudah tahu bukan bagaimana kehidupan mereka? :D Terima kasih reviewnyahh-_ttebane_

**Kira Daisuki :**

Kira saja tak apoo :D ups maaf ya kalau author ini tidak bisa update kilat, maklum, modemnya ga ada pulsa, ada yg mau mbeliin? LOL thanks reviewnyahh

**Lynhart Lascard :**

Iyaa :D ini sudah update meski memakan wajtu hampir 1 bulann *LOL* terima kasih reviewnyah ;)

**Yukishiro Seiran :**

Hehehe mungkin itu emang kelemahan author, alurnya jadi cepat, author udah berusaha mencoba agar alurnya menjadi lambat tapi mungkin memang tidak bisa ;( tapi aku ga akan menyerah! Trima kasih reviewnya :D apakah chapter ini juga so sweet? LOL Iyaa dengan senang hati ;)

**Jielly N.S :**

Iya mereka pisah, tapi sebentar lagi juga akan pulang :D mungkin di chapter 15 kalau tidak salah hehehe, trima kasihh reviewnyah :D

A/N terakhir : Sebentar lagi Fic Our Promise ini akan selesai, oleh karena itu, review please :D

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	14. Our Promise 14 : Meet FugaMiko

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semuaaa karakter Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Summary : "Nanti kalau Kushina-_neechan _kembali ke Konoha, kalian harus rukun-rukun saja ya, penuhilah harapan orang tua kalian, jadilah anak yang penurut bagi orang tua kalian, karena hal yang paling tak dapat ditunda adalah mengabdi pada orang tua."/ "A-aku menyesal, aku sudah terlanjur jengkel padanya, padahal kejengkelanku tak ada artinya, aku malah seperti anak kecil yang merengek-rengek, aku ternyata masih terlalu manja."/ "Kakek, aku sudah memutuskan suatu hal."

A/N : Kyaa :D akhirnya saya kembali lagi dan menyempatkan untuk menulis fic ini meski sedang sibuk :* selamat membacaaa :D selamat hari paskah Minna-san :D

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

Namikaze Minato, siapapun yang mendengar namanya pasti akan hormat dan tunduk kepadanya. Dia adalah pria berumur 21 tahun yang sudah menjabat sebagai direktur termuda Namikaze Group ini, ia bahkan menyelesaikan kuliah S1+S2 dalam waktu 4 tahun saja. Dia adalah sosok yang berwibawa dan bijaksana.

"Pak, Tuan Danzou menunggu Anda di lobby," ucap sang sekretaris Minato, Minato melepas kacamatanya dan mengangguk, wajahnya sangat serius. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah tua beserta kemeja berwarna biru muda, warna celana yang dikenakannya senada dengan warna jasnya.

"Suruh dia menunggu sebentar, aku masih harus mengurus rapat jam 4 nanti," sang sekertaris itu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari kantor Minato. Minato menghela nafasnya, kepalanya berdenyut, ternyata menjadi direktur tak semudah yang ia kira. Tapi ia harus bertahan, ia harus bertahan demi janjinya pada kekasihnya sampai saat ini, Uzumaki Kushina.

'Trilililit trililit' ponsel Minato berbunyi, ia harap-harap cemas, semoga saja bukan dari kliennya, karena ia sudah jenuh mengurusi berbagai macam urusan di sini, tapi raut mukanya menjadi cerah ketika melihat nama 'Kushina-chan' terpampang pada layar ponselnya, itu adalah telepon dari Kushina.

"**Minato-kun, akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang menghubungiku, aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa," **ucap suara lembut yang terdengar bagai nyanyian di telinga Minato.

"Maaf ya, Kushina-chan, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, maaf kalau aku tidak sempat sms ataupun telepon kamu, tapi terima kasih ya sudah mau menelponku," ucap Minato, ia mendengar suara menghela nafas dari seberang sana.

"**Ya, tak apa sih, asal kamu jaga kesehatanmu saja ya, Minato-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya," **ucap Kushina, Minato tersenyum, ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Kushina tetapi ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kantornya, ia berdecak kesal.

"Masuk," ucapnya dengan nada dingin, ia tidak suka waktunya bersama Kushina diganggu, kemudian tampak sekretaris memasuki kantor Minato dengan sopannya.

"Pak, Tuan Danzou sudah tidak sabar lagi," dahi Minato berkerut, kepalanya berdenyut, tanda-tanda ia mulai kesal.

"**Sudah sudah, ini juga salahku menelepon saat jam kerja, Minato-kun bereskan semuanya dulu saja, ya, lagipula Ruri dan Kuroru dari tadi tidak sabar untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, padahal di luar cuaca sangat panas-**_**ttebane**_**," **keluh Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Ya sudah, maaf ya, Kushina-chan, kamu hati-hati ya, jangan terlalu lama jalan-jalannya, sayang kamu," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian Minato menutup panggilan ponselnya.

"Sayang kamu juga," ucap Kushina meski panggilan itu sudah ditutup oleh Minato, bahkan Kushina belum sempat membalasnya, Minato sudah mematikannya, ia tersenyum pahit, Minato memang akhir-akhir ini berubah, lebih sibuk, jarang mengiriminya sms, sms saja hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya, apalagi telepon, ia hanya menelpon seminggu sekali, padahal dulu, ia menelpon tiap hari. Tetapi Kushina tidak boleh mengeluh, ia bukanlah anak kecil yang suka merengek-rengek bila ditinggal Ibunya pergi.

"Kushina-_neechan! _Teleponnya sudah kan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Ruri, sekarang anak itu sudah tumbuh dewasa, rambut coklatnya sudah lebih panjang dan dandanannya lebih feminin untuk anak seumuran dia, ia sudah menginjak umur 10 tahun sekarang.

"Iya, ayo!" Kushina harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum di depan Ruri dan Kuroru, karena ia tidak mau mereka khawatir, lalu selama ini dirinya juga tidak banyak berubah, yang berubah hanya penampilannya saja, ia jadi tampil lebih feminin sekarang.

"Kushina-_neechan, _ayo ikut kami jalan-jalan," tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih dewasa sekarang, Kushina tersenyum, Kuroru juga banyak berubah dibanding saat umur 5 tahun dulu, tak terasa dirinya sudah hidup di Keluarga Senju selama 5 tahun terakhir.

"_Kaa-san, _Ruri dan Kuroru akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Kushina-_neechan_," ijin Ruri saat ia memasuki kamar Shion dan Kiba, Shion tampak sedang terduduk di ranjang dan menatap fotonya bersama Almarhumah Mina saat mereka kecil.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya," Shion berusaha untuk tersenyum, padahal ia sedih karena ia sedang mengenang saat-saatnya bermain bersama Mina dulu.

"_Kaa-san _habis menangis?" tanya Ruri, ia mendekat ke ibu sedarah sedagingnya itu, Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya sembab.

"Sudahlah, katanya mau pergi jalan-jalan? Sana pergi, jangan merepotkan Kushina-_chan _ya," Ruri mengangguk kemudian ia keluar dari kamar ibunya dengan rasa agak bersalah.

**~Our Promise~**

Sosok berambut merah panjang terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan kedua sosok anak kecil berambut coklat yang masing-masing berada di sisinya. Terkadang angin menghembuskan rambut mereka bertiga, gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum.

"_Kaze, _huh?" ucapnya, sesosok bayangan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang dengan mata yang berwarna senada dengan biru langit muncul di pikirannya, lelaki yang sudah merajut kisah cinta dengannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Lelaki yang dapat menaklukkan hati sang gadis dengan pribadinya yang berwibawa dan lembut. Lelaki yang menjadi pelabuhan cinta pertama dan terakhir dari sang gadis.

"Kushina-_neechan, _kenapa diam saja? Ayo jalan, Ruri tiba-tiba saja ingin makan takoyaki yang ada di seberang jalan sana," rengek anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna coklat dengan warna mata amethyst.

"Ruri, sabar dulu dong, mungkin Kushina-_neechan _merasa tidak enak badan, akhir-akhir ini kuliahnya juga semakin sibuk kan?" tanya anak kecil yang satunya lagi.

"Kushina-_neechan _beneran sakit? Aduh, maafkan Ruri ya! Ruri tidak tahu kalau Kushina-_nee _sedang tidak enak badan!" sahut anak kecil yang bernama Ruri tadi, Kushina tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, kuliahku mungkin memang memasuki tahap sibuk-sibuknya karena saat ini aku kan hampir lulus, Ruri-_chan_, aku masih mengurus skripsi kemarin, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan di wisuda S1, Ruri-_chan, _dan maaf kalau sudah menghawatirkanmu, Kuro-_chan," _ucapnya, tetapi anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Kuro-_chan _itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah besar, aku tidak mau lagi dipanggil Kuro-_chan_, panggil aku Kuro-_kun_," ucapnya, Kushina tersentak, ia tiba-tiba mengingat Minato yang dulu juga tidak suka dipanggil 'Mina-_chan' _oleh Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Baiklah, Kuro-_kun, _semoga nanti kamu menjadi lelaki yang kuat ya, jangan lupa, lindungi adikmu ini, sepertinya ia akan kesulitan mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpamu," ucap Kushina sembari mengelus rambut Ruri, Ruri tersenyum.

"Ya, Kuro-_oniikun_ memang sangat baik kepadaku," muka Kuroru menunjukkan semburat merah, ia tersenyum kecil, ini baru pertama kalinya ia dipanggil dengan suffix –_oniikun _oleh adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kalian mau berjanji satu hal pada _Nee-chan?" _tanya Kushina, Kuroru dan Ruri mengangguk cepat, Kushina berjongkok, ia menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi mereka, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Nanti kalau Kushina-_neechan _kembali ke Konoha, kalian harus rukun-rukun saja ya, penuhilah harapan orang tua kalian, jadilah anak yang penurut bagi orang tua kalian, karena hal yang paling tak dapat ditunda adalah mengabdi pada orang tua," tutur Kushina, ia menyentuh pipi Ruri dan Kuroru, mata mereka berkaca-kaca, membayangkan sosok Kushina pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Ta-tapi, Kushina-_nee _tidak akan pergi kan?" tanya Ruri, ia sedih kalau sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Kakaknya sendiri akan pergi, padahal mereka sudah bersama selama 5 tahun belakangan.

"Aku harus pergi, cepat atau lambat, karena aku juga masih mempunyai keluarga di Konoha sana, kalian menyusul Kushina-_nee _saja bagaimana?" tanya Kushina, Kuroru mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan tumbuh dewasa dan akan menyusul Kushina-_neechan_, aku akan menuruti ucapan Kushina-_nee_," ucap Kuroru, Kushina tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kuroru.

"Bagus! Kamu memang Kakak yang baik, jaga Ruri ya, Kuroru," tutur Kushina, Kuroru tersenyum menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya sudah, kalian mau makan takoyaki?" tawar Kushina, Kuroru dan Ruri mengangguk cepat, kemudian, Kushina menggandeng tangan mereka berdua dan menuntun mereka ke stand takoyaki.

**~Our Promise~**

"Kyaaa, takoyakinya enak sekali, Kushina-_nee_," ucap Ruri, mukanya terlihat berbinar sembari memakan takoyaki yang ia bawa, Kuroru menatap adiknya dengan penuh rasa sayang dan membelainya, sementara permata violet Kushina tak luput melihat pemandangan tersebut.

'Gawat, jangan-jangan Kuroru mempunyai potensi incest terhadap Ruri,' batinnya, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin, percayalah pada mereka berdua, Kushina,' batinnya lagi, Kuroru dan Ruri kemudian melahap takoyaki mereka dengan nikmat sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan dan pemandangan senja yang menakjubkan.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak menikmati sore hari seperti ini bersama _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _ya, Kuro-_nii_," tutur Ruri tiba-tiba, mata amethystnya terlihat sendu, Kushina kemudian mengelus rambut Ruri berusaha untuk memberikan dukungan.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, Ruri-_chan_, lagipula _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _sedang sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini, mereka juga pasti lelah, meski _Kaa-san _sedang libur sekarang, baiknya juga kita membiarkan _Kaa-san _beristirahat kan?" ucap Kuroru dan ia tersenyum, Ruri tertawa pelan.

"Iya juga ya, lagipula bersama Kushina-_nee _sudah cukup, tetapi bagaimana ya kalau Kushina-_nee _kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Ruri, Kuroru mendengus.

"Meski _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _atau Kushina-_nee _tidak ada waktu untuk Ruri-_chan, _tetapi Kuro-_nii _selalu ada untuk Ruri-_chan_," dukung Kuroru, Ruri menggenggam tangan Kuroru.

"Janji ya?" ucap Ruri, Kuroru mengangguk, Kushina tertegun.

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah sedih seperti itu, Ruri-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tanya Kushina karena takoyaki mereka berdua sudah habis mereka lahap, Ruri dan Kuroru mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian mereka membereskan tempat takoyaki mereka dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sementara Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Taman Kiri. Permata violetnya melihat sekilas sosok bayangan yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok berambut biru tua serta mata yang senada tampak menatapnya.

_DEG_

Tidak mungkin kan? Mata Kushina segera kembali menatap sosok itu, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau penglihatannya tidak salah. Ternyata sosok itu masih berada di sana, malah sekarang ia melambai-lambai padanya.

"Kushi-chan!" teriaknya, merasa kalau Kushina dipanggil, ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut, menghiraukan Ruri dan Kuroru yang menatap Kushina dengan pandangan terheran-heran.

"Miko-chan!" seru Kushina, tak menyangka bahwa sang sahabatnya akan pergi ke Kota Kiri, langkah-langkahnya begitu cepat, tak sabar untuk menggapai sosok tersebut.

Ternyata benar, itu adalah Minawa Mikoto. Sahabatnya sejak dulu, orang kedua yang paling ia rindu sehabis Minato, Kushina merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk sahabatnya erat, begitu pula dengan Mikoto.

"Kamu bertambah dewasa ya, Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto, Kushina segera melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau tak berhak untuk berkata seperti itu-_ttebane_, tentu saja aku bertambah dewasa, kau juga sudah bertambah dewasa, Miko-chan, lalu, kenapa rambutmu kamu potong pendek begini?" tanya Kushina, Mikoto tertawa, ya, memang rambutnya ia potong pendek sebahu sekarang.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin ganti penampilan, kau tahu? Aku bosan dengan rambut panjangku, tapi ku lihat, kamu tak bosan-bosan dengan rambut panjangmu itu ya? Malah rambutmu ini semakin panjang, apa tidak berat?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memotong rambutku ini, Miko-chan, sekarang aku menjaga rambutku baik-baik, demi Minato," Kushina berkata sembari tersipu, Mikoto menatapnya dan tertawa keras.

"Oh ya, kamu tidak bersama Fugaku? Lalu kenapa kamu pergi ke Kiri?" tanya Kushina runtut.

"Hei, aku baru saja sampai di Kiri dan kamu menanyaiku berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau kamu menunjukkan tempat di mana kita dapat berbincang dengan leluasa? Lalu soal Fugaku, ia sedang berada di toilet tadi, aku menunggunya di sini," jelas Mikoto.

"Kushina-_nee_, ini siapa?" Kuroru memegang baju Kushina, Kushina tersadar bahwa ia telah melupakan Kuroru dan Ruri serta meninggalkannya di tempat yang tadi.

"A-Ah! Maaf ya, aku meninggalkan kalian berdua, ini, perkenalkan, ia adalah teman lamaku, ia bernama Minawa Mikoto, kalian boleh memanggil Mikoto-_nee_," ucap Kushina, Mikoto menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku Inuzuka Ruri, dan ini Inuzuka Kuroru, kami berdua kembar!" ucap Ruri semangat, ia merangkul lengan Kuroru, sedangkan Kuroru menjabat tangan Mikoto.

"Namaku Minawa Mikoto, senang bertemu dengan kalian, kalian pasti sepupu dari Kushi-_chan_ ya? Ia sering bercerita tentang kalian," ungkap Mikoto sembari tersenyum, muka Ruri dan Kuroru memerah, senyuman dari Mikoto ini sangat indah.

"Iya, _Nee-chan _cantik sekali!" seru Ruri, Mikoto tertawa.

"Terima kasih, oh ya, kalian mau ikut aku dan Kushina-_nee _berbincang-bincang sebentar?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina menatap Ruri dan Kuroru.

"Tidak, hari sudah mulai malam, nanti _Kaa-san _akan khawatir, Kushina-_nee _pergi saja, nanti aku ijinkan _Kaa-san_, aku akan pulang, lagipula rumah kita hanya 2 blok dari kini," jelas Kuroru.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku antar saja ya?" tanya Kushina khawatir kalau di jalan mereka ada apa-apa.

"Kushina?" suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Kushina, muka Mikoto mencerah, mata Ruri terbelalak kaget.

"Fu-Fugaku?" seru Kushina, ya, dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, suami dari Minawa Mikoto, ia memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi, dan wajah yang keren membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya. Ia sudah menikahi Mikoto sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan mereka sudah diberkahi anak satu, Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun saat itu Mikoto belum selesai kuliah tetapi Fugaku sudah melamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi Fugaku dan Mikoto menitipkan Itachi kepada Bapak dan Ibu Fugaku. Sayang sekali Kushina tidak dapat hadir karena saat itu sedang masa sibuk-sibuknya.

"Kyaa! _Onii-san _ini keren sekali!" seru Ruri, kemudian ia melompat pada Fugaku, membuat Kuroru cemberut.

"Hei hei, ini saudaramu, Kushina?" tanya Fugaku, Kushina mengangguk.

"Ya, Ruri-_chan _tidak boleh begitu, kasihan Fugaku-_san," _nasehat Kushina, sedangkan Ruri yang memang menurut pada Kushina menggembungkan pipinya dan akhirnya turun dari pelukan Fugaku.

"Maaf ya, Kuro-_kun_, kamu bisa kan mengantar Ruri pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kushina, Kuroru mengangguk dan segera mengandeng Ruri dan berjalan menuju kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Ruri, kamu harus menurut pada Kuroru ya-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina sembari melambaikan tangan kepada mereka, Kuroru tersenyum kecil, lalu Kushina beralih ke Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

**~Our Promise~**

Café Mizu, kafe paling laris yang berada di Kota Kiri dengan interiornya yang mewah tetapi dengan harga yang tak menguras kocek. Tampaklah tiga sosok manusia, yang satu berambut merah, yang satu berambut biru tua lalu hitam. Mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu pergi ke Kiri tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku?" tanya Kushina sembari menyeruput es kopi krimnya. Mikoto memakan kue Snow Whitenya sejenak kemudian menjelaskan.

"Kami memang berencana berangkat ke Kiri dari dulu, untuk liburan, tapi karena Fugaku jarang berlibur jadi liburannya harus kami tunda terlebih dahulu. Lalu kami memang berencana untuk tidak mengabarimu, hitung-hitung kan kejutan, lalu saat kami sedang mencari rumahmu, Fugaku ingin buang air kecil dan akhirnya aku menyuruhnya untuk buang air kecil di dekat taman tadi, eh, malah bertemu kamu dan juga sepupumu," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar, kemudian ia menyeruput Jus jeruknya hingga habis.

"Ne, jadi begitu ya? Kalian itu, kalau kalian bilang-bilang dulu kan aku sudah ada persiapan-_ttebane_, lalu kalian menginap di mana?" tanya Kushina, Fugaku tersenyum tipis, Mikoto kemudian meliriknya dan terkikik.

"Jujur saja ya, aku belum mendapat penginapan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahmu terlebih dahulu," ungkap Mikoto jujur, mulut Kushina membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kalian mau menginap di rumahku?" tawar Kushina, Fugaku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami mau mencari penginapan saja, lagipula itu akan merepotkanmu, Kushina," ucapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Wah ya sudah, ku sarankan Penginapan Sapphire, di sana kalian dapat menginap dengan harga murah dan fasilitasnya terjamin," jelas Kushina.

"Lagipula, penginapan itu dekat dari sini kok, pemandangannya juga indah," jelas Kushina lagi, sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menyimak penjelasan Kushina.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencoba ke sana, tapi harus ada satu hal lagi yang akan kami sampaikan," ucap Fugaku dengan nada yang serius, ia melirik Mikoto, Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Minato akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Minato? Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk, aku selalu merasa kesepian, dia tidak ada seperti dulu lagi, dia serasa menghilang dari genggamanku, dia sms saja jarang-jarang, menelpon? Paling hanya satu minggu sekali," wajah Kushina berubah sendu, ia menatap gelas yang berisikan es kopinya.

"Sebenarnya, Minato memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya, karena kamu tahu Kushina? Minato adalah direktur termuda di Namikaze Corp, jadi banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya, terkadang ia malah dicaci oleh petinggi-petinggi Namikaze Corp, tapi ia tetap bertahan, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa janjinya padamu bukanlah suatu omong kosong, Kushina-chan."

"Sebenarnya kami di suruh untuk merahasiakan hal ini, tapi kami rasa penting juga untuk kami menyampaikan padamu," Kushina membelalakkan matanya, ia tertunduk, jadi itu dia penderitaan Minato selama ini, pantas saja ia jarang mengiriminya pesan, karena ia sibuk bertahan dan mempelajari semua intrik yang ada di Namikaze Corp.

"A-aku menyesal, aku sudah terlanjur jengkel padanya, padahal kejengkelanku tak ada artinya, aku malah seperti anak kecil yang merengek-rengek, aku ternyata masih terlalu manja," Mikoto tersenyum lembut, ia mendekat ke Kushina dan ia menarik pipi Kushina ke atas dengan kedua jarinya, membentuk senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa! Tapi jujur saja ya, dia sedang butuh orang yang mendukungnya sekarang, lagipula, ia sudah amat sangat merindukanmu, apa kamu tidak mau kembali ke Konoha? Lagipula kuliahmu sudah selesai bukan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Belum, aku tinggal menunggu wisuda, aku diwisuda besok lusa, aku akan membicarakannya pada Kakekku, aku akan coba untuk meminta ijin agar diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Konoha, tapi kalian jangan berkata pada Minato-kun, ya."

**~Our Promise~**

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," nada berat terdengar dari balik ambang pintu, Kushina segera memasuki kamar tersebut dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Kakeknya yang tadinya sedang membaca buku.

"Kenapa Kushina?" tanya Hashirama Senju, ia tersenyum melihat putri semata wayang dari anaknya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kakek, aku sudah memutuskan suatu hal," Kushina duduk di ranjang Kakeknya dengan muka serius, sedangkan Hashirama mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak dengan wajah Kushina yang serius, biasanya ia bertemu dengan cucunya itu saat cucunya memasang wajah bahagia dan selalu ceria.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha setelah aku diwisuda nanti," _JDERR _perit bagai menyambar hari-hari Hashirama, padahal ia berharap kalau cucunya akan selalu bersamanya di Kiri, tapi ia juga merasa tidak mungkin karena sebelumnya cucunya itu sudah mengajukan syarat agar tinggal di Kiri hanya sebentar saja, hanya untuk memenuhi wasiat Sang Nenek.

Hashirama membeku di tempat, ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau hari ini akan terjadi juga. Padahal ia sudah merasa amat sayang terhadap cucunya yang satu ini. Hashirama kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap violet Kushina yang sudah menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku memutuskan agar kamu…..,"

**~To Be Continued~**

A/N: Kyaa! Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, karena chapter ini memang hanya memiliki satu inti saja, hehehe, cliffhanger yaa? Gantungg ya? Jawaban apa ya yang bakal dikasih kakek Kushina ini? Baca saja chapter selanjutnya! :D kalau kuliah Kushina yang sekitar 5 tahun itu aku tak tahu benar atau tidak :3 dan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menikah pada umur 18 itu… sebenarnya di sana juga ada kan nikah muda? Hehe, memang jarang sih, tapi ini agar perbedaan umur Itachi dan Sasuke agak jauh seperti di animanga aslinya jadi perbedaan umur Itachi dan Sasuke. Kira-kira seperti itulah, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti :P

Emm dan author berencana untuk menambah Ichigo dan Rukia sebagai anak dari pasangan MinaKushi dan FugaMiko, meskipun itu tak akan author golongkan menjadi crossover sih, karena mereka hanya akan muncul pada saat terakhir saja, jadi bagaimana menurut pembaca sekalian? Apakah fic ini chapter terakhir akan menjadi crossover atau menetap di fandom Naruto saja? Mohon jawabannya-_ttebane_! *Kushina : jangan meniru trademarkku-_ttebane!*_

_Balasan review :D_

**Kira Daisuki**

Kaalau umurku 16 tahunn lhoo :D *ga ada yg tanya~* aku juga deh pengen punya pacar kaya Minato, udah pengertian, lembut, ganteng lagi, perfect banget XD

Yups ini udah update XD Thanks reviewnyahh :D thanks follownya juga d twit, udah ku follback :D

**Vincy Raviella de Mitchell**

Hohoho, ini juga sudahh update :D udah update lhoo, review yahh XD

Iya, dari dulu author juga udah pengen ngeluarin adegan Minato nyanyi eh baru bisa chapter ini ;3 tak apa deh, thanks reviewnyaa :D

**Jielly N.S **

Iya chapter kmaren manis semanis madu, tapi mungkin chapter ini akan berending sepahit obat(?) masa terharu sihh? Masaa? XD terima kasihh reviewnyahh~

**Common Fall**

Iyahh, ini sudah datang chapter barunya XD, thanks reviewnyaaa yaa XD

**Ryuuta Kagami**

Ini sudah diupdatee ^o^/ thanks reviewnyaaa :D

**Yudha mutho**

Wah, maaf sekali kalau updatenya agak lama karena author sibuk skolah ;3 tapi ini udah diupdate karena libut, thanks reviewnya :D

**Rika K**

Salam kenal juga Rika-san XD terima kasih reviewnyahhh XD ini udah update~

**Last word(s)**

Setelah membaca mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan memncet tombol review XD oh ya, ada kabar baik untuk pembaca XD *bisa juga buruk* cerita ini mungkin akan berakhir 3 chapter lagii, mohon dukungannya yah XD

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	15. Our Promise 15: New Employee New Problem

Disclaimer : Minato + Kushina + Naruto punyakuhh yaaa Masashi Kishimoto :P wkwk *plakkk*

Genre :Romance, Romance, and Romance XD

Main Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Warning : OOC, AU, alur cepat, misss typo XD chapter terpanjang

Summary : Apakah keputusan Kakek Kushina? Akankah Kushina kembali ke Konoha? Akankah Minato dapat bertemu Kushina kembali? Check it out, happy reading, _Minna-san _;D

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

**.**

"Tuan Minato," sekretaris dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu masuk ke ruangan Minato. Minato yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya tidak melirik sekalipun karyawatinya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin, sekretaris Minato memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakan oleh Minato hari ini.

"Di luar ada karyawati yang melamar pekerjaan, ia sudah mengisi formulir untuk menjadi sekretaris Tuan Minato, ia sudah lolos beberapa tahap dan hanya tahap terakhir yaitu diwawancarai oleh Tuan Minato," Minato mengangguk, ia memang sedang mencari posisi sekretaris karena sekretaris satu-satunya hendak menikah dan ia dilarang suaminya untuk bekerja, jadi ia mengundurkan diri, tetapi Minato mengajukan syarat agar ia boleh mengundurkan diri sesudah Minato mendapatkan sekretaris yang baru.

"Suruh dia masuk," mata sapphire Minato tetap tak lepas dari laptopnya, ia masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu, ia memang sangat sibuk sekarang. Urusannya terlalu banyak hingga sudah 2 hari belakangan ini ia tidak mengirim sms untuk Kushina.

_CKLEK_

Pintu ruang kantor Minato terbuka, Minato sangat yakin kalau yang masuk adalah calon karyawati barunya, Minato segera melepaskan pandangannya dari laptopnya, kacamatanya ia lepas. Di depannya sudah berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam kelam serta mata berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki tubuh sintal yang terbungkus oleh baju yang agak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya membuat lelaki manapun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita tersebut. Kecuali Minato, tentu saja, karena Minato selalu setia dengan pacarnya, melirik cewek lain pun tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Saya Tatsuko Maki, saya menyalonkan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris Anda, Minato-_sama," _wanita bernama Maki itu mengerling kepada Minato. Berusaha untuk menggodanya. Minato memasang tampang dingin, tak ada perubahan.

"Iya, saya sudah mendengar dari sekretaris saya, silakan duduk, wawancaranya akan kita mulai," Minato menatap karyawati tersebut, tiba-tiba Maki beringsut mendekat kepada Minato. Minato membelalakkan matanya karena ia tidak duduk ke tempat yang Minato suruh melainkan tambah mendekatinya, bahkan ia sampai duduk di meja Minato.

"A-apa yang akan Anda laku-," _cup_, karyawati bernama Tatsuko Maki itu mencium bibir Minato dengan seenaknya. Minato terkejut, rasanya ciuman ini sangat familiar, ia sudah pernah mencicipinya. Tapi logika masih memenuhi otak Minato, tidak mungkin ia merasa kenal dengan ciuman ini, ia saja baru saja bertemu dengan karyawati ini. Minato segera mendorong calon karyawatinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Minato berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam hatinya. Tetapi karyawati itu malah tertawa. Tawa itu.. Minato membeku, rasanya Minato sering mendengar tawa itu, bahkan ia mendengarnya bagai sebuah nyanyian.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya Minato lagi, Maki tersenyum, ia terkikik, bahkan senyumannya sama dengan wanita yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari Minato selama ini, ia terkejut. Minato diam di tempat. Wanita itu berusaha untuk mencopot sesuatu pada belakang rambutnya dan tiba-tiba rambut hitam legamnya itu lepas dan digantikan oleh rambut berwarna merah yang masih ia gelung di belakang kepalanya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepas gelungan rambutnya membiarkan rambut merah panjang indahnya menutupi punggungnya.

"Ap-," Maki mengeluarkan tempat soft lens dan mencopot lensa kontaknya dan menampakkan mata violetnya yang indah, Minato masih melongo, seakan tak percaya terhadap pandangannya. Wanita yang bernama asli Uzumaki Kushina itu kemudian mendekat ke Minato lagi dan mencubitnya.

"Kamu tidak bermimpi-_ttebane, _aku sudah pulang, Minato-_koi_," Minato segera saja memeluk wanita tersebut erat seakan enggan untuk melepasnya kembali. Kushina terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan Minato dan tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kushina-_chan_, kamu tak tahu bagaimana aku teramat merindukanmu," Minato menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kushina, ia sangat merindukannya.

"Iya iya, tapi bisakah kamu melepaskanku terlebih dahulu? Aku merasa sesak kalau begini terus-_ttebane_, lagipula aku serius tentang lamaran pekerjaanku di sini, aku akan bekerja di sini, Minato-_kun_, lagipula aku sudah di wisuda, bagaimana, hm? Minato-_sama?_" tanya Kushina, Minato melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Kushina.

"Ya, tentu saja kamu amat sangat diterima, Uzumaki Kushina."

**~Our Promise~**

Seluruh karyawan-karyawati melongo melihat tuan direktur mereka yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita sedang menggandeng seorang wanita yang mereka tak kenal dan tak tahu siapa namanya, seketika itu juga Minato menghadap ke karyawan-karyawannya dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Perhatikan semuanya! Dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina, sekretaris baruku dan juga tunanganku," teriak Minato, muka Kushina memerah, ia melepaskan gandengannya dan menjitak kepala Minato, membuat karyawan-karyawati Minato terkikik, mereka beranggapan bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat mengalahkan direktur mereka, ternyata ada juga.

"Minato-_kun no Baka! _Jangan berteriak di sini, membuat malu saja-_ttebane! _Lagipula sejak kapan aku menjadi tunanganmu?_" _seru Kushina, seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum, sepertinya tunangan Minato ini sangat ramah dan pastinya mereka amat yakin kalau sebentar lagi direktur mereka yang terkenal serius dan dingin dalam pekerjaan menjadi teramat senang dan hangat.

"Aww, _ittai, _Kushina-_chan, _ternyata sifatmu tidak pernah berubah ya," Kushina tersenyum, ia kemudian menggandeng Minato lagi.

"Ya, kamu juga tak pernah berubah selama 5 tahun ini, hanya saja fisikmu yang semakin tinggi dan mukamu yang semakin serius saja, Minato-_kun_," ucap Kushina, ya benar sekali, tinggi Minato sekarang sudah 13 cm di atas Kushina dan membuat Kushina semakin kecil bila disandingkan dengannya.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, ayo kita makan di kantin, Kushina-_chan_," kemudian Minato melihat ke seluruh ruangan kerja, semua orang masih saja setia melihat dirinya bersama Kushina.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kembali ke pekerjaan kalian," Minato tersenyum terhadap mereka semua, menambah pesona Minato yang dulunya jarang tersenyum.

"BA-BAIK," seru mereka semua, kemudian Minato mendorong Kushina ke kantin.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu akan kembali ke Konoha? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu," tanya Minato dalam perjalanan mereka ke kantin yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Itu kan _surprise_, Minato-_kun! _Kalau aku bilang duluan ke Minato-_kun_ jadinya tidak _surprise_ dong, lagipula asyik juga melihatmu dengan tampang begitu-_ttebane_," Kushina terkikik, mereka sedang memasuki lift sekarang.

"Ah, jangan menertawakanku, kamu menginap di mana, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Minato, Kushina tampak berpikir.

"Euhm, tadi malam aku baru saja sampai ke Konoha dan menginap di Penginapan _Shiningmoon_, tapi untuk seterusnya, mungkin aku akan menyewa apartemen saja," Minato tampak tersenyum, ia merangkul Kushina.

"Sudah, kamu tinggal di rumahku saja, lagipula Papa dan Mamaku tidak akan keberatan," timpal Minato, Kushina terkikik dan menatap mata sapphire Minato.

"Hm, ya sudah kalau kamu berkata begitu, lagipula aku juga kangen dengan _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_," Minato menatap balik violet Kushina.

"Iya, matamu tetap tidak berubah ya, Kushina-_chan_, masih tampak indah seperti dulu, rambut merahmu juga, kamu rawat setiap hari ya?" tanya Minato, ia mengambil beberapa helaian rambut Kushina dan menghirup aroma wangi yang terkuar dari sana.

"Iya ya ya, dasar gombal," Kushina menggembungkan pipinya membuat Minato tertawa pelan.

"Hei, aku mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam," Kushina menatap Minato dan mencium pipinya.

"Ya, aku tahu kok, terima kasih pujiannya, Minato-_kun_, oh ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Minato-_kun_," Minato tersenyum dan mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik Kushina, mereka kemudian turun dari lift dan beranjak ke kantin, di sana semua petugas kantin melongo tidak percaya, mereka melihat Minato yang amat dingin terhadap perempuan seperti itu menggandeng seorang perempuan dan bercengkrama akrab dengannya.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Minato pada Kushina, Kushina menatap daftar menu yang terpampang di depannya itu, sebelum makan mereka memang harus memesan menu terlebih dahulu di kasir dan baru duduk.

"Tapi Minato-_kun _mentraktirku kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja, _anything for my girl_," Minato mencium punggung tangan Kushina, sementara petugas kantin tambah melongo melihat Minato yang seperti kesambet setan.

"Hm, aku mau memesan Rice Bowl dan Orange Juice-_ttebane!" _seru Kushina semangat, Minato tersenyum hangat menatap Kushina, kemudian Minato sendiri memesan.

"Rice Bowl 2 dan Orange Juice 2 ya, jangan lama-lama," ucap Minato kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar uang, memberikannya pada petugas kasir dan meninggalkannya.

"Eto, kembaliannya, Minato-_sama_," ucap petugas kasir itu, Minato tersenyum dan berkata.

"Tidak usah, simpan saja kembaliannya," petugas kasir itu terkikik, harusnya Minato dari dulu sering-sering saja seperti itu.

"Kamu duduk di sini, Kushina-_chan_," Minato menggeret kursi agar dapat diduduki oleh Kushina, Kushina tersenyum dan duduk di kursi tersebut, Minato duduk di samping Kushina dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kushina.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi ya, Kushina-_chan_," Kushina tersenyum mengelus rambut jabrik Minato.

"Iya, aku akan menetap di Konoha, Minato-_kun_, aku juga sudah izin terhadap Kakekku awalnya sih kakekku ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengijinkan juga, aku takut membuat mereka repot lebih dari ini, Minato-_kun_," Minato merangkul pinggang Kushina.

"Baguslah, akan ku pastikan kamu tak akan meninggalkanku lagi dengan menikahimu kelak, Kushina-_chan_," muka Kushina menunjukkan semburat merah.

"Itu lamaran?" tanya Kushina.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Minato, Kushina terkekeh.

"Harusnya kamu melamarku dengan cara yang lebih romantis lagi, Minato-_kun_," kata Kushina.

"Ya sudah anggap saja itu bukan lamaran, aku akan bekerja keras mencari uang terlebih dahulu untuk pernikahan kita, nanti kalau misalnya sudah cukup, aku akan langsung melamarmu, Kushina-_chan_, kita juga masih muda, masih banyak waktu" Kushina tersenyum, ya benar sekali, mereka masih berumur 21 tahun, mereka tidak perlu menikah terlalu terburu-buru tidak seperti pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang menikah pada umur 18 tahun.

"Aku juga harus memastikan untuk membelikanmu rumah terlebih dahulu untuk kita dan keluarga kita," Kushina tertawa, ia membayangkan ia, Minato dan anak mereka yang mirip dengan Minato bermain bersama dan bergembira.

"Ya, masa depan kita pasti akan cerah, Minato-_kun_," Minato tiba-tiba berangsur berdiri.

"Aku sudah menabung dan sudah terkumpul cukup banyak, kurang sedikit lagi, Kushina-_chan_, aku masih harus bersabar," Kushina tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Minato agar ia duduk kembali.

"Yah, aku percaya padamu, Minato-_kun_, aku akan menunggumu," kemudian pesanan mereka sudah jadi, Minato tidak langsung menyantapnya, tetapi ia memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu memberikan padaku-_ttebane_?" tanya Kushina, Minato hanya terdiam dan membuka mulutnya lalu menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka, isyarat kalau ia ingin disuapi.

"Manja-_ttebane_, makan sendiri, Minato-_kun_," ucap Kushina mencubit lengan Minato, Minato tertawa.

"Iya iya, tapi kapan lagi aku bisa bermanja terhadap calon istriku ini?" tanya Minato, Kushina menunjukkan semburat merah.

"_Ne_, nanti saja kalau kita sudah menikah-_ttebane_! Sudah, aku mau makan dulu, makan makananmu sendiri," ujar Kushina dingin, Minato tersenyum, kemudian ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mematahkannya, Minato melihat Kushina yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Kushina memang tak banyak berubah, hanya saja ia semakin bertambah dewasa. Minato masih tidak percaya Kushina sudah berada di sini, menemani hari-harinya yang dulu menyebalkan tanpa kehadiran Kushina di sisinya. Memang hari-hari yang sulit, tetapi akhirnya hari-hari itu terlewatkan juga.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat, hah?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Minato tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia memakan makanan yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Dasar lelaki aneh," gumam Kushina sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya.

**~Our Promise~**

"Kushina-_chan!" _Lisa segera berteriak ketika Kushina turun dari mobil Minato dan membawa sejumlah koper yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit.

"_Kaa-chan!_" seru Kushina, Lisa segera berlari menghampiri Kushina dan memeluknya.

"Kapan kamu pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami? Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama 5 tahun belakangan ini? Apakah mereka merawatmu?" rentetan pertanyaan diajukan Lisa pada calon menantunya ini, Kushina terkikik.

"Ma, bisakah Kushina masuk dulu dan membereskan barang-barangnya? Ia pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Kiri ke Konoha," Lisa segera melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan datar.

"Iya, aku tahu Mina-_chan_," muka Minato memerah, ia masih malu kalau dipanggil seperti itu oleh Mama atau Papanya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Mina-_chan_! Aku benci itu," sergah Minato, Kushina tertawa, memang kalau dilihat-lihat dari luar Minato itu tampak dingin dan serius terhadap pekerjaannya, tetapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan bertemu dengan keluarganya, ia menjadi sedikit manja.

"Oh ya, Kushina," merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kushina langsung menoleh kepada calon mertuanya.

"Aku punya album masa kecil Minato, mau melihatnya? Hitung-hitung balas dendam kejadian 4 tahun lalu," muka Kushina menjadi lebih cerah, berbeda dengan muka Minato yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Benarkah? Aku mau melihatnya-_ttebane_!"

"Mama! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh deh!" seru Minato, tiba-tiba Sato datang dari balik ambang pintu.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Wah, Kushina? Kamu sudah pulang?" kata Sato yang tadinya sedang membaca koran sembari meminum kopinya terganggu oleh suara berisik di luar dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"_Tou-san!_" Kushina tersenyum ramah, Sato melihat Kushina dari atas ke bawah.

"Sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, kamu sama sekali tidak berubah ya? Hanya penampilanmu yang makin feminin," puji Sato, Kushina tersenyum, tentu saja karena teman-temannya dari Kiri mendandani Kushina dan merubahnya menjadi gadis feminin tidak dalam waktu sebentar saja.

"Iya, maaf ya kalau aku akan merepotkan kalian lagi, _Tou-san, Kaa-chan, _dan Minato-_kun_," Kushina menatap orang-orang yang berada di depannya satu per satu. Sato meraih pundak Lisa dan merangkulnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Kushina, Lisa juga tersenyum kepada Kushina.

"Tidak, kamu tak akan pernah merepotkan kami, Kushina-_chan_, kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, satu keluarga utuh, kalau tidak ada kamu kita merasa kesepian, yang pasti, selama kamu tinggal di Konoha, kami akan selalu menerimamu di sini," Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Kushina, Kushina menundukkan wajahnya merasa malu.

"Iya, Kushina, Minato juga merelakan hari-harinya demi memenuhi janjinya kepadamu, ia bahkan jarang sekali pergi bermain bersama temannya, yang ia lakukan hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar, maka dari itu ia meraih gelar cum laude dari fakultasnya," ucap Lisa, ia bangga terhadap anak semata wayangnya ini. Lisa teramat yakin kalau Minato memang mencintai Kushina dengan sepenuh hati hingga merubah Minato menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"_Yeah_, _I won't never ever break my promise to her, Mom," _Lisa tertawa renyah.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke dalam, Kushina, tidak enak berada di luar terus menerus, lagipula kamu pasti lelah," dengan isyarat tangan, Lisa menyuruh Kotetsu untuk membawakan koper Kushina ke kamar Kushina yang dulu.

"Ayo masuk, Kushina-_chan_," Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina erat, Kushina hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Minato. Tentu saja Minato membawa Kushina ke kamar yang dulu pernah Kushina tempati.

"Ini kamarmu, tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang, kami tak pernah mau merubahnya," Minato membuka kunci kamar Kushina dan membuka pintunya, menampakkan kamar Kushina yang indah memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, masih sama dengan kamar luas beserta perabotan berwarna coklat dan hitam, dindingnya berwarna krem, lantainya terbuat dari kayu, dan langit-langitnya berwarna putih, kasurnya berukuran king size dengan seprai berwarna coklat muda dan kerangka ranjang yang berwarna hitam.

"Yah, masih indah seperti dulu, Minato-_kun_," Kotetsu masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina dan menaruh koper-koper Kushina di sudut kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kotetsu-_san_," Minato tiba-tiba merangkul Kushina dari belakang, Kushina memegang lengan kekar Minato.

"Ada apa Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina, ia menatap Minato yang lebih tinggi darinya. Imut sekali. Minato refleks mencubit pipi Kushina yang _chubby_.

"A-aa _Ittaii, _Minato-_kun_," seru Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Kamu terlihat gembira sekali sih?" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, Minato menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ya, aku menunggumu amat sangat lama, Kushina-_chan_, 5 tahun terakhir ini bagai neraka bagiku," ungkap Minato, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya, harusnya aku cepat-cepat kembali ke Konoha-_ttebane_, tapi menurutku akan terlalu merepotkan bila saat kuliah aku pindah universitas, maka aku menunggu lulus dulu, Minato-_kun_."

"Tidak apa kok, lagipula sebesar apapun kesalahanmu, aku tidak akan dapat membencimu, Kushina-_chan_, aku sudah amat terlanjur mencintai Uzumaki Kushina," muka Kushina menunjukkan semburat merah, mereka nyaman dengan posisi mereka sehingga tidak sadar bahwa Lisa sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Masa muda yang indah ya, tapi bisakah kalian melepas rangkulan kalian dahulu? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan di sini," goda Lisa, sontak saja Minato segera melepas rangkulan pada Kushina.

"Mama! Mengganggu waktu kami saja," omel Minato, Lisa tertawa, ia sudah mengenakan baju putih dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam.

"Iya sudah, kami harus membereskan barang-barang Kushina dulu, kamu tidur saja, Minato, akhir-akhir ini kamu kan lembur, baru kali ini kamu pulang cepat," suruh Lisa, Kushina membelalakkan mata violetnya.

"_Na-Nani? _Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan dirimu-_ttebane!" _Kushina menyentuh wajah Minato dengan lembut, ia menyadari kalau Minato mempunyai kantung mata yang agak tebal.

"Lihat, kamu mempunyai kantung mata, kalau kamu mempunyai kantung mata, ketampananmu menjadi hilang, Minato-_kun_," Minato seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Kushina berkata kalau Minato itu tampan? Aneh sekali!

"Masa aku tampan sih, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum manis terhadap Minato membuat jantung Minato semakin berdesir, seperti ada bunga-bunga melatari adegan mereka saat ini, tetapi tiba-tiba.

_DUAKKHH_

"Kan aku tadi bilang kalau ketampananmu menjadi hilang, berarti sekarang kamu tidak tampan lagi dong, Minato-_kun_," ucap Kushina santai, Minato meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat dari pukulan mesra Kushina padanya.

"Tapi tak usah memukulku kan?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa.

"Yah, aku sudah lama tak memukulmu, lagipula mengerjaimu merupakan keasyikan tersendiri, Minato-_kun_, mungkin pukulan itu caraku memberikan kasih sayang padamu," Minato merasa berkeringat dingin, baru kali ini ia tahu kalau cara memberikan kasih sayang adalah dengan kekerasan.

"Sudahlah, Minato, cepat ganti bajumu dan tidur, nanti sore akan kubangunkan," ucap Lisa, Minato mengangguk karena merasa sudah diusir oleh Ibunya sendiri, ia segera pergi keluar dari ruangan Kushina menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamar Kushina.

"Terima kasih ya, Kushina," ucap Lisa tiba-tiba, sekarang di kamar Kushina sudah ada 4 orang, Kushina, Lisa, Meika, dan Midori. Mereka semua membantu Kushina untuk membereskan barang-barang Kushina yang amat banyak itu.

"Eh, kenapa berterima kasih, _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Kushina, Kushina mulai membuka koper-kopernya, ia tentu saja membawa oleh-oleh dari Kiri untuk keluarga Minato dan Keluarga Uchiha, tetapi ia masih menyimpannya dalam salah satu kopernya.

"Karena kamu pulang, Minato menjadi ceria lagi, jujur saja ya, selama lima tahun ini ia tampak tersiksa tanpamu, Kushina-_chan_, lihat saja di meja dan di dinding kamarnya ia selalu memajang fotomu, ia amat merindukanmu, Kushina-_chan_," Kushina tersenyum lemah, ia tersenyum sendu.

"Iya, aku juga amat merindukannya, _Kaa-chan_, baru saja kami berpacaran aku harus berangkat ke negeri lain, wanita mana sih yang tidak sedih dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tapi tak apa, lagipula semuanya sudah selesai kan?" Kushina menampakkan cengirannya, Lisa tersenyum.

"Ya, kamu benar juga sih, oh ya! Kalau kamu nanti menikah dengan Minato, kalian harus mempunyai cucu yang banyak ya! _Kaa-chan _ingin sekali segera menimang cucu!" seru Lisa bersemangat, rupanya Lisa mempunyai obsesi melakukan kegiatan MC alias Momong Cucu.

"E-Eto, itu kan masih lama, _Kaa-chan_, aku belum berpikiran hingga situ," Kushina memilin-milin rambut merah panjangnya, melihat Kushina yang salah tingkah, Lisa tertawa.

"Aku sudah punya _feeling _kalau kamu yang menjadi pendamping hidup Minato kelak, Kushina-_chan_, kamu tahu _feeling _seorang Ibu kan? Pasti banyak benarnya," tegas Lisa, ia memasukkan baju-baju Kushina ke dalam lemari-lemari Kushina, sedangkan Meika dan Midori mengeluarkan seluruh isi koper Kushina.

"Aku selalu berharap itu terjadi, _Kaa-chan_, aku selalu berharap."

**~Our Promise~**

"Minato-_kun_," Kushina mengetuk kamar Minato pelan, ia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia juga sudah mandi, rambutnya ia gelung satu di samping kepalanya, poninya ia jepit dengan jepit pemberian Minato. Ia memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dengan polkadot pink dan hijau muda serta kerah yang agak berenda, dipadukan dengan jeans ¾ berwarna pink. Kushina memang sudah menjadi gadis feminin sekarang. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, dengan lancangnya Kushina langsung membuka pintu kamar Minato.

Kushina menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat Minato yang masih tidur dengan muka tampannya, ia memakai kaos putih dan celana berwarna putih tulang. Muka tidurnya itu tampak seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga, muka Kushina memerah, ia menyentuh pipi Minato, kemudian ia mentowel-towelnya.

"Mi-Minato-_kun_, bangun-_ttebane_," Kushina menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan dan tampak menikmati muka Minato yang agak terganggu dengan aktivitasnya itu.

"Minato-_kun _bangun! Kalau tidak bangun nanti akan kupukul lho," ancam Kushina, tetapi Minato masih diam tak bergeming, nafasnya masih teratur, tanda ia sedang tidur.

"Minato-_kun_, kalau kamu tidak tidur, akan kucium-_ttebane_," ujar Kushina, tiba-tiba saja tangan Minato sudah mendekap badan Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Kushina, Minato membuka matanya menampakkan mata safirnya yang lembut.

"Jadi kamu mau menyerangku saat tidur? Itu curang, Kushina-_chan_," Minato menyeringai, muka Kushina memerah.

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya bercanda, kalau kamu sudah bilang dari tadi, bilang dong!" Kushina menyodok perut Minato dengan sikunya sehingga membuat Minato merintih kesakitan.

"Hukuman untuk cowok yang berani berbohong pada Uzumaki Kushina-_ttebane_!" seru Kushina, Minato masih memegang perutnya tetapi ia tertawa pada Kushina.

"Tenagamu juga tak pernah berubah dari dulu ya, Kushina-_chan_, _i-ittaii_," Minato semakin merundukkan kepalanya, perutnya memang sakit karena terkena sikut Kushina tadi, muka Kushina semakin menampakkan raut khawatir.

"E-e-eh, sakit sekali ya, Minato-_kun_?" ucap Kushina dengan nada khawatir, Minato mengangguk.

"_E-eto_ _gomen, _aku akan melakukan apapun asal Minato-_kun_ sembuh!" seru Kushina, tiba-tiba rintihan yang terdengar dari mulut Minato berhenti, kini ia menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke Konoha Mall! Kudengar di sana sedang ada festival yang diselenggarakan," seru Minato yang tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik Kushina bersamanya keluar dari Kamar Minato.

"Minato_-kun! _Jadi kamu menipuku?" Minato tertawa riang.

"Ya, kalau tidak begitu kamu tidak mau pergi," _bruk _tiba-tiba Minato menghentikan tarikannya membuat Kushina menabrak Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan Kushina-_chan_, sudah lama kita tidak berjalan-jalan bersamamu," Minato mengelus pipi Kushina yang lembut, Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ikut, asal kamu mandi dulu, oke? Aku akan siap-siap di kamarku," Minato mengangguk, kemudian ia meninggalkan Kushina di koridor rumahnya sambil bersenandung riang.

"Sepertinya ia senang sekali-_ttebane_," Kushina terkikik sendiri, kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia sudah mandi, ia hanya tinggal berdandan dan bersiap-siap sekarang, ia mulai membuka lemari bajunya. Memilah-milah baju yang bagus untuknya.

"Hm, apa yang harus kupakai ya?" ucap Kushina, ia memasang pose berpikir sambil menatap kumpulan baju di depannya, akhirnya ia mengambi kemeja berwarna ungu tua dengan cappucon dan memiliki corak bunga-bunga dibalik cappuconnya. Lengan panjang itu ia gelung menjadi sesiku. Kemudian ia memakai celana jeans ¾ berwarna putih tulang. Ia menyisir rambutnya menjadi kucir satu, menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajah putihnya. Ia memakai gelang pemberian Minato, kalung, dan jepit rambut pemberian Minato juga.

Kushina kini beralih ke depan kaca, ia memoleskan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya yang sudah putih itu, menyemprotkan parfum yang beraroma lembut dan memakai tas berwarna putih yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya.

"Yak, sempurna!" serunya, kemudian Kushina berjalan keluar dan membuka kamar Minato tanpa ijin Minato, tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang membuat mata violetnya membelalak sempurna.

**~Our Promise~**

"Ah~ segarnya," lenguh Minato saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menyampir di pundaknya dan rambut kuningnya yang basah karena ia habis keramas dengan shampoo yang berbau maskulin. Ia masih bertelanjang dada, ia hanya mengenakan celana berwarna putih tulang yang tadi ia pakai.

_Cklek _

Minato segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut menatap wanita yang dicintainya sedang berdiri mematung melihatnya, mulut wanita itu membuka. Minato juga tampak membatu di tempat.

"A-a-a-," Kushina mulai tergagap, ia melihat tubuh bidang nan atletis dari seorang Namikaze Minato. Baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh sang kekasih tersebut, Kushina segera menutup mulutnya. Minato menarik Kushina ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Minato.

"Kenapa kamu seenaknya masuk kamarku, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Minato, Kushina masih terdiam, mukanya menunjukkan semburat kemerahan. Minato mengapitnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di kedua sisi kepala Kushina lalu ia sandarkan pada pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu saja! Ta-tapi rupanya kamu barusan selesai mandi-_ttebane_," Kushina merasa tercekat saat berkata seperti itu, karena saat ini mata violetnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Minato yang agak basah karena air.

"Benarkah? Apa kamu sebenarnya ingin melihatku dalam keadaan begini? Hm?" goda Minato, muka Kushina semakin memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Minato, Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaannya atau lebih tepatnya godaannya, Kushina mulai mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemelutuk. Minato mulai memasang status siaga melihat Kushina yang seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian.

_JDUAKKKH_

"Siapa yang mau melihatmu telanjang dada seperti itu-_ttebane? _Aku hanya tidak sengaja! Tidak sengaja-_ttebane!" _Kushina menghadiahi Minato pukulan mesranya, Minato meringis kesakitan, sudah berapa kali ia dipukul Kushina seperti ini? Tapi ya salahnya juga sih berani menggoda Habanero satu ini.

"I-Iya iya, ini salahku, hehe, maaf ya," Minato menatap Kushina dengan satu mata saja karena pukulan sang habanero ini masih terasa amat sakit di perutnya.

"Huh, baguslah kalau kamu sudah sadar! Aku tunggu di kamar ya-_ttebane_," Minato mengangguk, Kushina sekilas tersenyum kepada Minato lalu ia keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Dia memang gadis penuh kejutan," Minato tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai membuka lemari bajunya untuk mencari baju yang akan ia pakai kencan bersama Kushina.

**~Our Promise~**

"Kyaa, _Oishii-ttebane_," Kushina tersenyum sembari memakan kembang gula yang dibelikan Minato untuknya, Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kenanak-kanakan Kushina.

"Kushina-_chan_," panggil Minato, Kushina melayangkan pandangannya ke Minato, tampaklah bekas-bekas kembang gula yang masih menempel di area sekitar mulutnya itu, Minato meneguk ludahnya.

Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di area umum dengan jumlah manusia yang banyak ini, Minato pasti sudah mencium Kushina dan merasakan manisnya kembang gula yang ada di sekitar mulut Kushina.

"Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membersihkan bekas-bekas kembang gula dengan ibu jarinya dan setelah bersih, ia mengulum ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Manis," ucapnya, muka Kushina memerah.

"Kalau mau memakan kembang gulaku bilang saja-_ttebane_, pasti akan ku berikan," ucap Kushina, Minato tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan memakan kembang gula yang berada di genggaman Kushina.

"Hmm, lebih manis yang tadi," gumamnya.

"Jangan menggodaku-_ttebane_," keluh Kushina, Minato tertawa kemudian mengelus kepala Kushina, mereka tidak masuk ke dalam Mall Konoha, mereka memutuskan untuk memutari festival yang diselenggarakan mall tersebut di luar gedung Mall Konoha.

"Sudah lama tidak menggodamu, Kushina-_chan_," Minato merangkul pundak Kushina erat, Kushina mendengus dan melanjutkan jalan-jalannya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena ulah Minato, tiba-tiba di depannya ia melihat tenda besar berwarna hitam yang ramai dikerubungi oleh orang-orang, tertarik dengan keramaian itu, ia ingin tahu apa sih yang dikerubungi mereka?

"Permisi, ini sedang ada apa ya?" tanya Kushina kepada seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam, saat lelaki itu menoleh, matanya langsung membentuk _love_ melihat Kushina yang cantik, Minato yang sadar akan hal ini memelototi sang lelaki tersebut, apakah ia tak melihat kalau Kushina sudah dirangkul oleh Minato sedari tadi?

"Sedang ada pembukaan Rumah Sadako, jadi kami beramai-ramai ke sini," mata Minato mulai berbinar-binar, ia ingin mencoba atraksi ini, siapa tahu Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi takut dan memeluknya? Sungguh lelaki yang gigih, harapan 5 tahun yang lalu belum sirna sampai sekarang.

"Ayo kita coba, Minato-_kun_," ajak Kushina, Minato mengangguk, kemudian mereka mulai mengantri.

"Kamu takut tidak, Kushina-_chan_?" goda Minato, Kushina tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja tidak-_ttebane_!" seru Kushina, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kamu serius?" goda Minato, ia menyentuh pipi Kushina, Kushina tertawa dan memegang tangan Minato.

"Jadi Namikaze Minato yang paling sok jago dalam segalanya ini meremehkan Nona Uzumaki Kushina ini?" tanya Kushina, Minato tertawa.

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa katamu, _My Hime_," Minato mengecup punggung tangan Kushina perlahan.

**~Our Promise~**

"Silakan masuk," setelah antri cukup panjang, penjaga atraksi itu mempersilakan Kushina dan Minato untuk masuk ke dalam Rumah Sadako tersebut, penjaga itu memakai wig panjang yang menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan make up yang berlumuran darah.

"Apa mungkin yang di dalam semuanya seperti itu ya?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghembuskan nafasnya, sejujurnya kalau saat di bioskop ia tidak takut dengan hal seperti itu, tapi kalau lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri? Uh, ia tak dapat membayangkannya.

Ketika Kushina dan Minato baru saja melangkah ke dalam rumah sadako, terdengar rintihan dan jeritan sebagai background rumah tersebut, nafas Kushina tercekat. Ia memang tadi sok jago di depan Minato.

"Kushina-_chan_? Kenapa kamu berhenti? Kamu takut?" tanya Minato, tidak dengan nada menggoda, tetapi ia mulai khawatir terhadap gadis berambut merah yang berhenti berjalan, padahal mereka baru saja menapaki rumah sadako tersebut. Minato memegang penerangan berupa senter di tangan kanannya yang tadi diberi petugas pintu masuk padanya.

"E-eh, tidak apa kok, ayo kita berangkat Minato-_kun_!" seru Kushina, ia merangkul lengan Minato, tapi badannya gemetar, Minato tersenyum. Minato memang tahu kalau Kushina sebenarnya takut, tetapi Kushina pura-pura untuk tidak takut.

Kushina dan Minato mulai berjalan di Rumah Sadako yang penerangannya amat sangat terbatas itu. Genggaman Kushina di lengan Minato semakin menjadi, memberikan rasa sakit kepada Minato karena kuku-kuku Kushina juga menancap di sana. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak Kushina, Kushina menatap pundaknya, ada tangan yang berdarah-darah di situ, begitu ia melihat muka seseorang yang memegang pundaknya, orang itu berambut panjang, mukanya pucat sekali, dari mulutnya mengalirkan darah. Muka Kushina mulai memucat.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Kushina memukul sadako tersebut telak mengenai mukanya kemudian ia lari, tak menghiraukan Minato yang ditinggalkannya dan beberapa (banyak) setan yang menjadi korbannya.

"Kyaaa! Kyaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" seru Kushina, ia memukul setiap setan yang ingin mengerjainya. Minato tertawa keras, reaksi Kushina yang ketakutan itu amat lucu, ia kemudian menyusul Kushina dengan jalan pelan-pelan saja, karena setan jadi-jadian tersebut masih sibuk meredakan sakit mereka.

"_I-Ittai_, cewek tadi kuat sekali pukulannya," ucap salah seorang setan jadi-jadian yang bergender perempuan tersebut.

"Iya, sakit sekali," ucap sadako yang lainnya, Minato terkekeh, ia menjulurkan tangannya pada setan-setan tersebut, setan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya pada Minato dan membelalakkan mata mereka atas ketampanan Minato. Salah satu sadako itu menerima uluran tangan Minato dan berdiri dengan bantuan tumpuan Minato.

"Maaf ya, tadi itu pacarku, kurasa ia terlalu takut," jelas Minato, setan jadi-jadian itu hanya terdiam.

"E-Eh, i-iya, tidak apa kok," Minato kemudian tersenyum sopan pada mereka dan pergi menyusul Kushina.

"Kyaaaa! Cowok tadi ganteng sekali! Aku jatuh cinta padanya!" seru mereka berdua keras hingga ke luar tenda, dan membuat Kushina yang bersandar pada batang pohon dekat tenda tersebut mendengar teriakan itu, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kushina-_chan_, kamu tak apa?" tanya Minato, ia baru saja keluar dari tenda hitam dan menyerahkan senter kepada petugas pintu keluar.

"Hmp," Kushina menggembungkan pipinya lalu ia membuang mukanya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Minato yang bingung terhadap sikap kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Kamu tadi habis menebar pesona di dalam ya selagi aku tidak ada?" interogasi Kushina, Minato berpikir sejenak kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Tidak, aku hanya kasihan saja pada mereka karena mereka menjadi korban pukulan maut Uzumaki Kushina, apalagi mereka perempuan, Kushina-_chan_," jelas Minato.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu lantas tidak mengejarku saja? Tak usah mempedulikan mereka, aku juga kan perempuan," Minato menyentil hidung Kushina.

"Jangan bertingkan kekanakan, Kushina-_chan_, lagipula mereka bekerja menjadi setan di sini tak punya hak untuk menerima pukulanmu bukan?" tanya Minato dengan muka tegas, Kushina menggembungkan pipinya sekali lagi, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, ya sudah!" seru Kushina, ia beranjak berjalan menjauhi Minato. Minato segera menyusulnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Kushina-_chan_? Akhir-akhir ini kamu emosian terus?" tanya Minato, Kushina tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Kenapa? Apa salah? Aku hanya senang saja bertemu dengan kekasihku dan ingin menjadi prioritasnya nomor 1, apa salah?" tanya Kushina, badannya bergetar, Minato menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. Wanita memang seperti ini, selalu ingin didahulukan.

"Apa salah kalau aku berharap kamu akan menyusulku dan segera menenangkanku? Apa aku salah?" teriak Kushina semakin histeris, Minato refleks memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Maaf ya, Kushina-_chan_, aku harusnya tidak bertindak egois, aku hanya memikirkanku sendiri yang tersiksa karena kamu tak ada di sisiku, tapi kamu juga amat tersiksa, Kushina-_chan_," air mata menggenang di pelupuk iris mata violet Kushina, ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Minato erat.

"_Baka! _Minato _no Baka! Baka," _Kushina menangis, mungkin ia memang bodoh, mungkin ia memang egois karena hal sepele seperti itu saja ia harus menangis. Tapi ia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya selama 5 tahun ini, seluruh emosinya yang ia tahan agar tidak menyusahkan Minato yang berada jauh di Konoha dan seluruh keinginannya untuk bermanja pada kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kembali ke rumah," Minato mengelus kepala Kushina, Kushina mengangguk tetapi ia masih memeluk Minato.

"Iya, Minato-_kun_."

_**To Be Continueddd :D**_

**Balasan review:**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori:**

Masa makin bagus sih? XD senangnyaa~~ oke deh, akan kutampung kritiknya :3 ahh aku juga suka sama Tadamu dari pada Amuto, entah kenapaa terima kasih reviewnyah XD

**Ryuuta Kagami :**

Okehh XD ini sudah update karena liburann~ iya tuh, Hashirama ga boleh nyolott~ terima kasih reviewnyah XD

**Anezakibeech :**

Ga bisa kilat, tapii udah update XD terima kasih reviewnyaa

**Salaas ku do :**

Iya, ini udah update ^o^/ terima kasih reviewnyaa~

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell:**

Sudah tahu jawabannya kan? XD oh ya? Suruh review saja XD nambah2in reviewer lumayan *plakk* Arigatou reviewnya XD

**Sunshine:**

Maksud saya saat iitu S1 + S2 tapi trima kasih ya masukannya, langsung ku benarkan XD udah update, trima kasih reviewnya

**Kira Daisuki:**

Iya XD ini juga udah update lagii lohh, mungkin 2 chapter ke depan sudah selesai cerita ini –w- terima kasih reviiewnyaa XD

**Jielly N.S :**

Iya sengaja, karena chapter kemarin pendek oleh karena itu chappie ini jadi lebih panjang XD terima kasih reviewnyaa

**Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan :**

Diijinin kok XD wahh aku juga setuju Minato tu baik, tampan, pintar, perfect ga ada duanya deh XD sayang dia udah punya Kushina~ terima kasih reviewnya ;3

**Last word(S)**

**Terima kasih sudah setia mereview fic ini :D semoga pahala reviewer sekalian diterima di sisi-Nya *plakk* bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Akhirnya Minato bertemu dengan Kushina ^o^ bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka? Kalau mau tahu pencet tombol review di bawah ini w**

**Sign,**

**Haruno Kira**


	16. Our Promise 16: Proposal and New Family

Disclaimer : Apabiila Naruto punyaku maka aku akan buat MinaKushiNaru tetap bersama selamanya XD dan tak ada lagi 'Rintihan Anak Yondaime' serta Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), and especially alur cepat karena fic ini akan segera selesai

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Rated : T

Summary : Minato dipindah tugaskan selama 4 hari untuk mengurusi Namikaze Corp yang berada di Iwa, apakah Kushina akan sabar menghadapi semuanya? Oleh-oleh apa yang Minato bawakan untuk Kushina?

A/N : Chappie 16 chappie 16 XD terima kasih banyak bagi yang tetap setia mereview :') saya selalu lompat2 kegirangan apabila menerima review kalian ;3

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira**

Seorang Namikaze Minato sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya, meskipun malam sudah larut dan dia sudah memastikan kalau kekasih tercintanya sudah tertidur dengan lelap tetapi sang direktur muda ini masih saja mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia merasa ada keganjilan ketika melihat laporan kantor cabang Namikaze Corp yang berada di Kota Iwa, pemasukannya tidak sebesar pengeluarannya dan saat terakhir ia menelpon sang pengelola di kantor cabang Iwa sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_Tok tok tok_

Minato melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Setelah ia menggumamkan kata 'masuk', tampaklah sosok Ayah dari Minato memasuki kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Papa, ada kepentingan apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Minato, Sato adalah pimpinan Namikaze Corp.

"Minato, apakah laporan dari Kantor Cabang Iwa sudah kamu baca?" tanya Sato, Minato mengangguk.

"Ya, aku merasa ada keganjilan dalam laporan ini, Pa," ucap Minato, Sato mendekat ke arah Minato, matanya tampak agak sayu. Pandangan matanya terlihat tak mengenakkan.

"Aku tahu itu, aku berat mengatakan ini, tapi Minato, kamu harus berangkat ke Iwa, besok, sudah kupesankan tiket jam 12 siang," muka Minato tampak tenang tetapi sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau ia terkejut karena keputusan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu berat bagimu meninggalkan Kushina saat ia baru saja pulang, tetapi dengan kecerdasanmu kamu dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu 4 hari saja," jelas Sato, Minato menunduk, rahangnya mengeras.

"Selidiki apa yang terjadi di Kantor Cabang Iwa, lalu selesaikan masalahnya dan laporkan pada Papa, jelas?" tanya Sato, Minato mengangguk, ucapan Sato adalah titah raja yang tak boleh dibantah.

"Baik, Pa."

"Ya, satu hal lagi, kapan kamu akan melamar Kushina?" tanya Sato tiba-tiba, Minato segera menoleh kepada Papanya itu.

"Papa merestuinya?" tanya Minato, Sato tertawa dan mengacak rambut Minato.

"Tentu saja, Papa selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu, lagipula menurut Papa dan Mama kamu sudah cukup umur untuk bersandang dengan Kushina, kalian sudah sama-sama mapan," Minato tersenyum.

"Sabar dulu, Pa, semua pasti indah pada waktunya, aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan melamar Kushina."

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, sepertinya Mamamu sudah tak sabar untuk punya cucu," dengan ucapan itu, Sato berjalan keluar dari Kamar Minato dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

"Ck," Minato memijit keningnya perlahan, meski ia senang, amat senang Kushina pulang kembali ke Konoha tetapi ia juga sebal karena baru saja satu hari melepas rindu ia harus pergi lagi meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri di Konoha.

"Sebaiknya besok aku ijin dulu pada Kushina," gumamnya sebelum ia berangkat menuju tempat tidur dan terbuai oleh kasur empuknya sebelum membereskan laporan yang masih berserakan di meja kerjanya.

**~O~**

_Cip cip cip_

Kushina membuka mata dan memperlihatkan manik violetnya yang indah, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya, ia meregangkan ototnya sembari menatap pemandangan halaman belakang Kediaman Namikaze.

"Hah~ sudah pagi, saatnya untuk mandi," ucap Kushina riang, ia masuk kantor pada jam 9, dan meskipun ini masih jam 7 tetapi ia sudah harus bersiap. Ia segera meraih handuk terdekat dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membuka pakaiannya satu per satu dan akhirnya membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang mengucur pelan dari _shower_ kamar mandinya. Ia kemudian menggosok badannya dengan spons mandi yang sudah dilumuri sabun cair sebelumnya. Setelah membilas tubuhnya lagi, ia menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya dengan sabun cuci muka.

"Fuah, segarnya," Kushina segera membebat tubuhnya dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, tersenyum sejenak dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya itu, memilih baju santai terlebih dahulu dan segera turun untuk makan pagi.

Saat ia menuruni tangga ia menangkap tiga siluet yang amat dikenalnya duduk di meja makan. Ya, itu adalah Namikaze Sato, Namikaze Lisa, dan Namikaze Minato, kekasih tercintanya. Senyumnya semakin merekah, ia senang sekali sudah kembali pulang ke rumah, setelah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama lima tahun yang tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan itu. Tetapi semakin dekat, Kushina melihat aura kelam menyelubungi diri Minato.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina-_chan_," sapa Lisa ceria, ia mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti bakarnya, Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi, _Kaa-san_, Pagi juga _Tou-san_," sapa Kushina, Sato tersenyum selagi memakan roti bakarnya, Minato hanya menoleh kepada Kushina sebentar dan menghela nafasnya. Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia kemudian menghampiri Minato dan mencubit pipi Minato.

"Minato-_kun _kenapa? Kok sedih begitu?" tanya Kushina, manik safir Minato menatap Kushina dan seketika juga ia memeluknya, Kushina terkesiap. Sedangkan Lisa dan Sato sibuk mengunyah roti bakar mereka seakan tak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf, Kushina-_chan_," Kushina bukannya membalas pelukan Minato malah melepaskan pelukan Minato dengan agak susah payah.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Iwa siang ini, Kushina-_chan_," diam sebentar, tak ada yang angkat bicara, Minato mengira Kushina dan marah dan akan merengek-rengek agar jangan pergi dengan suara khasnya itu. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Kushina tertawa lirih, menahan agar tak tertawa terlalu keras.

"Ja-Jadi itu yang Minato-_kun_ pikirkan hingga sedih seperti itu? Menggelikan, ihihi," Kushina tetap tertawa, Minato membeku di tempat.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan cewek manja yang akan merengek-rengek agar jangan pergi, pergi saja, aku tidak apa di sini, lagipula masih ada _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_, tenang saja," Minato tersenyum lega, kemudian ia menarik Kushina kembali ke dalam hangatnya pelukan Minato.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah mengerti posisiku sekarang," Kushina tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Minato.

"Iya, lagipula dulu juga aku sudah meninggalkanmu kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai karma," ucap Kushina, Lisa berdehem pelan.

"Minato, ingat ini masih pagi, jangan rusak pagi yang sejuk ini dengan adegan panas kalian," tegur Lisa, ia terkikik.

"_E-Eto, _itu," Minato segera melepas pelukannya pada Kushina dan menggaruk pipinya dengan muka yang merona, begitu pula dengan Kushina, mukanya memerah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa kok, Kushina-_chan_, duduk saja lalu sarapan bersama kami," lanjut Lisa, Kushina mengangguk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minato. Ia mengambil roti bakar dan menyemirnya dengan selai strawberry, seperti warna rambutnya.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya, Kushina-_chan_, kalau kamu mau pergi-pergi ijin kepadaku dulu, pamit pada _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ juga ya," Kushina menatap Minato sejenak dan tersenyum, sifat paranoid Minato memang terkadang menyesakkan tetapi juga menyenangkan. Kalau bahasa anak muda jaman sekarang sih, sifat paranoid Minato disebut _overprotective. _Tetapi Kushina tidak membencinya, karena mungkin dengan itulah Minato menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan memberinya perhatian lebih dan takut kalau Kushina akan hilang dari hadapannya.

"Iya, Minato-_kun_, tenang saja, sebelum aku pergi-pergi aku akan menghubungimu terlebih dahulu," ucap Kushina, ia mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan pelan, Minato mengelus rambut Kushina yang panjang itu.

"Maaf ya, Kushina-_chan_, mestinya sekretaris harus ikut kemanapun atasannya pergi, tapi aku berpikir bahwa ini akan melelahkan untukmu, lagipula kamu baru saja pulang ke Konoha, setidaknya nikmati suasana di sini dulu," tutur Minato, Kushina tersenyum kepadanya.

"Iya, terima kasih ya, Minato-_kun."_

**^^Haruno Kira^^**

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," lirih Kushina, ia sedang berdiri di depan cermin dan memutar-mutarkan badannya untuk melihat apakah ia pantas mengenakan jas abu-abu beserta rok pendek berwarna abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya untuk berangkat ke kantor ini.

"Kushina-_chan_, ayo berangkat ke kantor," ucap Minato, Kushina segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca kepada kekasihnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"_Na-Nani? _Bukannya Minato-_kun _akan berangkat ke Iwa-_ttebane_?" tanya Kushina berusaha untuk mengklarifikasi, Minato tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kushina pelan.

"Kamu itu, tentu saja aku harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu untuk mempercayakan kantorku pada tangan kananku, Kushina-_chan_, aku tak akan meninggalkan kantorku tanpa ada yang mengawasi, aku tak segegabah itu, _Hime_," Minato menepuk kepala Kushina perlahan, Kushina menatap Minato lama dan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya saat di Iwa nanti Minato-_kun_, jaga kesehatan, kamu tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kalau ada waktu, hubungi aku ya," Kushina menggandeng tangan Minato erat.

"Iya, oh ya, sebentar ya, Kushina-_chan_," Minato tiba-tiba menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, membuat sang gadis berambut merah ini merona.

"Pelukan terakhir sebelum aku berangkat ke Iwa," tukas Minato, Kushina tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Minato.

"Ya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Minato-_kun_."

"Aku juga."

**~Our Promise~**

Sudah dua hari Kushina terpisah dengan Minato. Ia benar-benar merindukannya, ia hanya sempat mengobrol dengannya sekitar satu jam melalui telepon dan itu pun mereka tidak saling mengirim sms karena Minato amat sibuk di sana. Kushina setiap malam hanya berdoa semoga Minato diberi kesehatan sehingga ia tak jatuh sakit dan semoga urusannya cepat selesai. Sedangkan hari-hari awalnya sebagai sekretaris Minato amatlah menyenangkan, karena semua orang menerimanya dengan baik, Kushina tersenyum.

"Baru dua hari saja aku sudah merasa amat kesepian, terlebih lagi Minato yang kutinggalkan selama beberapa tahun belakangan, kasihan juga dia," lamun Kushina, kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, ia berharap panggilan masuk itu dari Minato ternyata ia salah, itu dari Mikoto.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Kushi-_chan_! Kamu bisa datang kerumahku? Aku mau memasak kue, tidak ada yang menjaga Itachi dan Fugaku berangkat kerja, kalau Itachi dibiarkan aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa," pinta Mikoto, Kushina menghela nafas, ya daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah?

"Baiklah, aku ke sana, Mikoto, 15 menit lagi aku sampai sana," ucap Kushina, dengan itu Mikoto menutup panggilan masuknya.

"Apa yang harus kupakai ya?" tanya Kushina, ia segera saja mengambil kemeja putih beserta celana jeans berwarna hitam, rambutnya ia kuncir ekor kuda, ia memakai sepatu fantofel dan ia segera pergi dari Rumah Minato.

"Kushi-_chan_, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Lisa, ia sedang makan siang bersama Sato.

"Aku hendak menolong Mikoto, _Kaa-chan, _aku berangkat dulu," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Kamu tak makan siang bersama kami?" tanya Lisa, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih atas tawaran _Kaa-chan_," jawab Kushina.

"Kamu tak berangkat dengan supir? Akan kusuruh Kotetsu mengantarmu," suruh Sato, Kushina menggeleng.

"Aku harus bisa mandiri dong, _Tou-san_, aku pergi dulu ya, _ittekimasu_," ucap Kushina sembar keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Huh, ada baiknya juga ya menemui Miko-_chan_, aku bisa _refreshing_ dengan Ita-_kun_ yang lucu itu," Kushina tersenyum-senyum sendiri, terlebih lagi karena membayangkan wajah imut Itachi yang baru saja berumur dua tahun itu, ia memang pernah sekali bertemu dengan Itachi saat bermain ke rumah Mikoto dan menurutnya Itachi sangat imut.

"Aku senang sekali dengan anak kecil seperti Itachi, aku juga ingin mempunyai anak kecil," Kushina kemudian membayangkan Minato.

"Dengan Minato sebagai Ayahnya, pasti anak kita akan mempunyai wajah yang cakep, aku ingin mempunyai anak kembar lelaki, itu kan jarang sekali," Kushina asyik berimajinasi tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

"Kushi-_chan_!" eh, Kushina segera menatap ke sumber suara, ternyata ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di rumah Mikoto karena terlalu asyik berimajinasi.

"Eh, aku sudah sampai rumah Miko-_chan _ternyata?" Mikoto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kamu berpikir apa sih sampai melamun seperti itu? Baru saja ditinggal Minato dua hari sudah gila seperti ini," Kushina tertawa dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk, Itachi sedang bermain, aku akan membuat kue, kamu bisa menemani dia bermain kan?" tanya Mikoto, Kushina tersenyum dan mengikuti Mikoto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ita-_kun_, ada teman bermain nih," Itachi segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan tertawa ketika melihat sosok Kushina.

"Nah, kamu temani dia main ya," Mikoto menggendong Itachi dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"E-Eh, aku belum pernah menggendong anak kecil, Miko-_chan_," ucap Kushina, Mikoto tertawa.

"Tak apa, nanti juga terbiasa kok, nah, Ita-_kun_, kamu bermain bersama Bibi Kushina ya, _Kaa-san _mau masak dulu," Itachi tersenyum seakan mengerti dan diam saja digendong Kushina, Itachi menggapai-gapai rambut merah Kushina yang panjang.

"Itachi mau bermain lagi?" tanya Kushina, Itachi hanya tertawa-tawa sembari menunjuk-nunjuk mobil-mobilannya, Kushina menurunkan Itachi.

"Kamu menyukai mobil seperti ini ya?" tanya Kushina, ia mengambil salah satu mobil truk yang dipunyai Itachi, Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk dan memaju mundurkan mobil pemadam kebakaran yang dipunyainya, Kushina berjongkok melihat tingkah Itachi yang terlihat lucu itu. Tiba-tiba gerakan Itachi terhenti, kemudian ia menatap mobil pemadam kebakarannya dan diarahkan ke rambut Kushina.

"Eh? Sama-sama merah ya?" tanya Kushina, Itachi tertawa, Kushina yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Itachi.

"Kamu lucu sekali," serunya, Kushina kemudian memeluknya.

"Kushi-_chan_ kamu tak boleh genit-genit pada Itachi, nanti Minato cemburu," ucap Mikoto dari dalam dapur, Kushina tertawa.

"Tenang saja, dia itu meski cemburuan tetapi tak akan cemburu pada anak kecil kok," Kushina mengangkat Itachi tinggi-tinggi.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto ya," Kushina menatap mata Itachi yang seperti batu obsidian.

"Aku jadi membayangkan anakku dan Minato seperti apa ya?" Kushina mulai membayangkana anak wanita yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna kuning dengan warna mata berwarna violet.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Kushina tertawa sendiri dan menurunkan Itachi, kemudian ia melamun melihat Itachi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan tatapan sendu.

~Our Promise~

"Mikoto yang sepantaran denganku saja sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, kenapa aku belum ya?" Kushina melamun, ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Mikoto membawa oleh-oleh kue yang dibuat Mikoto. Hari sudah terlanjur berganti malam saat dia pulang karena Kushina terlalu asyik bermain dengan Itachi.

"Aku juga ingin menikah dan mempunyai anak, kapan ya Minato akan melamarku?" ucap Kushina, ia memandangi bulan yang menggantung di atas langit, tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"E-Eh!" spontan karena merasa dalam bahaya, Kushina menyikut perut orang itu sehingga tangan yang menutup mata Kushina hilang. Kushina menghadap ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati lelaki yang ia cintai sedang meringkuk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Minato-_kun_! Kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina, Minato berusaha tersenyum pada Kushina sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Iya, seperti biasa ya, tenagamu luar biasa kuat, Kushina-_chan_," muka Kushina merona merah.

"_Gomen,_ itu sudah refleksku, Minato-_kun_, makanya jangan suka mengagetkanku," Minato tertawa dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar gadisku ini, hm?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku barusan saja pulang dari Rumah Mikoto dan ia memberiku kue, Minato-_kun_ mau?" tanya Kushina.

"Eh, aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu di taman, kamu mau?" tanya Minato, Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mau, lagipula aku rindu kepadamu, Minato-_kun_," Minato tertawa dan menggandeng Kushina erat, Kushina tak tahu apa rencana si licik nan pintar Namikaze Minato ini untuk mengagetkannya kekasih tercintanya ini.

**~Our Promise~**

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka lalui dengan berhiaskan canda tawa dan kemesraan seperti kekasih lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak naik mobil, selain taman itu dapat dijangkau dengan jalan kaki, mereka juga dapat menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua saja.

"Oh ya, Minato-_kun_ kamu membelikan oleh-oleh apa untukku?" tanya Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kushina-_chan_, aku pergi ke Iwa untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berwisata, kamu tahu itu," Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya setidaknya kamu membelikanku oleh-oleh untuk kekasih tercintamu ini," ucap Kushina.

"Tercinta? Kata siapa?" Kushina memukul-mukul pelan Minato, Minato hanya tertawa. Kemudian ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan dua buah benda berbentuk bintang agak kecil berwarna keabuan yang saling melekat.

"Eh? Magnet? Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina yang merasa bahwa oleh-oleh dari Minato amat sangat _useless._

"Coba kamu amati dulu, Kushina-_chan_," Kushina mengamati kedua magnet kecil tersebut, ia lepaskan kemudian ia dekatkan lagi, kemudian ia balik kutubnya dan terjadi reaksi saling tolak menolak. Tetapi ia masih tak mengerti apa arti Minato memberinya oleh-oleh seperti ini.

"Kamu masih tak mengerti ya?" Minato terkekeh melihat Kushina yang masih memain-mainkan magnet di tangannya.

"Aku membelikanmu ini karena ada maknanya, kekasihku tersayang," ucap Minato dan mengambil kedua magnet yang bersatu dari telapak tangan Kushina.

"Aku membelikanmu magnet karena ini menandakan kita, Kushina-_chan_," Kushina masih tak mengerti, apakah mereka seperti sebongkah benda dengan kedua kutub yang apabila berlainan kutubnya akan saling taling menarik dan apabila sama akan tolak menolak? Anak SD saja tahu itu.

"Sifat kita, Kushina-_chan_, kamu selalu saja bersemangat sedangkan aku diam tetapi amat teliti, sifat kita sangat berkebalikan seperti kedua magnet ini, apabila kedua magnet ini didekatkan dengan kutub yang berbeda maka akan terjadi reaksi saling tarik menarik, aku dan kamu juga, karena sifat yang berbeda itulah kita saling tertarik pada diri masing-masing," Kushina tercengang akan penjelasan Minato.

"Kamu tahu tidak kalau magnet akan tetap berjalan beriringan dan saling tarik menarik apabila dihalangi secarik kertas? Kita juga seperti itu, meskipun berbagai masalah menghalangi, kita selalu saja bersama hingga detik ini, Kushina-_chan_."

"Lalu apabila salah satu magnet terjatuh, apabila pasangannya didekatkan maka akan terjadi reaksi saling tarik menarik lagi, kita juga seperti itu, apabila kita terpisah pasti kita akan saling kehilangan dan apabila kita bertemu lagi kita akan menempel kembali."

"Setelah itu, apabila magnet yang sudah bersatu dan saling menempel kalau hendak dilepas maka akan memerlukan sedikit tenaga, kita juga, saat kita sudah bersama, kita akan sulit untuk dipisah," Kushina tiba-tiba tak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di taman dimana di jalan setapak dan pohon-pohonnya terdapat lampu kerlap-kerlip yang amat indah. Tiba-tiba Minato berlutut dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru. Ia membukanya dan menampakkan cincin yang sederhana tetapi amatlah indah dengan ukir-ukiran M to K di dalamnya.

"Lalu yang terakhir, Uzumaki Kushina, maukah kamu menjadi magnetku? Apakah kamu mau menjabat tanganku di upacara suci dan menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?" Kushina membelalakkan mata berwarna violetnya itu seakan tak percaya, ia masih sulit untuk berkata, ia amat terkejut.

"Terima, Kushi-_chan!" _ucap Mikoto, ternyata ia dan kenalan-kenalan Kushina berada di sana sejak tadi, ada Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto, Lisa, Sato, hingga tak dapat disebutkannya lagi.

"Terima, terima, terima," mereka semua saling berkata seperti itu, tak menghiraukan Minato yang sejak tadi berlutut dan gugup menunggu jawaban gadis bersurai merah ini.

"Minato-_kun_," akhirnya Kushina angkat bicara juga, Minato segera menoleh, mata mereka saling bertatapan, mata teduh Minato membuat Kushina amat yakin dengan jawabannya.

"_I do_, Minato-_kun_, aku mau," Kushina segera saja memeluk Minato, ia tak dapat menahan tangis bahagianya saat ini, ia amat sangat bahagia, berada di samping orang-orang tercinta terlebih lagi dengan calon suami membuatnya menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-_chan_," Minato kembali memeluk Kushina kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, Minato meraih tangan kanan Kushina dan mengangkatnya, memakaikan cincin pada jari manis Kushina dan mengecupnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan oleh-oleh Minato 'kan, Kushina?

**~Our Promise~**

Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan cat berwarna biru muda adalah kediaman keluarga Namikaze Minato beserta keluarganya. Saat itu sedang musim dingin, wanita bersurai merah sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan untuk dua buah hati tercintanya, mereka anak kembar, yang satu mempunyai rambut berwarna jingga dengan mata yang senada mengingatkan wanita ini akan musim gugur tiap kali melihat anaknya, yaitu Namikaze Ichigo. Sedangkan sang adik mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dengan warna mata safir layaknya sang Ayah, Namikaze Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan! _Nalu lapall," ucap bocah cadel Namikaze Naruto ini. Wanita yang merubah marganya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu menjadi Namikaze Kushina mengelus kepala buah hatinya dan tersenyum bak seorang Ibu. Ia sudah berhenti menjadi sekretaris Minato semenjak ia mengandung anak pertama serta keduanya, karena kata Minato lebih baik Kushina mengurus anak-anak mereka. Kushina setuju, amat setuju karena ia ingin memberikan limpahan kasih sayang pada anak mereka nanti, tak seperti Minato dan Kushina saat kecil.

"Iya, sebentar ya, sana kamu bangunkan _Aniki_mu dulu, nanti kita sarapan sama-sama, ya?" Naruto mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kamarnya, Kushina menghela nafasnya, sang suami, Namikaze Minato sedang tugas ke Suna selama beberapa hari dan baru pulang esok. Ia agak repot mengurusi rumahnya karena ia dalam kondisi hamil besar, anak ketiganya dengan Namikaze Minato. Dari dulu ia bersikeras untuk tidak menggunakan pelayan karena ia lebih senang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tentu saja awalnya Minato menolaknya karena ia amat _overprotektif_, tapi setelah berdebat amat panjang akhirnya Minato kalah juga.

"_Kaa-chan,_ kapan sarapannya jadi?" tanya Namikaze Ichigo yang baru saja bangun tidur setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, kalian duduk dulu, sebentar lagi pasti sudah siap," tetapi Kushina tak boleh mengeluh, ditemani dengan dua jagoan kecilnya saja ia sudah senang.

"Ukh," tiba-tiba perut Kushina teramat sakit, belum saatnya ia melahirkan, masih ada sekitar dua minggu lagi sebelum jadwalnya ia melahirkan.

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan _kenapa?" tanya kedua anak kembar ini dengan khawatir, takut Ibu mereka ini kenapa-kenapa.

"Ukh, sepertinya _Kaa-chan _akan melahirkan," Ichigo dan Naruto tersentak kaget, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, akhirnya Ichigo berlari ke kamar orang tua mereka mengambil tas untuk persiapan Kushina bersalin. Sebelum pergi, Minato sudah menyiapkan baju ganti dan peralatan sehari-hari dalam tas itu untuk jaga-jaga kemungkinan terburuk.

"_Kaa-chan, _Nalu akan panggil takci!" seru Naruto, ia mengambil telepon dan memencet nomor telepon dengan jemari kecilnya. Sedangkan Kushina sudah kontraksi, ia merasa amat sangat sakit, dengan sisa tenaga, ia mengirim sms pada Minato.

_To: Minato-kun_

_Minato, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan hari ini._

Sms dari Kushina itu membuat Namikaze Minato menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya saat ia sarapan di hotel. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Minato.

**~Our Promise~**

"_Kaa-chan! _Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo sebagai anak sulung dengan raut muka khawatir saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit bersalin. Mereka disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ruang bersalin.

"Dik, pijati saja punggung Ibumu, pasti akan lebih enakan," ucap suster bersalin tersebut sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam ruangan dokter untuk menyiapkan prosesi persalinan. Naruto menghampiri Kushina dan memijat pelan punggung Kushina.

"Bagaimana? Cudah enakan?" tanya Naruto, Kushina mengangguk dengan senyum yang lemah.

"Oh iya, Naruto, Ichigo, ini, _Kaa-chan_ bawakan uang, kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa makan dengan uang ini, jangan pergi kemana-mana ya, _Kaa-chan _sudah menghubungi _Tou-chan_, ia sedang perjalanan ke sini, tunggu _Tou-chan_ ya," Naruto dan Ichigo mengangguk bersamaan dengan suster yang keluar dari ruangan bersalin.

"Nyonya Namikaze Kushina, silakan masuk," Kushina segera berdiri dibantu dengan suster tersebut. Ichigo dan Naruto menatap Ibu mereka dengan pandangan nanar, tak biasanya Ibu mereka kesakitan seperti ini.

"_Kaa-chan_, berjuanglah," ucap Ichigo, Kushina tersenyum, betapa dewasa anaknya ini, sikap dewasa ini persis seperti Minato.

"Iya! Anak ketiga pasti cepat lahir," ucap Kushina sebelum ia menghilang di dalam ruang bersalin.

**~Our Promise~**

_Tik tok_

Sudah empat jam lebih Naruto dan Ichigo menunggu Ibunya untuk keluar. Mereka sudah membeli roti dan susu untuk mengganjal perut mereka, sebenarnya mereka ingin ke lantai bawah untuk membeli makanan besar, tetapi keinginan mereka untuk tetap di sini sementara Ibunya sedang berjuang amatlah tinggi.

"Uuh, _Tou-chan_ tidak datang-datang juga," rengek Naruto.

"Hush, Suna dan Konoha itu jauh, lagipula ini terlalu mendadak, pasti butuh waktu, kita tak boleh merengek-rengek, kasihan _Kaa-chan _di dalam sedang berjuang untuk adik kita, hanya kita sekarang yang dapat diandalkan, kita harus semangat," ucap Ichigo, Naruto menatap _Aniki_nya dengan pandangan takjub, ia pun terpengaruhi.

"Ya! Iya! Nalu tidak akan mengeluh!" seru Naruto, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Naruto! Ichigo!" Naruto dan Ichigo menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto, mereka mengenal Mikoto sebagai teman baik Ibunya. Mikoto juga membawa ketiga anaknya yaitu Itachi, Sasuke, dan Rukia.

"Aku tadi ditelpon oleh Minato untuk ke sini, tapi aku harus mengurusi rumah dulu, maaf ya," ucap Mikoto.

"Bagaimana kalian? Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Mikoto. Ichigo dan Naruto menggeleng.

"Kami sudah makan roti dan susu," ucap Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kami temani makan, _Kaa-san_?" ucap Itachi, Mikoto menoleh, ide yang bagus, anaknya ini memang pintar.

"Ya sudah, kalian makan dulu saja di bawah, biar aku yang menunggu Kushina di sini," suruh Mikoto.

"Tidak mau, kami mau menunggu _Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan _cedang beljuang di dalam," Mikoto sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun di depannya ini.

"Iya, kami tidak bisa makan dengan tenang apabila _Kaa-chan _masih berjuang di dalam," sambung Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, kita tunggu sama-sama ya?" mereka berlima mengangguk, sementara itu Mikoto membiarkan si kembar IchiNaru dengan si kembar SasuRuki bermain, mereka memang sudah saling kenal, terlebih lagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu bermain bersama apabila bertemu, berbeda dengan Ichigo dan Rukia yang jarang bermain bersama karena TK, mereka tidak satu kelas. Rukia berada di kelas Momo, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto berada di kelas Himawari dan Ichigo berada di kelas Sakura.

_Klek_

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, tampaklah suster yang datang dengan wajah yang serius. Ichigo dan Naruto merasa jantung mereka berdegup amat kencang saat Sang Suster membawa seorang bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushi-_chan_?" Mikoto segera berdiri, ia juga tegang, tetapi kemudian sang suster tersenyum.

"Bayinya lahir dengan selamat, Nyonya Namikaze juga selamat, ia hanya perlu beristirahat selama dua jam di ruang bersalin dan jangan dijenguk dulu, ia masih lelah," Mikoto, Naruto, Ichigo, Itachi, Rukia, dan Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Ini bayinya, lahir normal dengan berat 2850 gram," suster itu menyerahkan bayi ke gendongan Mikoto, Mikoto tersenyum, ia kemudian duduk karena ia merasa Ichigo dan Naruto lebih memiliki hak untuk melihat adik mereka.

"Kalian bersyukur karena punya adik yang cantik dan manis seperti ini," ucap Mikoto, Ichigo dan Naruto menengok adik bayi mereka yang masih memejamkan matanya. Meskipun hanya beberapa helai, tetapi mereka dapat melihat bahwa rambut adik mereka berwarna merah seperti Ibunya.

"Iya, ia lucu sekali," ucap Naruto merasa gemas begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang tersenyum melihat sang adik.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita kembalikan dulu ke susternya, biar dapat meletakkan bayi ini di ranjang bayi," Mikoto tersenyum dan memberikan bayi tersebut kembali ke tangan suster. Tetapi Sasuke dan Rukia menarik-narik ujung rok Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Ruki-_chan_? Sasu-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"_Kaa-san_, kapan aku punya adik bayi juga?" ucap mereka bersamaan dan membuat Mikoto mematung dengan sempurna.

**~Our Promise~**

_Drap drap drap_

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna memakan waktu enam jam dan lelaki dewasa berambut pirang dengan warna mata sapphire berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit karena ia teramat khawatir akan kondisi istrinya yang sedang melahirkan.

"Di mana ruangan Namikaze Kushina?" tanya Minato, sang suster mengecek di komputer tentang daftar nama tersebut.

"Kamar 207," Minato menuturkan ucapan terima kasih dengan pelan dan berlari lagi ke kamar 207 menghiraukan suster-suster yang memperingatkan Minato agar jangan berlari di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kushina-_chan_!" ucap Minato dan membuka pintu kamar Kushina, Kushina sadar kalau itu adalah sang suami, ia berusaha tersenyum mesti tenaganya sudah terkuras, rambut Kushina acak-acakan, mukanya agak pucat setelah melahirkan.

"_Tou-chan_!" seru Naruto memeluk Minato erat.

"_Tou-chan _sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo, Minato tersenyum dan membelai rambut mereka berdua.

"Yap, terima kasih ya, kalian sudah jadi jagoan untuk _Kaa-chan _dan _Imouto _kalian hari ini, _Tou-chan _amat berterima kasih," Ichigo beserta Naruto tersenyum senang, mereka memang amat menyayangi kedua orang tua mereka. Minato berjalan ke box bayi tempat anak ketiganya itu berada. Ichigo, Naruto, Itachi, Rukia, dan Sasuke juga berkumpul dan menatap adik bayi tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sang adik bayi membuka matanya dan menunjukkan manik violetnya yang amat indah dan menyejukkan, persis seperti Kushina.

"Wah, adik bayi membuka matanya," ucap Ichigo, tetapi kemudian violet itu kembali tertutup.

"Lho, kenapa ia menutup matanya lagi?" protes Naruto.

"Bayi itu membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk tidur," ucap Itachi. Minato mengangguk, Itachi benar-benar pintar seperti Fugaku.

"Kushina-_chan_," Minato meringsuk mendekati Kushina yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, kamu telah berjuang," Minato mengecup dahi Kushina pelan. Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya, karena ada Ichigo dan Naruto aku selalu berjuang," Mikoto menatap Kushina, semenjak berumah tangga bersama Minato, sikap keibuan Kushina keluar secara bertahap. Kushina sudah bukan lagi gadis yang bebas melakukan apapun, ia sudah menjadi Ibu. Seorang manajer dalam kantor yang bernama 'keluarga'.

"Oh ya, Kushi-_chan_, nama anakmu ini siapa?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto, Ichigo, Rukia, Itachi, dan Sasuke yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil mengelilingi box bayi tersebut langsung terdiam. Benar juga, mereka berlima memang belum tahu nama sang adik bayi ini.

"Namanya Namikaze Sara, ia benar-benar mirip sepertiku ya," ucap Kushina, Ichigo dan Naruto mencuri dengar.

"Ya! Nama adik kami yaitu Namikaze Cala!" seru Naruto. Ichigo tertawa, Naruto memang tidak bisa berkata 'r'.

"Cala? Cala apa Sara?" ejek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Namikaze Sara, selamat datang di keluarga dan kehidupan kami," ucap Ichigo sembari tersenyum tulus.

**~OWARI~**

A/N: maaf sekali kalau updatenya lama X( sebenarnya ceritanya sudah selesai di kompi, tapi modem ga ada dan pas ke warnet mesti lupa. Maaf sekali ya para reviewers dan pembaca sekalian T-T

Oh ya untuk balasan review, akan ku balas di akun2 sekalian, bagi yang anonymous, kubalas di sini :D

Rosella Abigail De Mitchell: Iya, ini adiknya Vincy kan? ^^ ini sudah update lagi, trimakasih reviewnya :D trimakasih sudah membaca ficku ini XD

Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan: iya, author juga iri, iri sekali melihat kemesraan Minato dan Kushina hiksu T-T ini sudah update maksih reviewnya :D

Anezakibeech: mentowel-towel ituu gmana ya? Author juga bgung jelasinnya :p intinya seperti itulah, trimakasih reviewnya :D

Ryuuta Kagami: yap2 ini sudah update lagi :D hehehe, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat ya, trimakasih reviewnya :D

elisca hachib: iya, kushina itu emang aneh bin ajaib :p tapi emang itulah dia eheheh, okeee ini sudah update, makasih reviewnya XD

TachikawahIkari: yaa :D bagaimana dengan chapter 16 ini? Terimakasih reviewnya :D

Me: Iya makasih ya atas sarannya aku juga pengen punya cowok kaya Minamina :p

Annisya umul: Iya, ini sudah update terimakasih reviewnya :D

Jielly N.S: Iya ini Kushina itu amat sadis sama sadakonya :D terlebih lagi karena sadakonya manja-manjaan sama Minato, makasih reviewnya :D

Sign,

Haruno Kira


	17. Our Promise 17: The End

Disclaimer: Naruto=Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach = Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki (too much), NaruHina, MinaKushi, SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, alur cepat, lalu IchiRuki (bagi yang tidak mengerti, maafkan author)

Genre : Family and Romance :D

Summary: Mari kita intip kehidupan di Keluarga Namikaze, sang Ichigo kecil merasa bahwa dirinya amat berbeda dari kedua saudara dan juga kedua orangtuanya, bagaimana ini?

P.S: Rumah Minato-Kushina terpisah dari Kediaman Namikaze yang megah karena Kushina bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah minimalis. Sehingga Kediaman Namikaze yang mewah beserta isi-isinya hanya ditinggali oleh Lisa dan Sato beserta pembantu-pembantu mereka.

A/N: hanya sedikit tambahan cerita dari Our Promise ini, sebenarnya uda selesai lama skali, tapi baru bisa update sekarang, hehe, happy reading :*

**Our Promise**

**By : Haruno Kira-chan**

**#**

Musim gugur. Pasti yang terbayangkan dalam benak semua orang seantaro Konoha adalah Bunga Sakura yang berguguran, nafsu makan yang meningkat, hanami, dan kegiatan yang tak dapat disebutkan di sini. Begitu pula dengan Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha yang melakukan hanami di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di Kediaman Namikaze Lisa dan Namikaze Sato.

Dua belas orang tampak bersenda gurau dan saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, salah satunya adalah Namikaze Sato, kepala keluarga Namikaze yang berumur panjang dan masih menjalankan perusahaan Namikaze meskipun sepenuhnya sudah diberikan kepada pewarisnya. Lalu ada Namikaze Lisa, seorang ibu yang sudah mempunyai cucu yang selalu setia mendampingi suaminya.

Namikaze Minato, seorang direktur Namikaze Corp yang amat berwibawa, tetapi saat berkumpul dengan keluarganya, ia menjadi lelaki yang penuh rasa kasih sayang. Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato yang dulunya amatlah tomboy, tetapi semenjak bertemu Minato, ia menjadi feminin perlahan-lahan. Mereka kemudian memadu cinta hingga menghasilkan tiga buah hati mereka. Namikaze Ichigo, si anak sulung yang lebih cepat keluar empat menit daripada si tengah, Namikaze Naruto. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah lengkap dengan hadirnya Namikaze Sara yang sudah berumur tiga tahun saat ini.

Kemudian Keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga yang bertugas di kepolisian setempat dengan gaji yang tinggi ditemani dengan sang istri tercinta, Uchiha Mikoto. Ada juga si sulung Uchiha Itachi yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua daripada si kembar Sasuke-Rukia.

"Sini, Naruto, Sara," ucap Lisa, kemudian Sara dan Naruto meringsuk mendekat ke nenek mereka yang penampilannya tak mencerminkan bahwa ia sudah punya cucu, bahkan satu helai rambut yang mengalami reaksi hingga menjadi uban tak tampak di kepalanya. Sedangkan Ichigo sedang bermain dengan Sang Kakek, Namikaze Sato yang amat memanjakannya.

"Nah, Naruto, kamu ke tempat _Tou-chan_mu ya, lalu Sara kamu ke tempat _Kaa-chan_," suruh Lisa, sedangkan Naruto dan Sara menurut terhadap Neneknya ini.

"Lihat!" _ckrek_, Lisa memotret momen berharga tersebut, Minato yang memangku Naruto ditemani Kushina di sebelahnya yang sedang menggendong Sara.

"Kalian tampak mirip sekali! Bahkan warna mata dan warna rambut kalian sama, yah, rambut kalian sama-sama unik juga sih," ucap Lisa, memang benar. Kushina yang mempunyai rambut merah dengan warna mata violet menurunkan gennya terhadap Sara yang amat persis seperti Kushina, hanya berbeda panjang rambutnya saja karena rambut Sara masih pendek. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang amat mirip dengan Ayahnya, yang berbeda hanyalah sebuah tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang membujur pada kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

_DEG_

Mata jingga Ichigo menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ya, ia sudah merasakan sakit hati ini semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi sekarang semuanya nampak nyata. Meskipun masih SD, ia dapat menyadari keganjilan yang dipunyainya daripada kedua saudaranya, ia menunduk sedih.

"Ichigo, kenapa kamu menjadi diam?" tanya Sato, Ichigo menatap Sato dan menunduk kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kek," ucap Ichigo lirih melihat pemandangan yang cukup menyesakkan untuk anak kecil sepertinya.

"Lho, Ichi-_nii_ kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto, ia turun dari pangkuan Minato dan berjalan menuju Ichigo. Sementara manik violet Kushina menangkap adanya keganjilan dari sikap Ichigo. Ia merasa pasti ada yang salah saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-_baka,_" ucap Ichigo seenaknya, Kushina menghela nafas, sepertinya ini hanya dugaan semata karena sikap Ichigo kepada Naruto masih seperti biasa.

"Benar, Naruto itu _dobe_," sambung Sasuke, Ichigo terkekeh, sedangkan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke itu _teme! _Ichi-_nii_ juga sama-sama _baka _karena aku juga _baka_!" seru Naruto membela diri.

"Maaf saja, aku mewarisi gen jenius dari _Tou-chan_, tak sepertimu," ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek, baru saja Naruto akan membalasnya ketika salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara memotongnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian itu berisik sekali," ucap si rambut hitam, Uchiha Rukia yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan dan tetap memeluk boneka _chappie_nya.

"Eh, adikmu ini berisik sekali, _teme_," ucap Naruto seenaknya, meskipun seenaknya tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka berempat saling menyayangi karena mereka seumuran dan selalu bersama.

"Hei, jangan ganggu Rukia, Naruto," bela Ichigo, ia memang sejak awal bertemu dengan Rukia sudah menaruh hati pada gadis bermata amethyst dan berambut hitam pekat ini.

"Wa, Ichigo ternyata membela Rukia ya, tak kusangka," goda Sasuke, Rukia yang merasa jengkel terhadap kakanya hanya melempar Sasuke dengan boneka _chappie_.

"Sasu jelek," ucap Rukia.

"Apa kamu bilang? Harusnya kamu memanggilku Sasu-_nii_," ucap Sasuke, Rukia menatap Sasuke.

"Huh, punya kakak sepertimu hanya membuat susah saja," ucap Rukia dan akhirnya keduanya bertengkar mulut, seperti adik kakak biasanya dan Ichigo serta Naruto hanya menimpali, keenam orang dewasa menatap mereka dan tersenyum.

"Wah wah, tak kusangka Sasuke yang biasanya kalem dapat menjadi liar juga saat berperang dengan Rukia ya," sindir Kushina sembari menggendong Sara.

"Yah, mereka memang seperti itu, tapi memang itu yang membuat mereka akrab 'kan?" Mikoto tertawa.

"Ah, sepertinya Ichigo menaruh hati pada Rukia, kamu rela kan Ichigo menjadi menantumu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato, Fugaku menatap pemandangan Ichigo yang membela Rukia.

"Aku tidak yakin," ucap Fugaku.

"Itachi itu dewasa sekali ya," celetuk Lisa karena akhirnya Itachi yang menyelesaikan pertengkaran bodoh mereka berempat dengan beberapa jitakan di kepala Ichigo, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Kemudian Ichigo tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Minato, tetapi Ichigo malah membuang muka.

"Eh, Kushina-_chan_," panggil Minato, Kushina menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa, Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina, Minato menatap Ichigo lagi yang akhirnya kembali akur dengan mereka berempat.

"Tak apa, sepertinya hanya perasaanku."

**~Our Promise~**

Ichigo duduk di kelasnya dengan lesu, ia menatap foto kecil keluarga mereka yang selalu ia bawa-bawa sebagai jimat pelindung. Di sana terlihat Ichigo dan Naruto yang tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Kushina. Sedangkan Sara berada dalam gendongan Kushina yang duduk di kursi kecil. Sedangkan Minato berdiri dan tersenyum lembut kepada kamera. Ichigo menatap foto itu berkali-kali dan ia semakin yakin bahwa Naruto amat mirip dengan Minato dan Sara amat mirip dengan Kushina.

"Hei, _strawberry_," seseorang menyentuh pipi Ichigo dengan telunjuk, Ichigo segera mengalihkan pandangan dari foto tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Rukia. Rukia adalah teman sekelas Ichigo, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Lho, Rukia, ke mana Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia hanya menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tadi mereka pergi ke toilet, aku kan tidak dapat ikut," ucap Rukia, Ichigo membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'o'.

"Enak sekali ya, kalian semua lelaki, sedangkan aku perempuan sendiri, terkadang ada batasan sendiri-sendiri," mata amethyst Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan sayu. Mata Rukia memang sayu, tetapi saat ia senang matanya akan membulat dan menampakkan matanya yang indah.

"Eh? Tidak juga," ucap Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Rukia, karena tumbennya Ichigo diam seperti ini, Ichigo terdiam seribu bahasa, merasa dirinya tidak dianggap, Rukia menendang kaki Ichigo seenaknya.

"Kata _Kaa-san_ kalau orang bertanya harus dijawab," ucap Rukia, Ichigo menatap Rukia dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Yah, begini, Rukia, lihat ini," Ichigo menunjukkan foto keluarga mereka terhadap Rukia, Rukia mengamatinya dan tak menemukan keanehan apapun.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo menepuk keningnya, kemudian menunjuk Naruto.

"Naruto sangat mirip dengan _Tou-chan_," kemudian jemari kecilnya menunjuk foto Minato, Rukia mengangguk-angguk, benar juga, mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata sapphire.

"Lalu, Sara," jemari Ichigo menunjuk adiknya yang berada di gendongan Kushina.

"Mirip sekali seperti _Kaa-chan_," ucap Ichigo yang beralih menunjuk Kushina, Rukia mengamatinya.

"Benar juga, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo merasa dirinya ingin terjatuh saat ini juga seperti di anime-anime.

"Aku…," Ichigo menunjuk dirinya dan kemudian beralih kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan _Tou-chan _maupun _Kaa-chan_," ucap Ichigo.

"Terkadang aku merasa sesak saat Sara maupun Naruto dipuji sangat mirip dengan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_," ungkap Ichigo, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba tangan kecil meraih wajah Ichigo dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Rukia.

"Konyol," hanya satu itu tanggapan Rukia.

"Memang kamu tahu apa? Kamu tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," ucap Ichigo meskipun dalam hati ia merasa wajahnya panas karena memandang Rukia sedekat ini.

"Lihat mataku," ucap Rukia, Ichigo menatap mata Rukia, berwarna amethyst, memang indah sekali, tetapi Ichigo tak mengerti maksud Rukia.

"Mataku juga berbeda dengan _Tou-san _maupun _Kaa-san_, mata keduanya sama-sama obsidian, mata _aniki-aniki_ku juga hitam, hanya aku yang berbeda," benar juga, jadi Rukia juga senasib dengan Ichigo.

"Saat aku bertanya pada _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa mata amethystku turunan dari nenekku, aku harusnya bersyukur karena memiliki mata yang indah," ucap Rukia dan melepaskan genggamannya pada wajah Ichigo kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kamu juga harusnya bersyukur, rambut serta matamu itu bagus, mengingatkanku pada musim gugur," muka Ichigo memerah.

"Ah, Rukia-_chan_, ikut kami bermain yuk," ajak Inoue dan menunjukkan boneka kelinci kepada Rukia. Rukia yang pada dasarnya amat menyukai kelinci langsung tertarik.

"Nah, jangan menunjukkan muka sedih seperti tadi, jelek tahu," itu adalah ucapan terakhir dan amat menusuk bagi Ichigo sebelum Rukia pergi bersama Inoue. Ichigo tersenyum.

Ternyata ucapan Rukia kecil dapat membuat Namikaze Ichigo terpana.

**~Our Promise~**

Ichigo sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya, ia bersiap untuk tidur. Adik kembarnya yaitu Naruto sudah terlelap dari tadi. Sedangkan Ichigo menyelesaikan PR terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Ichigo sudah naik ke tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar, siap untuk tidur. Tetapi, ketukan ringan di pintu membuat Ichigo tak jadi tertidur.

"Ichi-_kun_, boleh _Kaa-chan _masuk?" tanya Kushina, kemudian pintu jati bercat putih dibuka olehnya.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum kepada Kushina, tiba-tiba saja Kushina memeluk Ichigo.

"Maaf ya, _Kaa-chan_ tidak sadar bahwa selama ini kamu memikirkan hal seperti itu," pelukan hangat Kushina membuat Ichigo tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, _Kaa-chan_ tidak sadar kalau kamu selama ini memikirkan soal penampilanmu yang berbeda," ucap Kushina merasa amat bersalah.

"Tidak apa, _Kaa-chan_," Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, menatap anak sulungnya yang mempunyai rambut jingga dengan warna mata jingga.

"Sebentar ya," Kushina segera mengambil peralatan gambar yang terletak pada laci meja Ichigo + Naruto. Kemudian ia mengambil crayon berwarna merah dan kuning dan meletakkan sebuah kertas gambar di pangkuannya. Sebelumnya, ia memangku Ichigo agar ia dapat melihat apa yang akan Kushina tunjukkan.

"Kamu tahu warna rambut _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Kushina, Ichigo mengangguk.

"Merah," ucapnya singkat, Kushina segera menggoreskan crayon berwarna merah di kertas gambar berwarna putih.

"Lalu, kamu tahu warna rambut _Tou-chan_?" tanya Kushina lagi, Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

"Pirang," Kushina tersenyum dan menggoreskan crayon berwarna kuning di atas goresan crayon berwarna merah dan perpaduan itu menghasilkan satu warna, yaitu jingga.

"Kamu sudah tahu artinya?" tanya Kushina, Ichigo yang dasarnya adalah anak yang cerdas langsung mengetahui arti dari gambaran _Kaa-chan_nya itu. Merah + kuning=jingga. Kushina + Minato= Ichigo.

"_Kaa-chan, arigato,_" Ichigo sontak memeluk Kushina dan terisak pelan, ia sekarang sudah tak khawatir lagi.

"Iya, maaf ya, aku tak tahu kalau tak diberi tahu oleh Mikoto, sedangkan Mikoto diberitahu oleh Rukia, sepertinya Rukia cukup memperhatikanmu ya," Kushina menepuk pelan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan terisak kembali. Lagipula sama seperti Rukia, pada kenyataannya rambut Ichigo itu turunan dari Kakek Minato dulunya dan baru muncul pada keturunannya sekarang ini karena tak seperti gen rambutnya yang dominan pada keturunannya sebelumnya, rambut jingga Kakek Minato susah sekali untuk didapatkan.

**~Our Promise~**

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar Ichigo+Naruto sudah ditutup oleh Kushina. Kushina tersenyum, memang pemikiran anak kecil begitu kritis dan terkadang Kushina bingung sendiri untuk menjawabnya.

"Hei, sudah selesai?" tanya Minato, Kushina menoleh dan mendapati Minato membawakan dua cangkir teh dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada istrinya ini.

"Iya, tak kusangka Ichigo akan berpikir seperti itu, ia memang dewasa sekali," ucap Kushina, ia menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tersebut kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

"Ia memang mirip sepertiku, padahal rambut jingganya dapat dari kakekku, mata jingganya juga, tapi jawabanmu memang yang terbaik," gurau Minato, ia duduk di samping Kushina dan merangkul istri satu-satunya.

"Ya, aku mengakui itu, oh, kamu tak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kushina, Minato menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai, lagipula aku ingin berduaan saja dengan si cantik Kushina ini," goda Minato yang membuat dirinya mendapat sebuah pukulan penuh cinta di dadanya.

"_Baka_, dasar perayu kelas kakap busuk," Minato tertawa dan mengaduh pelan.

"Ya, tapi perayu ini adalah suamimu, bukan begitu?" Kushina terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Minato.

"Yah, benar juga," Minato mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Aku punya perasaan bahwa Ichigo kelak akan bersama Rukia, apakah kamu tidak berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Minato, Kushina tertawa.

"Aku juga begitu, Mikoto bercerita padaku bahwa Rukia sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Ichigo, ia bahkan sempat digoda Sasuke karena memikirkan Ichigo."

"Mungkin Sasuke cemburu karena Rukia dekat dengan lelaki lain daripadanya," gurau Minato, Kushina mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

**~Our Promise~**

Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun bergulir semenjak peristiwa itu dan Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Ichigo yang berbeda daripada Naruto dan Sara. Bahkan karena kejadian itu, Ichigo semakin dewasa tindakannya.

"Hei, Strawberry," Ichigo menoleh, dirinya sekarang sudah berusia 16 tahun dan lagi-lagi satu sekolah bersama Naruto, Sasuke, serta Rukia.

"Eh, Pendek, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, panggilan itu memang dikhususkan pada Uchiha Rukia yang memang lebih pendek darinya, sekitar sepundak Ichigo.

"Heii! Tak bisakah kamu lebih sopan terhadapku?" protes Rukia, Ichigo terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Kamu duluan yang memanggilku Strawberry, Pendek," Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu kan panggilan sejak kecil yang sudah melekat, sedangkan kamu memanggilku pendek baru masuk SMA," protes Rukia lagi tak mau kalah, Ichigo tertawa.

"Yah, anggap sebagai panggilan sayang," kemudian Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang terbengong-bengong dan membatu di tempat.

Bukan berarti semakin dewasa, rasa suka Ichigo malah menghilang dari Rukia. Justru sebaliknya, rasa sukanya kini semakin membuncah dan bukan sebagai cinta monyet abal-abal lagi, melainkan menjadi cinta monyet remaja.

"Ichigo-_kun_," suara yang lembut ini, Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Orihime Inoue sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Inoue memang wanita yang berbanding terbalik daripada Rukia yang suka seenaknya sendiri, Inoue lembut, baik, tingginya melebihi pundak Ichigo dan pandai memasak, tipe wanita yang dikejar-kejar banyak cowok. Tetapi tidak untuk Ichigo.

"Hei, Orihime, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, Inoue tersenyum, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukulnya dari belakang.

"Baru pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan dengan 2 cewek, enaknya," Ichigo berbalik dan menendang adiknya, Naruto yaitu sang pelaku yang memukulnya.

"Enak saja! Mending kamu urusi pacarmu sendiri saja sana, _Baka!_" seru Ichigo, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Semakin dewasa, Naruto dan Ichigo tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang gagah dan disukai banyak wanita, tetapi Naruto sudah menambatkan hatinya pada Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang amat menyayanginya sejak mereka SD. Diam-diam, Ichigo iri, karena mau sebesar apapun ia menyukai Rukia, Rukia tetap tidak merespon apa-apa, karena Rukia orangnya tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekitar.

"Eh, ada _Dobe _dan Ichigo, ngapain kalian kumpul di koridor seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, di sebelahnya ada Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke yang dulunya mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Awalnya, Sasuke menolak, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia luluh juga.

"Hah, Naruto dan Sasu-_nii_ sudah punya pacar ya, tinggal kita sendiri yang belum," ucap Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Yah, saatnya kita mencari pacar juga, Strawberry," ucap Rukia, menepuk pundak Ichigo dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Eh, Ruki-_chan_!" Inoue mengejar Rukia karena Inoue adalah teman dekat Rukia setelah Ichigo, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Sabar ya, _Aniki_, sepertinya Rukia belum sadar perasaanmu, deh," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa kok, lama-kelamaan dia juga sadar," ucap Ichigo.

"Belum tentu, apalagi Rukia itu sangat bebal, kamu harus gencar melakukan pendekatan, meskipun Rukia tak sadar, tapi aku yakin bahwa Rukia juga menyukaimu," timpal Sakura, ia amat tahu sifat Rukia karena mereka sempat sekelas saat kelas 1 SMA dulu.

"Lebih baik kamu melakukan pendekatan, yang menyukai Rukia bukan hanya kamu," ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk Rukia yang sedang dikejar oleh Renji. Rukia hanya menatap Renji dengan bosan.

"Ya, benar juga, kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?"

**~Our Promise~**

"Pendek!" seru Ichigo saat Rukia mengganti _uwabaki_nya dengan sepatu sekolahnya di depan loker.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya dulu karena saat ia ke kelasnya Rukia, kata Inoue, Rukia sudah beranjak pulang dari tadi.

"Aku ingin berkata sesuatu, ayo ke halaman belakang sekolah," Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, Rukia tak bergeming dan menatap Ichigo.

"Kalau mau bicara sesuatu, di sini saja," ucap Rukia.

"Sudah, ikut saja," akhirnya Rukia mau tak mau mengikuti arah Ichigo berjalan, ke halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman belakang sekolah dihiasi oleh pemandangan mentari senja yang indah.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rukia, tetapi sebelumnya, Ichigo memegang kedua pundak Rukia, mukanya memerah, ia tak berani mengatakan sesuatu yang ia pendam sejak ia masih SD dulu.

"Kamu tahu, Rukia? Aku tidak bisa romantis," ucap Ichigo, Rukia menautkan alisnya.

"Iya, aku tahu, bahkan kamu saat MOS tak dapat membuat surat cinta dan ditertawakan oleh senior lalu para senior membacakannya keras-keras di depan sehingga kamu amat malu," ucap Rukia yang membuat muka Ichigo semakin memerah.

"Sudah, jangan ungkat-ungkit itu lagi, hah, kamu itu tak sensitif sekali, bahkan aku memanggil namamu baru kali ini saja kamu tak sadar," ucap Ichigo, Rukia membelalakkan matanya, benar juga.

"Ah, benar juga, ada apa sih? Ada sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Rukia masih dengan polosnya.

"Ahh, kamu membuat ini terlalu susah! Aku hanya mau berkata satu kalimat, aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Rukia!" seru Ichigo, mukanya memerah, Rukia terdiam dan menunduk. Setelah beberapa saat, merasa bahwa tidak ada harapan, Ichigo mulai beranjak meninggalkan Rukia, tetapi tangan besarnya ditahan oleh tangan kecil Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Kamu mau pergi dan membuatku berubah pikiran?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo masih terbengong dan menatap Rukia penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Heh?" Ichigo cengo, berkali-kali ia berpikir bahwa ia mendengar sesuatu yang salah atau ada kotoran di kupingnya sehingga ia mengorek kupingnya.

"_Baka! _Jangan suruh aku mengatakannya dua kali!" Rukia menendang Ichigo dan segera meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong. Saat Ichigo sadar, ia segera mengejar Rukia.

"Hei! Itu berarti kamu menerimaku?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan muka memerah, baru kali ini Rukia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, bagi Ichigo ekspresi Rukia amatlah imut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya dua kali! Iya! Aku menyukaimu! Puas?" seru Rukia, meski Ichigo merasakan sakit di sana sini akibat tendangan Rukia, tetapi ia merasa amat bahagia.

"Ya! Aku juga menyukaimu, Uchiha Rukia!" seru Ichigo dan diakhiri oleh satu pukulan maut dari Rukia karena ia berteriak terlalu keras.

**~Our Promise~**

"Wah-wah, sepertinya kita akan menjadi saudara ipar ya, _Teme_," ucap Naruto yang mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Eh? Siapa juga yang mau menjadi saudara ipar denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi akhirnya Ichi-_nii_ berhasil juga ya," ucap Sara yang ikut mengintip, kebetulan saat pulang dari SD, ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengintip sesuatu dari balik semak-semak dan membuatnya ingin bergabung.

"Kabar bagus untuk _Kaa-chan_, tapi sepertinya Rukia mirip dengan _Kaa-chan_ku ya," ucap Naruto, kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetik sms dengan sangat cepat kepada Kushina.

"Iya ya, benar juga," Sara ikut menyetujui pendapat _aniki_nya.

**~Our Promise~**

_From: Naruto _

_Kaa-chan! Ada kabar bagus! Ichi-nii berpacaran dengan Rukia! Ahahaha _

Kushina yang membaca kabar dari Naruto segera tersedak teh yang sedang ia minum. Wah wah, sepertinya Minato akan memenangkan taruhan dari Fugaku.

~OWARI~

A/N : Kyaa! Akhirnya jadi juga cerita ini! XD aku senang sekali, amat sangat senang karena bisa memberikan ending IchiRuki yang manis, maaf alurnya mungkin sangat cepat, _gomen_.


End file.
